J'aurais ma vengeance , dans cette vie ou dans une autre
by unconscious-souls
Summary: — "Je possède une magie qui dans tes rêves les plus fou serait inimaginable.." Hermione Granger avait vécu dans l'inconscience, elle était inconsciente de sa vraie nature, de son vraie sang, de sa vie elle même. HG/DM
1. Ch1 Effroyable Changement

_Alors voilà notre première fiction Dramione sur ce site et je l'avoue j'ai eu du mal à comprendre ce site, et voilà aussi le premier chapitre! Ne vous attendez pas à la perfection, ce n'est qu'un premier chapitre après tout il met en place l'histoire haha. Sur ce, on espèrent que vous aimerez, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**"- J'aurai ma vengeance dans cette vie ou dans une autre."**

**chapter one :**

Les rayons du soleil pénétrèrent la chambre de la jeune sorcière. Cette dernière grogna comme un vampire qui se protégerait de la lumière lui brûlant le visage. Depuis plusieurs mois, c'était comme cela que se réveillait Hermione. La jeune fille n'avait plus rien de la petite Gryffondor de l'année dernière qui adorait aller en cours et se levait avant tous le monde pour dévorer un livre avant de descendre toute joyeuse pour démarrer sa journée. La jeune fille balança l'épaisse couette à l'autre bout de la pièce en ronchonnant, se levant enfin. Elle saisie sa tenue de cours et se rendit dans la salle de bain des préfets quand elle essaya d'enclencher la porte elle vie que celle-ci était fermer a clé. Elle entendit un ricanement en provenance de dernière la porte , aucun doute là dessus , il s'agissait de cette fouine de Malefoy.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, le jeune blond avait enfin terminé dans la salle de bain , la jeune fille le dévisagea plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

— **Que me veux tu Granger ? **crachat-il enfin.

— **Je pense simplement que tu devrais prendre moins de temps dans la salle de bain, tes amis vont commencer à croire que tu t'effémine.** répondit-elle sur le même ton.

— **Quand on a un physique comme le mien, c'est normal de prendre son temps .. tu ne peux pas pas comprendre ça toi, tu es souillé .. comme ton sang l'est. Je plains tes parents, **dit-il en soupirant** non en fait je m'en fou totalement. **dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

— **Mes parents sont morts... **répondit-elle en serrant la mâchoire, sans que le jeune homme l'entende.

La jeune fille sentit sa gorge se nouer, les larmes naissantes aux bord de ses yeux commençaient à la piquer. Perdre sa famille était quelque chose d'horrible. Tout cela était dur à encaisser mais elle était une Gryffondor, la force et la fierté était bien plus importante en elle. Pleurer c'est pour les faible, se répétait-elle sans cesse depuis de longs mois.

La jeune Gryffondor voulu retourner sombrer dans les bras de Morphée mais en posant ses yeux sur l'horloge elle remarqua qu'elle allait être en retard si elle ne se dépêchais pas. Par Merlin soupira t-elle, se déshabillant elle fis couler l'eau du bain, puis voyant que ça prendrais trop de temps elle prit finalement la peine de prendre une douche. Rentrant dans la cabine elle alluma l'eau qui aurait normalement du être chaude. Au lieu de ça, l'eau lui coulant sur sa peau était glacée, elle poussa un cri strident avant d'entendre de l'eau dans une autre salle couler ainsi que le rire devenue insupportable à ses oreilles de ce stupide Serpentard. La jeune fille ayant écourté sa douche sortie saisissant une serviette qu'elle entoura autour de son corps et d'en saisir une qu'elle enroula autour de ses cheveux.

Elle se sécha rapidement avant d'enfiler sa robe de sorcière et de saisir sa baguette qu'elle avait laisser sur le comptoir de la salle de bain. Regardant la pendule elle soupira : elle était de nouveau en retard. C'était comme cela depuis quelque jours. Elle sortie rapidement de la salle commune et se dirigeât vers les cachots, elle commençait la matinée avec Rogue qui ne manquerait pas d'enlever des points à sa maison pour son retard. Arrivant devant la salle elle passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de donner trois coups de poing dans la porte. Comme elle aurait du s'en douter la porte s'ouvrit toute seule et une cinquantaine d'yeux se braquèrent sur elle. Rogue lui ayant fait un signe de tête elle rentra dans la salle et partie s'installer à sa place aux cotés de Ron et Harry, Hermione s'étonna intérieurement que le professeur de potion n'ai pas encore enlevé de points aux lions pour son retard. Espérant trop vite, Hermione entendit Rogue s'avancer vers elle.

— **Arriver en retard ne vous ressemble pas Mademoiselle Granger , depuis plusieurs semaines nous autres, professeurs, avons remarqués un brusque changement chez vous.. Pour votre retard j'enlève 20 points à Gryffondor. **un léguer rictus s'échappa de ses lèvres.

La jeune fille baissa la tête sur le livre qui était ouvert sur son pupitre en soufflant discrètement, évitant une autre perte de point pour sa maison.

— **Le plus souvent ce les sont Serpentard qui arrivent en retard ..** dit-il avec pleins de sous entendue dans la voix, retournant vers son bureau.

La sorcière serra les points sur son pupitre d'ailleurs Harry du le remarquer car il lui donna un léger coups dans la main pour attirer son attention, celle-ci leva les yeux vers lui et il lui sourit gentiment, sourire qu'elle ne lui rendit que du minimum reposant ses yeux sur son livre.

— **Bien** repris Rogue **maintenant que tous le monde est-là je vais pouvoir vous expliquer en quoi consistera le cours aujourd'hui. Vous allez devoir préparer un filtre d'amour..**

A sa déclaration , plusieurs filles poussèrent un "ohhhh" joyeux alors que Hermione leva les yeux aux ciel trouvant ça d'une niaiserie pas possible. Elle qui, autrefois, aurait sourit en entendant les règles du cours de potion, aujourd'hui elle avait bien trop de peine en elle pour éprouver un quelconque sentiment comme le bonheur. Encore moins l'amour.

— **Je vais faire les groupes : Miss Granger, vous serez avec Weasley et .. tiens Potter.**

La jeune fille souri un peu heureuse de ne pas tomber avec des gens avec qui elle avait peu d'affinité. Ron et Harry se rapprochèrent d'elle pour former un cercle. Le professeur de Potion donna a chaque table un chaudron ainsi que les ingrédients nécessaires. Ron et Harry furent étonnés de ne pas voir Hermione se jeter sur le chaudron pour préparer la potion , elle qui d'habitude adorait ça. Ron se racla la gorge bruyamment et donna un coups de coude a Harry, ces deux là avaient quelque chose à dire a leur amie, la jeune fille l'avait sentie.

— **Si tu as quelque chose à me dire Ron tu peux le faire, je n'ai encore jamais mangé personne.. **dit-elle sur un ton plus froid qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

Ce dernier baissa les yeux et c'est Harry qui pris alors la parole.

—**Depuis deux ou trois semaines 'Mione .. on trouve que tu as un comportement bizarre. **voyant que Hermione allait répliquer il leva la main pour lui faire signe de le laisser terminer. **Tu ne te montre que rarement, tu ne lis plus si souvent. Tu sais Hermione si quelque chose ne va pas tu peux nous le dire.**

— **Tous le monde change. **murmurât-elle.

— **Pas a ce point ! tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi même 'Mione et on s'inquiète pour toi. **protesta Ron.

La jeune fille referma son livre bruyamment et tous les yeux de la salle de braquèrent sur elle.

— **Mais tous le monde change, désolée de ne plus être là pour préparer les potion et de laissez vos cerveaux chauffer un peu , Oui moi aussi il m'arrive d'avoir des mauvais jours et aujourd'hui en est un c'est tout alors arrêtez de me dire que je change.**

La jeune gryffondor poussa un long soupir avant que poser sa tête sur sa table contemplant le chaudron, regrettant aussitôt le comportement qu'elle venait d'avoir envers ces meilleurs amis, Ron et Harry eux aussi regardaient le chaudron espérant sans doute que la solution allait tomber toute seule. Le professeur Rogue qui passait par là regarda alors leurs groupe comme si ils étaient de profond imbéciles.

— **Vous savez même si nous sommes des sorciers la potions ne va pas se préparer toute seule comme par enchantement **dit-il en laissant un nouveau rictus s'échapper de ses lèvres.** Il vous reste seulement 10 minutes pour préparer la potion , si vous ne l'avez pas fait dans les temps je serais obligé d'enlever des points a votre maison. Ce serait dommage n'est pas Granger ?**

La jeune fille attendis que Rogue aille jeter sa méchanceté permanente sur une autre table avant de soupirer en amenant le chaudron a elle , voyant qu'elle allait préparer la potion, comme chaque fois d'ailleurs, les deux garçons poussèrent tous deux un soupir de soulagement.

Alors que la jeune fille venait de terminer de préparer la potion , un projectile venant de l'autre cotés de la classe arriva dans son chaudron. La potion encore bouillante gicla sur la main d'Hermione qui ne pus retenir un « bordel de merde » elle qui d'habitude était si polie avait perdu son sang froid , ses deux amies la regardèrent et tous les trois se retournèrent pour voir d'où venait le projectile , mais ce n'était pas la peine , les trois gryffondor savaient déjà qu'il s'agissait du groupe de Malefoy et de ses deux petits chien-chien. Entre temps le professeur Rogue avait levé la tête et dévisageait Hermione.

— **Un problème miss Granger ?**

— **Non monsieur **dit-elle en baissant la tête. **Aucun.**

— **Tant mieux alors .. J'enlève 5 points à Gryffondor pour les grossièreté que j'ai entendue. **déclarât-il amusé.

La sorcière regardait sa main, deux ou trois petites cloques faisaient déjà leur apparition sur la peau de sa main. Elle souffla dessus quelque instant avant que Rogue n'annonce la fin du cours. Elle pris son livre sous son bras et sortie de la salle de cours avec Ron et Harry. Ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent dès qu'ils furent sortie de la salle de classe , alors la jeune fille s'arrêta a son tour et regarda ses deux meilleurs amis.

— **Hermione .. **commençât Ron.** Excuse nous pour tout a l'heure , nous ne voulions pas te blesser en te disant ça, c'est juste que .. **ses yeux lancèrent un appel au secours a Harry.

— **On s'inquiète pour toi , tu es notre meilleure amie tout de même alors il est normal qu'on veille savoir comment tu te porte** déclara le brun

— **Vous n'avez pas a vous excuser les garçons, c'est de ma faute je n'aurais pas du vous parler comme ça .. Il se passe quelque chose assez dur à révéler mais ne vous inquiétez pas.**

Hermione allait continuer quand une voix dans son dos l'appelât, elle se retourna et découvrit sans surprise Malefoy, les mains dans les poches suivis de ses deux toutous. S'approchant de la jeune sorcière il avait ce sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

— **Alors ma petite sang de bourbe .. on est vulgaire ? C'est pas bien tu le sais ças hein? **Dit-il en souriant.** Je serais bien allé le dire à tes foutu moldus de parents mais j'ai appris qu'ils avaient été tués dans un accident .. quel dommage **rigolât-il** En fait non qu'est-ce que je dit .. j'en ai totalement rien a faire **dit-il mielleusement en regardant Hermione droit dans les yeux.

La bouche de Hermione s'entrouvrit légèrement, elle voulu répliquer mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche. Harry et Ron qui assistaient à toute la scène était surement aussi dévasté qu'elle. Potter s'avança vers son ennemi de toujours et le bouscula sans faire attention à sa force. Ron enlaça Hermione mais cette dernière refusa l'étreinte, au désespoir du roux, puis elle marcha rapidement dans la direction opposé sous les rires des Serpentard.

Elle se prit violemment quelqu'un et recula de quelque pas, sentent sa tête tourner. Hermione leva les yeux et sursauta en voyant la professeur McGonnagall, les traits toujours aussi sévère, haussant un sourcils, les bras liée dans le dos.

— **Pardonnez moi professeur McGonnagall. **dit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté sans croiser les yeux de sa professeur, yeux qui d'ailleurs lui avaient toujours fait peur.

— **Suivez moi miss Granger s'il vous plait. Dumbledore souhaiterait vous voir.**

Merci d'avoir lu !

uncouscious-souls


	2. Ch2 Grande Révélation

_Merci pour tout ces views ! A vrai dire on ne s'attendait pas à cela. Même à avoir quelque reviews, encore moins. On espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture !_

**chapter two : **

Hermione parue surprise mais elle n'en dit rien se contentant simplement de suivre le professeur de métamorphose, qui se dirigeait déjà vers la grande statut de l'aigle en or. La jeune fille passa derrière la statut qui cachait le haut d'un escalier, et seul ceux qui avaient le mot de passe pouvaient rendre visite au directeur. McGonagall murmurât "citron sorbet " avant de faire un léger signe avec sa main droite, ce qui actionna la statut qui se mit à monter. Une fois arrivée devant la porte elle allait frapper mais celle-ci s'ouvrit toute seule. La jeune gryffondor s'avança doucement, seule, dans la grande pièce qu'était le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Elle aperçu sa longue barbe blanche, et vite le vieil homme qui somnolait à son bureau.

— **Professeur Dumbl...**

— **Mademoiselle Granger ! **s'éveilla t-il. **Vous voila enfin !**

Bras ouvert Dumbledore s'avança doucement vers la jeune fille. Cette dernière rajusta son sac sur son épaule et serra ses livres contre sa poitrine. Le vieil homme l'impressionnait beaucoup. Elle n'avait jamais été appelé ainsi dans le bureau du directeur, que se soit pour une bonne ou une mauvaise chose et elle était rongé par le stresse en ce moment même. Lui annoncerait-il un bonne chose ou plutôt une mauvaise. Hermione penchait plus pour la deuxième solution étant donnée son récent comportement de tout ce qu'il y a de plus mal pour une élève sérieuse comme elle.

— **J'aimerais vous poser quelque questions sur vos parents. Si vous permettez. **il lui proposa une chaise mais Hermione préféra rester debout. **Que savez vous à propos d'eux ?**

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrez, sa gorge se noua et les larmes naissante lui piquaient les yeux. Elle entrouvrit la bouche mais aucun mots ne s'échappa, elle inspira et expira longuement avant de prendre la parole. Dumbledore l'écoutait patiemment, buvant chaque mots de la jeune Granger. Ses parents moldus venaient de mourir dans un accident, elle l'avait appris il y a quelque mois, ça l'avait dévastée et encore maintenant elle ne s'en remettait toujours pas, elle ne s'en remettrai surement jamais en fait. Elle avait la voix tremblante et elle puisait au plus profond d'elle-même pour raconter son récit sans que les larmes dévalent une à une sur son visage. Elle finit par une phrase dévastatrice et le professeur hocha doucement la tête.

— **De toute manière ceci n'as plus d'importance, ils sont mort maintenant. **elle essuya ses yeux qui pourtant n'avait déversé aucune larmes. Le professeur présenta ses excuses, même si il était déjà au courant.

— **J'aimerais vous parler de vos réel parents, vos géniteurs, désormais.**

Hermione afficha une moue interrogatrice, presque insultante envers le vieil homme. Ce dernier réfléchis longuement avant de respirer bruyamment.

— **Je ... je ne vois pas ou .. ou vous voulez en venir professeur..**

— **Je pense qu'il est temps que vous soyez au courant Mademoiselle Granger. Vous êtes loin d'être une sang impur comme vous le pensez.**

— **Attendez je .. je ne comprend pas. Mes parents sont moldus ! **s'emporta t-elle la voix tremblante.

— **Vos parents adoptifs étaient moldus.**

"Parents adoptifs". Ces deux simples mots résonnèrent dans la tête de la jeune fille, ils résonnèrent si fort que sa tête commença à tourner. Elle pris cette dernière dans ses mains et Hermione s'écroula sur le sol. Dumbledore, impuissant s'avança vers elle et l'installa sur le fauteuil le plus proche. Hermione se secouait d'avant en arrière, répétant ces deux mots en hurlant _"Parents adoptifs", elle était une enfant adoptée._

Elle avait vécu toute son enfance dans l'innocence, croyant vivre avec ses vrais parents. Pourtant Dumbledore était au courant de son adoption, des dizaines d'hypothèses se bousculèrent dans les pensées de Hermione. Si le professeur le savait, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison.

— **Je suis désolé de vous annoncer cela peu de temps après la mort de vos parents moldus Mademoiselle Granger, je comprend la douleurs que vous devez éprouver en ce moment même. Mais vous êtes en droit et en âge de le savoir désormais.**

La jeune femme essuya ses joues humides et releva doucement la tête vers le professeur Dumbledore. Il lui demanda si elle était prête à écouter son discours et Hermione approuva d'un rapide geste de tête.

— **Vos parents était de grand sorciers, les plus puissant que j'ai pus connaître. A eux seuls ils auraient pus tuée une armée de Mangemort sans aucune trace de peur ou de crainte dans les yeux, Mademoiselle Granger. Ils faisaient aussi partis des rares sorciers dotée d'étrange pouvoirs malheureusement ils ont été tuée par le Lord en personne pour cela.**

Hermione buvait les paroles de son professeurs. Quand elle apprit que ses géniteurs ont été assassiné pour leurs "étrange pouvoirs" comme le citait le vieil homme un nouveau poids s'écroula sur ses épaules, elle n'avait plus de famille. Elle était seule. Elle ne les avait pas connue peut-être, elle n'en avait aucun souvenir mais ils étaient ses parents. Ses vrais. La jeune fille parut très intriguer par la cause de leurs morts.

— **De quel pouvoirs parlez vous professeur ?**

— **De pouvoirs particulièrement puissants et aussi très rares. Je n'ai rencontré aucun sorciers qui les possédait, surement tous tué par le Lord. **des milliard de frissons parcoururent le corps de Hermione, des sorciers tué pour leurs pouvoirs. **Mais se sont aussi des pouvoirs très dangereux pour la personne qui les détient. Ces sorciers déplacent n'importe quels objets par la pensée. Approcher l'un d'entre eux quand ce dernier est énervé est un risque de mort.**

Hermione se rongeait les ongles de ne pas être au courant de tout cela. Elle qui était une miss-je-sais-tout, ne savait pas tout finalement. En effet, le professeur avait raison sur une chose des sorciers comme cela il en restait très peu voir aucun. Mais ce que Hermione ne comprenait pas c'est qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire la dedans.

— **J'aimerais que vous preniez garde Mademoiselle Granger. Cette magie se manifeste chez le sorcier dans un moment de sa vie dur à surmonter. Vos parents en avait possession et il se pourrait que vous même ayez hérité de ce don sans vous rendre compte.**

En entendant cette dernière phrase Hermione se redressa un peu et regarda de ses yeux humides son directeur qui était debout devant elle. Comment était-il possible qu'elle possède un tel pouvoir sans qu'elle ne s'en sois rendu compte pendant toutes ces années. Un tas de questions trottait dans la tête de la jeune fille mais il était simplement impossible pour elle d'aligner des mots pour en faire une phrase compréhensible. Elle fut tiré de sa "rêveries" par la voix de Dumbledore qui repris.

— **Je pense que tout ceci doit être difficile à digérer c'est pourquoi je vous invite à aller vous reposer dans vos quartiers et je vous permet d'éviter les cours pour le reste de la journée Granger.**

La sorcière fut reconnaissante envers le vieil homme pour être aussi gentil avec elle et elle se releva séchant d'un rapide revers de main ses larmes et remis sa jupe en place.

— **Au revoir directeur**. murmurât-elle des sanglots dans la voix.

Drago venait tout juste de rentrer dans la salle commune des préfets séchant encore une fois le cours de divination du professeur Trelawney qu'il trouvait tous simplement « stupide, minable et à mourir d'ennuis. » S'installant sur l'un des grands fauteuils en cuir de sa salle commune il sorti sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa vers la cheminée qui était éteinte. « Incindio » dit-il en murmurant et à peine eu-t-il terminé de prononcer le sort que des flammes rouges et oranges apparurent dans la cheminée. Profitant du silence apaisant de la salle il balançât la tête en arrière sur son fauteuil passant une main dans ses cheveux à l'éclat d'or. Le jeune homme souffla en entendant la porte de la salle commune des préfets s'ouvrir, il se retourna pour voir qui venait déranger son calme, bien qu'il se doutait de la personne, et se préparait à lui balancer une remarque mais il n'en eu pas le temps. Hermione traversait la salle commune à toute vitesse les épaules tremblantes par les gros sanglots qui agitaient sont corps, elle partie rapidement se réfugier dans sa chambre. Drago repassa la scène au ralentit dans sa tête, Granger était en train de pleurer, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu pleurer, c'était quand ils étaient encore très jeunes, il l'avait insulté de sang de bourbe pour la première fois, mais sûrement pas la dernière, en fait quand on y repensais la Gryffondor ne pleurait pas souvent ou pas en public en tout cas .

Si Drago avait été gentil, il serait sûrement allé la voir et lui aurait demandé la cause de tout ce chagrin tout en essayant de la réconforter mais Drago n'était pas gentil. Alors il attendit que la jeune fille termine de pleurer fermant les yeux se concentrant pour trouver le sommeil.

Le temps file , n'attend personne. Le temps guérit toutes les blessures. Tous autant que nous sommes nous voulons plus de temps. Du temps pour se relever, du temps pour grandir, du temps pour lâcher prise. Du temps. Voilà ce qu'il fallait a Hermione pour se remettre de la nouvelle que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait annoncée deux heures plus tôt. Du temps, voilà ce qu'elle voulait, du temps pour se remettre de cette nouvelle dévastatrice qui laissait un trou béant au fond de la poitrine de la jeune gryffondor, du temps pour comprendre pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que tout ceci lui arrive à elle. Hermione avait toujours crus que le malheur n'arrive toujours ''qu'aux autres'' mais aujourd'hui, c'était elle ''les autres''. Pourquoi le monde était si cruel avec elle ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle n'apprenne qu'aujourd'hui et surtout .. pourquoi ces parents l'avaient-ils abandonnés à la naissance, préférant lui cacher sa véritable nature, et la donnant à une famille de moldu des plus ordinaires. C'est sur qui irait chercher une sorcière avec un pouvoir pareil dans une famille de moldu, croyant être une sang de bourbe, une sang impur.

C'est comme si tout autour de la jeune fille n'était que mensonge, que de vulgaires sottises qu'on lui faisait avalé. Maintenant qu'elle se savait héritière de ces étranges pouvoirs elle sentait en elle le devoir de faire des recherche sur cela. Même si Dumbledore lui avait préciser que cette magie était inconnue par presque tout les sorciers, elle chercherait à en perdre toute ses forces. Maintenant ce qu'elle redoutait le plus, c'était quand est-ce que cette puissante magie se déclencherait en elle ? Est-ce que ses amis seraient en sécurité ?

D'un coup Hermione se redressa sur son lit et sécha ses larmes rapidement avant de se lever et de se regarder dans le grand miroir de sa chambre . « Sèche tes larmes 'Mione , ce sont les faibles qui pleure. Toi tu es une gryffondor fait donc honneur a ta maison »

— **C'est pas possible ! **hurla la jeune fille en lançant son livre de sorcellerie.

Hermione fut étonné de ne pas entendre le bruit du livre s'écraser sur le sol. Elle leva les yeux et sursauta, sentant sa respiration se couper. Son livre flottait dans les airs, comme soutenu par un fil très fin. La jeune fille chercha sa baguette des yeux mais ne fut pas étonné de la voir sur sa commode. Elle se leva vers le livre, sans le quitter des yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à emmètre une quelconque hypothèse sur cela.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, elle quitta son livre volant du regard et ce dernier tomba violemment sur le sol. Cet étrange phénomène avait duré que quelque secondes mais c'était assez pour inquiéter Hermione. Drago Malefoy était adossé contre la porte, les bras croisés la foudroyant du regard. Il regarda le livre de sorcellerie étalé sur le sol et esquissa un rire froid.

— **Je t'endentais plus pleurer alors je vérifiais juste si tu ne t'étais pas étouffé avec tes larmes histoire que l'on ne m'accuse pas de ta mort.**

Drago s'échappa vite de la chambre de Hermione, un rire odieux s'échappant de sa bouche, un rire à faire froid dans le dos. La jeune fille ne quitta pas la porte du regard, pensive, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Malefoy avait pris la peine de se bouger de son confort pour venir prendre des nouvelles. C'était surtout égoïste pensait-elle, purement égoïste.

— **Imbécile. **murmura t-elle.

Hermione inspira et expira longuement avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol aux côtés de son livre ouvert sur une page qui était intéressant en aucun cas pour la jeune gryffondor. Des larmes dévalèrent ses joues de nouveau, elle se sentait si faible, si impuissante. Elle venait d'encaisser toute les douleurs possible, elle qui pensait que Cho Chang lors de sa cinquième années avait vécu l'un des pire moment dans sa vie que personne ne pouvait imaginer. Hermione la battait haut la main sur le terrain des souffrance désormais.

Derrière une pile de livre Hermione dévorait tout ce qui pouvait la renseigner sur comment maîtriser l'étrange magie qui commencerait à se manifester en elle, comment l'utiliser de la bonne façon ? Comment tout simplement éviter le pire ? Mais elle avait beau s'imprimer de chaque ligne de chacun des livres aucun ne détenait un quelconque indice, une quelconque raison de ces étranges phénomènes qui ne tarderaient pas à se dérouler.

Hermione soupira en de laissant tomber dans la chaise sur laquelle elle était depuis plusieurs heures. Elle n'avait rien trouvé, dans les dizaines et dizaines de livres qu'elle venait de lire, elle n'avait tout simplement rien trouvé d'intéressant. C'était presque à en perdre espoir, mais elle n'abandonnerait pas. Maintenant qu'elle avait lu tout les livres qui aurait pus "soi disant" lui fournir une quelconque information elle comptait maintenant chercher sur le terrain. Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'en parler à quiconque, même ses meilleurs amis n'avaient aucune idée qu'elle était en réalité une sang pur. Pourtant la mort de ses parents moldus n'était pas un simple accident, mais cela Hermione était loin d'en être consciente.

La bibliothèque était maintenant vide, comme les couloirs d'ailleurs. Il se faisait tard et Hermione n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle venait de louper le dîner et que Harry et Ron la cherchait depuis une bonne heure. Justement ces derniers entrèrent dans la bibliothèque essoufflé de la course contre la montre qu'ils venaient d'entreprendre.

— **Enfin Hermione cela fait une heure qu'on te cherche sans relâche. **hurla Ron.

— **Désolé..** dit-elle, baissant les yeux.

— **Je crois que tu nous dois des explications**. reprit Harry en serrant la mâchoire afin de s'empêcher de hurler sur sa meilleure amie.

Hermione se leva et d'un coup de baguette magique les livres se rangèrent uns à uns. Elle suivit ses amis dans le couloir direction les dortoirs, le regard vide de sa joie habituel. Les trois jeune montèrent les escaliers et avant Harry et Ron abandonne leur amie devant le dortoir des préfets cette dernière s'écroula sur le sol prise d'une violente migraine. Elle criait de douleurs, l'impression que des dizaines de poignards pénétraient son crane, que tout son cerveau se vidait de ses connaissances de ses souvenirs. Les deux jeunes hommes se précipitèrent vers elle, ils essayèrent de la relever et de l'emmener de suite à l'infirmerie mais soudainement l'effroyable douleur de Hermione se stoppa net et la jeune femme, les yeux exorbités se retrouvait porté par ses deux amis.

— **Hermione est-ce que tout va bien ?**

— **Bordel c'était quoi ça ? **interrogea Ron, ronger par l'inquiétude.

— **Je n'en sais rien, une effroyable migraine. Ça va aller. **mentit-elle, cachant son inquiétude.

— **Te fou pas de nous Hermione. On va aller à l'infirmerie. **ordonna Harry.

— **Non ça va aller je vous dis.**

La jeune femme ne laissa pas le temps à Harry ou à Ron de répondre quoi que se soit et monta vite dans sa chambre, elle s'arrêta devant celle de Drago et entendit ce dernier qui ne dormait toujours pas. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'en savoir plus et fonça rapidement se changer et s'engouffrer dans son lit.

Merci d'avoir lu !

uncouscious-souls


	3. Ch3 Phénomènes étranges

_Bonjour à vous ! Voila donc le troisième chapitre ! J'en suis fière j'avoue et on espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

**chapter three :**

Le lendemain matin, la jeune fille se leva aux aurores les joues rosies à cause de toutes les larmes qu'elle avait pus verser la journée dernière. Hermione s'était rapidement préparé, profitant de s'être levé avant Drago. Maintenant elle était assise sur son lit, aussi droite que possible, ses livres de cours sur ses genoux : elle réfléchissait. Hermione tentait d'échapper à toutes ses mauvaises pensées, à toutes ses choses négatives qui lui donnaient presque une migraine.

Hermione entreprit de descendre pour démarrer sa journée. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit violemment et elle recula d'un grand pas, elle avait manqué de ce prendre la porte dans le visage et de ne pas en sortir indem. Elle leva les yeux pour hurler sur celui qui avait faillit lui déformer le visage.

— **Ma-le-foy. **dit-elle entre deux grognement.

— **Moi aussi te voir de bon matin ne m'enchante guère et rend ma journée monotone. Il y avait ça sur la table. **il lui tendit un paquet qui avait l'air de contenir un livre. **Comme il y a ton nom dessus je suis venu te l'apporter.**

Drago lui plaqua le colis contre la poitrine et Hermione fut contrainte de lâcher ses livres et son sac afin de prendre le paquet. Le jeune homme la laissa planté là et reparti à ses occupations. Elle posa le colis sur la commode juste à côté de la porte et ramassa toutes ses affaires écroulés sur le sol en sifflant des dizaines d'injures envers le jeune blond. Puis elle les déposa sur son lit et jeta un rapide coup d'œil au colis. Il avait l'air de contenir un livre, elle en était presque certaine. Après tout des livres elle en lisait des dizaines par jours et elle savait en reconnaître même emballé. Malgré cela il y avait comme une petite bosse sur le dessus, comme si il y avait autre chose.

Hermione ne l'ouvrit pas tout de suite et se contenta de le poser sur la commode. Regardant l'heure sur le petit réveil de sa table de nuit elle souffla un peu et pris ses affaires avant de sortir de sa chambre, elle sortit de la salle communes des préfets assez rapidement avant de gagner en vitesse son cours de métamorphose. Elle rentra dans la grande salle au même moment où Minerva McGonagall apparut métamorphosé en un chat gracieux et agile sur le bureau. La jeune fille s'installa à coté de Ginny et le cours passa assez rapidement. McGonagall posait des questions et Hermione était la seule à lever la main, comme d'habitude disons.

La fin du cours arriva rapidement et elle rangea son livre dans son sac avant de sortir de la salle. Ron et Harry l'attendaient déjà devant le sortie de celle-ci les bras croisés et le regards impénétrables : ils attendaient. Hermione prit son courage à deux mains elle pris une grande inspiration et les regarda tous deux pendant plusieurs secondes.

— **Salut** finit-elle par murmurer.

Silence, les garçons savaient ce qu'ils voulaient et ils ne la lâcherait pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle leur dise les raisons de son étrange comportement d'hier. Elle se mit à tripoter l'ourlet de sa jupe et regarda ses pieds qui d'un coup était une chose pour le moins très intéressant. Du moment que ça l'évitait de devoir affronter le dur regard de Harry, et celui de Ron qui essayais de paraître méchant mais qui n'y arrivait pas.

— **Écoutez les garçons je .. **commençât-elle avant que le professeur Flitwic qui passait par là leur ordonne d'aller en cours,** je ..**

— **Hermione, on aimerait comprendre. Hier soir tu aurait été capable de te jeter du sixième étage de Poudlard tellement tu te tordais de douleur et quelque minute après tu nous dit que c'est une simple .. migraine. Alors on a confiance en toi tu sais mais voilà, ton excuse n'était pas très crédible voir pas crédible du tout en fait. Alors on s'inquiète pour toi parce que tu es notre meilleure amie. Si tu souffrais et que nous en en savait rien on se sentirais coupable jusqu'à la fin de nos jours de n'avoir pu aider notre meilleure amie.**

La jeune fille resta silencieuse plusieurs minutes avant de se jeter dans les bras de ses deux meilleurs amis. Qu'elle seras le plus fort possible comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle pourrait les serrer contre elles. Puis sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi les larmes se mirent à couler toute seules, chose que Harry et Ron entendirent plutôt qu'ils ne le virent puisqu'ils la serrèrent plus fort encore dans leurs bras. Elle s'écarta d'eux en séchant rapidement ses larmes avant de les regarder en souriant un peu.

— **Après le banquet je vous explique tout. Mais là nous allons vraiment être en retard. Je vous rappel qu'on à défenses contre les forces du mal avec le nouveau professeur. Ça ne ferais pas bonne impression d'arriver en retard dès le premiers jours.**

Ron et Harry rigolèrent de la dernière partie de la phrase de la gryffondor. Même quand ça allait plus ou moins fort Hermione ne perdait jamais son sens des priorité. Bras dessus bras dessous ils se rendirent tous les trois en cours.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salles et s'assirent derrière leurs bureau. Ron était aux cotés de Harry et Hermione était aux cotés de Ginny. Tous les élèves présent dans la classes, les gryffondor et les serpentard, attendaient tous avec plus ou moins d'excitation de savoir qui était leur nouveau professeur. Soudain la porte du bureau du professeur s'ouvrit. Tous les élèves levèrent leurs tête pour vois qui était celui qui avait accepté le poste cette année après la démission de l'ancien professeur. Hermione cru d'abord avoir une hallucination puis elle plissa les yeux pour mieux voir la silhouette. Oui c'était bien Remus Lupin qui se tenait devant eux. Un immense sourire vint fendre les lèvres de la jeunes fille. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelle du loup garou et le revoir la rendait toute joyeuse même si c'était l'un de ses professeur. Hermione le considérait comme un ami. Lupin dévala les escaliers arrivant devant un grand bureau en chêne. Il sourit un peu avant de sortir sa baguette de la poche de sa veste, faisant un léger geste vers les livres, ceux-ci se mirent à léviter tous seuls se distribuant à chaque tables.

— **Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter à nouveaux. Pour la plupart vous m'avez tous durant votre troisième année. Néanmoins je vais quand même rappelez qui je suis a cas où il y ai eu des petit nouveaux durant tous ce temps : Je me nomme Remus Lupin. Mais je vous demande de m'appelle monsieur ou encore professeur Lupin. Je n'ai rien d'autre à vous dire alors nous allons tous de suite commencer par un sujet qui est bien d'actualité : comment se défendre contre les Mangemorts.**

Un léger murmure d'excitation traversa les rangs tandis que quasiment tous les élèves de la salles avaient leurs yeux posés sur Malefoy qui lui ne bougeait pas, gardant toujours cette air impénétrable et froid sur le visage.

Lupin rangea sa baguette et s'assit sur son bureau.

— **Alors, qui peux me dire ce qu'il sais sur les Mangemorts ?**

Personne ne répondit, étant tous trop occupé à regarder leur bureaux. Alors pour rompre le silence et faire avancer le cours Hermione leva la main.

— **Mademoiselle Granger je vous en pris, faite nous partager votre savoir. **lançât joyeusement Lupin.

Hermione reposa sur son bureau et pris une petit inspiration avant de prendre la parole.

— **Les Mangemorts sont des sorciers qui ont jurés allégeance au seigneur des ténèbres. Ce sont essentiellement des sorciers de sang pur bien que le Lord en personne sois un sang mêle. On les reconnaît à leur grande cape avec capuchon et au fait qu'ils laissent la Marque des Ténèbres partout où ils passent. Beaucoup de ces membres se sont enrôlés par conviction, mais d'autres par peur. Souvent les Mangemorts ont le tatouage de la marque des ténèbres sur l'avant bras gauche. Il paraît que quand le seigneur des ténèbres les appels, leurs tatouages se met à bouger et à brûler. Enfin c'est ce qu'on raconte.**

— **Très bien Miss Granger ! C'est une excellente réponse, cinquante points en plus pour Gryffondor.**

La jeune fille esquissa un léger sourire avant de regarder son professeur à nouveau.

— **Pour demain je veux que vous me fassiez deux pages de parchemins sur les Mangemorts et vous avez le droits de citer des noms célèbres si vous le voulez. **

La fin du cours pointa son nez. Hermione pris son livres et le mit dans son sac. Ginny était déjà dehors en train de discuter avec ses amis. Harry et Ron était dehors eux aussi et attendaient que Hermione sorte pour pouvoir aller dans la salles communes des Gryffondor. Tous les deux étaient impatient de connaître l'histoire que Hermione avait promis de leur raconter. Alors que la jeune fille venait tout juste de passer le seuil de la porte, le professeur Lupin l'interpella et elle se retourna vers lui, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

— **Vous avez de jolis yeux mademoiselle. Même si ils sembleraient qu'ils aient changés de couleur. Je les croyaient noisette, je n'ai jamais remarqué qu'ils tiraient sur le doré.. **dit-il simplement en souriant.

La jeune fille fut tellement troublé qu'elle bouscula Ron et Harry et se mis à courir pour rejoindre sa chambre. Elle balbutia rapidement le mot de passe devant l'imposant tableau et rentra dans sa chambre s'y enfermant. Elle se jeta sur son lit et saisi son oreiller et hurla à s'en arracher les poumons dedans pendant plusieurs minutes. En effet ses yeux était devenu doré sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle n'était pas consciente des subits changement de couleurs de ses yeux mais à en croire, Lupin l'avait bien remarqué et cela l'avait étonné.

Enfin calmé elle souffla et saisie sa cape noir, son sac et son écharpe au couleur de sa maison. Puis sortit de sa chambre, puis de la salle commune. Elle sortit dans le parc et s'assit sur un banc sortant un de ses livres de son sac. « L'histoire de Poudlard », elle avait lus ce livre des dizaine de fois mais jamais elle ne s'en lassait alors elle ouvrit le livre et se mis à lire , essayant de trouver le calme en elle. Hermione se rendit compte, quelque minutes plus tard, qu'elle avait oublié de parler de tout cela à ses amis. Elle soupira en fermant son livres qu'elle avait à peine eu le temps de commencer la troisième page. Se levant afin de retrouver ses amis. Peu de temps plus tard ses meilleurs amis écoutaient attentivement son discours.

— **J'espère que vous comprendrez, je vous en pris me jugez pas j'ai besoin de vous. **s'affola Hermione à la vue des visages décomposé de Harry et Ron.

Après la fin de son long discours lors du repas de milieu de journée Hermione, les poings serré sur la table la mine rempli de tristesse elle cherchait des yeux les regard du jeune roux et du jeune brun. Tout ce qu'elle avait mentionné était l'adoption, l'assassinat de ses parents par le Mage Noir, la présence d'une étrange magie en elle sans plus de détails.

— **Je-suis-désolé. **dit Ron, en arrivant a articuler chaque mots.

— **Je ne veux pas de vulgaire excuse Ron, ni de compassion..**

— **Nos regards ne changeront pas sur toi. **l'interrompit Harry, la gryffondor sourit en glissant un simple "merci".

La jeune fille rentra dans sa chambre épuisé de sa journée. Hermione jeta ses affaires sur son lit et se laissa tomber sur ce dernier en soupirant bruyamment. Elle aperçu un colis sur sa commode, hésitante elle se souvenu enfin qu'il lui appartenait. Elle prit ce dernier et descendu dans la salle afin de s'installer confortablement sur un des fauteuils sans la stupide présence de Drago Malefoy, qui était d'ailleurs elle ne sait ou mais après tout elle s'en fichait pas mal.

Le petit colis qui était posé sur ses genoux était tout simple, un emballage de couleur beige et d'un simple petit cordage. Hermoine défit la corde de ses doigts fins et le papier se défit lui même laissant place à un deuxième petit paquet sur un livre. La jeune femme prit le paquet de même couleur que le plus gros et regarda rapidement le livre. C'était un gros ouvrage de certainement plus de 500 pages, de couleur bordeaux et or, le livre paraissait usagé et assez mal en point. En toute lettre doré il y avait écrit "Les forces interdite", la jeune femme passa un dos sur les lettres et ouvrit le livre. Une lettre y était, la jeune femme l'ouvrit et lu chaque ligne en s'imprimant parfaitement les mots.

_Protège ceci comme ci ta vie en dépendait._

La jeune fille afficha une moue interrogatrice. Qui avait bien pus lui envoyé ceci ? Aucune importance de tout manière. Elle repli la lettre et la glissa à la fin du bouquin. Elle pris le second paquet et arracha doucement le papier beige. Un collier. Ornée d'une pierre, d'une magnifique pierre étincelante d'une teinte mauve, de plusieurs teinte mauve. Quand Hermione bougeait la pierre, cette dernière brillait partant d'une teinte lilas pour finir sur une teinte prune plus foncé. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Hermione passa la chaîne à son cou et posa un doigt sur la pierre, ressemblant beaucoup à un cristal.

Hermione déposa ensuite ses doigts sur la couverture du livre avant de doucement l'ouvrir. La première page représentait une grosse pierre très semblable à celle que portait désormais Hermione autour de son cou. Elle tourna une nouvelle fois la page "Les origines de la magie or". Hermione fronça les sourcils et entreprit rapidement la lecture des premières lignes. Malheureusement pour elle, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un Malefoy d'autant plus épuisé que Hermione de sa journée. Cette dernière referma violemment son livre et ne quitta pas Drago du regard. Il ne fit même pas attention à elle et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le fauteuil en face de la jeune fille. C'est quand elle éternua sans le vouloir que le jeune homme leva les yeux vers elle d'un regard rempli de pitié et de haine, comme toujours.

— **Je peux savoir ce que tu fou là ?**

— **Cette salle n'est pas destiné qu'à toi Malefoy.**

Ce dernier entrouvrit la bouche avec une forte envie de répliquer une injure envers Hermione. Mais son regard ce dirigea automatiquement sur le livre que la jeune fille tenait comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si elle avait peur qu'il disparaissent d'un coup.

— **Ce n'est qu'un livre Granger, je ne crois pas qu'il éprouve autant d'affection pour toi que toi pour lui.**

— **Venant de quelqu'un qui s'idolâtre jour et nuit je trouve ça drôle. **répondit-elle sur un ton arrogant.

— **Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton sale ..**

— **Sang de bourbe ? Voyons Malefoy innove ! **le coupa t-elle.

Hermione voulait se lâcher à cette heure-ci, elle voulait en quelque sorte se venger de toute les chose mauvaise que Drago à pu lui dire. Tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais osé répondre, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait vouloir lui tenir tête. Drago soupira bruyamment faisant comprendre à Hermione qu'il n'avait nullement l'envie de l'humilier maintenant, surement plus tard. La jeune gryffondor se leva, le précieux livre sous son bras.

— **Comme ton père, lâche.**

Ses mots était sorti sans qu'elle le veule. Une force étrangère lui avait fait dire cela, c'était comme ci se n'était pas elle, que c'était une autre âme. Elle le regretta amèrement quand elle vit les yeux de Drago couleur azur avec une pointe de haine si près de son visage. Coincé entre le mur et le corps du jeune homme, elle n'avait même pas vu à quel vitesse Drago c'était levé et l'avait plaqué contre ce dernier et lui avait planté sa baguette contre la gorge.

— **Ne parle plus jamais de mon père. **grogna t-il.

Hermione finit par sentir la peur et la crainte monter en elle. Elle sentit surtout le souffle du jeune homme contre son visage, ce qui commençait légèrement à l'agacé. Ne quittant pas son regard Drago vit les yeux de Hermione emmètre un étrange phénomène. La couleur noisette habituelle se transforma vite en un rouge sang qui donnait la chair de poule. Une force poussa légèrement Drago et ce dernier recula et partit dans sa chambre, sans comprendre. Hermione le regarda partir puis détourna son regard vers le livre tombé sur le sol.

_Cela commençait._

Merci d'avoir lu !

unconscious-souls


	4. Ch4 Annonces

_Salut ! Voilà notre quatrième chapitre de la fiction. C'est les vacances alors je profite pour mettre quelque chapitre en ligne avant la reprise des cours, la se sera plus difficile. J'aurais moins le temps de corriger les chapitres et déjà que je ne suis pas si doué en orthographe. On espère que vous aimerez sur ce bonne lecture ! _

_katie1619 : Merci beaucoup. Ou c'est vrais que la longueur des chapitres n'est pas très longue. Mais parfois il le sont oui :)_

_dray86 : Merci, merci, merci ! Je n'ai pas mis de genre parce que je n'arrivais pas à en trouver un à vrai dire mais ceux que tu me propose, en effet il sont bien pour notre fiction. Oui c'est bien une dramione ! ;)_

* * *

**chapter four** :

_Un manteau de neige surplombait une immense plaine. Une jeune femme vêtu d'une longue cape rouge sang avançait. Elle avançait sur d'elle, faisant face à son destin. Une large capuche recouvrait tout son visage et il était impossible de distinguer qui elle pouvait bien être. Soudain l'un des trois sortilège impardonnable fusa d'une baguette et la jeune femme s'écroula sur le sol prise de violent spasmes. Plus loin devant elle, une horde de gens encapuchonnés de cape noir. Un en particulier la torturait, lui lançait des dizaines de sort la faisant souffrir tous autant qu'il lui en jetait._

Hermione se leva en sursaut, des gouttes de transpiration perlaient sur son front. Elle respira quelque secondes et étant certaine qu'elle ne retrouvera plus le sommeil elle se leva et entreprit de ce préparer. Le soleil n'était toujours pas levé et elle pouvait profiter du silence. Son cauchemars était très intense et très encré dans les pensées de la jeune fille. Hermione tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas faire attention à ce foutu cauchemars et se leva de son lit.

Sortant de la salle de bain elle vit son livre bordeaux posé sur la commode, Hermione le prit et descendit s'asseoir sur le fauteuil attendant patiemment le début de la journée, le début des cours. Elle n'avait pas vraiment lu ce livre depuis ces quelque jours et elle comptait bien le lire entièrement un jour ou l'autre. Elle n'avait pas quitté le collier une seule fois même pour prendre sa douche, elle le dissimulait par dessous son écharpe, heureusement pour elle en ce mois d'octobre le temps se rafraîchissait et elle pouvait porter une écharpe sans dérangé la curiosité des élèves.

_Chapitre 1 : Une magie inconnue._

_La magie or est une magie rare, très peu connue des sorciers. Elle peut-être encore plus dangereuse que la magie noir elle même ... Ainsi cette magie est considéré comme interdite par les lois considéré comme trop dangereuse pour celui qui la détient ou autrui ... Mortel dans les mains de mauvaise personnes._

Hermione tourna plusieurs pages et tomba sur une représentation d'une grosse pierre semblable à un cristal. Ayant les même trait que la pierre qu'elle portait autour du cou. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et passa son index sous les lignes écritent en dessous du dessin.

_Le cristal de lunacorpus détient toute la magie dans cette forme pour la protéger des forces du mal. Cet magie est introuvable excepté par ceux qui en possède le pouvoir._

Hermione pris son pendentif dans sa main et le serra si fort qu'elle en eu la marque au creux de sa paume. Elle tourna de nouveau une page sans prêter attention aux murmures de Malefoy se complimentant devant le miroir de sa chambre, qu'elle entendait jusqu'ici.

_Chapitre 3 : La manifestation._

_Les étrange phénomènes ses déclenche à l'adolescence souvent lors d'un moments dur à surmonter ... Elle peut aussi être hérité par deux parents sorcier de sang pur détenant cette magie dans leurs veines ... Dangereuse lors des premières manifestation ... Difficile à maîtriser presque incontrôlable ... Une extrême concentration est requise si elle désire être appris et utiliser.._

La gryffondor referma le livre quand l'heure de sortir fut venu. Elle le rangea dans son sac et dévala chaque escaliers et chaque couloirs pour rejoindre son cours contre les forces du mal. Encore toute curieuse et étonnée de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, elle s'inquiétait légèrement moins qu'auparavant. Elle avait appris le principal maintenant il ne lui restait plus que la pratique.

Une pression s'exerça sur le poignet de la jeune fille, elle se retourna pour faire face à .. Drago Malefoy. Le sourire de Hermione s'effaça pour laisser place à une grimace de dégoût. Le jeune homme tendit une chaîne ornant la pierre mauve appartenant à Hermione. Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux et pris violemment le collier des mains de Drago et l'enfila à son cou.

— **Merci. **prit-elle la peine de dire froidement.

Drago ne répondit pas et bouscula Hermione en direction du cours. Elle l'interpella et il se retourna se qui étonna quelque peu la jeune fille qui aurait penser qu'il allait lui prêter aucunes attention.

— **Ou tu l'as trouvé et comment as-tu su que c'était le mien ?**

— **Je l'ai trouvé devant la porte de la salle et puis je te vois le garder comme si ta vie en dépendait. **

Il n'ajouta pas autre chose et rentra dans la salle suivit par une Hermione perplexe. Le professeur Lupin entra en salle et le cours contre les forces du mal commença. Pour la première fois Hermione n'écoutait pas vraiment le blabla du professeur. En dessous de ses fiches elle dissimulait son livre sur la magie interdite, elle n'écoutait rien trop absorbé par les pages de ce dernier. Le professeur s'en aperçu vite et s'avança vers Hermione, il tapa de son bâton de bois le pupitre de la jeune gryffondor et cette dernière sursauta, refermant automatiquement son livre en le recouvrant de ses fiches. Sans que le professeur l'aperçoit.

— **Mademoiselle Granger, êtes-vous ailleurs ou avec nous ?**

— **Avec vous professeur.**

— **Je n'en suis pas sur Granger, dite nous donc ce qui vous tracasse. **dit-il en repartant vers le devant de la salle.

— **Pouvez-vous nous parler de la magie interdite professeur ?**

Des murmures de stupeur et d'étonnement jaillirent dans toute la salle tendis que Lupin se redressa raide comme un piquet et dévisagea Hermione. Aucuns élèves ne comprenaient de quoi pouvait bien parler Hermione, même Ron et Harry. Elle ne leur avait pas parlé du livre et de la pierre et ne comptait pas leur dire mais elle avait l'espoir que le professeur Lupin savait quelque chose. Ce dernier marcha de long en large dans la pièce sans rien dire avant de s'arrêter en plein milieu des pupitres.

— **Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler Hermione. **répondit-il froidement.

Il leva la main, signe qu'il ne voulait aucun bruit, aucune questions. Hermione allait répliquer mais ne dit rien, préférant baisser le regard. Le professeur se retourna vers elle en espérant qu'elle puisse lire sur les lèvres, heureusement pour lui oui. "Dans mon bureau à la fin des cours". Hermione resta donc assise quand tout les élèves sortirent en trombe de la salle, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière elle et croisa celui de Malefoy, qui la fixait d'un regard rempli de haine comme toujours. Mais se qui étonnait la jeune fille c'est qu'il la regarda jusqu'à quitter la salle.

Elle leva le regard vers son professeur et baissa les yeux quand elle vit le regard noir de ce dernier. Le professeur posa ses deux mains sur le pupitre et plongea son regard dans les yeux noisette de la jeune femme.

— **Comment vous, Hermione Granger, peut-être au courant de l'existence de la magie interdite ?**

L'adolescente de répondit rien, elle retira d'un coup sec la pierre de son cou et la posa sur son pupitre. Le regard du professeur se changea soudainement et il contempla la pierre d'un regard émerveillé. Après tout il faisait parti de l'Ordre du Phénix, faisant parti des quelque sorciers ayant conscience de tout ce phénomène.

— **Le-cristal-de-lunacorpus. **arriva t-il a dire.

— **Vous connaissez ? **

— **Evidemment ! Par Merlin je croyais qu'elle avait été détruite !**

— **Détruite ?**

— **Vous ne connaissez rien de cette magie n'est-ce pas ?**

— **Non professeur.**

— **Avant la magie interdite était peu commune mais pas rare comme aujourd'hui. Auparavant cette magie n'était pas considéré comme une magie mortel mais sans danger. Elle a alors été enfermé dans ce cristal, ils y à deux ou trois siècles de cela. La pierre à alors été détruite car les force du mal cherchait à s'en emparer. **explique t-il en marchant dans la salle.** Entre de bonne main elle aurait pus rendre sa place à la magie qu'elle détient..**

Hermione ne perdait aucun mots du récit de Lupin. S'imprégnant de chaque indices, de chaque chose qu'elle ne savait pas. Les yeux de la jeune femme virèrent au doré. Lupin prit le visage de Hermione dans ses mains et observa chacun de ses yeux.

— **Vous n'êtes pas une sang impur n'est-ce pas ?**

Elle hocha timidement la tête de gauche et droite et lança un regard interrogateur à son professeur qui venait de se redresser devant elle.

— **Comment en êtes vous conscient ?**

— **Vos yeux. **répondit-il. **Vous avez l'exact lueur doré de votre mère Mademoiselle Granger.**

Hermione se leva et s'excusa auprès de son professeur avant de sortir de la salle. Mais l'homme l'interpella et elle se retourna lentement.

— **Je vous en pris, fait attention. Je ne vous dit pas cela en tant que professeur mais en tant qu'ami.**

Hermione hocha la tête et lança un rapide regard gentil vers son professeur avant de dévaler les couloirs et de sortir dans le parc de Poudlard. Elle s'assit sur un des bancs et ouvrit son livre sur la magie interdite.

_Chapitre 5 : La magie en elle même._

_Les sorciers pur possédant ces pouvoirs sont facilement repérable trahi par leurs regard changeant de couleurs ... Pouvant infligé une douleurs encore plus puissante que le sortilège Doloris quand le sorcier ne quitte pas des yeux sa victime ... Déplacé n'importe quoi par la pensée ... Sous l'énervement, ces sorciers peuvent désordonné une pièce entière._

La jeune gryffondor sentit son cœur raté un battement, elle qui semblait simplement être une miss-je-sais-tout, vulnérable et une sale sang-de-bourbe était en réalité une sang pur aussi puissante que trois, quatre aurors rassemblé. Soudainement la pierre qu'elle portait autour de son cou se mit à briller et à emmètre un léger bruit de cristaux qui s'entrechoquent. Elle posa le livre sur ses genoux et retira la chaîne de son cou, prenant la pierre entre ses mains. Le bruit s'affola de plus en plus mais elle semblait être la seule à l'entendre car Ginny qui s'approchait d'elle ne lui demanda pas d'ou venait ce bruit incessant presque insupportable.

Les yeux de la jeune femme virèrent au doré et de nombreux nuage vinrent recouvrirent le ciel. Un violent courant d'air dévala dans le parc et les feuilles des arbres s'envolèrent unes à unes. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et soudain tout parut de nouveau normal. Drago qui était posé en haut d'un arbre sauta de ce dernier et passa devant Hermione en la dévisageant, cachant son regard d'incompréhension en regard froid. Hermione ne chercha pas à comprendre et accueillit Ginny bras ouvert.

Le soir venu dans la salle commune lors du repas. Un silence complet se fit quand Dumbledore l'ordonna Tout les élèves se retournèrent vers le vieil homme, gryffondor comme serpentard, serdaigle comme poufsouffle.

— **Cher élèves, première année jusqu'à septième année. La soirée d'Halloween approche, dans tout juste une semaine. Il sera alors organisé un bal, mais pas n'importe quel bal. Mesdemoiselles vous serez toute masquée, sans aucune exception me suis-je bien fais comprendre ? **les jeunes filles hochèrent la tête, un sourire malicieux sur leurs lèvres tendis que des exclamations se levèrent de par et d'autre. **Silence ! Ce bal sera une obligation cher élèves, je vous pris de vous prendre à ce jeu.**

Assise nonchalamment sur un des fauteuil de la salle commune des préfets son livre bordeaux qu'elle ne quittait plus depuis, ouvert sur sa poitrine, Hermione s'était endormi en lisant son bouquin rouge. Hermione tremblota, des perles d'eau salées dévalèrent de ses yeux, de son front, sur ses joues. Elle s'agita doucement, le livre glissa jusqu'à entre ses jambes mais ne tomba pas sur le sol pour autant. Elle était en son habituel cauchemars, mais celui là était plus intense, plus réel. Hermione avait elle même l'impression de faire parti de son cauchemars elle le vivait au plus profond d'elle même.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit mais cela ne la réveilla pas pour autant Rien ne pouvait la sortir de cette emprise, rien, aucun bruits. Drago Malefoy fit son apparition dans la pièce, cherchant vainement à monter dans sa chambre et à sombrer dans le sommeil, épuisé de sa journée. Il entendit des murmures venant du milieu de la pièce, il s'approcha et aperçu Hermione secouer de terrible spasmes. Un élan de bonté monta en lui, ne comprenant pas pourquoi, il s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui secoua doucement l'épaule afin de la réveiller et de ne plus supporter la voix incessante de Hermione. Elle prononça une phrase qui rendit le garçon perplexe.

— **Non .. je ne peux pas .. pas lui .. pas Malefoy ! **murmura t-elle entre deux souffles.

S'en eu assez, le garçon la secoua d'une poigne plus forte. Aucun effet. Il la prit par les deux épaules et la secoua violemment. Hermione poussa un cri en ouvrant grand les yeux, ses derniers avait une couleur rouge saignante et quand elle aperçu deux yeux azur devant elle, la couleur noisette de ses yeux repris sa place. Sans comprendre elle se jeta dans ses bras en criant de douleur. Non pas une douleur physique, mais une douleur morale. Drago fit mine de vomir et la repoussa doucement. Peu de temps après il lui avait apporté une couverture et s'était assit devant elle, exigeant des explications.

— **Tu savais que tu parlais dans ton sommeil Granger ?**

— **Je ne parle pas dans mon sommeil. J'étais en plein cauchemars voilà tout.**

— **Ton cauchemars avait l'air légèrement réel, quand je t'ai réveillé tu as hurlé.**

— **Je l'avais remarqué Malefoy.**

Hermione grimaça tendis que Drago se redressa, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux. Elle ne comprenait pas d'ou venait l'élan qu'avait le jeune homme à entreprendre une conversation avec une fille comme elle.

— **Si tu pense le savoir, qu'est ce que j'ai bien pus dire ?**

— **Tu as murmuré le nom de ... Weasley.** il changea directement de sujet de conversation.

Il allait lui demander si elle savait quelque chose sur l'étrange phénomène dans le parc, bien sur qu'elle le savait, évidemment qu'il s'en doutait. Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre quoi que se soit et monta rapidement dans sa chambre. Hermione dirigea son regard vers le livre qu'elle tenait fermement dans ses mains tout en soupirant elle se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers sa chambre en s'arrêtant devant la porte entrouverte de la chambre de Drago, elle le vit sourire. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait sourire et il fallait s'avouer qu'il était magnifique quand un sourire ornait son visage. Elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa chambre mais soudain prise par une force mystérieuse elle toqua à la porte de Malefoy. Elle entendit se dernier grommeler et deux petites secondes plus tard il était devant elle.

— **Que veut tu Granger ?**

— **J'ai dit autre chose dans mon sommeil ? **demanda t-elle, tentant de trouver quelque chose à dire.

— **Non.**

Il s'apprêta à refermer la porte au nez de la jeune femme mais il la rouvrit rapidement et ne quitta pas des yeux le collier de Hermione, puis le livre qu'elle serrait contre elle.

— **Jolie collier.**

Puis il lui referma la porte au nez, sans un regard. La jeune fille resta planté devant la porte de Drago pendant de longues secondes avant de rentrer dans sa chambre et de vite s'endormir dans son confortable lit.

Merci d'avoir lu !

unconscious-souls


	5. Ch5 Duel désastreux

_Bonjour bonjour ! Merci pour vos reviews, sincèrement on ne s'attendais pas à ça. Voilà le chapitre 5, on espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_J'essairais de poster un chapitre tout les week-end, mais c'est pas dit qu'on y arrive !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**chapter five :**

Les élèves de septième année de chaque maisons étaient rassemblés autour d'une grande table recouvert d'une longue nappe. Le professeur Rogue et le professeur Lupin les avaient tous convoqués ici pour organiser un duel, comme celui qu'il y eu lorsque Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient en deuxième années d'apprentissage. Rogue pour le premier duel avait choisi son meilleur élève qui n'était autre que Drago Malefoy, à cette idée tous les élèves des autres maisons se firent tous petits priant pour ne pas être choisis pour se battre contre le puissant Malefoy.

— **Je vois que tu as bien choisi ton élève Severus **déclara Remus en souriant,** et bien c'est à mon tour de choisir quelqu'un qui sois à la hauteur de ton petit favoris.**

Il marqua un léger temps de pose avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur Harry. Mais Lupin hocha la tête négativement et plongea son regard dans les yeux de Hermione qui était aux côté du brun. Celle-ci eu du mal à déglutir, mais apparemment c'était elle qui allait être choisi pour se battre en duel contre le blond.

— **Mademoiselle Granger se battra contre Monsieur Malefoy ! **déclara Lupin.

Hermione se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure avant de prendre sa baguette et de monter sur la grande table, attendant les instructions de leurs professeurs.

— **Le but du duel est simple, le premier à désarmer et à stupéfixier son adversaire remporte le duel. Vous avez le droit aux sorts que vous avez appris au cours de ces dernières années du moments que ceux-ci ne sont pas dangereux pour votre adversaire où même pour vous même. Est-ce noté ? **cita Lupin.

Les deux jeunes sorciers hochèrent la tête en même temps et s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et levèrent leur baguette avant de la baisser pour se saluer. Drago esquissa un sourire sadique envers Hermione et cette dernière le fusilla du regard.

— **Tu as peur Granger ?** Demandât Drago en souriant.

— **Tu aimerais.** répondit-elle sèchement.

Puis ils partirent tous les deux aux extrémités de la table pour que Rogue puisse donner le signal pour pouvoir commencer. « Allez-y » lança la voix du professeur de potion et le combat commençât.

Malefoy fut le plus rapide et stupéfixia Hermione avant même qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de lever sa baguette. La jeune fille vola sur un ou deux mètres et grognât de douleur sans pour autand être désarmé de sa baguette. Un léger murmure d'excitation parcourus les rangs des élèves qui assistaient au duel. Puis soudain les yeux de la gryffondor prirent une toute autre couleur que le noisette, ses yeux étaient maintenant d'un rouge sang, et la jeune fille était emplie d'une rage qu'elle n'avait jamais connue auparavant, une rage qu'elle ne maitrisait pas, ça allait mal tourner.

Elle se releva rapidement et pointa sa baguette, un éclair violet sortit de celle-ci et frappa Malefoy en pleine poitrine. Celui-ci tomba à la renverse et serra sa mâchoire avant se relever et de la fusiller du regard. Le professeur Lupin tenta de mettre fin au combat mais maintenant les deux élèves étaient dans une rage folle du à l'humiliation que chacun avait causé a l'autre, et personne ne pouvait les arrêter. Hermione ne se controlait plus, elle n'était pas consciente de ses gestes mais Drago l'était. Un serpent jailli alors de la baguette de Malefoy et se jeta sur la jeune gryffondor, celle-ci le brûla immédiatement sans même éprouver une quelconque pitié pour le pauvre animal qui venait de partir en fumé.

Le duel n'avait plus rien d'éducatif le seul but maintenant pour le serpentard était de faire souffrir Hermione qui avait osé l'humilier devant tout les élèves. Mais devant lui se n'était pas la petite gryffondor de d'habitude qui se tenait, c'était une autre personne, une ame démoniaque qui prenait possesion du corps de Hermione. Remus aperçu que les yeux de Hermione avait changé de couleur alors il essaya de lui hurler d'arrêter sans pour autant intervenir. Il voulait qu'elle trouve elle même la force d'arrêter ceci car plus tard il savait qu'elle le regretterait si elle faisais du mal à Malefoy que ce sois son ennemie juré ou pas.

Des éclairs bleu, vert, rouge, violet, jaillissaient des deux cotés de la table. Un sort jeté par Hermione toucha Neville en pleine poitrine ce qui le fit tomber dans les pommes sans pour autant le tuer. Neville était un ami très proche de Hermione et son comportement envers le gryffondor aurait du l'interpeler, mais la jeune fille n'était plus qui elle était. A nouveau Hermione lança une attaque contre le jeune blond et celui ci eu à peine le temps de crier « protego » le sort eu pour effet de rebondir sur le bouclier invisible et vint toucher une élève de Serdaigle.

Lupin entreprit de reprendre les choses en mains. Car si il attendait que Rogue le face il pourrait encore attendre un long moment. Celui-ci avait sur le visage un grand sourire comme si ceci n'était qu'un jeu, comme si la sécurité de ses élèves ne lui importait peu. Remus sortit sa baguette et désarma les deux adolescents qui furent tout d'abord pris au dépourvu.

Soudain Drago se laissa tomber sur la table, les mains serré contre son crane, hurlant à la mort. Hermione le fixait sans jamais détourner le regard tout en s'approchant de lui et un léger sourire naissait sur ses lèvres tandis que le serpentard se tordait de douleur sur la table. Remus entoura ses deux puissant bras autour de la taille d'Hermione et la força à détourner le regard tandis que celle-ci se débattait hurlant de rage, hurlant toutes les insanité qui lui passait par la tête. Rogue s'était enfin décidé à réagir et fit sortir tous les élèves présent dans la salle chargeant deux ou trois sorciers d'emmener Neville et la jeune Serdaigle à l'infirmerie. Drago avait arrêté de crier, il s'était redressé, les cheveux en bataille, il avait le souffle cours et chaque bouffé d'air qu'il inspirait et expirait le faisait horriblement souffrir même si il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

Hermione venait tous juste de se calmer et se demandait bien ce qu'il venait de se passer. Remus la tenait toujours enserrer dans ses bras. Il regardait ses yeux, ses yeux qui peu a peu reprenaient leur couleur initiale, cette si jolie couleur noisette. La jeune fille clignât des yeux et regarda son professeur d'un air interrogateur, elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua que tous les élèves avait quitté les pièces, il ne restait plus qu'elle, Lupin, Rogue et Drago. Drago … Son regard se posa sur lui, il était toujours assis et avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Puis il leva la tête et croisa le regard de la lionne, celle-ci eux l'impression qu'une décharge électrique avait traversé son corps. Remus la lâcha et elle manqua de tomber, comme si son combat l'avait vidé de toute énergie. Puis soudain la voix de Rogue retentit.

— **Ce qui vient de se passer est totalement inadmissible ! Non seulement vous vous êtes mutuellement blessé mais en plus de ça, vous avez envoyé deux de vos camardes à l'infirmerie !** Déclarât-il, l'air a la fois grave et songeur.

— **Excusez moi professeur.. **murmurât Hermione.

— **Ce ne sont pas de simple excuses qui vont vous sortir du pétrin dans lequel vous et monsieur Malefoy vous êtes fourrés miss Granger.**

La jeune fille baissa la tête. A vrai dire elle ne se souvenait même plus de ce qu'elle avait fait, peut-être est-ce pour ça qu'elle ne chercha pas a se défendre. Lupin la regarda baisser le regard et s'avança devant elle tentant en vain de pouvoir la défendre sans révéler quoi que ce soit au professeur Rogue.

— **Severus, je pense que ces jeunes gens n'ont pas mesurés les conséquences de leurs actes. Nous avons été jeunes aussi et je peux comprendre que le fait de se faire battre par l'autre est une chose humiliante. Met toi à leur place ils ne pensaient pas causer de tors. **déclarât doucement Lupin.

— **Quoi qu'il en sois vous serrez tous les deux chargé de travaux pendant deux mois et j'espère que ceci, vous remettra les idées en place !** conclut Rogue.

Les deux élèves hochèrent la tête préférant ne rien dire pour ne pas aggraver leur cas. Rogue aida Drago à se relever et tous deux sortirent de la salle. Celle-ci fut plongé dans un lourd silence pendant plusieurs minutes. Hermione n'osait pas regarder son professeur, mais le silence dans la salle était bien pire que le regard accusateur que Lupin avait sur elle.

— **Professeur **commençât-elle ,** je vous jure que je ne sais pas ce qui m'as pris ! **sa voix se brisa.

— **Je sais Hermione. Je le sais mieux que quiconque ayant déjà vu votre mère rentrer dans une de ses colères noires je sais que vous ne pouver contrôler ce genre de chose et c'est de ma faute. A vrai dire j'ai été complètement stupide de vous faire affronter monsieur Malefoy. Je savais qu'à tous moment vous pouvez rentrer dans votre état « second » et je n'ai pas pensé que ça pourrait aller si loin. C'est pourquoi dès demain après vos heures de travaux avec le professeur Rogue je veux que vous venez dans mon bureau et nous trouverons ensemble un moyen de canaliser votre .. énergie ? **Dit-il doucement, toute trace de sévérité ayant disparue.

Hermione releva enfin la tête et vit que Lupin lui souriait doucement, elle sentit un poids en moins dans son estomac.

— **Vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie voir si tout va pour le mieux. Même si vous vous battez comme une lionne Drago vous a aussi amoché. **Suggéra Lupin.

— **J'y vais monsieur **dit-elle doucement.

La jeune fille sortit de la salle et passa une main dans sa nuque, lâchant un grand soupir. Aujourd'hui elle s'était elle même prouvé qu'elle n'était pas capable de contrôler cette force à l'intérieur d'elle et que cette même force pouvait faire des dégâts considérables sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. La preuve elle ne se souvenait de rien à part le début du combat quand elle avait salué Malefoy et qu'il l'avait envoyé à l'autre bout de la table d'un simple sort. Après ce fut le trou noir.

Bien qu'elle ai assuré au professeur Lupin qu'elle irai à l'infirmerie Hermione n'en ressentie pas le besoin se sentant de nouveau pleine d'énergie. Elle se rendit dans la grande salle ou le banquet allait commencer. Ron était déjà en train d'enfourner tout ce qu'il trouvait dans sa bouche quand elle les aperçu enfin lui et Harry. Harry lui souri tendrement et elle répondit à son sourire avant de s'asseoir à coté de lui, posant ses yeux sur toutes la nourriture qu'il y avait sur la table elle eu soudain un haut de cœur, finalement elle aurait peut être du aller à l'infirmerie.

— **Au fait Hermione..**

La voix de Ron la ramena sur terre , celui ci était en train de fourrer une part de pudding dans sa bouche et la jeune fille ferma les yeux se retenant de vomir. Elle attendit qu'il ai enfin terminé ce qu'il avait dans la bouche pour oser le regarder.

— **Rappel moi de ne jamais de foutre en rogne et de te provoquer en duel s'il te plais, je n'aurais pas aimer être à la place a Malefoy vu la correction que tu lui a mis. **Déclarât-il en souriant comme si tout ceci n'avait été qu'un jeu.

Hermione se força à sourire un peu à son ami qui avait déjà recommencé à manger.

Le banquet venait de se terminer et Hermione et ses amis avaient une heure de libre devant eux pour papoter tranquillement , mais le professeur McGonagall arriva devant la gryffondor alors que celle-ci était prête à partir. McGonagall la regardais avec son éternel regard dur et froid comme le roc et la jeune fille sentit un frisson parcourir son corps.

— **Mademoiselle Granger, il faut que nous parlions à propos de l'organisation du bal de ce soir avec vos autres camarades préfets.**

Hermione hocha la tête et suivit sa professeur de métamorphose jusqu'à son bureau ou ses trois autres camarades l'attendaient déjà. McGonagall les invita à s'asseoir ce qu'ils firent tous attendant que la vieille femme prenne la parole.

— **Comme vous le savez sans doute, ce soir à lieu le bal d'automne et notre cher directeur à voulu que ce sois vous cher préfets qui vous occupiez de la décoration et du thème. Bien entendu le plus vite vous aurez choisi le thème le mieux ça sera que les jeunes femmes et les jeunes hommes puisses allez achetez leurs robes et smoking en vitesse.**

Les quatre élèves hochèrent la tête et sortirent du bureau de McGonagall avant de se rendre dans le parc ou ils se mirent à discuter essayant de trouver un thème pour le bal de ce soir.

Finalement au bout de trente minutes de débat ce fut l'idée d'Hermione qui fut choisie et celle-ci en fut toute contente. Ernie MacMilan se chargea de faire passer la nouvelle à tous les élèves et Padma Patil se chargea de trouver des thème de décorations pour la grande salle. Hermione elle allait aider les jeunes filles à choisir leurs robes, et Drago lui .. et bien comment dire ? Il ne faisait rien. Il ne faisait rien pour les aider. Il avait cet air froid et blasé sur le visage allongé dans l'un des canapé de la salle communes des préfets. Hermione qui venait tout juste de terminer de conseiller des robes à trois jeunes Poufsouffle souffla de mécontentement en voyant le Serpentard étendu sur le canapé alors que tous le monde se donnait du mal pour le bal de ce soir.

— **Tu pourrais au moins nous filer un coup de main Malefoy **le sermonnât-elle.

Se redressant le jeune homme passa une main sur son visage avant de regarder la jeune fille droit dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis leur duel de ce matin.

— **Granger, Granger, Granger, tu .. me .. fatigue **murmurât-il mielleusement, faisant semblant d'accorder aucune importance à ce qui c'était passé le matin même.

La petite brune ferma les yeux pour calmer la colère qui commençait à monter en elle et avant que le jeune blond ne puisse dire quoi que ce sois, elle le saisis par la manche de sa veste. Celui-ci au grand étonnement de la lionne se laissa faire tandis qu'elle le traînait jusqu'à la grande salle. Les quatre imposantes tables où dînaient d'habitude les élèves de chaque maison avaient été enlevé pour faire plus de place et il ne restait plus qu'une seule et gigantesque table où étaient entreposé des tas de cartons qu'avaient rapportés Ernie et Padma pendant que Drago faisait la sieste et que Hermione aidait les jeunes filles. Hermione avait déjà expliquée son idée à Padma, et celle-ci l'avait rapidement expliqué à Ernie pendant qu'ils étaient allés chercher les cartons de décoration.

Avec un enchantement parfait réalisé par Padma le sol de la grande salle d'habitude d'un beige plutôt foncé se transforma en un immense carellage marron très clair, avec un air veilli. Ernie se chargea de suspendre les rideaux qui étaient tous dans les tons noirs bordeaux ou pourpre au fenêtre. Pendant que Drago d'un coup de baguette changea le ciel magique de la grande salle, celui-ci devint d'un bleu nuit magnifique, avec un autre coup de poignet il fit apparaître la lune, ce qui rendait la salle magnifique, enfin d'après Hermione.

Cette dernière quand à elle s'affairait à faire apparaître trois grand lustres en cristaux absolument magnifique et des plus petits sur les murs pour que la salle ne sois pas éclairé seulement grâce à la faible lueur de la lune. Elle fit apparaitre une grand fontaine, l'eau qui en jaillisait était rouge et faisait penser à du sang. Elle matérialisa plusieurs chauve-souris qui volèrent dans la Grande Salle. La jeune fille recula de quelque pas de l'endroit ou elle était pour admirer leur travail mais elle rentra malencontreusement dans Malefoy, celui-ci lui lançât un regard si noir qu'elle en eu des frissons.

— **Tu pourrais pas faire attention où tu met les pieds Granger ? **Demandât-il hargneusement.

— **Excuse moi monsieur « Je suis trop parfait alors personne ne doit me toucher ». **dit-elle hargnesement.

Malefoy allait répondre mais le professeur Dumbledore ainsi que quasiment la totalité des enseignants arrivèrent dans la salle regardant le travail des quatre jeune préfets.

— **C'est du très bon travail les enfants et je crois avoir deviné le thème de ce soir **déclarât le professeur Dumbledore

Les quatre adolescent murmurèrent un petit merci attendant tous la suite de la phrase de Dumbledore.

— **Et il me semble que, d'après les costumes que des jeunes femmes portaient sous je cite « recommandation de Hermione Granger en personne » et ces si belles décorations le thème de ce soir sera : les vampires.**

Un sourire naquis sur les lèvres de Padma et de Hermione tandis qu'elle s'échangeaient un regard complice.

— **Bien, maintenant mesdemoiselles et messieurs. Vous devriez allez vous préparer le bal commence dans une heure d'ici là nous autres professeurs nous occuperont de faire disparaître les cartons qu'il reste et nous approvisionneront le buffet. Allez vous reposez un peu et allez vous changez. Et encore une fois bravo pour cette excellent travail** déclarât joyeusement Dumbledore.

En sortant de la pièce Hermione fis exprès de marcher sur le pied de Drago pour le provoquer. Celui-ci siffla et regarda le jeune fille comme si il allait la tuer dans la minute qui suit.

— **J'espère pour toi que tu cours vite Granger, parce que cette fois je ne vais pas te rater **grognât-il.

Dumbledore semblât avoir entendu les menaces de Drago envers Hermione car il rappela les quatre préfets qui se retournèrent vers lui.

— **Ai-je oublié de vous dire que pour le bal les préfets devaient y aller ensemble ce qui veut donc dire que monsieur MacMilan et Mademoiselle Patil y iront ensemble et que par conséquent Mademoiselle Granger vous serez avec Monsieur Malefoy **dit-il en souriant.

— **C'est une blague ?! **hurlèrent-ils en même temps.

— **Bien sur que non les enfants. Maintenant aller vous reposer un peu et vous changer. **Déclarât-il tout joyeux.

La jeune fille souffla et remonta les escaliers rapidement allant s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle se regarda dans son miroir avant de soupirer de nouveau. Mais qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça, n'arrêtait-elle pas de se répéter encore et encore. Elle devait déjà supporter les remarques cinglantes que lui lançait le jeune blond toute la journée et voilà qu'elle devait aller au bal avec lui, elle en vint à en conclure que dieu devait avoir une dents contre elle.

Elle ouvrit son armoire et en sortie une grande boite et posa celle-ci sur le lit. Elle ouvrit la grande boite et saisie la robe qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, elle la sortie entièrement et la mis devant elle se regardant dans le miroir. Elle se déshabilla et enfila rapidement la longue et magnifique robe.

C'était une robe à bustier de couleur bordeaux. La robe épousais parfaitement les formes de sa poitrine et lui allait comme un gant. Au niveau de la taille de la jeune fille il y avait une petite ceinture doré et dans son dos un nœuds doré aussi, les grandes bandes lui tombait sur la jupe. Le bas de la robe était composé de tulles, bordeaux lui aussi, et tombait en épaisse couche froissé, ce qui rendait la robe encore plus belle. Hermione s'attacha les cheveux en un chignon et elle laissa quelque mèches de ses cheveux dépasser sur le devant. Elle pris la peine de mettre du vernis à ongle, doré lui aussi, et saisis son masque qui trônait sur son lit. Elle avait choisie un masque assez simple, il était doré s'accordant ainsi avec la ceinture et le nœud de la jeune fille. Elle passa une main sur le cristal de lunacorpus et sourit un peu face a son miroir.

— **Courage 'Mione , ça ne peux pas être si horrible que ça. **Se dit-elle a elle même pour se convaincre.

Merci d'avoir lu !

Alors n'hésitez pas à laisser un reviews, sa nous encourage à continuer notre travail. Alors qu'imaginez vous pour la suite ? Comment avez vous trouvez le duel ? Alors à plus tard :)

unconscious-souls


	6. Ch6 Le bal

_Saluuuut ! Voilà le sixième chapitre, comme prévu j'ai pus le poster ce week-end, en gros j'essarais de mettre le septième le week-end prochain. Comme ça vous savez quand un nouveau chapitre et mis en ligne !_

_Quand j'ai parler de ce chapitre à ma meilleure amie elle m'a dit qu'un bal c'est cliché. Je suis totalement d"accord avec elle, moi je déteste les clichés romantique tout ça tout ça. Mais on s'est senti obligé de mettre un bal, je sais que dans beaucoup de fictions Dramione il y a souvent un bal. Mais nous avons écrit ce moment dans une phase de "aucune inspiration" disons. Alors j'espère vraiment que vous l'aimerez ! _

_Charlne : Meeeeerci à toi ! Ne t'en fais pas on compte bien continuer cette ficton, nous en somme au chapitre quinze au moins ! Alors avec de l'encouragement on persisteras héhé ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre :)_

**chapter six :**

La soirée avait été merveilleusement bien organisé par les préfets des quatre maisons et tout les élèves paraissaient ravie du thème qui avait été choisi : les vampires, ces créatures qui tous le monde considérait comme diabolique mais qui en fait été seulement incomprise. Chaque demoiselles terminaient de ce pouponner sans oublier le masque qui cachait le haut de leurs visages et laissait uniquement apparaître leurs lèvres, obligatoire. Des soixantaines de masques différents fusaient de partout, c'était comme dans un jeu d'enfants.

Hermione se tenait en haut des escaliers menant à la grande salle. Une de ses mains était posés sur la rambarde et l'autre tenait sa robe. Elle descendait les escaliers avec grâce tandis qu'autour d'elle beaucoup de gens s'arrêtaient pour la contempler. Malefoy était en bas de l'escalier avec Blaise Zabini. L'idée du directeur ne les enchantait pas vraiment, passer le début de la soirée ensemble relevait pour eux du supplice. Malefoy et Zabini étaient en pleine conversation et Hermione n'osa pas les déranger, se permettant tout de même d'écouter.

— **Parkinson n'est pas d'accord je suppose ? **Demandât Blaise.

— **Quand je lui ai annoncé elle avait l'air vraiment en rogne, et elle ne m'as pas adressé la parole depuis. J'irais sûrement la voir après le bal pour m'excuser de n'avoir pu être son cavalier.**

— **Drago Malefoy ? S'excuser ? Je n'y crois pas trop.**

— **Moi non plus en effet. **il esquissa un sourire.

— **Et l'autre là tu peux faire croire à tous le monde que tu la déteste mais pas à moi Drago ..**

Hermione se racla la gorge et les deux jeunes hommes tournèrent la tête vers elle . Blaise sourit à la vue de la jeune gryffondor et siffla légèrement. Il avait beau la hair presque autant que Drago le faisait paraître, il la trouvait drôlement jolie.

— **Et bien pour une sang de bourbe le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle est drôlement baisa.. belle ! **Dit-il sous le regard noir que lui lançait Drago tout en contemplant la jeune fille.

Hermione se retint de lui balancer une remarque cinglante comme quoi elle était tout sauf une " sang de bourbe " mais elle se retint, reportant son attention vers Drago. Le jeune blond portait un smoking noir avec une chemise blanche en dessous qui avait légèrement déboutonné, ce qui lui allait à ravir. Ses cheveux était coiffés de façon à faire un look désordonné par rapport à d'habitude ce qui lui donnait toujours ce coté mauvais garçon, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que ce soir le jeune blond était vraiment magnifique.

Drago détailla Hermione de la tête aux pieds, il la trouvait extrêmement belle. Mais comme si Drago Malefoy allait dire à cette Granger qu'elle était belle. Hermione lui adressa un léger sourire auquel il ne répondit pas, se contentant de prendre la jeune fille par le bras pour se diriger dans la grande salle.

Ginny était avec Ron, Harry, Neville et Luna quand elle vit les « couples » des préfets faire leur entrées, elle se précipita vers l'avant. Ernie et Padma était vraiment très beau tous les deux mais tous le monde avait les yeux rivés sur Hermione dans sa magnifique robe, accroché au bras de Drago. Tous les deux étaient vraiment magnifique et Ginny remarqua que le serpentard avait fait un effort exceptionnel pour ne pas avoir cet air froid et las sur le visage. Elle se retourna vers Harry et Ron pour les prévenir que la gryffondor et le serpentard faisaient leurs entrées.

Hermione, Drago, Ernie et Padma étaient maintenant au centre de l'attention et la jeune lionne sentit le rouge lui monter au joue. L'orchestre démarra et le couple serdaigle/poufsouffle commença vite à danser.

Drago posa sa main dans le creux du dos de la jeune fille et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens. Hermione sursauta mais fut vite entraîné dans la danse par les pas du jeune homme. Elle n'osait pas plonger son regard dans celui de Drago pourtant elle sentait le regard lourd et en même temps magnifique du sorcier sur elle. Guidée par le serpentard, Hermione ne se sentait presque plus bouger c'était comme si leurs deux corps ne faisaient plus qu'un. Pourtant l'un comme l'autre n'attendait qu'une seule chose : que l'orchestre s'arrête.

Hermione pris son courage à deux mains et releva les yeux de ses pieds. Ses yeux se perdirent dans ceux de Drago qui pour une fois était d'un gris métalique magnifique. C'est alors que les yeux de la jeune fille se remirent à changer de couleur, émettant l'habituel phénomène. Un tourbillon jaillit de la pupille de Hermione, et la couleur doré pris la place de la couleur noisette. C'était une chose étrange mais magnifique, comme les vagues d'un océan, les courants d'air emportant les feuilles des arbres.

— **Je ne voudrais pas te supplier mais ne recommence pas la même chose que ce matin. Je n'ai pas envie que tu m'abîme.**

Hermione sourit, pourtant elle ne se souvenait pas de se qu'elle avait pus infliger à Drago. Le seul souvenir qu'elle avait c'est une image du serpentard recroquevillé sur lui même peinant à respirer tellement la douleur avait été grande, à ce souvenir son cœur se serra. Hermione n'osait pas imaginer le mal qu'elle avait du lui faire, il avait beau être son ennemi, personne ne méritait de souffrir, encore moins à ce point là.

— **Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti ?** arriva t-elle à murmurer, sans vraiment comprendre.

— **Je te demande pardon ?** Demandât-il étonné.

— **Je veux dire, tu as eu si vraiment mal ?**

— **La douleur était atroce ! J'ai réellement crus que j'allais mourir et tu sais ce qui aurait été le pire dans tout ça ? Que je meurs de ta main. **rigolât-il doucement.

La jeune fille se mordit l'intérieur de la joue jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le goût chaud du sang dans celle-ci. Hermione se sentait vraiment coupable mais son immense fierté l'empêchait de s'excuser. Soudain sans que personne ne le remarque le cristal de lunacorpus se mis a briller pendant quelques secondes. Prise d'un élan soudain Hermione s'excusa.

— **Je suis désolé. **murmura t-elle, prise par une force étrange.

Drago fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. La musique venait de s'arrêter et automatiquement il se détacha d'elle. La laissant au beau milieu de la grande salle sans lui adresser un quelconque les élèves se rassemblèrent et Dumbledore ordonna le silence.

— **Que le bal d'halloween commence cher élèves !**

Aussitôt une centaine de petits couples adorables vinrent se mettre sur la piste de danse pour pouvoir partager ce moment avec l'être qu'ils aimaient. Hermione était toujours planté au milieu de la piste de danse. Drago l'avait laissé tombé à la seconde même où la musique c'était arrêté, et malgré le fait que Malefoy ne sois pas vraiment son ami, la jeune fille sentit son cœur se serrer. Sa fierté venait de prendre un gros coup, c'était sur. Elle sortit de la piste de danse et vint s'asseoir aux cotés de Ginny qui attendait toute seule sur un banc.

— **Malefoy t'as laissé tombé ?** Demandât tendrement Ginny.

— **Si l'on peux dire. Toi tu ne va pas danser ?**

Ginny ferma les yeux quelques instants et Hermione remarqua que si elle faisait ceci c'était pour ne pas que la jeune rousse ne pleure. Hermione passa une main dans le dos de Ginny comme pour lui montrer qu'elle était là pour elle si elle avait besoin de parler et Ginny la regarda avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

— **Je voulais y aller avec Harry, alors j'ai refusé toutes les autres demandes que j'ai eu. Finalement j'ai appris que Harry avait invité Cho à aller au bal avec lui.**

La jeune fille essuya rapidement ses yeux ou de nouvelle larmes commençait à naître et Hermione passa un bras autour des épaule de Ginny la serrant un peu plus contre elle.

— **Tu ne devrais pas pleurer pour lui. **Déclara tendrement Hermione en embrassant le front de Ginny.

Celle-ci lui souri avant de soupirer. Elle passa ses mains sur sa belle robe noir et c'est alors que Hermione se rendis compte que Ginny était vraiment magnifique ce soir. Elle portait une robe bustier noir en satin , et les plusieurs couches de tulles qui constituaient la jupe étaient recouverte de paillettes sans pour autant qu'il n'y en ai trop. Les cheveux de la rousse était détachés , tombant en cascades sur ses épaules nus , son masque était sur ses genoux. Apparemment elle n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de le mettre et tant donné qu'elle était assise sur un stupide banc depuis le début de la soirée. Hermione pris les mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

— **Tu devrais aller voir Harry et lui demander de danser avec toi, si tu attend que mon bon à rien de meilleur ami vois que tu en pince pour lui, tu peut attendre encore un long moment. Puis de toute façon Cho est malade, elle c'est excusé au près de Dumbledore tout à l'heure, et elle ne viendra pas de la soiré, alors va lui demander Ginn'.**

Hermione saisie le masque de la jeune rousse et lui mis dans les mains embrassant doucement sa joue comme pour lui donner du courage. Ginny remercia Hermione avant de partir vers Harry qui était assis un peu plus loin dans la salle en train de regarder les centaine de couple danser au milieu de la salle.

Seule, maintenant Hermione était seule. Elle voyait là bas Drago qui discutait avec Blaise et Pansy, d'ailleurs celle-ci n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards mauvais à la jeune gryffondor. Pansy avait les cheveux attaché en un chignon et portait un masque doré, elle portait exactement la même robe que Hermione, mais ça ne faisais pas le même effet. Si on ne savait pas que les deux jeunes filles ne pouvaient pas se supporter on aurait juré qu'elles étaient allées achetées leurs robes ensemble. Vu a quel point elles était presque identique autant niveau habillage qu'au niveau du masque et de la coiffure.

Ron avait trouvé une cavalière et Merlin sais à quel point Ron n'était pas vraiment très apprécié auprès de la gente féminine, mais pourtant il avait une cavalière lui. Hermione se mis à songer au bal durant leur quatrième année, pendant le tournoi de la coupe de feu. La jeune fille se rappelait de ce bal comme si c'était hier, elle y était allée avec Viktor Krum, l'un des élèves de Dumstrang. Au final la soirée avait mal tourné, elle c'était disputé avec Ron car celui-ci était jaloux et elle avait finit par quitter le bal en pleure.

Un rire désagréable vint la sortir de sa rêverie, Pansy Parkinson la regardait en rigolant et bien sur Hermione se doutait que celle-ci se moquait d'elle. Prise d'un élan de rage elle plongea son regard rouge sang dans celui de Pansy, cette dernière frissonna et soudain le verre dans la main de la serpentarde explosa. Parkinson poussa un cri de douleur quand elle sentit plusieurs morceaux de verres venir se nicher profondément dans sa main. Un sourire de vainqueur sur le visage Hermione détourna le regard. Blaise tenait Pansy par les épaules pour ne pas que cette petite erreur de la nature tombe dans les pommes tandis que Drago s'affairait à lui enlever tous les bouts de verres qu'elle avait dans la main et à lui recoudre la peau. Finalement peut être que Hermione avait sous estimé Drago en matière de médecine.

Personne ne semblait remarquer l'accident du verre de Pansy. D'ailleurs celle-ci fixait Malefoy avec des yeux de merlan frits, prête à lui sauter dessus à tous moment. Le jeune blond rangea sa baguette dans la poche de pantalon de son smoking et sourit à Pansy. Celle-ci lui sauta littéralement dessus et les gens autour d'eux s'arrêtèrent pour assister a la scène plutôt comique. Pansy posa ses lèvres sur celle de Malefoy, le blond ne chercha d'ailleurs pas à la repousser. Elle décolla ses lèvres de celle du serpentard quelque seconde après et même si Hermione était loin d'eux elle pus entendre mot pour mot ce que disait l'autre vipère de Parkinson « merci mon Drago-chou , sans toi je ne sais pas ce que je ferais » Pathétique. Hermione trouvait la jeune serpentard pathétique. Quelque minutes après la jeune fille partit sans prévenir qui que ce sois embrassant doucement les lèvres de Drago à nouveau.

Hermione se leva et partit en direction des toilettes, elle avait les mains moites et détestait cette sensation. Arrivé dans les toilettes des filles elle se rinça les mains et les essuya rapidement en les secouant. Elle repartit dans la salle de bal et partit s'asseoir sur un banc mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu s'asseoir une main la saisit doucement par le poignet et elle se retourna, face à Malefoy.

— **Où étais-tu ? **lui demandât-il d'une voie tendre qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue.

— **Je .. enfin.. pourquoi .. **bafouillât-elle.

— **Pansy , tu es vraiment bizarre **dit-il amusé.

Pansy. Il l'avait appelé Pansy. Il la prenait pour Pansy. Mais par dessus tout, comment pouvait-il confondre cette vipère sans âme, débile sur les bord et totalement cruche avec elle ?! Elles avaient beau énormément se ressembler toute les deux se soir, il pouvait faire l'effort de faire la différence. La jeune fille pris une grande inspiration pour ne pas hurler sur le jeune blond, elle allait lui dire qu'elle n'était pas Pansy quand celui-ci la pris par la main pour l'emmener sur la piste de danse, il mis ses deux mains sur les hanches de la jeune lionne qu'il prenait pour la serpentarde et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il du sentir que la jeune lionne se crispait car il approcha doucement ses lèvres de l'oreille de la jeune fille.

— **Ne t'avais-je pas promis un slow ?** murmurât-il doucement et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

La jeune femme essaya à nouveau de le repousser et il la regarda un sourcil froncé. Il la serra plus fort contre lui se balançant au rythmes de la musique , il ne semblait même pas remarquer a quel point Hermione était crispé , stressé et surtout gêné , déjà elle était beaucoup trop proche de Malefoy a son goût , ensuite Malefoy l'avait confondu avec Parkinson ce qui n'avait rien de très flatteur , ensuite elle se sentait perdre les pédales un peu plus a chaque secondes et pour terminer, si Pansy revenait au même moment elle serait dans la mouise jusqu'au cou.

La musique se termina et la jeune fille voulu se dégager des deux bras musclés de Malefoy qui la tenait fermement contre lui, mais elle n'y arrive pas. Il la retint contre lui sans même faire attention au fait qu'elle essayais de sortir de son étreinte. Le jeune homme fit alors une chose qui tétanisa complètement Hermione, Drago avait posé sa tête dans le creux du cou de la jeune lionne pensant bien évidemment qu'il s'agissait là de Pansy. La jeune fille sentit ses joue devenir rouge pivoine. Son corps était littéralement tétanisé et elle se retrouvait maintenant dans l'incapacité totale d'esquisser le moindre mouvement de fuite. Drago approcha a nouveau ses lèvres de l'oreille de la jeune fille.

— **Je ne sais pas ce que tu as Pansy , mais tu m'inquiète ce soir, tu réagis vraiment bizarrement** lui déclarât-il , avec un léger sourire en coin au bord des lèvres il ajouta , **tu n'étais pas aussi timide l'autre soir dans mon lit.**

Hermione écarquilla les yeux , venait-il sérieusement de faire des allusion.. perverse ? Pas la peine de se poser la question , elle avait déjà la réponse , elle savait que depuis un moments Parkinson et Malefoy jouaient a un petits jeux dont eux seuls comprenaient vraiment le sens, et savoir que Malefoy avait couchée avec la vipère ne l'étonnait pas après tout, comme dit le dicton « qui se ressemble s'assemble ».

La musique se stoppa pour la deuxième fois et elle vis tous les couples autour d'eux s'arrêter de danser. La gryffondor se mordit la lèvre , se maudissant encore et encore. Ding, ding, dong , la pendule sonnait minuit. Du coin de l'œil elle vit quelque couples s'embrasser, elle vis même Ron et Lavande Brown, Merlin seul savait pourquoi ces deux là étaient ensemble, et tout a coup elle tilta enfin. C'était « l'heure du baiser » ? Elle enfouie sa tête dans le torse de Malefoy, et même ça maintenant ça lui paraissait agréable, elle ne voulait pas l'embrasser, il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'embrasse.

Le jeune Serpentard saisis le menton de la jeune fille entre ses doigts et lui releva la tête , et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Leurs lèvres étaient maintenant a seulement deux ou trois centimètres l'une de l'autre, Hermione pouvait sentir le souffle de Malefoy balayer son visage, puis finalement celui-ci posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille.

Hermione mis toute sa bonne volonté pour repousser le jeune homme. Celui-ci la regarda , l'air perdu, interrogateur. Elle fit l'erreur de croiser le regard du blond, et le serpentard remarqua aussitôt la lueur doré qui se mélangeait avec les yeux noisettes de la jeune fille. En quelque seconde il reconnut l'erreur qu'il venait de faire.

Il était temps pour Hermione de partir. Elle se dégagea des mains de Drago encore posés sur ses hanches et partit en courant de la salle de bal. Beaucoup de gens avaient remarqués la réaction d'Hermione, certain pensaient que c'était Pansy, d'autre savait que c'était le gryffondor. Malheureusement personne n'avait vu qu'il elle venait de quitter.

La jeune fille monta les escaliers quatre à quatre courant le plus vite possible pour pouvoir rejoindre sa chambre. Bégayant le mot de passe , elle passa par le portrait et rentra dans la salle commune , elle avait du mal a respirer et elle avait l'impression qu'une poigne de fer se refermait peu a peu sur son cœur. Elle allait gravir les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre , quand un main la saisie violemment par le poignet. Elle se retourna et vis que c'était Malefoy , il avait le regard dur et froid qu'elle avait toujours connu, cet air de dégoût sur le visage, ce dégoût qui lui était adressé.

— **Que me veux-tu ? **Arrivât-elle a articuler.

— **Pourquoi ?** Sa mâchoire était contracté a cause de la colère.

— **Pourquoi quoi Malefoy ?**

Il frappa du pied rageusement, signe qu'il perdait patiente.

— **Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé faire en sachant délibérément que je croyais que c'était une .. autre personne ?** Demandât-il hargneusement.

— **Ah parce que ça va être de ma faute en plus ? **S'énervât-elle a son tour.** Je n'ai rien pu faire , j'ai voulu te le dire mais tu ne m'écoutais pas !**

— **Et bien tu aurais du insister !** Hurlât-il, n'acceptant pas que pour la première fois Hermione répondait à ses remarques. **Je viens de faire une chose complètement contre nature !**

Sang de bourbe était l'appellation à laquelle il pensait fortement. Les yeux de la jeune fille se fermèrent, et elle sera les poings se retenant de frapper ce stupide égocentrique, égoïste, imbécile, magnifique ? Oh non, cela ne compte pas, puis elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Ce bout d'homme qui se croyait supérieur a tous le monde.

Quand elle ouvrit de nouveaux les yeux, Malefoy vit avec horreur que les yeux de la lionne était passé du noisette au rouge vif, à ce rouge sang qui montrait qu'elle n'était plus maîtresse d'elle-même, ce rouge brillant qui pouvait ce voir à travers la nuit sombre, ce rouge dont il à déjà fait face.

Se remémorant la scène du duel, Drago ne pus s'empêcher de s'emparer de sa baguette et de la pointer vers Hermione. Cette dernière esquissa un sourire glacial, ce sourire qu'abordait d'habitude Drago. Un sourire qui n'avait jamais ornée les lèvre de la paisible gryffondor. Le jeune homme sentit une puissante force le propulser à travers la pièce, son corps se cogna violemment contre le mur et tomba douloureusement sur le sol. Entendant l'os de son avant bras se briser, Drago se releva tout de même.

Devant lui ce tenait Hermione, mais elle était tout sauf la Hermione qu'il connaissait, celle qu'il avait martyrisé durant de longues années. Il nu même pas le temps d'envoyer un quelconque sort que de nouveau emporté par une force d'une puissance sans pareil, le serpentard fut violemment plaquer sur le sol, sa baguette s'échappa de sa main pour glisser plus loin. Il se releva doucement, ayant l'espoir de récupérer le petit bout de bois précieux mais une effroyable douleur semblable à celle qu'il a endurer la matinée lui traversa le corps, passant par ses membres, son ventre, son crane. L'impression que des poignards s'engouffrait dans son torse, qu'un poison s'infiltrait dans son sang, que ses os uns à uns se brisaient. C'était une douleur que personne ne pouvait imaginer, il préférait mourir qu'endurer cela.

Le gryffondor s'avança vers lui, la couleur de ses yeux brillait de plus en plus, ce rouge sang qui pouvait glacer le sang d'un Mangemort. La petite pierre qu'elle portait autour du cou se mit à briller légèrement. Hermione sentit son corps se relâcher ses jambes ne répondaient plus, ses yeux de nouveau noisette se fermèrent doucement et la jeune fille sombra dans un malaise aux côtés du corps de Drago, inconscient lui aussi.

Merci d'avoir lu !

unconscious-souls


	7. Ch7 Premiers abords

_Hello people ! Voilà le septième chapitre comme promis ce week-end. J'ai essayer de le rallonger un petit peu comme nous avons déjà écrit jusqu'au chapitre quinze j'ai du modifier pas mal de truc. Mais j'espère qu'il sera comme vous le voulez, maintenant on essaie d'écrire ne serais se qu'un peu plus long !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Nana : Voilà la suite ahah, merci pour ton reviews. Il nous a fait plaisir ! :)_

_UneTwitteuse : OMG merci à toi ! C'est notre première dramione ici alors ton reviews nous a fait plaisir oh que oui. Alors j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! :)_

* * *

**chapter seven :**

Une lumière vive et des chuchotements réveillèrent Drago. Le jeune homme avait la tête comme une enclume et tous son corps le faisait horriblement souffrir et malheureusement pour lui il ne se souvenait de rien. Enfin des bribes de souvenirs lui revenaient mais pas de choses concrètes. Il tourna la tête à droite. Apparemment il était à l'infirmerie, il tourna la tête à gauche et remarqua qu'une jeune fille était allongés dans un lit similaire au sien. La jeune fille n'était autre que Hermione Granger, l'insupportable préfète des gryffondor qu'il supportait depuis maintenant sept ans. Mais pourquoi était-elle là elle ?

Soudain tout lui revint, le bal, le baiser avec celle qui croyait être Pansy, la dispute avec Granger, ses yeux rouge sang, et puis enfin l'effroyable douleur qui lui brûlait les entrailles et tout le reste du corps d'ailleurs. Le jeune homme essaya de se relever mais aussitôt sa cage thoracique se compressa et il eu du mal a respirer correctement. Madame Pomfresh qui tournait la tête dans sa direction au même moment se dirigea rapidement vers lui. Elle le pris par les épaules et le recoucha correctement.

— **Monsieur Malefoy, veuillez s'il vous plaît rester calme et immobile. **dit-elle.

— **Je .. que m'est-il arrivé ? **demandât-il.

Tout airs méchant et rigide avaient disparu de ces traits, laissant place à une incompréhension total.

— **Nous ignorons ce qu'il s'est passé monsieur Malefoy, mais je suis sur d'une chose c'est qu'il vous faut du temps pour récupérer. Dans une heure ou deux j'aurais terminé de vous faire passer tous les examens et je pourrais vous renvoyer dans votre chambre. Autre chose encore, faite attention à votre bras, il est sérieusement cassé et en plus vous avez une ou deux plais assez importante.**

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et regarda son bras, en effet celui-ci était dans une écharpe de tissus, il essaya de le bouger mais il était beaucoup trop douloureux. Madame Pomfresh s'éloigna et il soupira, il devait rester encore une ou deux heure avant d'enfin pouvoir sortir.

Il tourna la tête vers Hermione, celle-ci tremblait légèrement et madame Pomfresh lui rajouta deux couvertures supplémentaires mais Drago savait très bien que ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle tremblait, elle était en train de refaire un cauchemar. L'habituel cauchemars de la jeune femme à la cape rouge. Madame Pomfresh partie chercher des plantes pour le bras du Serpentard et celui-ci regarda à nouveau Hermione, celle-ci peinait à ouvrir les yeux.

Avec un énième soupire il ferma les yeux songeant a toutes chose. Au même moment les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent à la volé laissant une Pansy hyper protectrice débouler ici en furie. Elle s'avança vers le lit de Drago en courant, sa robe de sorcière virevoltant derrière elle. Elle s'assit aux cotés de Drago et passa un main sur son front dans un geste d'inquiétude, elle embrassa le front du Serpentard avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise qui se trouvait à coté du lit.

— **Je suis venue dès que j'ai su Drago, j'ai eu tellement peur qu'il te sois arrivée quelque chose. **déclarât-elle tendrement.

— **Mh, et bien je vais bien **dit-il en souriant.

Les deux serpentard tournèrent la tête vers le lit à gauche de celui de Drago et virent que la jeune gryffondor venait d'ouvrir pleinement les yeux. Elle avait le teint blafard et l'air très fatigué comme si elle avait été vidée de toute énergie malgré le fait qu'elle ai dormir depuis tous ce temps. Pansy avait un air mécontent sur le visage.

Madame Pomfresh rappliqua et expliqua à Hermione pourquoi elle se trouvait ici sans oublier d'omettre le fait qu'elle avait été retrouvé avec Malefoy. Hermione fit une mine déconfit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux en batailles, elle tourna la tête vers la droite et regarda le « parfait petit couple de Serpentard vicieux, méchant égoïste et égocentriques » . Parkinson et Malefoy.

Hermione avait enfin pu quitter l'infirmerie après avoir écouté maintes et maintes fois les quelques centaine de recommandation que lui avait fait Madame Pomfresh pour qu'elle ne refasse pas ce genre de malaise qui d'après ce qu'elle avait dit, était du a une « chute de tension ». Chut de tension mon œil oui ! Hermione n'avait beau ne pas se souvenir des événements, elle se doutait parfaitement de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Malefoy avait lui aussi quitté l'infirmerie et devait déjà être dans la salle commune des préfets, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que la jeune fille prenait le plus de temps possible pour regagner sa chambre, elle n'osait pas retourner ''là bas'' et l'affronter lui. Pas l'affronter physiquement bien entendu mais elle savait que Malefoy voudrait des explications et ça elle n'était pas en mesure de lui donner tout simplement parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi du comment la « bête » qui sommeillait en elle c'était réveillée.

Elle passa devant la salle de défense contre les force du mal et la porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit brutalement laissant apparaître le professeur Lupin. Il lui fis un signe de la tête et celle-ci rentra dans la salle a la suite du professeur qui ferma la porte. Lupin s'installa sur l'un des pupitre des élèves et posa son regard sur Hermione qui regardait le sol.

— **Mademoiselle Granger **soupira t-il **J'ai entendu dire que vous et Monsieur Malefoy étiez à l'infirmerie depuis hier. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?**

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre de toutes ses forces, qu'allait lui dire Remus quand il aura écouté le récit de la jeune fille, il la prendrait pour une inconsciente, ou encore pour une gamine qui ne mesure pas l'ampleur de ses actes.

— **La soirée du bal à mal tournée professeur. En rentrant dans la salle commune des préfets nous nous somme disputé je me suis emporté, j'ai rien pus faire..**

— **Vous l'avez assommer sans le vouloir ? **la coupa t-il.

— **Je l'ai presque tué professeur !**

— **Si je ne vous apprend pas comment contenir votre force vous finirez par le tuer en effet.**

Des milliards de frissons parcoururent le corps de Hermione. Drago Malefoy avait beau être l'homme qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde, elle ne voudrait en aucun cas avoir sa mort sur la conscience. Si un jour on lui aurait dit qu'elle était capable de tué le jeune blond elle aurait surement rit au visage de la personne lui disant cette sottise pourtant c'était désormais la réalité. Elle releva les yeux vers le professeur Lupin, son regard rempli de désespoir et de détresse L'homme descendit du pupitre et s'avança vers elle.

— **Vos heures de travaux se déroulerons à la fin des cours de 17h30 à 19 heure. Vous reviendrez manger et vous passerez la soirée ici avec moi, je vous entraînerais.**

La jeune fille soupira une énième fois, elle venait de sortir de son cours de métamorphose et voilà qu'elle devait encore endurer une heure de colle avec Malefoy. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça, n'arrêtait-elle pas de se demander, à part le fait qu'elle ai failli le rendre complètement fou à cause de la douleur qu'elle avait provoqué en lui ou encore le tuer.

Arrivée devant la salle de classe du professeur Rogue elle frappa à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit toute seule comme à son habitude. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, Malefoy était déjà là, évitant de plein grès le regard de la brune. Le professeur Rogue la regarda de haut en bas avec ce rictus qui n'était propre qu'à lui sur les lèvres.

— **Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas moi qui encadrerait votre heure de retenue. Dumbledore à donc souhaité que ce soit le professeur des soins aux créatures magique, Hagrid. Il doit sûrement déjà vous attendre, allez-y.** récitât-il lacement.

Finalement il y avait peut-être un peu de bon dans cette heure de retenue, elle ne serait pas avec Rogue et Malefoy, soit : les deux hommes qu'elle détestait le plus au monde. Elle fit un signe de tête à Rogue et sortit de la salle prestement. Elle sortit par l'une des grandes portes qui à cette heure était encore ouverte et se dirigea vers la petite cabane vers la foret qui était habité par le géant. Malefoy était derrière elle, même sans s'être retourné elle pouvait sentir son orra de mauvaise humeur et de colère de là ou elle était.

Le chemin jusqu'à chez Hagrid se fit dans le silence, Hermione marchait devant, les épaules droite la tête relevés. Drago était derrière elle ne cessant de la fusiller du regard, il paraissait calme mais dans ses pensées Hermione était morte une bonne trentaine de fois. Il ne voulait pas lui demander se qu'il s'était passé, par pur fierté. Il trouverait bien tout cela lui-même. Après tout il était le grand Drago Malefoy.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la petit cabane, Hagrid était déjà dehors, il tenait deux grosses lampes à huiles : une dans chaque mains. Il leur fit un signe de tête leur disant de le suivre et ils allèrent à la lisière de la foret.

— **Ce soir les enfants nous allons allés dans la forêt interdite, normalement les centaures ne sont pas là. La seule chose que vous avez à craindre c'est..**

il s'interrompit et regarda ailleur , Hermione connaissait assez bien Hagrid pour savoir que c'était un bon gaffeur.

— **Qu'avons nous à craindre Hagrid ? **demandât gentiment Hermione.

— **Rien ! Rien du tout ! Vous êtes avec moi ! **répondit-il rapidement.

La jeune fille préféra ne pas insister et haussa les épaule. Elle se retourna pour voir si le Serpentard était toujours derrière elle, depuis ce matin la jeune fille n'avait pas entendue la voix du jeune homme, lui qui d'habitude était très heureux de faire remarquer sa présence ou de balancer des centaine d'injures, aujourd'hui il se taisait. Tant mieux pensât aussitôt la lionne, au moins comme ça ils ne risquaient pas de se disputer.

— **Donc comme je le disais, nous allons aller dans la forêt interdite. L'autre soir j'ai trouvé une licornes, morte. Il faut à tout pris retrouver la bête qui a fait ça avant qu'elle ne tue d'autres être si pur et merveilleux que les licornes.. vous avez vos baguettes ?**

Les deux jeunes gens hochèrent la tête.

— **Gardez les à la main, on ne sais jamais d'accord ?**

Nouveaux signes d'approbation de la part des deux jeunes gens.

— **Allons-y alors, vous allez chercher de votre coté et je vais chercher de l'autre, surtout vous restez bien ensemble, ça peut être dangereux d'accord ? Et on ne s'éloigne pas trop. **déclarât sérieusement Hagrid.

A nouveaux les deux adolescents hochèrent la tête avant de pénétrer dans la forêt interdite à la suite de Hagrid. Le géant leur montra la direction dans laquelle ils devaient aller pendant que lui s'affairait à garder Crockdur prêt de lui car celui-ci commençait déjà à avoir peur. Drago et elle murmurèrent un petit « lumos » et le bout de leur baguette s'allumèrent. Ils se mirent à marcher entre les arbres guettant le moindre petit signe de vie, la moindre petite chose qui pourrait leur donner un indice sur cette « bête ».

— **Qu'est-ce que ça peut-être a ton avis ?** Demandât la lionne.

— **J'en sais rien, et je m'en fou **répondit le blond sur un ton monocorde.

Super pensât la jeune fille, voilà qui eu été bref comme discutions, plus causant tu meurt ! D'un autre coté peut-être que Malefoy ne voulait pas lui parler pour ne pas encore se disputer avec elle, oui peut-être en avait-il marre de terminer constamment par terre à se tordre de douleur à cause de la lionne. Un bras cassé devait lui être assez. Tu parle pensât-elle ! Malefoy, raisonnable ? Jamais.

Mais la jeune fille oublia très vite ses pensées lorsqu'elle vit quelque chose ramper au sol, elle allait hurler quand la main dans laquelle Malefoy tenait sa baguette vint se poser sur sa bouche avec rapidité. C'était un vulgaire serpend qui s'avançait vers les deux sorciers avant de les contourner en jetant un regard vers la jeune fille.

— **Je me demande bien ce que tu fait chez les Gryffondor si la moindre petite bête te fais faire des bonts. **Roucoulât-il pour la provoquer.

Le corps du jeune homme était collé contre le dos de Hermione, et bien vite elle sentit le rouge lui monter au joue, cette position était vraiment très gênante pour elle. Le Serpentard ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte, il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de la jeune fille.

— **Dois-je te rappeler que nous cherchons une chose qui tue un animal pur, elle peut être effroyablement faible comme effroyablement puissante alors ne fais pas tout raté miss-je-sais-tout.**

Insupportable, sa voix lui était insupportable, son touché lui était insupportable, son odeur lui était insupportable, tout chez lui insupportait la jeune fille. Le jeune homme enleva sa main de la bouche de la sorcière et celle-ci se retourna vers lui, avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

— **Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que tu as déjà connu des situations semblables, comme en première année Ma-le-foy.** Dit-elle lentement et méchamment.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux aux ciel, et préféra ne pas répondre à de tel absurdités. Drago Malefoy n'était pas un mangemort, pas encore du moins. Il se remit à marcher laissant Hermione en plant. Celle-ci le regardait étonné, venait-il sérieusement de ne pas la contredire ? Être dans la forêt interdite avec un probable mangemort : ça craint un max pensât-elle très fort.

Elle se remis à marcher à son tour, derrière le blond. Autour appart le noir lugubre et les arbres il n'y avait rien, rien qui pouvait les renseigner sur la chose qu'ils cherchait. Hermione sentit un courant d'air dans son dos, elle se retourna et plissa les yeux, scrutant les horizons. Une rapide ombre noir passa devant elle, se qui la fit sursauter. Hermione se retourna et trottina jusqu'à Drago, sans mot dire elle changea rapidement de sujet de conversation.

— **Parkinson t'aime vraiment tu sais ? **Lançât-elle soudainement.

Pourquoi as-tu dit ça Hermione ? Pourquoi ? se maudit-elle.

Le jeune homme s'était retourné pour faire face à la lionne , un léger rictus sur le visage.

— **Granger , déjà quand tu ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose de censé c'est plus qu'ennuyeux alors si c'est pour dire une absurdité comme celle-ci tu ferait mieux de la fermer et avoir l'air stupide plutôt que de l'ouvrir et de prouver que tu l'es.** Dit-il en souriant.

La jeune fille entrouvrit la bouche, mais n'ayant rien à répliquer elle la ferma en grimaçant.

— **Tu es tellement imbu de toi même que tu ne vois même pas que cette fille n'as d'yeux que pour toi **répliquât-elle.

Le visage du blond se tordit a nouveau.

— **Tu veux sérieusement qu'on parle de sentiments .. tous les deux ? **Demandât-il taquin alors qu'au fond de lui même il avait peur de ce mot "sentiment".

— **Ah parce que tu sais ce que c'est que d'avoir des sentiments ? **Répliquât-elle sur le même ton.

— **Fait attention à ce que tu dit et comment tu le dit miss-je-sais-tout, tu commence à me fatiguer.**

Il s'approcha d'elle rapidement et lui planta sa baguette sous le menton.

Pendant un court instant les yeux noisettes de la jeune fille virèrent au rouges, ce que le Serpentard ne sembla même pas remarquer. Hermione pas le moins effrayé du monde posa son regard sur le bras en écharpe de Malefoy, un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres au moment même.

— **Tu ne voudrait pas retourner à l'infirmerie car tu te serais cassé l'autre bras quand même ? **Demandât-elle mielleusement.

Le jeune homme pressa ses lèvres ensemble jetant un rapide regard à son bras en écharpe. Il souffla et enleva sa baguette de sous le menton de la lionne qui lui fit son plus beau des sourire hypocrite. Il resta tout de même près d'elle, la regardant dans les yeux.

— **En parlant de cela, Granger. D'ou te viens cette force surhumaine ?  
**

**— Aucune toi de tes affaires Malefoy !**

Un silence vint de nouveau, la rage de Hermione redouble mais elle s'échappa aussi rapidement qu'elle était venu quand Hagrid arriva devant eux.

— **Vous avez trouvé quelque chose les enfants ?** leur demandât Hagrid.

— **Non, rien du tout **répondit Hermione.

— **Ce n'est pas ce soir que nous mettrons la main sur cette chose **grognât-il. **Vous devriez remonter les enfants, le banquet va bientôt commencer !**

Les deux adolescents ne se firent pas prier et remontèrent dans le château. C'est une fois à l'intérieur de ces épais murs que Hermione remarqua que dehors il commençait à sérieusement faire froid. Encore une fois ils firent la route en silence, se jetant de temps à autre des regarsd haineux. Ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle en se fusillant du regard encore une fois.

— **Pauvre con **sifflât-elle tandis qu'elle se dirigeais vers la tabla des Gryffondor où elle avait déjà remarqué Harry Ron et Ginny qui lui faisait signe.

— **Sale conne **grognât-il partant rejoindre les deux gorilles et Blaise Zabini.

Hermione venait tout juste de quitter ses amis. Elle leur avait tout expliqués, le baiser avec Malefoy, la dispute, l'infirmerie, l'heure de retenue, elle n'avait omis quelque détails sur sa magie, et ses amies l'avaient écoutées avec une grande attention. Même Ron avait fait un effort lui qui d'habitude pensait plus à son estomac plutôt qu'à ce que disait sa meilleure amie.

La jeune fille arriva devant la porte du professeur Lupin, d'ailleurs elle ne l'avait pas vu ce soir au dîner, elle frappa a la porte elle celle-ci s'ouvrit aussitôt. Remus Lupin avait l'air fatigué, encore plus que ce matin, il avait les yeux creusés et le tint pâle. Le professeur la fit rentrer dans la salle et ils s'assirent tous les deux sur un pupitres. La gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de regarder la lune par la fenêtre, celle-ci n'était pas pleine mais presque, voilà donc pourquoi le professeur Lupin avait l'air si faible, c'était bientôt la période. Le professeur du remarquer qu'elle s'inquiétait car il s'efforça d'afficher un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant sur son visage.

— **Professeur **commençât-elle, **vous êtes sur que tout va bien ? Si vous voulez, nous pouvons reporter la leçon..**

— **Tout va bien Mademoiselle Granger **la coupât-il, **comme vous le savez c'est juste la période qui est un peu difficile, mais Severus m'as fourni une nouvelle dose de potion tue loup.**

Hermione ne répliqua pas du moins.

— **Enfin bref, nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de moi, mais de toi !**

La jeune fille hocha de nouveau la tête le regardant pour ne pas rater la moindre petite choses de ce qu'il allait lui raconter.

— **Comme tu doit sûrement le savoir, très rare sont les sorciers qui ont ce gêne en eux, et ceux qui l'ont, on mis des mois voir des année à pouvoir le maîtriser. **Voyant la mine déconfite d'Hermione il se repris** , mais c'est faisable, il suffit que tu le veuille très fort.**

La jeune fille captivé parce que qu'il racontait hocha a tête pour lui dire de continuer.

— **Au début, cette force peut prendre possession de votre corps n'importe quand, enfin c'est souvent dans un excès de rage, vous vous êtes rendue du compte de toute manière** lui dit-il** .. le jeune Malefoy aussi d'ailleurs **murmurât-il en souriant a lui même.** Il faut que vous appreniez à canaliser cette énergie, cette chose.**

— **Par pitié professeur pourriez-vous appelé « ça » autrement, j'ai l'impression d'être un monstre. **le coupât-elle.

— **Bien, comme vous voudrez et bien comment pourrions nous l'appeler ? **S'auto-questionnât-il.

— **SNIX ! On l'appelleras Snix. **sourit Hermione.

— **Bien, vous avez donc deux personnalité à l'intérieur de votre corps : d'un cotés vous avez la jeune fille que j'ai sous les yeux et de l'autre cotés vous avez Snix. Snix est votre coté maléfique, qui cherche à prendre sa part dans votre corps. Il cherche à sortir et à prendre possession de vous. Il faut que vous appreniez à contrôler ce flux d'émotions négative ou vous ferez des ravages, de plus je pense que le jeune Drago Malefoy en a marre de subir votre colère.** Ajoutât-il en rigolant.

— **Vous avez l'air d'en savoir énormément à ce sujet professeur. **questionnât-elle.

— **Hum, j'ai connu vos géniteur Mademoiselle Granger.** dit-il en baissant les yeux. **Ils faisaient parti de l'Ordre du Phénix mais ne parlons pas de cela.**

Hermione voulait en savoir plus, oui elle voulait tout savoir de ses parents. Comment avaient-ils été tués ? Qui étaient-ils exactement ? Elle savait qu'ils avaient été tués par les serviteurs du Lord pendant que ce dernier s'occupait de la famille Potter.

— **Commençons je vais faire apparaître quelque chose qui ferait ressortir votre rage. Hermione tenez vous bien la barre est haute.**

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et relâcha ses bras le long de son corps. Le professeur pointa sa baguette vers Hermione et une illusion si réelle apparut, un Mangemort. Ce dernier se balançait de gauche à droite, tout se qu'on pouvait distinguer en dessous de sa capuche sombre était son immense sourire étiré sur ses diaboliques lèvres. Hermione sentit rapidement la chaleur prendre possession de son corps, puis la rage qui s'échappait de ses lèvres en un grognement semblable à un loup.

— **Respirez Hermione, sentez le calme prendre possession de votre corps et non la colère.**

La jeune fille sortit sa baguette de sa poche, la main tremblante. La colère prenait sa part dans les émotions de Hermione à cette heure ci et elle avait du mal à se contrôler voir beaucoup de mal. Elle luttait et cela se voyait, son corps tremblait et transpirait, elle se retenait d'exploser. Elle cherchait désespérément un moyen de trouver le calme et de contre attaquer l'illusion. Ses yeux changèrent rapidement de couleur pour laisser la place au rouge sang qui définissait bien que la chose, Snix, avait prit possession du corps de la jeune fille. Ce n'était plus Hermione.

Le professeur Lupin eut juste le temps de désarmer la jeune fille et de faire disparaître l'illusion à tant avant que Hermione ne lance un quelconque sort violent. Elle s'écroula sur le sol et l'homme s'accroupi vers elle.

— **Je n'y arrivai pas professeur.**

— **Ne vous découragez pas, c'est la première fois que vous tentez une chose pareille vous ne pouvez pas réussir du premier coup. Nous continuerons demain après vos heure de travaux, reposez vous Hermione et à demain.**

— **Au revoir professeur.**

La jeune sorcière sortit de la pièce encore tremblante et s'engagea dans les couloirs vide d'élèves. Elle se retrouva rapidement dans la salle commune des prefets, sans faire attention à Malefoy qui lui était assis sur un des fauteuil Hermione accéléra le pas et s'engouffra dans sa chambre. Elle tomba vite dans le sommeil après cette épuisante journée, désormais elle n'avait pratiquement plus de temps libre et le peu qu'elle avait, elle devrait le réservée à une chose qui changerait tout dans sa vie.

Merci d'avoir lu !

unconscious-souls


	8. Ch8 Le pari

_Salut, voilà le huitième chapitre ! On espère qu'il vous plaira lui aussi :)_

* * *

**chapter eight :**

Le lendemain, assise sur une des chaises de la bibliothèque, attendant patiemment la fin de la pause du midi, Hermione referma le vieil ouvrage qu'elle tenait devant elle et se redressa reculant sa chaise pour pouvoir aller ranger le livre sur la magie noir qu'elle avait tout juste terminer de lire.

Elle se retourna et rentra dans un torse dur et froid dont l'odeur, à son plus grand malheur, lui était familière. Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que le blond pouvait bien faire ici alors qu'un magnifique soleil brillait dehors et que les professeurs avaient accordés à tout les septièmes années leurs journées ? Une chose était sur, il préparait un mauvais coup et avec le peu de chance qu'elle avait il lui serait sûrement destiné.

Celui-ci la regarda comme si elle avait quelque chose au milieu du visage. Mon nez peut-être ? pensait elle. Il n'était pas décidé à s'excuser et elle non plus d'ailleurs, tous les deux se dévisagèrent pendant de longues secondes jusqu'à ce que la lionne trouve enfin quelque chose de cinglant à lui balancer.

— **Qu'est-ce qui doit m'étonner le plus Malefoy ? Le fait que tu sache qu'il y ait une bibliothèque à Poudlard et que tu y sois ? Ou que tu ne sois pas en train de fourrer ta langue dans le gosier de cette peste de Parkinson ?** lançât-elle, elle même surprise que tant de méchanceté et d'odace puisse s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Le serpentard la regarda de haut en bas en soupirant, avec cette air de dégoût sur le visage que Hermione lui connaissait si bien.

— **Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser **le sermonnât-elle, **tu m'es rentré dedans je te rappel.**

Il soupira jaugeant à nouveau la lionne comme si elle n'était qu'une simple erreur de la nature.

— **Je te ferais remarquer que ce n'est pas moi qui te suis rentré dedans, mais toi qui m'est rentrée dedans **déclarât-il sarcastiquement.

Il était définitivement irrécupérable. La jeune fille soupira et grognât de rapide excuse. Le blond daigna enfin bouger pour la laisser passer, un air satisfait sur ses traits. Le Serpentard, les mains dans les poches marchait vers la sortie, l'air las et je je-m'en-fou. Elle soupira à la fois à cause de ce stupide idiot de Malefoy et aussi parce qu'elle n'avait rien trouvé de très concrets sur la magie noir et les sorts qu'elle aurait tant voulu comprendre.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner en soufflant à nouveau. Mais oui ! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Hermione n'avait qu'à demander au jeune blond ce qu'il savait sur la magie noir, qui était mieux placé que lui dans ce château pour lui apprendre des choses à ce sujet ?! Après tout il était né d'un Mangemort il devait bien connaître une ou deux choses là dessus.

— **Malefoy ! **l'interpellât-elle.

L'intéressé se retourna vers elle, les sourcils froncé. Pourquoi diable l'appelait-elle, sûrement pas pour avoir de l'aide sur les réponses en défense contre les forces du mal après tout c'était elle la première de la classe en tout les matières, non ? Il la regarda à nouveau gardant son masque de l'indifférence malgré la curiosité qui naissait en lui.

— **Quoi Granger ? **demandât-il enfin.

Hermione baissa les yeux quelque instants hésitant à lui demander la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait interpellé, après tout pourquoi l'aiderait-il ? Ils se détestaient depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus en première année. Le jeune homme qui commençait à en avoir marre de son silence tapa du pied par terre en soupirant.

— **Je me demandais si .. tu savais des choses à propos de la magie noir ? **demandât-elle peu sur d'elle.

Ce dernier ricana se moquant d'elle.

— **Franchement Granger, tu penses vraiment que si je savais quoi que ce sois à ce propos je te le dirait ? **Déclarât-il l'air hautain. P**uis de toute façon, qu'est-ce que des renseignements sur la magie noir pourrait apporter à une miss je-sais-tout tel que toi ? Ne me dit pas que la miss « je suis contre l'esclavage des elfes de maisons et contre toutes forces maléfique sur cette planète » veut se reconvertir en méchante ?**

— **Jamais ! Jamais je ne deviendrais l'un de ces êtres méchants cruels et surtout soumis à un maître qui cherche à dominer le monde en favorisant la crainte et la terreur. **déclarât-elle solennellement

— **Pendant un instant tu m'as fait peur. **rigolât-il ironiquement.

Elle ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre. C'était à prévoir, c'était peine perdu d'essayer d'extraire des informations au Serpentard. Même faire sourire McGonagall paraissait une tâche plus facile face à ça. Mais après tout elle avait une pointe d'espoir au plus profond d'elle-même, peut-être bien que par une raison ou une autre elle réussirait à extraire des information à Malefoy.

Le bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient d'elle la fit sortir de ses pensées, Malefoy les mains dans les poches s'approchait d'elle. Hermione, pour une raison inconnue, se mis à reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos se heurte contre l'une des nombreuse étagères de la bibliothèque. Arrivé à sa hauteur Malefoy sortit l'une de ses mains de sa poche et s'appuya contre l'étagère au dessus de la tête de Hermione. Ce qui faisait que le visage du beau blond était à quelque centimètres de la lionne.

Son cerveau lui dictait de partir en courant mais Drago devina son attention et il sortit son autre main de sa poche pour pouvoir lui bloquer le passage.

— **Que dirais-tu si l'on faisait un pari miss je-sais-tout ?**

— **Pardon ?**

Celui-ci sourit sachant d'hors et déjà que maintenant qu'il avait toute l'attention de la jeune sorcière ce serait plus simple. De plus sachant que la lionne avait une immense fierté jamais elle ne dirait non pour un pari, enfin elle ne lui dirait pas non à lui.

— **Je pari que je peux te faire rendre mauvaise comme je le suis. **déclarât-il goguenard.

La jeune fille pouffa, quel était cette idée absurde qu'il avait là ? Hermione Granger devenir mauvaise comme Drago Malefoy ? Jamais ! Elle préférait encore endurer les éternels flammes de l'enfer plutôt que de se donner à ce genre de magie. La magie noir. Mais pourquoi pas ? En échange de ça elle pourrait lui soutirer des informations et il penserait que c'est pour le pari, mais oui finalement c'était une bonne idée !

— **Alors Granger, tu as perdu ta langue ? **Demandât-il, se délectant du silence gênant de la jeune fille.

— **La ferme Malefoy **grognât-elle.

La lionne réfléchissais au_ pour_ et au_ contre_.

Elle devrait supporter la compagnie de Malefoy : _contre_.

Elle devrait apprendre des sort de magie noir : _contre_.

Elle pourrait soutirer des informations au Serpentard :_ pour_.

Elle deviendrait sûrement folle :_ contre_.

Finalement il y avait plus de_ contre_ dans tout ceci que de _pour_.

— **Aurais-tu peur miss je-sais-tout ?** Demandât-il sadiquement.

Il la provoquait elle le savait mais elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire.

— **Pourquoi les Gryffondors sont-il connus déjà rappel moi ? Te rappel-tu ce qu'avait dit le choixpeau en début d'année ? Attend, ça va me revenir, ah oui c'est ça : « si vous allez à Gryffondor, vous rejoindrez les courageux, les plus hardis et les plus forts sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu » c'est ça n'est-ce pas Granger ? **Demandât-il.

Elle hocha la tête incapable de parler, "imbécile" pensât-elle fortement. Il n'y avait aucune échappatoires, sois elle acceptait et elle serait pris dans un cercle vicieux sois elle refusait quitte à passer pour une lâche, elle ferait honte à sa maison en faisant ça et elle ne saurait rien sur la magie noir, et il en était hors de question.

— **Tous ça ce n'est que des mots hein Granger **murmurât-il en souriant narquoisement.** Courage ? Mon œil oui.**

Il soupira et s'éloigna de la jeune gryffondor qui réussi enfin à reprendre une respiration normal.

— **Tu es lâche ma petite, lâche. **déclarât-il en s'éloignant, direction la sortie.

Alors qu'il poussait la porte pour sortir, Hermione l'interpella a nouveau.

— **J'accepte **murmurât-elle.

— **Pardon ?** demandât-il juste pour le plaisir de savourer sa victoire, **Je n'ai pas compris ?**

— **J'accepte **déclarât-elle sérieusement. **J'accepte le pari.**

Drago Malefoy était méchant, et il en était fière. Drago Malefoy était respecté de tous et il était même nommé « le prince » chez les Serpentard. Drago Malefoy était connu de tous, il était sadique, méchant, égoïste, égocentrique, odieux et bien d'autre adjectifs peu agréables à entendre.

Drago Malefoy était un grand petit homme, grand dans son égocentrisme pur, dans sa façon de pensée, et petit tous simplement parce que quasiment tous les élèves à part les Serpentard le détestaient. En même temps il n'était pas bien dur de détester Drago Malefoy. Il prenait un malin plaisir à torturer les premières années et à enlever des points aux autres maisons que ce sois parce qu'un élève l'avait bousculé par inadvertance où simplement parce qu'une jeune fille ne c'était pas jeté à ses pied, oui Drago Malefoy était détestable.

Mais Drago Malefoy n'était pas que ça. Il était avant tout un homme magnifique, au charisme renversant et au regard envoûtant. Drago Malefoy avait l'aspect d'un prince, un visage d'ange, un visage d'ange au reflet du diable. Drago Malefoy avait un corps d'athlète dut au Quidditch.

— **Attends ! Tu as fais quoi ?** Demandât Blaise Zabini les yeux écarquillé.

— **Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, ce que tu peut être lourd Zab'. **grognât Drago Malefoy.

— **Non mais tu te rend compte que tu as parié avec Granger ? **

— **Bien-sur, c'est ce que je viens de te dire !**

— **Non, mais tu n'as pas compris. Granger est une sainte ni touche née, je suis sur que la pire chose qu'elle ai fait dans sa vie c'est de rendre un livre à la bibliothèque après la période limite, et encore ..**

Les deux Serpentards qui étaient installés dans la salle commune des Serpentards se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. C'est vrai que Drago n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi avant de lui lancer ce stupide pari, mais la voir perdre les pédales était pour lui une sensation jouissive. La façon dont elle s'énervait contre lui en essayant de l'ignorer, Merlin sais à quel point il aimait l'emmerder.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour faire sombrer Hermione Granger dans les forces du mal. Mais comment allait-il faire ? Pourquoi ne réfléchissait-il jamais avant de parler aussi ? Mais c'est elle qui l'avait cherché, elle lui avait mal parlé, et Drago Malefoy détestait qu'on lui parle mal.

_« — Qu'est-ce qui doit m'étonner le plus Malefoy ? Le fait que tu sache qu'il y a une bibliothèque a Poudlard et que tu y sois ? Ou que tu ne sois pas en train de fourrer ta langue dans le gosier de cette peste de Parkinson ? »_

Rien que le fait de penser à cette miss je-sais-tout lui donnait d'affreuse migraine. Pansy vint rejoindre les deux Serpentards une quinzaine de minute après qu'ils aient terminés de parler de la « fille de moldu » comme l'appelait Blaise. Bien qu'elle n'était plus qu'orpheline au sang pur désormais. Pansy leur raconta son dilemme de la journée, Drago ne l'écoutait même pas.

— … **Alors là je me suis dit , ''la verte me va beaucoup mieux et en plus c'est la couleur de ma maison'' alors finalement pour noël j'ai choisi une magnifique robe verte …**

La Serpentard du remarquer qu'il ne l'écoutait pas car elle stoppa son monologue une ou deux minutes.

— **Drago ? Tu m'écoute ? **Demandât-elle.

Le jeune homme sortit enfin de ses pensés regardant la Serpentard qui lui prenait la tête plus qu'autre chose. Même Blaise qui était munie d'une patiente exceptionnelle commençait à saturer.

— **Drago ? **Répéta-t-elle. **Tu m'écoute ?**

Un long soupire s'échappa des fines lèvres du blond et il passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

— **Non. Tu me fatigue Pansy **déclarât-il d'un ton las.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, choqué de ce que venait de lui dire Drago. Celui-ci se redressa et s'appuya sur ses genoux pour se relever du fauteuil dans lequel il était jusque là installé.

— **Je dois aller faire ma ronde, pour m'assurer que tous les élèves hormis les septièmes années sont bien en cours, à plus **les saluât-il.

— **A plus Malefoy **le saluât Blaise

Pansy, elle, garda sa bouche ouverte suivant le jeune homme qui sortait de la salle encore abasourdi parce que Drago lui avait cloué le bec.

Hermione avait été stupide d'accepter un tel pari , pourquoi donc fallait-il qu'elle ai une fierté sur-dimensionné ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas tout simplement laissé parler dans le vide ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ai été si stupide ? Même si elle était certaine de remporter ce défi, elle était inquiète et elle ne savait pas pour qu'elle raison, ce qu'elle haïssait.

Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir ce qui fit sortir la jeune fille de sa rêverie. A l'autre bout du couloir se tenait un jeune homme avec un parchemin dans la main. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue, ce devait être un nouveau. Voyant l'insigne sur sa robe de sorcier elle souri : un Serdaigle. Hermione le détailla de la tête au pied. Le jeune homme avait les cheveux d'un noir ébène, il devait faire facilement deux tête de plus qu'elle, et même de loin, elle le trouvait relativement beau. Arrivé a sa hauteur le jeune homme la regarda et sourit un peu, sourire qu'elle lui rendit bien évidemment.

— **Excuse moi **commençât-il **Je suis nouveau ici et je ne trouve pas la salle de cours du professeur Rogue pourrais-tu m'y emmener ?** Demandât-il.

— **Tu es en septième année ?**

— **Affirmatif ! **Déclarât le jeune homme.

— **Alors tu n'as pas cours aujourd'hui, les professeurs nous on donnés notre journée.**

— **Dans ce cas peut-être pourrais-tu me faire visiter le château ? **Hasardât-il.

— **Avec plaisir . Au fait, tu t'appelle ? **Demandât-elle.

— **Damon Williams **déclarât-il en souriant **et toi ?**

— **Hermione... Hermione Granger.** dit-elle rapidement.

Hermione scruta le jeune homme pendant plusieurs minutes et celui-ci fut obligé de passer sa main devant le visage de la lionne pour la faire sortir de son état de béatitude. Stupide, elle devait avoir eu l'air complètement stupide. Le Serdaigle esquissa un sourire et les deux adolescents se mirent à marcher. Hermione faisant la guide, Damon écoutant tout ce qu'elle lui disait.

En fait si Hermione n'avait pas de chance en tant qu'Auror, ce qui n'avait aucune chance d'arriver étant donné qu'elle avait obtenue OPTIMAL dans toutes les matières l'année dernière, elle pourait se rabattre sur le guide touristique. La lionne lui avait montré les moindres recoins du château, bien qu'elle en gardait quelques uns secrets, qu'elle considérait comme ses endroits favoris.

Elle lui avait raconté tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur tous le monde, elle lui avait colporté toutes les rumeurs, lui avait annoncé qui était en couple avec qui, et à ce moment elle avait vraiment crus que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui avait pris possession de son corps, dans le genre Lavande Brown, elle qui adore les rumeurs. Le jeune homme l'avait attentivement écouté, et là ils marchaient dans un des nombreux couloir du château pour se rendre dans la grande salle ou allait commencer le déjeuner d'une minute a l'autre.

Les deux sorciers papotaient tranquillement quand ils entendirent un raclement de gorge suivis de bruits de pas : Malefoy.

— **Alors Granger, tu a jeté ton dévolu sur le nouveau **il regarda Damon , **elle ne t'as pas trop insupportable j'espère ?**

Hermione fulminait, elle serra ses petits point jusqu'à ce que ces jointures en deviennent blanche mais elle tacha de se calmer pour ne pas faire que Snix se réveille.

— **Je commence à croire que tu apprécie fortement ma compagnie Ma-le-foy. **elle insista fortement sur son nom. **Tu ne peut pas te passer de moi a priori.**

Le jeune blond leva les yeux au ciel en s'avançant encore un peu plus vers eux.

— **Ne t'imagine pas trop de chose petite, les gens comme toi ne devraient même pas pouvoir imaginer en fait.**

Et sans rien dire d'autre il rentra dans la grande salle. Le jeune Serdaigle qui avait assisté a la « disputes » des deux adolescents avait l'air triste et compatissant pour la jeune fille.

— **C'est donc lui Drago Malefoy ? **Demandât-il.

— **Oui , c'est lui **soupirât-elle.

— **Tu ne devrais pas faire attention a lui tu sais … Il n'en vaux pas la peine , tu vaux bien mieux que lui, dans tous ce que tu fais j'en suis sur !** lui déclarât Damon en souriant.

La sorcière sentit ses joues devenir écarlate et elle enfonça sa tête dans son écharpe pour pas que le Serdaigle vois sa gêne.

— **Nous devrions aller manger **déclarât-elle simplement

Damon opina et ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la grande salle. Hermione mit quelque instant avant de retrouver ses amies qui étaient déjà installés sur un banc en train de discuter, elle salua le jeune homme avant de lui fausser compagnie pour rejoindre ses amies tandis que lui rejoignait la table déjà bien pleine des élèves de la maison Serdaigle.

Harry avait déplié un journal devant lui et le lisait avec attention, sûrement la gazette du sorcier. Hermione s'installa à coté de Ginny et celle-ci s'avança vers elle pour lui glisser à l'oreille : « Harry. Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Recrutement. Dans une heure. » voilà qui expliquait donc la tête de constipé de Ron et l'air très sérieux de Harry pensât la jeune lionne. Elle avait toujours été sur que McGonagall le nommerait capitaine après le départ de Olivier Dubois, néanmoins cela ferait sûrement bizarre de ne plus voir les deux jumeaux Weasley envoyer des Cognards dans la tête de leurs adversaires.

— **Alors Harry **entamât Hermione , **tu as déjà une idée que qui il y aura cette année dans l'équipe ? **Demandât-elle pour faire la conversation.

Le jeune brun releva la tête de son journal et contempla Hermione quelque instants avant de prendre la parole.

— **A vrais dire je n'en sais rien, il y a des chances pour que les essais durent toutes l'après-midi étant donnée le nombre de candidats. **soupirât celui-ci.

Harry n'osait pas le montrer mais il se sentait un peu fiévreux à l'idée d'affronter sa première épreuve en tant que capitaine. Hermione lui jeta un regard compatissant et passa sa main par dessus la table pour serrer celle de Harry dans la sienne pour lui montrer qu'il avait tous son soutient. Dumbledore leur souhaita un bon appétit et tous se mirent à manger, Hermione avait encore cette boule dans son estomac à cause de ce stupide Malefoy du coup elle ne pus rien avaler se contentant de boire son jus de citrouille.

Comme Harry l'avait dit ce midi les épreuves de sélections occupèrent la plus grande partie de l'après-midi. Hermione était venu assisté aux sélections pour soutenir Harry et aussi pour encourager Ron et Ginny. Finalement Harry avait réussi à trouver trois poursuiveurs : Katie Bell, qui avait redoublé sa dernière année et qui réintégrais l'équipe après un excellent essais, une nouvelle du nom de Demelza Robins, que Hermione soupçonnait d'avoir intégré l'équipe seulement pour voir le beau Potter, qui était particulièrement doué pour éviter ces fichus Cognards et enfin Ginny Weasley, qui était de très loin la meilleure en vol et qui en plus avait marqué dix-neuf buts.

Harry avait l'air content de son choix, ce qui rendait Hermione contente pour lui, elle aimait voir son meilleur ami heureux et quand elle le voyait jouer au Quidditch elle savait qu'il l'était pleinement.

Aucune des batteurs que Harry avait vu n'avait la bonne humeur ni la carrure de Fred et George mais il avait quand même réussis à en dénicher deux assez doué : Jimmy Peakes et Richie Coote et pour terminer il avait choisi Ron comme gardien, pas parce qu'il était son meilleur ami, juste pour son talent. Les essais étaient terminés et Ron et Harry étaient en train de se changer, Ginny elle s'était déjà changé. La rousse et Hermione remontèrent vers le château en papotant de tout et de rien.

— **Tu ne m'as pas raconté ce qu'il c'est passé au bal après que je sois partit, alors toi et Harry ?**

Un léger sourire vint orner les lèvres de la rousse et celle-ci passa une main dans ses cheveux.

— **Et bien nous avons dansé et au moment du baiser ce blaireau est partit prétextant qu'il avait une « envie très très très pressante » du coup je me suis retrouvé comme une statue en plein milieu de la piste. **déclarât-elle tristement.

— **C'est pas possible d'être aveugle à ce point , quand même !** Grognât Hermione. **Tu veux que je lui parle ?**

— **Ta bonté va te perdre un jour Hermione tu sais ? Ce n'est pas la peine, je veux qu'il s'en rende compte par lui même tu vois ?**

Hermione hocha la tête en silence comprenant tout a fait ce que voulait dire la jeune fille , l'année dernière quand elle avait été amoureuse de Ron elle aurait voulu qu'il s'en rende compte, mais il était bien trop occupé à fourrer sa langue dans la bouche de cette commère de Lavande Brown. Enfin bref, depuis elle avait tournée la page.

Ginny et elle se quittèrent arrivés au château, la rousse voulait aller prendre une bonne douche pour enlever la boue qu'il y avait encore dans ses cheveux, et Hermione se mis a déambuler dans les couloirs, sans but précis.

Sas pas la guidèrent automatiquement à sa chambre. Elle soupira et rentra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit d'un geste de sa baguette. Hermione posa ses coudes sur les rebord de la fenêtre et laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains. Elle observa le paysage qui se tenait devant elle : la foret interdite qui s'étendait sur une grande partit du paysage. Dans quelques minutes elle serait au repas du soir et après ce dernier elle se retrouverait de nouveau dans cette foret avec le Serpentard. Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher, signe du changement de saison. Les derniers rayons éclairaient les haut arbres de la forêt et Hermione pouvait apercevoir quelque uns trembler, surement les centaures pensait-elle. A force d'observer la foret interdite, Hermione n'en avait plus tellement peur. Elle la trouvait même rassurante, elle pourrait presque s'y sentir en sécurité.

Merci d'avoir lu !

unconscious-souls


	9. Ch9 Rencontre en pleine nuit

_Hello ! Voilà le chapitre 9, en espérant qu'il vous plaira._

* * *

**chapter nine :**

Les deux préfets étaient installés dans un fauteuil chacun, ils venaient de terminer leur ronde et encore une fois, ça s'était effectué dans le silence le plus complet.

Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue Hermione se sentait intimidée quand elle était dans la même pièce que le Serpentard. Face à lui, elle se sentait telle une biche face à un loup, tapi dans l'ombre… Stupide, n'est-ce pas ? Mais pourtant, cette angoisse puérile l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement où même d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Elle haïssait cette façon qu'il avait de la transpercer de ses yeux et il l'avait remarqué, d'ailleurs il prenait un malin plaisir à le faire dès qu'il le pouvait, s'en était presque malsain. Elle se décida enfin à agir et à lui adresser la parole.

— **Malefoy… ? **tenta-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Il leva les yeux de son livre, l'air profondément ennuyé.

— **Je .. pourquoi voulais-tu … faire un pari ?**

Il arbora une mine narquoise teintée de surprise.

— **Je n'en sais trop rien et je n'ai pas envie de me fatiguer en cherchant une réponse.**

Hermione rougit comme une cerise.

— **Je n'ai pas vraiment aimé comment tu m'as parlé tout à l'heure tu sais .. **esquissa t-elle.

Il cessa de se moquer d'elle et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Hermione se fis toute petite dans son grand fauteuil de cuir. Drago se leva et s'approcha d'elle, ses yeux toujours encrés dans les siens.

— **Ça t'inquiète n'est-ce pas ? **murmurât-il.

Elle baissa les yeux aussitôt.

— **Non… Pas vraiment, enfin si.. un peu..**

Drago s'appuya sur les accoudoirs, se penchant vers elle.

— **Tu t'inquiète vraiment trop Granger..**

Il était trop près d'elle, beaucoup trop près. Hermione détourna les yeux et chercha un point à fixer dans la salle. Mais il n'y avait rien a faire, le corps musclé de Malefoy obstruait toutes sa vision. Elle posa ses yeux sur les avant-bras du jeune homme, elle mourrait d'envie de relever les manches de sa chemise pour voir si il avait déjà été appelé par le seigneur des ténèbres et bien que cette idée était fort tentante elle ne voulait pas se risquer à attirer les foudres de Malefoy, pas lorsqu'il était si près d'elle.

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois tandis que le visage du blond n'était plus qu'à quelque centimètres de son propre visage. Recule, recule, recule putain n'arrêtait-elle pas de lui ordonner mentalement. Le Serpentard planta son regard dans le sien à nouveau. Envoûtant.

La jeune fille secoua la tête pour se faire sortir de son mutisme, et elle rougit à nouveau sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

— **Ce soir je suis fatiguée Granger, mais demain on parlera des termes de notre petit pari si tu veux. **déclarât-il mielleusement.

Il avait cet façon de parler, cet façon d'accrocher ses pupilles dans celle de la sorcière, c'était définitif elle allait devenir folle. Drago regarda les yeux changeant de couleur, prenant un voile doré de Hermione, avant de s'éloigner vers sa chambre en ricanant.

— **Malefoy** l'interpellât-elle, **J'aimerais faire un marché. **demandât-elle ironiquement.

Elle entendit le rire moqueur du Serpentard et quelque instant plus tard celui-ci se retournais vers elle.

— **Éclaire ma lanterne Granger, où veux-tu en venir ? **Demandât-il lasse.

La jeune fille ayant repris confiance en elle, une étrange confiance d'ailleurs. Pleine d'audace elle se leva de son fauteuil et s'avança vers le Serpentard.

— **Tu peut toujours essayer de m'entraîner dans le mal, ça ne fonctionnera pas. Mais en contrepartie j'aimerais une chose.**

— **Je t'écoute.**

— **Tu devras m'apprendre les mauvais sorts et promet-moi une chose. Ne me demande pas pourquoi.**

Le jeune homme hocha la tête sans chercher à comprendre quoi que se soit. Son passé et son éducation donnait une chance à Hermione d'apprendre quelque chose sur les Mangemorts et surtout comment les vaincre.

— **Si moi je t'apprend quelque chose. Dans ce pacte, toi, que fais-tu ?**

— **Moi ? Je t'apprendrais tout ce que tu ne sais pas. **voyant Drago rigoler elle leva la main comme pour lui dire de ce taire. **La politesse et le respect et pendant notre "pacte", tu ne coucheras pas à droite à gauche.**

Le visage de Drago se décomposa pour laisser place à une totale incompréhension. Ce fut au tour de Hermione de rire aux éclats en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, la première fois qu'elle pouvait rire ainsi devant le Serpentard. Elle en profitait bien, d'ailleurs. Ayant une fierté aussi immense que celle de la Gryffondor, Drago ne put s'empêcher de refuser. Il prendrait sur lui, comme elle prendrait sur elle.

Welcome in hell babe.

Cette nuit, Hermione ne réussissais pas a trouver le sommeil trop préoccupé par leur foutu pari. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers une seule et même personne : Drago Malefoy. C'était impossible pour elle de penser à autre chose qu'aux yeux du Serpentard qui la transperçaient. Rien que d'y penser elle en frissonna, un frisson de terreur.

Elle secoua sa tête pour faire sortir toutes ces images de son esprit et sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil se redressa dans son lit passant une main dans ses cheveux en batailles. Elle se leva et passa devant son miroir et l'image qu'elle vit d'elle la fit grimacer. Hermione avait les cheveux en bataille et le teint blafard, presque comme l'autre fouine, elle avait les joues creusés, sûrement du au fait qu'elle manquait considérablement de sommeil entre ses recherches sur la magie noir, ses entraînements avec le professeur Lupin et maintenant l'autre qui venait prendre possession de son esprits.

Et lui ? Est-ce qu'il dormait ? Où bien était-il dans le même état qu'elle ? Stupide idée, comme si le « Grand Drago Malefoy » n'avait que ça a faire de penser à « une pauvre sang de bourbe ». Le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle sache s'il dormait ou pas c'était d'aller le vérifier par elle même et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avec le plus discrétion possible et sortit dans le couloir. Elle frissonna sentant le froid venir agresser sa peau qui jusque là avait été pelotonné au chaud dans sa couette. Elle traversa le couloir et arrivé devant la chambre du Serpentard elle posa sa main sur la poignée de porte.

Tout un tas de question se posait dans sa tête, peut-être ne devrait-elle pas ouvrir cette porte, après tout c'est comme si elle violait l'intimité de Malefoy, en tout cas elle savait que elle n'aimerait que Malefoy lui fasse ceci. Mais en même temps elle ne voulait pas fouiller, elle voulait juste voir si il dormait, ce n'était tout de même pas un crime. Perdu dans ses réflexions elle n'avait pas entendu les pas qui se rapprochaient d'elle dans son dos.

Deux larges mains vinrent se poser sur ses épaule et elle sursauta lâchant un hurlement aiguë avant de se retourner. Drago Malefoy se tenait devant elle , l'air moqueur. Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine comme pour calmer le tambourinement que faisait son cœur, il lui avait fichu une de ces frousses.

— **Tu n'allais quand même pas me violer Granger ? **Demandât-il taquin.

— **Où étais-tu ? **Demandât-elle simplement.

Les mains de Malefoy se contractèrent, et son air moqueur disparu totalement. C'était à nouveau le Malefoy qu'elle avait l'habitude de côtoyer, le Malefoy aàl'air impénétrable.

— **Tu n'as pas répondue à ma question. **dit-il d'un ton saccadé et sec.

— **Tu n'as pas répondu à la mienne non plus. **répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Un rictus apparue sur ses lèvres.

— **Ne joue pas a ce jeux avec moi Granger , tu va perdre.**

— **Où étais-tu ?** répétât-elle simplement.

Il lâcha un soupir de frustration et balançât sa tête en arrière, avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux de la lionne.

— **Dans mes godasses. **Dit-il sèchement.** Voilà où j'étais.**

Il la poussa en dehors de sa chambre et claqua la porte. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, pourquoi diable était-elle entré dans la chambre de Malefoy ? Et par dessus tout pourquoi diable avait-elle effroyablement l'envie de savoir ou il était ? Hermione resta cinq bonnes minutes devant la porte du Serpentard, pensive, réfléchissant Son corps tomba violemment en arrière quand la porte sur laquelle elle était appuyé s'ouvrit. La sorcière tomba sur le torse dénudé de Drago et se releva rapidement en regardant partout tout en replaçant ses mèches déjà correctement placé.

— **Bonne chance pour notre pari.**

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer quoi que se soit et referma la porte. Tout en retournant dans sa chambre Hermione s'imaginait des dizaines d'hypothèses. Tout cela se déroulait bien ? Ou mal ? Aucune importance, une soudaine confiance prit possession de son corps et elle comptait bien gagner ce pacte.

_Cette fois-ci la jeune femme était dans une foret lugubre. Sa cape rouge traînant sur le sol. Son visage à peine visible. Elle allait murmurer quelque chose mais un sortilège la fit s'écrouler sur le sol. Hurlant de douleurs, hurlant à en perdre haleine. Une personne vêtu de noir s'avança vers elle, un rire sadique sur les lèvres._

— _Donne le moi !_

Hermione se redressa violemment, poussant un petit cri de douleur. De nouveau elle faisait ce cauchemars, sa faisait la cinquième fois. La Gryffondor commençait à s'inquiéter Une douleur se fit sentir au creux de sa main, et en effet il y avait quelque entailles peu profonde. Hermione n'y prêta aucune attention, préférant oublier.

Elle descendit de son lit et manqua de trébucher à cause de la grosse couette. Hermione frissonna tout en sentant son corps se raidir au contact de l'air froid de la chambre. Le mois de Novembre était presque terminer et l'air frais était maintenant glacial, et quelque flocons tombaient quelque fois sans pour autant accrocher au sol.

Désormais assise sur un des gros fauteuil de la salle commune des préfets, habillée, prêtre pour le commencement de sa journée Hermione attendait patiemment l'heure. Son gros bouquin bordeaux serré contre sa poitrine elle ne le quittait plus, à vrai dire elle comptait bien le montrer au professeur Lupin se soir.

Le doigt de la Gryffondor glissa sur la reliure du gros livre, s'incrustant dans les lettres doré. Hermione ne l'avait pas encore terminé mais elle avait appris beaucoup de chose depuis. Elle avait hâte de retourner à ses entraînements avec le professeur Lupin. Même si la première fois tout ne s'était pas passer comme prévu, elle comptait bien maîtriser cette magie.

Quand l'heure fut venu Hermione sortit de la salle des Prefets, évitant soigneusement Malefoy qui était à tout juste quelque mètre derrière elle. Leur pari venait de commencer et Hermione se disait que si elle l'évitait se serait bien plus facile. Malheureusement pour elle, elle oubliait les heures de travaux manuels qui les liaient. Cela compliqueraient les choses.

Hermione quitta la table des Gryffondor avant la fin du dîner tout comme Drago. Sans s'adresser la parole ou même un quelconque regard, ils partirent en direction de la cabane d'Hagrid. Encore une fois le professeur Rogue leur avait demandé d'aider le géant et ça se passerait ainsi pour les plusieurs retenues à venir.

— **Ainsi je n'aurais pas à vous supporter Miss Granger. **avait-il ajouté.

Et bien évidemment Hermione s'était retenu d'ajouter quoi que se soit, se contentant de baisser le regard. Elle avait toujours détesté ce professeur et elle était loin d'être la seule, les Serdaigle comme les Poufsouffle le haïssait tout autant. Seuls les élèves de Serpentard l'appréciaient ce qui était tout à fait normal étant donné qu'il était leur directeur de maison. Les deux sorciers dévalèrent le chemin terreux et Hermione toqua trois fois dans la vieille et grande porte en bois.

— **Hagrid nous somme là !**

Ce dernier sorti en trombe de sa cabane et Hermione manqua de trébucher en arrière. Hagrid avait toujours cette air inquiet sur le visage mais il tenta rapidement de cacher ses émotions en un grand sourire.

— **Oh Hermione et .. monsieur Malefoy pourquoi vous êtes ... Ah oui suis-je bête je ne me souvenais plus. **s'écria t-il.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, un léger rictus s'échappant de ses lèvres. Tendis que Malefoy restait de marbre, dévisageant le barbu. Hagrid pris sa lampe et emmena les deux élèves dans la forêt interdite. De nouveaux ils se séparèrent et cette fois ci Croc-Dur suivit les sorciers tendit que Hagrid les surveillait de loin.

La nuit venait de tomber et la forêt était d'autant plus lugubre qu'à son habituel. Une nouvelle fois Drago était sur de ne tomber sur rien du tout mais Hermione avait une légère lueur d'espoir ce soir. Il menait la marche et elle se contentait de suivre sans rien dire, aux côtés du grand chien. Le silence était d'autant plus sombre que l'atmosphère et Hermione du prendre sur elle même pour aborder un ton non arrogant.

— **Comment compte tu t'y prendre ?**

— **Pardon ? **demanda-t-il, en retournant sa tête quelque secondes avant de continuer sa route.

— **Tu m'as très bien comprise ! **dit-elle en rattrapant le blond. **Comment tu compte t'y prendre pour me rendre "mauvaise".**

Drago esquissa un rictus froid, ce rire qu'il avait souvent à l'égard de la Gryffondor, ce rire moqueur qui insupportait Hermione. Malgré sa tête tourné que très peu vers elle, et seule la lune pour éclairer le visage du blond elle vit bien le sourire naissant sur ses fines lèvres.

— **Je ne te dévoilerai pas mes secrets Granger. Je passerai tout simplement plus de temps avec toi que tu le veuille ou non je remporterais ce pacte.**

— **En attendant j'ai ma part du contrat, je t'apprendrais la politesse Malefoy. Ce que tu es loin de connaître. **dit-elle en levant fièrement la tête.

— **Crois moi, se sera bien difficile.**

— **Je ne te le fais pas dire. **murmurât-elle plus pour elle même.

— **Un détail m'échappe quand même Granger, pourquoi t'évertue-tu à voir du bon en moi ?**

— **Parce qu'il y a du bon en chacun de nous Malefoy, et je suis sur qu'en toi il y en a aussi, même si il est très très très très profondément enfoui dans ton être. **

Le jeune homme soupira et regarda même pas la jeune fille comme si elle venait de débiter la plus grosse sottise du siècle. Mais soudain les yeux de Malefoy, s'agrandirent et il entrouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Hermione, positionner derrière le jeune blond se mit sur la pointe des pieds, regardant par dessus l'épaule de Drago, et elle comprit aussitôt pourquoi Malefoy avait tiré une tel face.

Devant eux se trouvait un troupeau de centaure, tous avaient leurs arcs bandés dans leur direction et elle savait qu'aux moindres faux pas ils n'hésiteraient pas à les tuer. Pourtant les centaures ne pouvait apercevoir que Drago, ce qu'ils voyaient de Hermione n'était qu'une simple silhouette féminine. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas les entendre arriver ? Ça s'entend un troupeau comme celui-ci pourtant.

Malefoy levait déjà sa baguette prêt à les attaquer, mais la jeune fille tira son bras vers elle.

— **Nous sommes sur leur territoires Malefoy ! Et comme les partisans de tu sais-qui n'arrêtent pas de les déranger, ils sont sur leur garde. Nous avons peut-être une chance de nous en sortir, alors ne fait pas fausse route s'il te plait !** grognât-elle sans que les centaures ne puissent entendre.

Le jeune homme paru réfléchir puis finalement, il abaissa sa baguette en soupirant.

— **Tu me revaudras ça Granger, crois moi** grognât-il à son tour.

Hermione esquissa un léger sourire. Ce n'était ni l'heure ni le lieu pour qu'ils recommencent à s'engueuler comme des gamins, surtout quand une trentaine de centaures les encerclaient, prêt à les tuer dans la minute qui suivait. La jeune fille se retourna vers les centaures et l'un deux s'avançât vers les deux jeunes sorciers.

— **Que font deux jeunes sorciers dans la forêt interdite à une heure comme celle-ci ? **Demanda-t-il sèchement.

— **Nous effectuons notre heure de retenue **répondit Drago poliment. **L'autre jour, une chose à tué une licorne. Nous avons été chargé d'essayer de la retrouver. **déclarât-il de but-en-blanc.

Le centaure hocha la tête, comme pour l'inciter à continuer. Il fit un signe de main à ses congénères pour que ceux-ci baissent leur garde et tous lui obéirent.

— **Et qui nous dit que vous n'avez pas été envoyé par le ministère pour encore réduite nos terres ? **Demanda-t-il méchamment en s'approchant de Drago.

— **Le ministère n'est pas autorisé à employer de si jeune personnes tel que nous. De plus je crois que si vous pensiez vraiment ce que vous dites là, vous n'auriez pas ordonnés à vos amis de baisser leur garde et nous serions déjà mort.** déclarât Hermione sur le vif.

Cette dernière avait quelque peu bousculé Drago et faisait face au centaure. La poitrine bombé et le regard impénétrable L'animal la foudroya du regard et s'avança vers elle. Une trentaine de centimètre les séparaient mais Hermione ne bougeait pas. La lune pointa sa lumière sur la visage d'Hermione, dévoilant la lueur rouge qui commençait à naître dans ses yeux. Le centaure perdit le contrôle de lui-même au même instant.

— **C'est impossible... **dit-il a voix basse.

Il se pencha en avant, comme pour faire une révérence, et se redressa, avec cette même lueur de panique au fond des yeux. La couleur rouge des yeux de la sorcière se dissipa pour laisser place au doré avec une lueur d'incompréhension au fond des yeux.

— **Désolée de vous avoir importuner, j'espère que vous trouverez cette .. chose **murmurât-il avant de retourner vers ses amis et tous partirent au galop.

La jeune fille le regarda partir, se demandant bien ce qui avait pu se passer, même si au fond elle avait bien une petite idée. Elle avait bien remarqué la lumière de la lune qui avait éclairé son visage et ainsi ses yeux, surement rouge ou doré ainsi que son pendentif ornant la pierre, surement. Elle avait aussi vu le visage du centaure se décomposer au même moment. Malefoy qui jusque là c'était docilement tut, s'approcha d'elle.

— **Tu m'explique ce qu'il s'est passé là ?** demanda-t-il sans aucune trace de méchanceté dans la voix, pour une fois. Mais plutôt le regard plein d'inquiétude et d'incompréhension.

— **Mh .. je suppose qu'ils ont du remarquer que tu étais un sang pur ?** Demandât-elle, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne la croirait pas.

— **Tu pense sérieusement que je vais avaler ça Granger ? **Soufflât-il.

— **C'est ce que j'ai de mieux à te proposer en tout cas. **Répondit-elle, glacial.

Hermione ne fit pas attention au regard haineux de Drago et prit la route, suivit de Croc-dur. Ce qui énervait d'autant plus le jeune homme. Il rattrapa vite la jeune fille, et la fit virevolter violemment vers lui.

— **Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi Granger ! Tu pense vraiment me faire croire à une sottise pareil ! Ce centaure à perdu tout ses moyens des qu'il a vu ton visage éclairé par la lune ! Alors ne me fait pas croire qu'il à eu peur de moi !** dit-il.

— **Nous devrions rentrer, Hagrid va finir par s'inquiéter.** déclarât-elle simplement.

Elle le défia du regard pour la première fois depuis sept années. Drago la fusillait du regard, fulminant, il voulait continuer cette dispute. Il était loin d'en avoir fini avec tout cela. Hermione le vit bien et elle pria indéfiniment pour que Hagrid surgisse des buissons à ce moment. Heureusement pour elle, le géant entendit ses prières.

— **Est-ce que tout va bien les enfants ?**

— **Nous n'avons rien trouvé Hagrid, mais nous avons croisé les centaures. **dit-elle sans quitter Drago du regard.

Hagrid écarquilla les yeux et s'avança rapidement vers eux, marmonnant des dizaines de chose incompréhensible comme à son habitude.

— **Ils ne vous ont pas fait de mal ?**

— **Non non Hagrid **le rassurât-elle.

Le garde chasse hocha la tête, perdu dans ses réflexions.

— **Remontez au châteaux. **leur ordonnât-il simplement.

Les deux jeunes sorciers obéirent. Le trajet se fit de nouveau dans le silence, Hermione défiait Drago du regard de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle comptait bien parler de tout cela au professeur Lupin, peut-être qu'il savait quelque chose à propos de l'étrange comportement des centaures à l'égard de Hermione.

Hermione entra dans la salle de classe du professeur Lupin et s'avança vers ce dernier qui était assit à son bureau. Il leva le regard vers elle et lui adressa un sourire qu'elle lui rendit tout simplement.

— **Bonsoir Hermione !**

— **Bonsoir Professeur. **elle sortit son bouquin bordeaux de son sac et le posa sur le bureau devant Lupin.** Je crois que vous savez ce que s'est ?**

Les yeux de Remus s'écarquillèrent et il prit délicatement le livre dans ses mains, le contemplant, le retournant de tout les côtés. Evidemment qu'il connaissait ce livre. Il ouvrit à la première page et caressa doucement la feuille jaunis par l'age du livre. Faisant défilé les page une à une il put remarquer que la Gryffondor avait noté plusieurs notes dans quelque coins des pages. Il le referma aussitôt et se leva, tournant autour de son bureau et plongeant son regard dans celui de Hermione.

— **Comment vous êtes vous procurez ce livre ?**

— **On me l'as offert avec cette pierre. **dit-elle en posant son doigt sur son pendentif.

— **Il ne doit y avoir que trois ou quatre exemplaire dans le monde, il se peut même que se soit le dernier. L'avez vous terminer ?**

— **Bientôt je pense, j'ai appris beaucoup de chose sur l'origine de la magie interdite professeur. Il se pourrait que ..**

— **Ne commencez pas un discours la dessus Hermione, j'en connais autant que vous.** la coupa-t-il.

Hermione relâcha ses épaule et hocha la tête positivement. Cela est vrai, le professeur avait beau ne pas posséder cette magie, il en connaissait bien plus qu'elle sur le rayon. Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur un pupitre et Lupin s'assit à son tour sur un pupitre en face, séparé par le long couloir divisant les pupitre, un silence s'installa.

Le professeur posa un pile de petit livre sur ses genoux et prit sa baguette dans son autre main. Hermione, à son tour, prit possession de son bâton de bois. Mais à son complet étonnement, elle fut désarmé par son professeur. L'interrogeant du regard, la bouche de Hermione s'entrouvrit Un rictus s'échappa de la bouche de Lupin tendit qu'il faisait "non" de son doigt.

— **Pas besoin de baguette pour une sorcière comme vous Hermione.**

— **Que voulez vous dire ?**

— **Prenons ce livre. **il prit un petit livre dans ses mains et l'agita sous son nez. **Je vais le faire léviter jusqu'à vous, je compterais jusqu'à trois et à trois je rompt le soir. Ainsi vous empêcherais la chute du livre en vous concentrant à fin de maintenir le livre dans les airs.**

— **Je n'y arriverai pas, je ne sais même pas comment faire ! **s'emporta Hermione.

— **Au fond de vous, vous le savez. Mais vous ne voulez pas l'admettre.**

D'un signe de main il empêcha à Hermione de répliquer quoi que se soit. Enfin il posa le livre sur le sol. "Wingardium Leviosa", dit-il distinctement, le livre s'envola dans le airs à plusieurs mètre du sol. Lupin baissa de nouveau les yeux vers Hermione. On pouvait sentir son inquiétude à des kilomètres à la ronde. Comment pouvait-elle soutenir un livre en lévitation sans sa baguette mais avec la simple force de sa pensée ?

— **Trois ... deux ... un.**

Le professeur rompit le lien. Hermione se concentra de toute ses forces, ses membres se contractèrent. Mais comme si elle pouvait y arriver du premier coup, sinon les entraînements ne servirait à rien. Le livre retomba lourdement sur le sol sous les yeux des deux personnes présentes. Hermione hocha la tête de gauche à droite, soupirante, baissant les yeux.

— **Visualisez le livre en lévitation Hermione, imaginez le dans vos pensée. Concentrez vous.**

La jeune fille inspira et expira longuement et d'un signe de tête fit comprendre au professeur qu'il pouvait recommencer. Il prit de nouveau un petit livre posé à ses côté et le fit léviter à environ six voir sept mètres du sol. De nouveau il fit son décompte.

Hermione plissa les yeux, visualisant le livre flotter dans les airs mais de nouveau il tomba sur le sol aux côtés de l'autre bouquin.

Hermione soupira violemment au bout du quinzième essai qui, comme les autres auparavant, n'avait abouti à rien. Elle avait beau se concentrer, visualiser l'objet en lévitation, elle n'y arrivait pas. C'est alors qu'elle réflechis à toute les fois ou la magie s'était manifester, elle était en présence de Drago quand les phénomènes se déroulaient, mais surtout elle était en colère.

— **Professeur provoquez moi.**

— **Je vous demande pardon ?**

— **Quand cette magie se manifestait en moi j'étais en colère, alors provoquez moi.**

— **Mais ? Voyons.. Hermione .. C'est du n'importe quoi, je ne peux pas et puis de toute manière nous somme ici pour vous apprendre à ****contrôler** **vos pouvoirs.**

Hermione hocha la tête en s'excusant. Après tout il avait raison, si il fallait qu'elle s'énerve pour provoquer "Snix" cela ne servirait à rien, elle ne serait plus maîtresse d'elle-même. Il faillait tout simplement qu'elle apprenne à contrôler Le professeur Lupin baissa les yeux vers le gros tas de livre éparpillé sur le sol, il y en avait dix. La grande pile qu'il y avait à ses côté était vide. Il lévita alors tout les livres jusqu'à lui, formant une belle colonne bien droite. Il fit de nouveau léviter un livre, mais cette fois ci bien plus haut que tout les autres qu'ils avaient fait.

— **Vous vous sentez de nouveau prête ?**

Hermione respira longuement et plongea son regard dans les yeux du professeur. Les yeux de la jeune fille prirent une toute autre couleur : le doré. Loin du rouge qui faisait froid dans le dos à tout ce qui le croisait.

— **Oui professeur.**

Lupin esquissa un sourire. Il regarda une dernière fois le livre avant de rompre le sort et de fixer le descente rapidement du bouquin, puis Hermione. Cette dernière ne respirait presque plus et visualisait dans ses pensées un livre lévitant sur place dans les airs. Elle leva doucement son bras, mettant toute ses forces dans ses pensées au point de sentir une migraine naissante. Elle ferma les yeux si fort un dixième de seconde puis quand elle les rouvrit le livre lévitait dans les airs.

Hermione regarda tout d'abord les mains du professeur Lupin, croyant à une blague de son professeur, mais elles étaient vide, pas de baguette. Elle sauta alors du pupitre le sourire aux lèvres, gardant sa main en direction du livre ainsi que son regard. Le professeur se leva à son tour en l'applaudissant.

— **J'en étais certain Hermione, vous voyez vous pouvez y arrivé. Ne le quittez surtout pas du regard. Concentrez vous, continuez de le visualiser mais maintenant tracer une ligne qu'il va suivre.**

Hermione pleine de confiance bougea lentement sa main dans une direction, se concentrant afin que le livre la suivre. Malheureusement pour elle c'était trop demandé pour ce soir. Le livre retomba sur le sol. Mais cela n'enleva pas l'espoir de la Gryffondor de maîtriser cette puissante magie. Il faut peut-être commencé par peu, mais si elle continue ainsi dans quelque temps elle y arrivera. Désormais elle en était certaine.

— **Je crois vous en avoir trop demandé pour aujourd'hui Hermione. Nous nous reverrons demain, passez une bonne nuit.**

— **Merci professeur, à vous aussi.**

Hermione pris son sac à la volé et le plaqua sur son épaule. Toute souriante elle pris la route de la sortie.

— **Mademoiselle Granger vous oubliez votre livre.**

Hermione se retourna vers son professeur qui lui tendait son livre. Elle sortit sa baguette et le fit lévité jusqu'à elle. Elle était peut-être capable de maintenir un livre en lévitation par la simple force de sa pensée. Pour l'instant elle ne pouvait en aucun cas le faire bouger. Hermione remercie son professeur et s'engagea dans les couloirs sombre de l'école.

Elle avait toujours ce sourire vainqueur collé aux lèvres, sautillant de joie. Hermione se sentait fière d'avoir réussi, se n'était presque rien, mais elle avait réussi et maintenant elle pourrait continuer au dehors des cours du professeur même si il lui avait interdit. Soudain elle oublia qu'elle devait se renseigner auprès du professeur à propos du phénomène qu'il s'était passé dans la forêt interdite. C'est pas grave, se dit-elle, après tout elle le revoit demain.

Merci d'avoir lu !

uncounscious-souls


	10. Ch10 Premiers calvaires

_Salut voila le chapitre 10 comme on est le week-end._

_J'avoue que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre. Il me fait légèrement rire et j'étais obligé de mettre un moment comme celui là dans la fiction. Enfin je ne vous en dis pas plus, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**chapter ten :**

Voilà une bonne vingtaine de minutes que la jeune fille laissait couler l'eau chaude sur sa peau, vingt minute qu'elle essayait de penser à autre chose qu'à ce pari. L'image du centaure inquiet devant les yeux rouge de Hermione lui vint en tête. Elle se promit de chercher un quelconque indice auprès du professeur Lupin. Mais bien sur ! se dit-elle. Le livre sur "Les forces interdites" pourrait évidemment l'aider, pourquoi elle n'y avait pas penser plus tôt. Après tout dans ce livre il y avait tout ce dont elle devait savoir.

Un spasme violent s'empara d'elle soudainement.

Malefoy.

L'eau devint bouillante. Elle s'écarta en étouffant un cri hargneux. Elle sortit de la douche aussitôt et se sécha rapidement, enfilant ses vêtements le plus vite possible, elle sortit de la salle de bain. Malefoy était déjà prêt, il regardait les flammes de la cheminée l'air fatiguée. Bien évidemment que c'était lui qui avait jeté un sort à la douche pour que Hermione se dépêche un peu. Car bien sur, il avait déjà une idée derrière la tête.

— **Tu attends qu'elle s'éteigne ? **Demandât-elle l'air moqueur.

Le jeune homme soupira et la regarda, sans rien dire.

— **Si tu ne bouge pas, on va finir par être en retard en cours** lui fit-elle remarquer. **Oh et puis je m'en fou débrouille toi. **dit-elle en partant.

— **Tu te rappel de notre pari Granger ? **

— **Bien évidemment, pourquoi ? **répondit-elle en se retournant vers Drago.

— **Et bien, je devais te rendre mauvaise **murmurât-il.** Alors aujourd'hui on va sécher les cours **déclarât-il simplement.

Sécher les cours. Voilà une idée qui ne lui était jamais, oh grand dieu, jamais venu à l'esprit pendant ses sept années d'études à Poudlard. Même quand elle était malade Hermione allait en cours, alors sécher les cours non elle n'avait jamais fait cette chose. A la mine qu'elle tirait, il dut voir qu'elle n'était pas vraiment partante pour cette idée. Mais comme il la savait très fière, il savait qu'elle ne lui dirait pas non. Tant mieux pour lui. Tant pis pour elle.

— **Ne t'inquiète pas Granger, tu ne sera pas renvoyé de Poudlard pour ça tu n'aura qu'a dire que tu étais malade. **lui dit-il en se moquant ouvertement d'elle.

— **Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors aujourd'hui ?**

— **On va aller à Pré-au-lard.**

— **Pour ?**

— **Tu pose trop de question Granger.**

La jeune fille soupira, inutile d'essayer d'en savoir plus, il ne lui dirait rien. Elle enleva alors ses livres de son sac et les posa sur la table de la salle commune des prefets. Pourtant elle ne quitta pas son livre sur les forces interdite et elle le glissa, sans que Drago l'aperçoit, dans son sac.

— **Comment on va faire pour aller à pré-au-lard si on est censé être en cours.**

— **C'est là que c'est drôle Granger. On va se fondre dans la masse et sortir incognito du château.**

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Comme si ils allaient y arriver. Mais après tout Drago devait le faire assez souvent alors elle ne doutait pas du blond. Drago la fusilla du regard et la pris par l'avant-bras avant de la faire avancer. Hermione rigolait toujours autant.

Ils sortirent tous les deux par le gros tableau et Malefoy fourra ses mains dans ses poches tandis que Hermione marchait derrière lui désormais, emboîtant sa marche, suivant le professionnel. Comme Drago l'avait dit, ils se fondirent dans la masse d'élèves et la Gryffondor avait de plus en plus de mal à le suivre. Soudain elle manqua de trébucher et se rattrapa à la manche du jeune blond. Ce dernier se retourna et il la tira vers lui, presque en la portant ils sortirent du grand château.

Maintenant que le brouhaha des élèves était bien loin. Le silence de la nature avait pris place. Le vent frais souffla dans les longs cheveux ondulés de Hermione, et décoiffa Drago.

— **Tu as déjà bu Granger ? De l'alcool évidemment.**

— **Non, pas vraiment.**

— **Tu as déjà fumé ?**

— **Non plus.**

Il ricana, passant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. Hermione soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et le devança. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et secoua ces derniers qui lui tombèrent de par et d'autre dans son dos. Depuis la mort de ses parents moldus en début d'année elle n'était plus jamais retourner dans le monde moldu, elle n'avait donc pas été chez le coiffeur depuis de long mois et ses cheveux était bien plus long que avant mais toujours aussi onduleux et emmêlés.

— **Ma pauvre petite, tu dois bien t'ennuyer pendant tes journées.**

— **Ce n'est pas parce que je ne me saoule pas, ni ne fume pas que je m'ennuie Malefoy. **répondit-elle calmement.

— **Tu fais quoi de tes journées alors ? **

— **J'étudie.**

Il éclata de rire et failli s'étouffer, il reprit son sérieux très rapidement et soupira. Hermione allait répliquer que il ne suffit pas de faire tout ce qu'il site pour être heureux dans la vie mais Drago ne lui laissa pas le temps.

— **Ton cas est pire que ce que je ne pensais. **soufflât-il**. T'as déjà couchée avec quelqu'un au moins ?** Demandât-il.

La jeune fille sentis ses joues lui brûler et elle enfouie sa tête dans son écharpe au couleur de sa maison. Elle voulait répondre évidemment, mais si c'était pour subir les moqueries du Serpentard jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Non merci, pensât-elle. Pourtant si le blond connaissait la vérité il verrait Hermione d'un tout autre point de vue. Hermione se contenta d'accélérer sa marche et d'entrer à l'auberge Les Trois Balais.

— **Je prend ton silence pour un non. **déclarât-il.

Hermione soupira violemment. Drago la devança en lui montrant une table au fond, dans un coin, elle se dirigea vers cette dernière tendit qu'il partait vers le bar, commander deux verres. La jeune fille profita de l'absence de Drago pour sortir le livre de son sac.

Elle chercha des yeux un renseignement sur le comportement du centaure la nuit dernière. Cachant le livre sous la table, elle avait beaucoup de mal à voir sans baisser la tête. Drago revint et posa deux verres sur la table, se qui fit sursauter Hermione. Elle releva la tête d'un coup et cacha le livre dans son sac, qu'elle posa sur ses genoux.

— **C'est quoi ça ? **dit-elle en pointant du doigt les deux verres et pour empêcher de à Drago de lui demandé ce qu'elle faisait.

— **Du rhum groseille. **dit-il fièrement en s'asseyant aux côtés d'Hermione.

Hermione haussa un sourcil. Comme si elle allait boire cela. Elle posa ses coudes sur la table et plongea son regard noisette dans les yeux azur du blond.

— **Tu compte vraiment me faire boire ça ?**

— **Evidemment, et tu vas le faire !**

— **Non.**

Drago esquissa un sourire narquois. Il se doutait qu'elle allait refuser et bien sur il savait comment la faire obtempérer. Il posa sa baguette devant lui, gardant la main dessus.

— **Tu sais que je connais l'un des trois sorts impardonnables qui pourrait t'obliger à te faire boire ce fichu verre ? **dit-il froidement, mais avec un sourire vainqueur collé aux lèvres.

Hermione haussa ses sourcils et grogna des choses incompréhensible. Bien sur il ne savait maîtriser aucun sorts impardonnables mais il lui faillait un moyen de pression sur la jeune gryffondor. Elle prit le verre dans ses mains et le porta à son nez, reniflant le liquide elle fronça les sourcils. La jeune fille reposa le verre en faisait un signe négatif avec sa main. Drago, les yeux rond défi Hermione du regard. Il prit sa baguette et l'agita sous les yeux de Hermione. Cette dernière prit de nouveau le verre et le porta à ses lèvres. Elle n'avait encore but aucune gorgée mais l'alcool lui brûlait déjà les lèvres.

Sous le regard de Drago, Hermione but d'abord une gorgée, puis une deuxième. Elle reposa rapidement le verre sous la table et inspira longuement, en faisant toute sorte de grimace enfantine. Se qui fit rire d'autant plus le Serpentard.

— **Alors ? **dit-il entre deux rictus.

Hermione lui jeta un regard froid. Autant dire la vérité, au quoi il ne si attendait pas d'ailleurs.

— **C'est .. **commençât-elle sous le regard interrogateur du blond. **Pas mauvais. **soupira t-elle. **Mais sa brûle !**

Drago explosa de rire et obligea une nouvelle fois à Hermione de terminer son verre. Ce qu'elle fit sans ronchonner mais en enchaînant d'autant plus de grimaces plus moches les unes que les autres. Enfin Drago but son verre cul sec sous les yeux ébahi de Hermione, se qu'il vit et se qui donna à Hermione les joues rouge comme une tomate. Enfin après plusieurs autre verres ils sortirent de l'auberge.

N'ayant pas vraiment bu d'alcool auparavant, la jeune fille supportait très mal le liquide qui commençait à pénétrer dans son sang et à obstruer son cerveau l'empêchant de penser ou d'agir correctement. Elle manqua de tomber et se rattrapa au bras de Drago. Celui-ci éclata de rire à nouveau, aidant Hermione à marcher correctement. C'était plutôt encourageant pour le blond, son pari avançait déjà. Il décida de rentrer au château, après tout Hermione était déjà à demi-bourré.

Soudain quelqu'un la bouscula. Grimaçant elle se retourna et poussa son agresseur. Reprenant conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire Hermione s'excusa.

— **Oups excusez moi. **dit-elle, rongé de remord.

Drago fronça les sourcils devant la scène. Il s'avança vers Hermione et montra du doigt l'homme qu'elle venait de bousculer, qui tentait de se relever. Il hocha la tête de gauche à droite en soupirant.

— **Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? **dit-il plein de sous-entendu priant pour qu'elle comprend.

— **Oh.. **soupira t-elle, son regard vira vers l'homme. **Excusez moi de ne pas vous avoir bousculé plus fort.**

Hermione fit un signe de sa main en rigolant et Drago joint un petit rire discret au sien.

Ils passèrent les portes du château sans problèmes, toujours dans le silence, mais ce n'était pas le silence tendu qu'il y avait d'habitude entre eux. C'était un silence agréable et doux, un silence qui signifiait une courte trêve entre les deux adolescent. Juste le temps qu'un des deux gagne ce fichu pari qu'ils avaient lancé sur un accord commun.

Il prononça rapidement le mot de passe et le tableau pivota les faisant tous les deux entrer dans la salle commune des préfets. Hermione se tenait toujours au bras de Drago, et celui-ci l'emmena dans sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Pour une fois il n'avait pas envie de l'enfoncer plus bas que terre, ce qu'il trouvait légèrement bizarre.

La jeune fille avait mal à la tête. Elle était allongé sur son lit, sentant le sang battre à ses tempes. Elle saisi son oreillé et se mis à hurler dedans, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle savait juste qu'il fallait que ce cri sorte de son être. Drago l'avait déposé dans sa chambre et il était sortit, il ne l'avait pas insulté, il ne s'était même pas moqué.

Hermione sortit finalement de sa chambre en titubant. Malefoy avait ouvert la fenêtre du petit couloir et était en train de fumer une cigarette, c'est la première fois qu'elle le voyais fumer. Il était dos à elle, et elle s'approcha de lui, silencieusement. Aux pieds du jeune homme il y avait une bouteille de whisky pur feu.

La jeune fille se racla la gorge et le Serpentard se tourna vers elle, sa cigarette dans sa main. Il recracha la fumée en un nuage blanc parfait. La jeune fille le contempla quelque instant, qu'il était beau quand il ne disait rien, qu'il n'avait pas cette froid et impénétrable sur le visage. Hermione secoua sa tête de gauche à droite, comme pour chasser cette pensée de sa tête. Le jeune homme avait remis la cigarette à la commissure de ses lèvres et recommençait à aspirer de la fumée, la recrachant il regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux.

— **Franchement Granger, tu m'as impressionné ! Je croyais que tu tomberais dans les pommes ..** dit-il narquois.

La Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel et s'avança un peu plus vers lui, arrivé à sa hauteur, le jeune blond lui tendit sa cigarette. La jeune fille le regarda de travers, pas décidé du tout a toucher a la cigarette. Elle croisa ses bras sur le rebord de la fenêtre et scrutat l'horizon.

— **Un peu de courage Granger !** dit-il en souriant.

Là il n'avait pas tors. Elle pris le petit tube entre ses doigts et regarda Drago.

— **Je n'ai jamais fumé.** murmurât-elle.

— **C'est simple, tu le porte à tes lèvres puis tu aspire la fumée et tu recrache.**

Hermione hocha la tête et porta la cigarette à ses lèvres, elle aspira et manqua de s'étouffer. Elle toussa, la fumée lui ayant complètement brûlé la gorge. Elle posa ses yeux sur Drago, celui-ci se retenait de rire.

— **Recommence, tu va t'y habituer. **lui ordonnât-il doucement.

La jeune fille aspira à nouveau la fumée et se retint de tousser, recrachant la fumée doucement.

— **Tu vois, ce n'est pas si horrible.** raillât-il.

— **Ferme là. **lui ordonnât-elle.

Le jeune homme rigola un peu, et se pencha pour saisir la bouteille de whisky pur-feu qui était à ses pieds. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et fit apparaître deux verres. Il ouvrit la bouteille et versa du whisky dans les deux récipients. Il en saisi un tandis qu'il tendait l'autre à Hermione. Celle-ci fit une moue boudeuse, pour lui dire que non. Mais il avait un pari à gagner, et part tout les moyens possible il lui ferait boire ce verre.

— **Que fais-tu chez les Gryffondor petite Granger si un pauvre petit verre d'alcool te fait peur. **la provoquât-il.

Comme il l'avait supposé Hermione saisi le verre et regarda son contenue pendant plusieurs seconde avant de le boire cul sec. Malefoy écarquilla les yeux quelque instants, était-ce bien Hermione Granger qui se tenait devant lui ?

— **Tu disait Malefoy ?** le provoquât-elle a son tour.

Hermione faisait parfaitement bien la comédie, cachant bien son jeu. En réalité l'alcool lui brûlait la gorge comme si on lui avait collé du charbon ardent dessus. Mais elle ne le montra pas, ne voulant pas passer pour une faible. Malefoy savait qu'elle faisait semblant, que l'alcool lui faisait mal à la gorge. Mais par dessus tout ceci, il savait déjà que le pari serait bien plus simple à remporter que ce qu'il avait cru.

Malefoy, ayant longuement réfléchie pendant que la jeune fille était allongé dans sa chambre tout à l'heure, avait déjà monté un plan, il la ferrait boire, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sois saoule. Enfin il pourrait savoir ce qui c'était réellement passé l'autre soir dans la forêt. Puis qui sais, il la rendrait peut-être accro à l'alcool ? Il reposa ses yeux sur la jeune fille et vit que celle-ci se tenait penché au bord de la fenêtre, peut-être sentait-elle déjà les effets dévastateurs de l'alcool ?

Hermione avait terminé sa cigarette et avait balancé le mégot par la fenêtre. Drago bu son verre d'alcool et se resservit, il rempli en même temps le verre d'Hermione qui fit une légère grimace.

— **J'en ai déjà bu un Malefoy, plus ceux à l'auberge.** dit-elle, la mine boudeuse.** Et tu le sais !**

— **Tout ce que je sais Granger, c'est ce que tu es une poule mouillée. **la provoquât-il a nouveau.

— **Mais ferme là. **lui dit-elle en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule.

Elle porta son verre à ses lèvres et les trempa dans la boisson. Elle en avala une gorgé, puis deux, puis trois, puis finalement elle termina son verre avec un air de vainqueur sur les lèvres. Malefoy avait déjà terminé son verre lui aussi, il reboucha la bouteille. Granger avait déjà du mal à rester debout, du fait que c'était la première fois qu'elle ingurgitait autant d'alcool.

Il la pris doucement par le bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Elle enleva son pull et resta en chemise, elle se jeta sur son lit en soupirant. Le jeune homme était à l'entrée de sa chambre appuyé contre la porte qui était fermée. Hermione posa son regard sur lui quelque instants avant de soupirer à nouveau, son esprit commençant à divaguer à cause de l'alcool. C'était le moment opportun pour Drago.

— **Granger ?** Demanda-t-il

— **Quoi ?**

— **Tu te rappel l'autre jour dans la forêt **commençât-il doucement , pour l'inciter a parler.

— **Avec les centaures ?**

— **Exact. Tu sais, le centaure t'as regardé puis il a pris peur, que c'est-il passé ?**

La sorcière se redressa et se leva de son lit. Elle s'avança vers Drago manquant de tomber à cause du whisky qui commençait à faire des ravages. Elle trébucha et Malefoy la retint avant qu'elle ne s'écrase la face contre le parquet. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, posant ses mains sur les épaules de Malefoy. Elle approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille du blond qui avait l'air vraiment surpris, qui aurait cru que Hermione Granger puisse être ivre un jour ? Sûrement pas lui en tout cas.

— **Tu aimerais bien savoir hein … Dra-go . **Murmurât-elle en articulant doucement son prénom.** Pourquoi ce centaure a eu peur de moi quand la lune avait éclairé mon visage.**

Le fait d'entendre son prénom sortir de la bouche de Hermione Granger lui fit comme l'effet d'une décharge d'électricité. Ses membre se contractèrent et son corps se mit à brûler intérieurement. Pourquoi réagi-t-il comme cela ? Ne t'inquiète pas Drago, c'est juste l'alcool, tentait-il de se rassurer en répétant cette phrase des dizaines de fois dans sa tête. Jamais elle ne l'avait appelée par son prénom. Comme jamais il ne l'avait appelé "Hermione". La voix sensuelle de la jeune fille le fit sortir de sa rêverie. Le souffle chaud de la Gryffondor lui brûlait la nuque, c'est un drôle de sensation. Pas désagréable.

— **Tu veux que je te dise un secret .. Drago ? **Murmurât-elle

Nouvelle décharge d'électricité, pourquoi entendre son prénom de sa bouche était si bizarre, si … il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire ce que ressentait Drago à ce moment. Il bouillonnait mais il n'avait même pas la force de la repousser.

— **Je vais te dire un secret **lui murmurât-elle, un rire sadique s'échappant de ses lèvres.

Elle colla ses lèvres à l'oreille du jeune homme.

— **Je-ne-suis-pas-une-sorcière-de-ton-monde. Je-suis-au-sang-pu..** chantonnât-elle - nouveau.

Le jeune homme soupira, elle débitait vraiment n'importe quoi. Il saisi les épaule de la jeune fille et la fit reculer jusqu'à son lit, l'empêchant de finir sa chanson. Les genoux de cette dernière rentrèrent en collision avec le matelas et c'est à ce moment que choisi Drago pour la lâcher : elle s'effondra sur le lit.

— **Tu devrais dormir Granger, l'alcool à un très mauvais effet sur toi **soupirât-il froidement.

Il sorti rapidement de la chambre de la jeune Gryffondor, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il vint fermer la fenêtre de la salle commune et récupéra la bouteille de whisky, il rentra dans sa chambre en soupirant. Il rangea la bouteille d'alcool et enleva sa cravate et sa chemise. Bien qu'il n'ai pas réussi à savoir pourquoi les centaures avaient ainsi réagis, il avait au moins avancé dans leurs pari.

Pourquoi allait-elle lui dire qu'elle était une sang pur ? Et si c'était vrais ? Le doute s'installa en Drago. Non. Hermione Granger est une moldu. Un putain de moldu. Une sang de bourbe. Une sang impur. Il était impossible qu'Hermione Granger sois une sang pur.

Cet nuit, Drago ne réussi pas à trouver le sommeil, trop préoccupé par les parole de la jeune Gryffondor. Pourquoi y attachait-il autant d'importance ? Peut-être parce que si elle était bel et bien une sang pur ça changerait des choses, un tas de chose. Mais il y refusait d'y croire, pendant sept années il l'a insulté de sang-de-bourbe, il y avait bien une bonne raison pour ses insultes. Enfin il se laissa croire que Hermione Granger, la St-Nitouche de Poudlard était tout simplement une personne sensible à l'alcool et qu'elle dirait n'importe quoi dans un état de non-sobriété.

Cette nuit, la jeune fille ne parvint pas à trouver la sommeil, elle avait la tête qui tournait, sa gorge la brûlait et elle avait l'impression d'avoir une enclume dans la tête. Elle sentait le sang tambouriner à ses tempes tant son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle avait fait une bêtise , même en étant complètement ivre elle le savait, elle sentait.

Quand les effets de l'alcool se furent un peu apaisé, elle se redressa et chercha à attraper sa baguette posé sur sa petite table de chevet. Elle la saisi et se leva, elle chuchota un "Lumos" et chercha son sac. Elle s'empara de son livre bordeaux et laissa retomber son sac au sol.

Elle sortit de sa chambre se tenant tout de même au mur, de peur que sa tête ne fasse un câlin rapproché au sol. Arrivée dans la salle commune des préfets, elle lança un sort en direction de la cheminé et tout de suite des flammes se mirent à apparaître, faisant crépiter les bûches. Elle s'installa confortablement dans l'un des grands fauteuil en cuir, devant la cheminée pour que les flammes puisse lui apporter un peu de chaleur puis entreprit de trouver une explication rationnelle à ce qu'il c'était passé l'autre jour dans la forêt. Elle ouvrit son livre.

— **Allez Hermione, courage ! Tu dois bien trouver quelque chose dans ce fichu bouquin !** se murmurât-elle.

Hermione fit défilé toute les pages qu'elle avait déjà lu et s'arrêta vers le milieu du livre. Du bout de son doigt elle défila les phrases qui ne pouvait pas l'aider. Après plusieurs pages tournées elle trouva enfin son bonheur.

_« Les centaures étaient les gardiens du cristal de lunacorpus. Plus tard ils se battirent au cotés des sorciers pouvant maîtriser les pouvoir du cristal, ils en vinrent même a s'allier avec eux contre le mal qui voulait prendre possession du cristal. […] Après la disparition des derniers sorciers connus pour avoir le ''gêne'', les centaures ont brisé l'alliance et il est maintenant très difficile d'obtenir leurs confiance, voir même impossible. »_

Ainsi Hermione comprit rapidement pourquoi le centaure qui à aperçu son visage, ses yeux et surement son pendentif, s'était excuser pour son arrogant comportement et avait dévalé les plaines suivit de ses acolytes. Hermione referma doucement le livre et jeta un coup d'œil par le fenêtre. Le soleil allait bientôt se lever, pour ne pas élever les soupçon elle remontât rapidement dans sa chambre. La nuit prochaine elle comptait bien sortir discrètement du château pour pénétrer dans la foret interdite, à la recherche des centaures.

Le lendemain Hermione se leva avec un mal de crane horrible. Après une matinée passé à somnoler pendant les cours de botanique. La jeune fille monta dans la salle commune des prefet ou elle trouva Drago assit sur un des fauteuil.

— **Tiens Malefoy ! Justement je te cherchais !**

— **Tu m'aime tant que ça ?**

— **Ne rêve pas trop non plus.**

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, esquissant un léger sourire que Hermione ne vit pas, heureusement pour lui. Cette dernière s'avança vers lui et pris place devant le blond.

— **J'ai ma part d'instruction dans ce pacte. Je dois te rendre bon.**

— **Comme si tu pouvais y arriver.**

— **Ne cris pas victoire trop vite. Sans t'en rendre compte, j'arriverais à te changer.**

Drago posa ses coude sur ses genoux et fourra sa tête dans ses mains, hochant négativement la tête. Hermione s'entêtait à une chose bien trop impossible, mais elle avait espoir. L'espoir que Drago Malefoy puisse trouver une part de bon en lui.

— **M'apprendre les "sentiments". M'apprendre la "politesse", le "respect". Granger tu te fixe des limites bien trop haute.** dit-il ironiquement.

— **Je vais t'apprendre une chose Malefoy. Quand tu seras prêt à donner ta vie pour quelqu'un, cela veut dire que tu l'aimeras. Quand tu seras prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour obtenir le pardon d'une personne, c'est que tu la respecteras plus que tu ne te respecte toi-même.**

Hermione esquissa un magnifique sourire vainqueur avant de se lever du fauteuil et de monter dans sa chambre prendre les livres pour les cours suivant. Elle savait qu'apprendre à Malefoy les sentiments, la politesse, le respect était chose bien impossible. Mais le faire indirectement, sans qu'il ne s'en rend compte pouvais parfaitement marcher.

Drago fronça les sourcils en grimaçant. Que diable voulait-elle dire ? Puis après tout, comme si elle pouvait changer le grand Drago Malefoy. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, ce qu'il ne se rendait pas compte, c'est qu'elle le changeait déjà. Finalement, il gagnerais peut-être pas ce fichu pari avant elle. Il lui faillait vite reprendre les devants.

Merci d'avoir lu !

uncouscious-souls


	11. Ch11 Trahison

_Bonjouuuuuuur, voilà le chapitre onze._

_Vous savez quoi ? Je redouble ma seconde, en même temps vu mes notes je comprend à vrai dire ! Je ne vais pas m'attarder sur ma vie et je vous laisse lire ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**chapter eleven :**

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et Hermione sursauta. Drago était sur le seuil de la porte, et à vrai dire elle voyait plus la pile de livre que portait le jeune homme plutôt que sa tête elle-même. Il s'avança et pencha sa tête sur le côté afin qu'il puisse voir Hermione. Cette dernière sentit le rouge monter à ses joues, elle tira violemment sa couette jusqu'à son menton et lança un regard noir au Serpentard.

— **Non mais je rêve Malefoy ! D'ou te permet tu d'entrer dans ma chambre ainsi ? **

— **Je t'apporte tout mes livres sur la magie noir. **dit-il fièrement en posant la pile de livre sur le bureau de Hermione.

— **Comme si j'allais les lire. **dit-elle en soupirant.

— **Tu en meurs d'envie.**

C'est vrai, elle en avait envie. Dans ces livres il y avait toute sorte de mauvais sorts, tous autant puissants les uns que les autres. Auparavant elle n'oserait même pas toucher l'un de ces bouquins mais désormais cela l'attirait comme un aimant. Depuis qu'elle a appris l'assassinat de ses géniteurs par des Mangemorts, sa vision de la magie noir avait quelque peu changé.

La jeune fille sauta de son lit et alla vite s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain . Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard elle en ressortit, elle traversa le couloir et pénétra dans sa chambre. Malefoy avait posé les livres sur le lit de la Gryffondor et il attendait, adossé contre le bureau.

— **Tu met beaucoup de temps pour peu de résultat Granger.** lui dit-il moqueur.

— **Ferme la Malefoy ! **soupirât-elle.

Le jeune homme ricana et passa une main dans ses cheveux blond. Il s'approcha du lit de la jeune fille et saisi un livre à première vue sur les créatures fantastiques qu'il passa à Hermione qui elle, s'assit sur le bureau. Qu'y avait-il de « mal » dans ce livre ? Elle l'ouvrit. Les pages étaient faites de vieux parchemins, parfois des taches d'encres venaient obstruer les mots écrit sur la page. C'était écrit en italique et quelque calligraphies venaient s'aligner à la suite des phrases. C'était le sommaire.

I – Dragons et Serpents.

Amphisbène, aspic, basilic, dracontopode, dragon de l'apocalypse […] tatzelworm, wiverne.

II – Monstre marins et horreurs lacustres.

Bébémoth, créature du lac noir, gargouille, grapin, kraken, léviathan […] ver de Lambton, wivre.

III – Loups, chiens de l'enfer et bête pharamines.

Addans, amyctère, antipode, black dog, cerbère, […] minotaure.

IV – Animaux sacré et cause de superstition des moldus.

Chat noir, chauve-souris, chèvre d'or, hermine […] théocorne, veau d'or.

V – Montures Fantastiques.

Bayard, blanche biche, cheval fée, grani, griffon, hippogriffe […] licorne, pégase.

VI – Chimère et autres oiseaux fabuleux.

Alcyon, caladre, engoulevent, hiboux, hupeur, nyctorax […] phénix, simorgh, sphinx.

La Gryffondor contempla le sommaire pendant plusieurs secondes, elle sentit une boule se former au fond de sa gorge, mais pourquoi cela ? Il n'y avait rien de « maléfique » à proprement parlé dans ce livre.

— **Alors Granger ? Je pari que tu as appris plus de nom de créatures en plusieurs minutes qu'en six années d'études à Poudlard avec ce gros nigaud d'Hagrid ! **raillât-il.

— **Hagrid n'est pas un nigaud. **lui répondit-elle simplement.

Elle ouvrit une page au hasard, il y avait le dessin d'une sorte d'immense serpent de mer, elle lut a haute voie.

« _Le Kraken :_

_Le kraken est un monstre marin gigantesque, ressemblant à un serpent visqueux de deux kilomètres de circonférence,aux dos hérissé de quatre cornes et au corps pourvu d'une multitude de tentacules pouvant atteindre jusqu'à un kilomètre de long. _

_On signale essentiellement sa présence dans les mers de Scandinavie. Lorsqu'il plonge, le niveau de la mer monte de soixante à soixante-dix dix mètre […] Il émerge de l'eau a la façon d'un énorme récif, ce qui lui vaut le nom de ''bête-île.'' […] Selon le sorcier Erik Pontopiddan le kraken est capable de faire chavirer un navire en l'agrippant avec ses tentacules , de plus l'ancre qu'il rejette empoisonne l'eau, ne laissant aucune chance au marin […] extrêmement dangereux […] '' il doit vivre aussi longtemps que le monde et il est peu probable qu'un pouvoir ou qu'un instrument soit capable d'ôter la vie a un tel monstre._ »

La sorcière en avait le souffle coupé, elle croyait que ce genre de créatures n'existaient que dans les cauchemars ou dans ces ridicules films moldus, et pourtant ces créatures existaient vraiment.

Elle passa ses doigts sur la page de parchemin, tout en bas de la page il y avait quelque phrase écrit en beaucoup plus petit , Hermione du plisser les yeux pour pouvoir lire correctement.

« _Les seuls Krakens dont nous connaissons l'existence n'ont jamais battu pour le bien._ » dit-elle lentement.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Déjà que ces bêtes étaient dangereuse si en plus elle étaient du coté du mal, cela devenait pire que tout.

La jeune fille s'assit sur son lit et pris un autre livre « l'art de l'occlumencie et de la legilimancie », elle l'entre-ouvrit et commençât a lire..

« _Nom original : Occlumency (de "occulto", "cacher, dissimuler, couvrir, occulter" en latin ; et "mens", "esprit" en latin.)_

_L'occlumancie est une discipline magique qui consiste à bloquer son esprit contre les tentatives de pénétration extérieure. Une personne qui la pratique est appelée un Occlumens._

_Nom original : Legilimency (de "legens", "lecteur" en latin ; et "mens", "esprit" en latin). _

_La legilimancie est une technique qui consiste à pénétrer l'esprit d'une personne pour extraire ou faire passer des pensées, des souvenirs ou des émotions. Une personne qui la pratique est appelée un Legilimens. _»

Hermione referma le livre en soupirant et le balançat un peu plus loin, elle en saisi un autre à la couverture noir, un signe vert et argent était inscrit dessus, on aurait dit une sorte de sceau, la jeune fille passa ses doigt dessus.

— **Si j'étais toi Granger, je ne lirais pas ce livre tout de suite, tu n'es pas encore prête psychologiquement.. **murmurât-il. **Enfin c'est toi qui vois.**

Le jeune homme avait éveillé sa curiosité et Hermione se sentit comme obligé d'ouvrir le livre. Elle passa les premières page qui n'étaient que des préambules ou des choses de ce genre et commençât a lire. « méthode de torture les plus affreuses »

— **T'es pas sérieux là Malefoy ? **Demandât-elle choquée.

— **Continue de lire **dit-il simplement.

C'est ce qu'elle fis, elle sauta plusieurs page ne voyant rien d'intéressant. Elle s'arrêta a une page où il y avait une sorte de dessin : un homme était représenté allongé sur le sol, à coté de lui était représenté des sortes de… Elle ne saurait dire. Hermione plissa de nouveau les yeux pour mieux voir de quoi il s'agissait. En se rendant compte que c'était les entrailles du pauvre homme elle eu un frisson de dégoût, ne pouvant quand même pas s'empêcher de continuer sa lecture.

« _Le sortilège de ''videntraille'' est un sortilège de niveau 3 ( ce qui veux dire qu'il fait des dégât considérable et la victime qui subit se sort meurt dans d'atroce souffrance. ) le videntraille fait sortir les viscères de la victime hors d'elle. Affreusement douloureux. Il fut inventé par Urquhart Rackharrow dans les années 1600 _»

La jeune fille secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour chasser l'affreux dessin de sa tête. Malefoy lui la regardait l'air très amusé. Elle tourna deux trois pages et s'arrêta à nouveau, cette fois-ci c'était une femme qui se faisait démembrer.

Hermione senti sa tête tournée et la nausée lui monter à la gorge, pourtant elle ne pouvait pas cesser sa lecture, si effrayante et passionnante a la fois. C'était la première fois que la gentille Hermione Granger était attiré par une lecture maléfique.

« _Sortilège de démembrement ''demembralisus '' comme son nom l'indique il démembre sa vicitime. Sortilège de niveau 3._ »

Elle referma le livre violemment et ferma les yeux pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle les rouvrit et dévisageât Drago plusieurs minutes. Le jeune homme fronçât les sourcils voyant que la jeune fille avait son regard posé sur lui.

— **Es-tu un mangemort ?** Lui demandât-elle soudainement.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, une mine froide sur le visage. Tout le monde pensaient qu'il était un des partisants du Lord mais jamais personne n'avait osé lui demander.

Il n'y avait bien que Hermione pour en être certaine et prendre le risque de lui demander. Ce qu'il ne savait pas encore c'était la haine qu'éprouvait la sorcière se tenant devant lui pour les Mangemorts.

— **Je te demande pardon Granger ? **Lui demandât-il.

— **Tu es un mangemort ? Oui ou non ? Répond moi Malefoy !**

— **Cela ne te regarde en rien ma chère petite Granger.** lui dit-il narquoisement.

La jeune fille lâcha le livre qui tomba lourdement au sol, elle n'y fit pourtant pas attention. Elle se releva du lit pour faire face à Drago.

— **C'est horrible que des livres comme ça puisse exister Malefoy. Tu ne t'en rend donc pas compte ? Ce sont des sorts horrible. Il faudrait vraiment être sans cœur et sans âme pour pouvoir s'en servir, qui voudrait démembrer quelqu'un ? **Demandât-elle dégoûtée.

— **Mh .. étant donné que c'est un livre de Mangemorts. Je dirait … les Mangemorts ? **Répondit-il la provoquant encore plus.

— **Te rend-tu seulement compte que ces gens ne veulent que tuer, tuer et encore tuer ? Sans aucune raison valable. **Demandât-elle sidérée.

— **Je ne suis pas d'accord, on ne cherche pas qu'à tuer. D'abord on torture, ensuite on séquestre, et ensuite on tue Granger.** dit-il sérieusement.

La jeune fille redressa violemment la tête vers Drago.

— **Je ne rêve pas tu viens bien d'utiliser "on" ? **dit-elle, en serrant la machoire.

Les conseils du professeur Lupin défilaient dans la tête de Hermione. Il faillait qu'elle contrôle sa colère. Mais c'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elle s'avança vers lui, avalant les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient.

Drago croisa son regard rempli de haine. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à la façon dont il parlait et aux mots qu'il employait. « On ». Comment un si petit pronom personnel indéfini pouvait faire tant de mal que ça ?

Elle quitta le regard du jeune homme et scruta la pièce. La jeune fille sentait son cœur se serrer, elle avait mal. Non Malefoy ne pouvait pas faire partit de ses montres, aussi méchant et cruel qu'il sois, il ne pouvait pas.

Les yeux de Hermione roulèrent d'un seul coup vers le regard de Drago. Le coeur de ce dernier loupa un battement quand il vit la couleur rouge des iris de la jeune fille. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle se jeta sur lui, et il se laissa faire. Ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol, Malefoy gardait toujours le silence. La jeune fille était sur lui, ses jambes de chaque cotés de son torse, elle le tenait pas les épaules et se pencha vers lui.

Elle était tellement énervée, dégoûtée, et bouleversé que la position dans laquelle elle était ne la dérangeait même pas ! Drago put enfin voir les yeux froid de Hermione de près, ou plutôt du "Snix". D'un rouge sang si brillant qu'on pourrait le distinguer en pleine nuit dans une forêt sombre. On pouvait aussi y voir comme des flammes entourant la pupille noir. Pour la première fois Drago fit face à un regard bien plus froid et haineux que le sien.

— **Tu ne peut pas être comme eux Malefoy. Tu es un abruti fini, la pire enflure que je n'ai jamais connue, tu m'en a fait bavé pendant six ans, mais tu ne peut pas être comme eux.** s'écriât-elle.

Toujours rien, aucune réaction, le jeune homme se contentait de regarder la Gryffondor. Tout cela l'énervait encore plus, et réveillait la bête au fond d'elle. Elle remit ses mains sur les épaules du Serpentard et le secoua vivement, il ne disait toujours rien, il se contentait de la regarder.

— **Tu es un crétin, un imbécile, un abruti, un con, tu es le pire salop que Poudlard n'ai jamais eu a part tu sais-qui et encore. Tu es un connard Malefoy et ça tout le monde le sais crois moi, tu ne manque jamais de le faire voir. Tu m'as fait souffrir pendant six putain d'années et moi pourtant je continue de croire qu'il y a du bon en toi, tu et tu viens de tout briser en me disant ce petit pronom, ce petit « on ». Tu ne peut pas être un mangemort, tu n'as pas le droit ! **s'écriât-elle de plus belle.

— **T'as fini de m'insulter de tous les noms Granger ? **Demandât-il simplement.

Cette simple phrase dite sur un ton monotone eut pour effet de calmer Hermione, au plus grand soulagement des deux sorciers. Elle murmurat un "ou", de ses lèvres tremblante. Malefoy soupira et passa son bras gauche au dessus de la tête d'Hermione. A l'aide de sa main droite il remonta la manche de sa veste noir et il mit son avant-bras sous le nez de la lionne. Il était vierge.

La jeune fille se senti soudain très très très bête. Bête de s'être emporté en risquant de nouveau de les envoyer à l'infirmerie. Bête d'avoir cru une seconde que l'homme qui se tenait devant elle pouvait être un Mangemort.

Soudain elle se redressa et le regarda, maintenant à califourchon sur lui. Elle se mit à marteler le torse de Drago avec ses poings, le frappant le plus fort possible. Le Serpentard ne flancha pas malgré la force de la Gryffondor qu'il ne pensait pas aussi puissante.

— **Qu'est-ce que tu essaye de faire Granger ? Tu veux me faire mourir sous tes chatouille ? **mentit-il.

— **Tu n'es qu'un con Malefoy. **articulât-elle.

— **J'avais crus comprendre Granger, tu me la répétée une centaine de fois en l'espace de dix minutes.** soufflât-il.

Il rigola et la jeune fille continua de le frapper, finalement elle s'arrêta ses petits poings lui faisant plus mal que la douleur qu'elle avait voulu affliger au Serpentard.

— **Je te déteste.. **murmurât-elle.

— **Ça je le sais depuis six longues années. **déclarât-il.

— **Encore plus en cette septième année.** rigolât-elle.

Il se mit à rire a son tour, et soupira. Hermione sembla enfin remarquer dans quelle position ils se trouvaient car elle se releva aussitôt, les joues rouges. Drago se releva à son tour passant une main sur son abdomen qui commençait à devenir douloureux à cause des coups de la jeune lionne. Il se dirigea vers la porte le sourire aux lèvres.

— **Tu devrais lire ces bouquins Granger. **il ouvrit la porte, avant de sortir il se retourna vers elle en souriant.** Au fait tu viens de me prouver que je gagnerais ce pari. La Granger d'avant n'aurait jamais oser frapper quelqu'un. Même si il s'agit de moi.**

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et pénétra dans sa chambre. La jeune fille avait la bouche entre-ouverte, elle ne comprenait rien du tout a ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle s'assit sur son lit en soupirant.

Posté torse-nu devant le miroir de sa chambre , le jeune Serpentard examinait son abdomen et constatai dépité que Hermione n'y avait pas été de main morte. Une somptueuse palette de tâche brunes, jaunâtres et violacées fleurissaient sur la peau se son bas-ventre. Il grimaça lorsqu'il massa délicatement son abdomen, finalement elle avait de la force la Granger.

Durant toute la scène qui venait de se dérouler il avait pris sur lui pour prendre cette air détaché, cette air je-n'en-ai-rien-à-faire. En réalité le comportement de la Gryffondor l'étonnait énormément, et il se frappa le crâne à plusieurs reprise. Pourquoi il voulait savoir ? Pourquoi Hermione Granger le mettait en rogne et en total incompréhension ? Il s'apprêtait a aller se reposer quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

— **Oui ?**

La porte s'entrebâilla.

— **Je peux rentrer ?**

— **Granger ? **S'étonna t-il.

— **Qui d'autre à ton avis ?**

La jeune fille, n'obtenant pas de réponse, pris l'initiative d'entrer. Elle observa longuement l'homme qui lui faisait face. Le regard d'Hermione s'arrêta sur les nombreuses tuméfactions qui recouvrait le bas ventre du rouge monta aux joues de Hermione et elle recula jusqu'à se prendre le mur aux côtés de la porte.

— **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? **demandât-il simplement.

— **C'est moi qui t'ai fait ça ? **Murmurât-elle en montrant le torse du jeune homme, prenant sur elle pour ne pas le regarder.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et Hermione senti une boule se former dans sa gorge, après le bras cassé voilà qu'elle lui amochait le ventre. La jeune fille secoua la tête de gauche a droite et Drago reposa sa question.

— **J'étais venue te rendre les livres que je viens de finir … et j'en profite pour m'excuser. **soufflât-elle.

— **T'excuser de quoi Granger ? **lui demanda-t-il taquin.

— **D'avoir penser que tu faisait parti des partisans du Seigneur des Ténêbres. **murmurât-elle.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire et pris les livre de la main de la jeune fille, il les balançat sur son lit et planta à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux que la Gryffondor.

Trop de questions se bousculaient dans la tête du Serpentard : sa réaction quand il avait sous-entendu qu'il faisait partie des mangemorts, bien que ce ne sois pas vrai, pas encore en tout cas. Le fait qu'elle ai dit qu'elle sois une sang pur, même sous l'emprise de l'alcool Hermione Granger ne pouvait dire que la vérité, il en était sur et certain.

Mais par dessus tout, pourquoi voulait-elle à tout pris apprendre des chose sur la magie noir, bien qu'elle feigne le contraire. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Si il avait bien apprit une chose en six ans d'études à Poudlard, c'est que Hermione Granger ne cherchait jamais à s'instruire sans qu'il y ai une raison. Enfin a part en métamorphose, en sortilège, en défense contre les forces du mal, en arithmancie, en études des runes, en histoire de la magie et en potions, mais bien-sur ça c'était tout à fait normal pour Hermione. Mais Drago savait qu'elle préparait quelque chose, il le sentais au fond de lui.

La jeune fille sentait le regard du jeune homme sur elle, ce qui la troublait énormément. Elle faisait tout pour ne pas croiser le regard pesant de Drago et encore moins de regarder le torse nu et musclé qui se présentait devant elle. Jamais il ne l'avait regardé, enfin jamais il ne l'avait regardé comme ça. Il n'y avait pas cette lueur espiègle et moqueuse au tréfonds de ses yeux et il n'avait pas non plus ce sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

Ce n'était pas le regard d'un Serpentard sur une Gryffondor, c'était le regard d'un homme sur une femme.

— **Quelque chose me tracasse Granger. Pourquoi tu est soudain devenu haineuse quand j'ai fais allusion à ma sois-disante appartenance aux Mangemorts ? Pourquoi tu désire temps que je t'apprendre la magie noir ? **

Hermione croisa enfin de ses yeux maintenant doré le regard de Drago. Elle se sentit tremblante et rassembla toute ses forces pour ne pas paraître faible devant lui, surtout pas lui. La jeune fille leva la tête, bomba la poitrine. Tel une lionne.

— **Tu me l'as promis Malefoy, tu ne dois pas te meler de mes intentions tel qu'elles soient.**

Elle recula, sortit de la chambre du Serpentard en fermant la porte non sans la claquer. Ce dernier resta sans voix, aucun mouvement devant la porte. Se repassant la scène des dizaines de fois, cherchant une faille au comportement de Hermione. N'en trouvant pas il se résolut à descendre se reposer dans la salle commune.

La Gryffondor qui avait bien entendu Drago sortir de sa chambre, soupira longuement et s'avança vers le fenêtre de sa chambre. La forêt interdite surpomblait toute la plaine que Hermione pouvait admirer. Il lui faillait un plan, il lui faillait une faille pour sortir du château sans se faire remarquer sans être suivit.

— **Donc résumons la situation Hermione tu veut ?** Lui lançât Harry. **Tu me demande de te prêter ma cape d'invisibilité, sans me donner d'explication ou même une fausse excuse, et je devrais ne pas m'inquiéter pour toi ? Sachant très bien que si tu prend la cape d'invisibilité, c'est pour faire quelque chose qui n'est pas autorisé. **Songeât-il.

Il prit Hermione par les épaule et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il s'empêchait de rire et cela se voyait comme son nez au milieu de la figure.

— **Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à Hermione Granger ?**

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, et d'attirer sur elle l'attention dès deux ou trois élèves encore dans les couloirs à cette heure alors que tous les autres étaient parti manger pour le repas du midi. La jeune fille repris son sérieux et s'arrêta de marcher prenant les mains de son meilleur ami, elle le força à s'arrêter aussi.

— **Harry, je te jure que si j'avais une autre solution, je ne t'aurais pas dérangé avec ça. Mais c'est vraiment très important .. Et puis tu me connais, je ne prend jamais de risques !**soufflât-elle.

— **Je te fais confiance 'Mione, je te la passerais ce soir, viens la chercher pendant ta ronde d'accord ? **

La Gryffondor lui sauta au cou, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Sans Harry, Merlin sait ce qu'elle aurait pus risquer.

— **Merci Harry, tu n'imagine pas à quel point tu me .. sauve la vie en quelque sorte.**

Harry la regarda en soupirant, un air joyeux sur le visage tout de même. Il ne cherchait pas à savoir ce que sa meilleure amie avait derrière la tête pour avoir à lui demander sa cape d'invisibilité. Mais il lui faisait énormément confiance, et c'était assez pour savoir que Hermione allait faire quelque chose de bien. Malgrè qu'elle sortirait après le couvre feu, qu'elle irait dans la foret interdite, et qu'elle adresserait la parole aux centaures. Et tout le monde sait que les centaures sont très loin d'être sociable et respectueux envers les sorciers. Envers les sorciers oui, mais envers cette sorcière non.

Le soir venu après sa ronde de nuit, elle eut enfin récupéré la cape d'invisibilité. Hermione attendait le moment opportun pour sortir de sa chambre. Le moment était maintenant. Elle engouffra sa baguette dans sa poche et se recouvrit de la cape.

Sans réveillé Drago, ni les autres élèves elle s'éloigna vite des dortoirs. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'aventurait dans les couloirs après le couvre feu, et bien évidemment son corps tremblait de stresse. Elle accélèra le pas une fois qu'elle franchi les grandes porte du chateau.

Une fois à l'entrée de la fôret, Hermione retira enfin la cape d'invisibilité. La rangea dans le sac en bandoulière qu'elle avait eu la peine de prendre. Puis enfin elle s'aventura dans la grande foret sombre.

Evidemment ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle pénétrait dans la foret interdite la nuit, après tout elle avait encore ses heures de travaux à faire. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle y entrait seule et sans aucune sécurité. Plus elle s'engouffrait dans les fin fond de la foret plus Hermione prenait peur. Après tout elle aurait pus y venir le jour, pourquoi la nuit ? Peut-être parce qu'en pleine nuit, elle était sur de ne pas être suivit. Hermione tourna la tête pour vérifier si quelque'un ou quelque chose la suivait. Rien.

Grace à son sens iné de l'orientation, la Gryffondor retrouva rapidement l'endroit ou elle et Malefoy ont été confronté aux centaures. Evidemment il n'y avait personne. Elle tenta dangereuse d'appeler, de crier si il y avait quelqu'un. Hermione entendit quelque branches craquer, elle fit demi tour sur elle même. Mais de nouveau il n'y avait rien.

— **Magorian ! **cria-t-elle.

Magorian est celui qui se comportait comme le chef des centaures. Il était aussi celui qui avait provoqué Malefoy et qui s'était ensuite étrangement excusé au près de Hermione en voyant la couleur de ses yeux et surement la pierre qu'elle portait à son cou.

La Gryffondor cria une nouvelle fois et fut soulagé d'entendre des coup de sabot venir vers elle. Quelque seconde plus tard elle fut entouré d'une trentaine de centaures qui la dévisageaient. Ne voyant pas son visage ils la prenaient pour une élève irresponsable, s'aventurant en dehors du château après le couvre feu qui plus est dans la foret interdite.

Des jugements, de l'incompréhension fusaient dans les tirades des centaures. Un, quel reconnut comme Bane, celui qui haussait la race humaine, exigeait même qu'ont la tue. Tout les centaures s'énervaient bien plus qu'ils ne l'étaient habituellement.

Magorian s'avança lentement vers elle et quand il fut à tout juste quelque centimètres d'elle, il lui adressa la parole sur un ton de nouveau arrogant. Tout se qu'il voyait d'elle était une simple silhouette féminine.

— **Qui êtes vous pour oser vous aventurer dans la foret interdite à cette heure ?**

Comme la nuit dernière ou elle avait été confronter aux centaures, la lumière de la lune dévoila son visage parfaitement déssiné. Ses yeux noisettes. Mais surtout la pierre brillante qu'elle portait autour du cou.

— **Hermione Granger. L'une des dernières sorcières possédant le lunacorpus dont vous avez autrefois été les gardiens si je ne m'abuse. **dit-elle, pleine de confiance et de fierté en elle.

Des cris de stupeur et d'effroi parmi les centaures. Soudain uns à uns, baissèrent la tête en signe de respect, même Bane se baissait en voyant qu'il était le dernier à ne pas l'avoir fait. Ainsi que Magorian. Hermione se sentit soudainement très mal à l'aise, elle se frottât doucement les mains tout en reculant de quelque pas du chef des centaures. Ce dernier se releva doucement, malgré son air de peur sur le visage. Hermione le vit très vite car elle interrogea du regard Magorian.

— **N'ayez pas peur, je ne vous veux aucun mal..**

— **Nous le savons. **le coupa sagement le chef des centaures.

— **J'aimerais juste savoir certaines choses. **acheva t-elle.

Le centaure fronça des sourcils et s'avança doucement vers elle. Hermione entrelaça ses doigt. Elle se sentait de trop parmi les centaures.

— **Mon pendentif.. **Hermione passa son doigt sur son pendentif. **Est-il le dernier fragment du cristal de lunacorpus ?**

— **Je crains que oui. Quand les sorciers ont rompu le lien avec nos ancêtres, quand la pierre à été détruite. Un dernier fragment à été trouvé, celui que vous portez autour du cou. Il est très peu probable qu'il y ait d'autre morceaux dans le monde.**

Hermione eut du mal à respirer soudainement. Le dernier morceau d'une pierre si recherché ce tenait autour de son cou. Selon elle le mal était surement encore à la recherche de la pierre. Magorian éclaira vite ses pensées.

— **Le Mage Noir n'est pas à la recherche de la pierre. Du moins c'est ce que nous pensions..**

— **Je n'en suis pas si sur... **murmurat-elle, le regard dans le vide.

— **Que voulez vous dire ?**

La jeune fille faisait allusion aux cauchemars qu'elle faisait de plus en plus. Ce cauchemars ou une jeune femme vêtu d'une longue cape rouge face à une dizaine de personnes vêtu de noir, se faisait torturée. Parfois le paysage, était une étendue de neige ou une forêt lugubre.

— **Les cauchemars reflètent souvent une réalité lointaine. **Magorian aquiesa d'un mouvement de tête. **Depuis quelque jours je fais cet étrange cauchemars. Je n'y accordais pas d'importance les premières fois ou il hantait mes nuits. Mais il se fait plus souvent et je crois qu'il y a une signification à cela.**

— **Que ce passe t-il dans votre cauchemars exactement Mademoiselle ?**

— **Une jeune femme, vêtu d'une longue cape rouge. Je ne distingue jamais son visage, mais elle cris à s'en arracher les poumons. Elle se fait torturer sans cesse, ne cherchant jamais à se défendre...**

Les yeux du chef des centaures s'écarquillèrent et il recula doucement à en perdre l'équilibre. Ce que Hermione remarqua facilement, elle s'avança vers lui et l'aida à se redresser. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait il ne ronchonna pas quand elle le toucha.

Quand ils ont appris le statut de la Gryffondor les centaures ont de suite éprouvé un grande respect ainsi qu'une grande admiration à la "survivante de la magie or". Et ils n'hésiteraient surement pas à l'aider en tout se qu'elle entreprendrait. Excepté Bane, il avait très mal vécu la séparation du pacte entre son troupeau et les sorciers, sa confiance pour les humains disparue à jamais et même si Hermione était l'une des dernières descendantes il n'hésiterait pas à l'affronter. Voir la tuer.

— **En effet lors du combat qui date de quelque siècle. Les sorciers possédant la magie que vous détenez en vous portaient une cape de couleur rouge sang. C'est tout se que je sais, tout ce que je peux vous dire..**

La sorcière perdit peu à peu ses forces et sous le coup du trop plein d'émotions sont corps flageola et elle manqua de s'éffondrer sur le sol terreux de la forêt. Avant que Magorian la rattrape de justesse comme elle l'avait pour lui il y a de cela quelque seconde. Tout s'éclairait peu à peu dans le cerveau de Hermione. La jeune femme encapuchonné d'une cape rouge sang, se faisant torturer à mainte reprise. Cette jeune femme, c'était elle.

— **C'est ... pas ... possible ...**

— **Non la femme qui hante vos rêves n'est pas vous Mademoiselle.. **

Mais la jeune fille ne le croiyait pas. Non elle était certaine qu'un jour ou l'autre se serait elle la jeune femme en rouge. Qu'un jour ou l'autre elle se ferait torturée à son tour de la même manière que ses géniteurs. Bane dévala la petite pente à travers le troupeau et s'avança violemment vers Hermione en poussant son chef. Ne la quittant pas du regard il lui cracha ses mots au visage.

— **Avoue lui Magorian. Avoue lui que à son tour elle se fera torturer et massacrer pour la pierre. Elle à beau être une des seules survivantes, elle finira comme ses ancètres. **il quitta enfin le regard de Hermione pour affronter celui de son chef. **Dois-je te rapeller ce que le Lord à fait à ses ancêtres avant de mourir ? Maintenant qu'il est revenu il continuera. Avoue lui que ses cauchemars ne sont que le fruit de la puissante magie du Lord.**

Il avait dit ses mots d'une façon violente et arrogante que Hermione en eu froid dans le dos. Elle regretta rapidement d'être venu ici ce soir. Profitant de l'inattention des centaures elle tenta de s'éclipser. Mais malheureusement pour elle Bane se retourna, son arc brandi en sa direction.

— **Autant lui éviter la torture non ?**

— **Bane arrête ça tout de suite !**

Mais le centaure n'écoutait pas son chef. Un sourire sadique sur les lèvres il s'avançait doucement vers Hermione. Cette dernière recula et trébucha sur une racine. Les centaures n'intervenait pas, ils était tous en désaccord avec se que pensait Bane mais aucun n'intervenait. C'etait leurs lois. Si un des leurs mène un combat seul, il le mènera seul.

Soudain un éclair de lumière jaillit de derrière un arbre et à la surprise de tout les centaures et encore plus à celle de Hermione.

Un sorcier sortit de derrière sa cachette et s'interposa entre le centaure et la jeune fille. Ce sorcier n'était autre que Drago Malefoy. Le sang de Hermione ne fit qu'un tour. Comment avait-il pu la suivre alors qu'elle avait utilisé la cape d'invisibilité ? Mais surtout pourquoi l'avait-il suivit ?

— **Si tu tire cette flèche. Tu n'en sortira pas vivant.**

— **Vous** **...**

— **Bane tais-toi ! **s'interposa le chef.

Ce dernier s'avança entre le sorcier et le centaure. Il lui murmura quelque mots et sous plusieurs grognements Bane s'éloigna ainsi que le troupeau. Magorian aida Hermione à se relever. Cette dernière envoya un regard noir à Drago, si noir que ce dernier n'osa l'affronter.

— **Il est temps pour vous de rentrer. Mademoiselle vous connaissez le chemin je ne vous guide pas.. **il s'éloigna.

— **Attendez ! Magorian ! **il se retourna enfin. **J'ai besoin de savoir..**

— **La ou nous cherchons nous trouvons Mademoiselle. Quand le moment sera venu vous trouverez.**

C'est sous ces mots que Hermione ne comprit pas du moins que le centaure s'éloigna en galopant. Hermione détourna enfin le regard vers Drago, ce regard rempli de haine, ce regard plein de rage, ce regard rouge. Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, elle gifla violemment Drago. Ce dernier ne bougea pas pour autant, ne quittant pas la Gryffondor du regard.

— **Malefoy ! Tu me l'avais promis, tu m'avais promis de ne pas mettre ton nez dans mes intentions ! Mais tu as oser me suivre ! **criait-elle à tout bout de chant.

— **Granger calme toi..**

— **Que je me calme ? Je t'avais demandé une seule chose en contrepartie ! Une seule ! Mais tu l'as trahi !**

— **Ne nous envoie pas une nouvelle fois à l'infirmerie.**

Cette simple phrase dite sur un ton complètement détaché refroidit soudainement Hermione. Elle mit fin à sa colère, ses yeux redevinrent noisette et elle quitta les lieux sans une seule attention à Drago. Le jeune homme la suivit sans un mot.

— **Qu'est ce que tu as entendu Malefoy ?**

— **Je dois te répondre honnêtement ?**

— **Si tu tiens à ta vie, oui. Tu devrais.**

— **Je suis arrivé quand tu as parler d'une femme encapuchonné de rouge. **menti-il.

Elle ne le croyait pas.

— **Ne me ment pas Malefoy. Ne me trahi pas une seconde fois. Quand est tu arrivé ?**

— **Depuis le début. **avoue t-il enfin.

Le coeur de la jeune fille retomba lourdement dans sa poitrine. Tout se qu'elle espérait c'est que Drago n'ai absolument rien compris à l'échange entre elle et les centaures. Qu'il la prenait toujours pour une sang-de-bourbes. Et tout ce qu'elle espérait c'était qu'il ne lui pose plus aucune questions. Elle voulait arrêter ce stupide pari, ce défi insensé, ce pacte débile. Tout arrêter pour ne pas affronter le regard interrogateur de Drago.

La jeune fille secoua rapidement sa tête pour ôter ces pensée. Elle avait besoin qu'il lui apprenne tout cela, qu'il lui apprenne tout ce qui est mauvais. Marchant à travers le foret ils ne tardèrent pas à voir la sorti et le grand château surplombant l'horizon. Hermione se retourna doucement vers Drago. Essayant de prendre un air des plus normal pour cacher sa haine, sa tristesse, son dégoût.

— **Je ne mettrais pas fin à notre pari comme tu aurais pus l'imaginer. J'ai besoin de tout ce que tu m'apprend. Mais je t'en pris maintenant que tu sais ce que tu n'aurais pas du savoir, ne me pose aucune questions.**

Drago hocha positivement la tête. Sans chercher à obtenir un réponse de plus. Hermione sortir la cape d'invisibilité et elle se recouvra elle ainsi que Drago. Tout les deux ils remontèrent jusqu'au château.


	12. Ch12 Nouveau cauchemars

_Bonjour ! Bonjour ! Voilà le chapitre douze les amis. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**chapter twelve :**

Après avoir déposé la cape de Harry dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Hermione et Drago étaient vite de retour dans leur salle. La jeune fille n'adressa aucun regard à Drago, aucune attention.

Il avait besoin d'explication, mais lui en donnerait-elle ? Après tout elle lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne désirerait aucune questions de sa part. Pourtant le jeune blond s'étonnait de l'étrange comportement de Hermione Granger. C'est vrai pourquoi voulait-elle savoir la magie noir ? Pourquoi ses yeux changeaient-ils subitement de couleurs avant qu'elle entre dans une rage folle ? Pourquoi sortait-elle en pleine nuit dans la foret interdite ? Mais par dessus tout pourquoi les centaures n'éprouvaient aucune haine envers cette sorcière ?

Les centaures. Drago se rémora la scène des dizaines de fois, cherchant une explication à tout cela. Mais tout ce qu'il comprit c'est que Hermione possédait une pierre tant recherché et qu'elle faisait un cauchemars révélateur.

Drago fronça doucement les sourcils. Sans le savoir, il était entrain de changer. Sans le savoir Hermione faisait ressortir en lui un côté qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Il la rendait peut-être "mauvaise", mais elle le rendait "bon".

Le jeune homme se releva violemment du fauteuil de la salle commune et monta vers la chambre de la Gryffondor. Il ouvrit la porte sans aucune délicatesse et surprit Hermione vêtu d'un gros pull en laine tricoté par la mère Weasley, et de simple sous vêtements. Deux gros livres serré contre sa poitrine. Les joues de cette dernière virèrent au rouge tomate. Hermione jeta rapidement les livres sur son lit et enfila très vite un bas de pyjama avant d'affronter Drago, la voix tremblante.

— **Frapper avant d'entrer. Règle de politesse Malefoy ! **

Le Serpentard ne s'excusa même pas malgré l'expression sur son visage. Il entra dans la chambre de Hermione sous les exaspérations de celle-ci. Il regarda rapidement les livres posé sur le lit rouge et or. L'art de la legilimencie. L'art de l'occlumencie. Drago fronça les sourcils, hocha la tête de gauche à droite en grimaçant. Il se retourna vers Hermione. Cette dernière était rouge de honte qu'il l'ai vu en simple pull et aussi rouge de colère.

— **J'ai besoin d'au moins une explication Granger.**

La jeune fille, serrant la mâchoire, hocha négativement la tête. Drago soupira et s'avança rapidement vers elle. Se qui effraya la sorcière et la fit reculer de quelque pas.

— **Tu cherche à apprendre la magie noir ! Tu entre dans des colères sans précédent ! Tu arrive à m'infliger une douleur bien pire qu'un doloris et pourtant tu n'as pas ta baguette en main ! Tu sort dehors après le couvre feu qui plus est dans la foret interdite ! Tu parle avec des centaures, ils éprouvent du respect pour toi alors qu'il serait capable de tuer la race humaine ! **s'emporta t-il.

Hermione se sentit soudainement coincé. Mentalement comme physiquement. Elle était coincé entre lui et la porte. Elle était coincé entre lui dire la vérité ou mentir, bien qu'il apprendrait tout par lui même. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait lui dire, la seule chose qui pourrait éloigner Malefoy de toute autres questions était lui dire qu'elle était une sang pur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il penserait après ? Non elle ne devait pas lui dire, il l'apprendrait par lui même. Alors il lui restait la dernière solution : mentir.

— **Je fais un cauchemars souvent. J'ai tout simplement appris que les centaures pouvaient m'éclairer la dessus et voila tout.**

— **Arrête de mentir Granger ! " L'une des dernières sorcières possédant le lunacorpus" de quoi parles-tu par Merlin ?**

— **C'était un mensonge tout simplement ! C'est une pierre sans aucune valeurs !**

Le blond baissa les yeux vers la pierre que Hermione portait autour du cou. Ce pouvait-il qu'elle parle de cette pierre ? Si c'était une pierre sans valeurs elle n'y accorderait aucune importance. Pourtant elle ne la quittait jamais. Hermione vit le regard de Drago et prit le cristal dans sa main. Drago releva la tête en la secouant, c'était impossible. La voix de la Gryffondor la trahissait. Des traces de panique et d'inquiétude se faisait sentir dans la voix de la jeune fille. Cela Drago le remarquait bien car un sourire vainqueur vint orner ses fines lèvres.

— **Ils ne t'auraient pas accordé leur confiance aussi facilement Granger ! Ce sont des centaures après tout.**

— **Rien ne me porte à croire le contraire.**

Hermione poussa doucement Malefoy et ce dernier se laissa tranquillement faire. La jeune fille récupéra ses bouquins qu'elle serra toujours autant sur sa poitrine. Ce petit tic qui la rendait si craquante, ce simple mouvement qui lui donnait un air enfantin et mignon. Drago secoua sa tête de gauche à droite afin de s'enlever ces pensée atroce. Mais que lui arrive t-il ?

— **Sort de ma chambre .. s'il te plait .. Malefoy. **dit-elle dans un long soupir.

— **Pas avant d'avoir eu une explication concrète.**

Sa y est il recommençait. Il l'insupportait, elle haïssait son comportement. Immature. Pourtant elle aurait fait n'importe quoi à cet heure-ci pour qu'il reste à tenter d'obtenir quelque chose de sa part. Les larmes lui montèrent rapidement aux yeux, sans comprendre pourquoi. Mais elle faisait tout pour ne pas craquer, elle n'aimait pas pleurer, encore moins devant Drago. Elle ne voulait pas, non elle ne voulait pas lui expliquer. Il devrait l'apprendre par lui même.

— **Malefoy .. Je t'en prie .. tu me l'as promis. Aucune questions. **dit-elle en hochant la tête de gauche à droite, se mordant la lèvre afin de retenir les larmes.

La mâchoire du jeune homme se contracta une énième fois. Malgré la faible lumière dans la pièce, il vit bien les yeux dorés étincelants de Hermione. Mais surtout il vit les quelque perles d'eau salée qui s'échappaient de ses yeux, roulant sur ses joues rosées.

Pourquoi à cette instant précis, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle lui pardonne son indiscrétion ? Pourquoi à cette instant précis il ne voulait pas quitter la pièce par peur qu'elle s'effondre en larmes ? Pourquoi à cette instant précis il était rongé de remord et de culpabilité ? Le remord, la culpabilité, ces sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais connue auparavant. Hermione avait raison, peu à peu, sans qu'il le remarque, sans qu'il en soit conscient. Elle le rendait presque bon.

Hermione essuya rageusement ses joues humides sous le regard impuissant de Drago. Il ne savait quoi faire à cette heure-ci. Pourtant il s'avança doucement vers la jeune fille. Cette dernière tremblotante, les épaules frêle, puisant dans ses dernière forces pour tenir debout lui tourna le dos.

Ne lui adressant aucun regard, ses jambes commençait à trembler de plus en plus et sa tête commençait légèrement à vaciller. Perdant l'équilibre, Drago la rattrapa de justesse et la déposa dans son lit veillant à la recouvrir de sa couverture.

Il ne la quittait pas du regard, par peur qu'elle éclate en sanglots à tout moment. La faible lumière qui émanait de la lune éclaira tout juste son visage humide, ses yeux doré grand ouvert brillant comme ceux d'un vampire. Le jeune homme sortit doucement de la pièce et c'est à ce moment là que Hermione se redressa de son lit en fixant la porte entrouverte.

— **Tu l'apprendras par toi-même.. **réussit-elle à dire entre deux sanglots.

_Une grande plaine s'étalait sur tout l'horizon, recouvert d'un épais manteau de neige. Au beau milieu de ce magnifique paysage. Cette jeune femme, cette jeune femme recouvert d'une cape rouge de la tête au pied. Elle faisait comme une tache de sang dans cette immense pureté blanche. Cette fois-ci, se qu'on pouvait distinguer de son visage était ses fines lèvres rose foncé ainsi que sa peau blanche parfaitement lisse. La jeune femme marchait, le dos droit mais la tête baissé. _

_Après une intense marche, devant elle se trouvait une dizaine de gens recouvert de longue cape noir. L'un d'eux s'avança vers elle et point sa baguette vers elle. La jeune femme s'écroula sur le sol, hurlant à la mort, se tortillant dans tout les sens. D'une démarche presque élégante, l'homme en noir s'accroupi devant et pris son visage entre ses doigts._

— _Donne le moi._

_Le jeune femme hurla de nouveau, pas de douleurs mais de rage. Elle refusa et de nouveaux sorts s'abattirent sur elle. Elle s'écroula allongé sur le sol neigeux, inconsciente. D'un mouvement de baguette l'homme encapuchonné la fit lévité du sol. Il s'avança vers les siens, suivit par un masse rouge flottante dans les airs. Il la fit retomber violemment sur le sol, elle reprit douloureusement conscience et se releva. Ses lèvres tremblait de rage et de haine. _

_Les arbres se mirent à s'entrechoquer, d'effroyable bourrasque secouait les capes des personnes devant elle. Uns par uns ils s'envolèrent dans les airs et retombèrent sous d'effroyable cris. La jeune femme s'avança vers le maître de tous, sa cape traînant sur le sol, ses poings serré. Mais de nouveau il lui lança un sortilège et elle s'écroula sur le sol. Deux autres la prirent par les épaules et lui levèrent la tête vers l'homme en noir._

— _Dangereuse, est-elle. dit-il esquissant un sourire sadique. Voyons si tu résisteras à ça._

_Il se tourna vers l'un des siens en hochant la tête. Ce dernier amena quelque personnes, mais ce n'était pas n'importe lesquels. Des êtres chers, torturée pour qu'elle avoue l'endroit ou était caché ce qu'il cherchait désespérément. Une lumière verte jaillit de la baguette de l'homme et un jeune roux s'écroula sur le sol, mort._

Un cri de douleurs résonna dans toute la chambre de Hermione et parvint même à se faire entendre dans la salle commune des préfets. Le souffle court, la respiration saccadé, le front trempé de sueur. Hermione cria une seconde fois en se prenant la tête dans ses mains.

Ce cauchemars lui était définitivement insupportable. Cela faisait la quatrième fois qu'il hantait ses nuits. Mais ce cauchemars là était bien plus long et significatif que les autres. Hermione retira vivement la grosse couverture et se précipita vers sa fenêtre. Dehors, la neige tombait et accrochait définitivement le sol. Le mois de Décembre commençait.

Hermione poussa un cri de stupeur et s'écroula sur le sol en larmes. Se frappant la tête contre le mur des dizaines de fois. Il devait y avoir une explication. Ce cauchemars n'était pas le simple fruit de son imagination. C'était impossible. Bien que son imagination soit débordante de toute chose il était tout bonnement impossible pour elle que ce cauchemars se répète, toujours de plus en plus intense.

Mais se qui l'effrayait encore plus, c'est que cette fois-ci il y avait quelqu'un qui mourrait et cette personne n'était autre qu'un ami énormément cher à ses yeux. Une douleur se fit sentir dans ses avant-bras, ses cuisses et sur le bas de son ventre. Elle releva doucement de sa main tremblante son tee-shirt et échappa un cri de stupeur à la vue d'une longue entaille rouge vif. Elle releva violemment ses manches, mais c'était la même scène sur ses avant-bras ainsi que sur ses cuisses. Des dizaines d'entailles rouge sang.

— **Granger je suis venu m'excu...**

Drago était entré dans la chambre de la jeune fille, sans frapper une nouvelle fois. Le son de sa voix s'était diminué en voyant Hermione écroulé sur le sol, les avant-bras tailladé. Il s'avança doucement vers elle, le regard noir. Elle baissa rapidement ses manches mais une puissante poigne la souleva du sol et lui remonta la manche droite.

— **C'est quoi tout ça ? **dit-il froidement.

Hermione fit doucement signe de sa tête que non. Mais est-ce qu'elle le savait qui était l'auteur de toute ses égratignure ? Voir l'auteur de ses cauchemars.

— **Malefoy je t'en supplie, emmène moi à l'infirmerie .. **dit-elle le souffle coupé, ne retenant pas les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.**  
**

Drago la laissa enfiler un vulgaire jean et un gros pull. Puis, la prenant par la taille évitent qu'elle ne s'écroule il l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs à cet heure-ci. Après tout le jeune blond se moquait totalement que quelqu'un le voit avec Hermione Granger dans ses bras. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était la santé de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière se sentait en sécurité dans les bras musclé du jeune homme et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu les quitté. Mais malheureusement tout à une fin. Ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. A la vue du teint blafard de la jeune fille Mme Pomfresh se pressa de venir jusqu'à elle.

— **Que se passe t-il Mademoiselle Granger ?**

Hermione baissa doucement la tête en faisant bien comprendre qu'elle ne le dirait pas. Drago, le regard froid, le visage dur prit violemment l'un de ses bras et releva la manche. Mme Pomfresh échappa un cri d'étonnement et se mordit la main, s'empêchant de crier une nouvelle fois. Elle prit Hermione dans ses bras et la transporta jusqu'au lit au fond de la grande pièce. L'infirmière releva les manches de la jeune fille, ainsi que le pull et lui ôta son jean sous les indications du Serpentard.

— **Par Merlin mais qu'avez vous fait ?**

Hermione voulu répondre mais aucun mots ne sortit de sa bouche. C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Aucune idée. Drago s'avança vers Mme Pomfresh et entreprit de raconter sa version des faits.

— **Bien je dormais quand je l'ai entendu crier une fois. Je me suis dit qu'elle faisait une cauchemars. Puis elle à crier une seconde fois, puis une troisième. **dit-il en contractant la mâchoire. **Je suis alors rentrer dans sa chambre et je l'ai vu écrouler sur le sol avec tout ces entailles sur le corps.**

Il montra du doigt l'immense entaille qui ornait le ventre de la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas vrai, il ne l'avait pas entendu crier, il était tout simplement venu présenter ses excuses. Mais autant dire une histoire simple et courte que la vérité longue et douloureuse. Hermione perdait ses forces peu à peu, cachant son ventre de ses bras. Mme Pomfresh se dirigea vers l'autre bout de la pièce afin de prendre tout ce qui pourrait soigner Hermione. Cette dernière se redressa doucement.

Malefoy ne quittait pas son regard si envoûtant et Hermione planta ses yeux dans ceux du blond. Pendant un instant il n'y avait plus rien autour d'eux. Ils n'entendaient plus les jérémiades de Mme Pomfresh. Ni les bourrasques de vent qui claquaient contre les fenêtres de la pièce. Les yeux de la Gryffondor se refermèrent doucement et elle perdit connaissance sombrant dans un effroyable sommeil. Drago eut le temps de se précipiter afin de rattraper la tête de Hermione et de la poser délicatement contre l'oreiller.

— **Mademoiselle Pomfresh ! **s'écria t-il impuissant.

La vieille femme se retourna et son visage se décomposa. Elle courut jusqu'au corps de Hermione qui était pris de violent spasme. Rapidement elle jeta plusieurs sorts afin de calmer le corps de la Gryffondor. Se qui marcha à merveille. La poitrine bomber en avant de Hermione retomba lentement sur le lit et son visage reprit sa mine habituelle. Enfin Drago put reprendre une respiration calme et non saccadée.

Il s'avança doucement vers la jeune fille inconsciente qui se tenait devant lui. Il releva doucement une des manches du pull de Hermione et constata avec effroi qu'il n'y avait pas que peu de griffures. Il y en avait bien six ou sept, plus ou moins grande, plus ou moins profonde mais toute était rouge sang. La pire était surement celle qu'elle avait sur le ventre. Le jeune blond souleva la couette et passa un doigt sur l'immense entaille, elle s'étendait sur toute la largeur du ventre d'Hermione. Le plus étonnant c'est que les entailles avait beau être profonde et de couleurs rouge vif. La Gryffondor ne perdait que très peu de sang.

— **Je vous en pris Monsieur Malefoy sortez de cette pièce. Voyez son état !**

— **Je ne bougerais pas tant qu'elle ne serait pas réveillé !**

Jetant un regard froid à Mme Pomfresh il lui fit comprendre qu'il ne bougerait pas avant longtemps. Il prit alors une chaise et s'assit au chevet de Hermione, ne la quittant pas du regard. Pourquoi il ressentait un besoin constant de la protéger ? Pourquoi il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle sorte de son inconscience, qu'elle revienne à ses cotés ? Pourquoi il éprouvait une grande peur à l'idée de la perdre ? De nouveau, Drago se posait les mêmes questions. Il avait peur, c'était certain. Que ferait-il si elle n'en sortait pas vivante ? Pourquoi se posait-il cette question d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi il serait prêt à donner sa vie pour elle à cet instant ?

Après une bonne trentaine de minutes, Dumbledore entra dans l'infirmerie suivit par une Minerva McGonagall furibonde, un Remus Lupin rongé par l'inquiétude et un Severus Rogue calme comme toujours. L'effroyable cri de la professeur de métamorphose à la vue du corps de Hermione réveilla Drago qui venait tout juste de s'endormir sur sa chaise. Il ouvrit rapidement les yeux et par malheur il constata que Hermione n'était toujours pas sorti de son effroyable sommeil. Le professeur Lupin se jeta sauvagement à son chevet et constata avec effroi les entailles sur le corps de sa jeune élève.

— **Que diable à il-put lui arriver ? **se questionna McGonagall.

— **Monsieur Malefoy comment se fait-il que vous soyez là ? **intervint Rogue.

— **C'est moi qui l'ai emmené à l'infirmerie.**

Le professeur Lupin se redressa doucement et adressa un regard assassin à Drago. Après tout il était le seul avec le directeur à être au courant de la nature de Hermione Granger. Mais par dessus tout il était le seul à tout connaître d'elle en tant que professeur.

— **L'avez vous énervez Monsieur Malefoy ?**

— **Pardon ? Bien sur que non ! Je l'ai entendu crier dans sa chambre et je l'ai découvert recouvert de ces fichus plais. **s'emballa t-il.

— **Sur un autre ton Malefoy ! Sortez de cette pièce. **dit Rogue, sur son habituel ton froid et arrogant.

— **Je ne sortirais pas tant qu'elle ne sera pas réveillé. **grogna-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Le professeur de potion s'avança dangereusement vers lui mais Dumbledore lui coupa la route en leva sa main devant lui. Rogue grogna et s'avança vers le corps de Hermione. Le professeur Lupin s'assit sur le lit de la patiente et examina ses plais.

Il ouvrit rapidement l'œil de la Gryffondor, il virait vers le rouge puis de nouveau vers le doré et ainsi de suite. Remus se recula doucement en fronçant les sourcils il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au professeur Rogue. Ce dernier répondit par un simple regard qui obligea Remus à sortir de la grande pièce.

— **Je pense qu'on devrait la laisser se reposer.**

— **Mais enfin Albus ! Nous devons trouver comment Mademoiselle Granger à pus se faire cela.**

— **Je le sais Minerva, je le sais. Mais nous le ferons dans mon bureau. Veuillez rattraper Remus et amené le à mon bureau dans quelque heures.**

Le jeune blond lança un regard noir au directeur de Poudlard mais ce dernier sortit de la pièce suivit par les deux professeurs restant. Drago frappa de ses deux points la table de chevet en soupirant violemment. Il s'assit sur le lit de Hermione et pencha la tête vers elle. Son souffle vint s'écraser sur le visage angélique de la jeune fille. Mais qu'était-il entrain de faire par Merlin ? Il releva sans délicatesse sa tête et poussa la chaise qui tomba sur le sol et il sortit rapidement de la pièce. Non Drago Malefoy ne pouvait éprouver quoi que se soit à l'égard de Hermione Granger.

Ce soir-là Drago avait réussi a ramener un autre pouffe dans sa chambre et pourtant , quand il l'embrassait ça ne lui faisait rien. Entendre la jeune fille gémir sous ses mains habile ne lui faisait rien, même pas le moindre frisson ni la moindre chaleur, le jeune homme était devenu tout simplement insensible. Le Serpentard décolla ses lèvres de sa pauvre victimes, qui n'était autre que Pansy Parkinson comme toujours, et soupira. La jeune fille du remarquer que quelque chose clochait car elle arrêta soudainement de glousser comme un dindon.

— **Il y a un problème Drago ? **Demandât-elle de sa voie sur-aigu , ce qui énervait encore plus le blond.

— **Sort.** Répondit-il simplement.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, mais ne bougea pas, elle croyait avoir mal compris. Drago était en train de s'énerver tout seul et de voir que cette pauvre fille restait là sans rien fait l'énervait encore plus.

— **T'es bouché ou quoi, je t'ai dis de sortir ! **sifflât-il.

Cette fois-ci Pansy ne se le fit pas répéter, elle se leva du lit et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte, vexée de s'être fait jeter tel un vulgaire chiffon. Petit à petit, le Serpentard était en train de changer, et à vrai dire une partie de lui détestait ça. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Quelle merde, quelle merde, quelle merde » pestât-il énervée contre lui même.

Jamais il n'avait viré une fille de sa chambre, enfin pas avant d'avoir fait ce qu'il avait à faire. Quand il avait senti les mains de Pansy sur son torse, le visage de Granger lui était apparut soudainement. Il s'était vivement secoué la tête et continuait ses actions mais une nouvelle fois il vit le visage de Hermione, toute joyeuse dans ses pensée. Pour la première fois de sa vie Drago Malefoy avait peur. Oui il avait peur de ce qu'elle lui faisait.

Passant une main sur son front, il remarqua qu'il était brûlant. Prendre l'air lui ferait sûrement du bien se dit-il. Il sorti de sa chambre déboutant sa chemise et remontant son pantalon, l'air commençait à lui manquer. Il prit la peine d'enfiler sa longue robe de sorcier car le temps dehors était loin d'être supportable et il sortie dans le parc du château, emplissant ses poumons d'air frais. Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ? Pour la première fois depuis de longue année, Drago Malefoy avait mal au cœur.

— **Vous vouliez me voir Albus ?**

— **Oui, entrez Remus.**

Ce dernier referma la grosse porte après avoir pénétrer dans la pièce et s'avança vers le bureau ou était assis le directeur de Poudlard. Le professeur Lupin avait retrouvé une mine meilleur depuis ce matin mais il avait toujours cet lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

— **Vous êtes au courant pour Mademoiselle Granger ?**

— **Oui. **répondit doucement Lupin.

— **Je crains que Monsieur Malefoy le soit lui aussi.**

Lupin lança un regard interrogateur au directeur. Ce dernier lui répondit par un sourire et ce leva de son fauteuil, ce dirigeant vers le professeur.

— **Je pense qu'il ne vous demande certaines explication Remus, je compte sur vous pour l'éloigner de la vérité. Car il lui arriverait surement des ennuis.**

Remus acciesa.

— **Avez vous trouver les raisons des blessures de Hermione Albus ?**

— **Je pense qu'elle à été victime de legilimancie ..**

— **Pardon ? Mais je vois aucune personne concrète pour faire cela à Hermione. **

— **Personne ? Sauf eux, Remus.**

Le lendemain matin Hermione n'était toujours pas réveillé et durant toute la journée les visites incessante de Harry et Ron était insupportable pour Mme Pomfresh. Ils étaient autant inquiet l'un que l'autre de ce qu'il se passait pour leur meilleure amie.

Drago était venu qu'une seul fois, mais il était resté une bonne heure en somnolant sur sa chaise. Damon avait eu vent de l'accident de Hermione par ses quelque camarades et dès que la journée s'était terminée il était allé la voir.

Elle était là allongé dans son lit, elle se ''reposait'' disait madame Pomfresh. Damon avait mal au cœur en voyant la jeune Gryffondor si fragile et vulnérable allongée dans ce lit d'infirmerie. Il prit une chaise et s'assit dessus ne quittant pas Hermione des yeux une seule seconde. Il posa sa tête sur le lit de la lionne.

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, il sentit remuer un peu et aussitôt il se redressa pour voir si elle c'était réveillée. Un immense sourire vint orner ses lèvres quand il vit que les yeux de la rouge et or était grand ouvert. Celle-ci soupira légèrement et regarda autour d'elle. Damon. Pourquoi était-il là ? Peut-être était-il inquiet pour elle? En tout cas elle l'espérait.

— **Tu es là depuis longtemps ? **Demandât-elle finalement pour rompre le silence.

— **Depuis une demi heure à peine. Dès que j'ai su que tu étais ici j'ai fais de mon mieux pour venir le plus vite possible.**

— **Tu es adorable Damon. **murmurât-elle.

Le jeune Serdaigle sourit et se leva pour pouvoir embrasser le front de la jeune fille. A ce contact la lionne senti ses joues chauffer, voilà qu'elle commençait à rougir. Il se rassit et la contempla, il n'avait pas grand chose à dire, et elle non plus, mais la présence de l'autre leurs faisait du bien mutuellement. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi la jeune fille saisi la main de Damon et la serra dans la sienne. Celui-ci ne dit rien se contentant de sourire de plus belle.

Madame Pomfresh arriva toute joyeuse du réveil de la sorcière et demanda à Damon de sortir car « Mademoiselle Granger avait encore besoin de repos » le jeune homme obtempéra et embrassa une dernière fois le front de Hermione avant de sortir de l'infirmerie.

Drago était justement devant le porte entrouverte. Il l'avait vu toucher Granger. Il l'avait vu l'embrasser, lui sourire, lui tenir la main. Et rien que pour ça une colère sans pareil avait pris possession de tout son être. Il avait une forte envie de jeter un sort au Serdaigle ou encore le frapper mais il écoperait d'heure de travaux jusqu'à la fin de l'année et celle qu'il faisait avec Hermione allait ce finir dans quelque jours autant ne pas rajouter une couche. En fait, il valait mieux en venir au vielle méthode traditionnelle : l'intimidation. Lorsque Damon franchi la porte de l'infirmerie Drago le choppa par le col et le Serdaigle n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement qu'il était déjà collé au mur le plus proche.

— **La première fois que je t'ai vue, j'ai tout de suite compris que tu m'attirerais des ennuies.. Comment tu t'appelle déjà ? Ah ouais. Damon.** Déclarât-il sèchement.

Le Serdaigle ne cilla même pas, il n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement pour se débarrasser de la poigne de Drago. Il se contentait de l'écouter et de lui sourire narquoisement, un sourire que le Serpentard n'aillait pas supporter longtemps.

— **Ne t'approche plus d'elle, compris ? Où je te le ferrais regretter.** Le menaçât-il.

— **Serais-ce des menaces ? **Demandât le Serdaigle provoquant ouvertement le Serpentard.

— **Vois ça comme tu veux. Je te l'ai dit une fois, et je ne me répéterais pas seconde fois, est-ce compris ? **Dit-il hargneusement.

— **Voyez-vous donc le grand Drago Malefoy tomberais t-il sous le charme de Hermione Granger.**

Cette provocation sembla marcher car Drago resserra sa poigne et s'approcha dangereusement du jeune homme.

— **C'est la dernière fois que je te préviens !**

Il n'attendit même pas la réponse du brun et le lâcha s'éloignant les mains dans les poches. Drago entrouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie sans pour autant entrer. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au seul lit utilisé. Hermione était réveillé. Drago n'avait plus à supporter cette effroyable poids d'inquiétude sur ses épaules. Le regard de la Gryffondor se dirigea vers la porte et elle eut à peine le temps de la voir bouger qu'elle ne vit rien ni personne. Malgré la marge qui le séparait du lit Drago avait vu la brillance doré des yeux de Hermione.

Le Serpentard était en colère, c'était le cas de le dire. Il se posait trop de questions et n'obtenait que trop peu de réponses, il fallait qu'il trouve les réponses lui même, il fallait qu'il prenne les choses en mains. Après tout la gryffondor lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne lui dirait rien.

Il sortit rapidement de sa chambre et traversa le couloir en quelques secondes avant de pénétrer dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Peut-être ne devrait-il pas en fait ? Qu'importe si elle serait fâché en apprenant qu'il avait fouillé dans ses affaires, il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait, il devait savoir en tout cas.

Il regarda d'abord sur son étagère, il devait y avoir une vingtaine de livre empilé là : jusque là rien d'anormal. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce. Que cherchait-il en fait ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Tant pis. Il trouverait bien quelque chose qui l'aiderait. Il posa son regard sur la petite table de chevet aux cotés du lit de Hermione et il remarqua un bouquin bordeaux. Il reconnut rapidement le livre que Hermione ne quittait jamais. Il fronça les sourcils et prit le gros bouquin dans ses mains.

"La magie interdite", voilà qui était intéressant. Il survola plusieurs pages et chercha dans les premiers paragraphes des mots qui pourraient attirer son attention. Il lut rapidement le premier chapitre "Maîtriser uniquement pas des sang pur ... Autrefois non dangereuse mais déclaré comme mortel." Tout cela ne tenait pas debout, qu'est-ce qu'était cette vulgaire magie ?" Dangereuse lors des premières manifestation ... Difficile à maîtriser, presque incontrôlable ... " Peu à peu des images défilèrent dans les pensées de Drago.

Il tourna rapidement plusieurs pages. "Les sorciers pur possédant ces pouvoirs sont facilement repérable, trahi par leurs regard changeant de couleurs ... Pouvant infligé une douleurs mortel quand le sorcier ne quitte pas des yeux sa victime ... Déplace n'importe quoi par la pensée ... Sous l'énervement, ces sorciers peuvent désordonné une pièce entière."

Par Merlin qu'était ce donc que toute ce charabia ? Drago referma doucement le livre. Le puzzle que Hermione avait organisé commençait peu à peu à se compléter. Les yeux de la Gryffondor virant sur le rouge sous l'énervement. La douleur qu'elle avait infliger à Drago lors du duel il y a de ça deux mois. Tout s'assemblait peu à peu. Il devait avoir une sérieuse discutions avec la jeune fille mais avant il devait trouver quelqu'un.

Merci d'avoir lu !

unconscious-souls


	13. Ch13 Une danse oublié

_Hello ! Voilà le chapitre 13, oui pour une fois je le met vendredi. Entre vendredi et samedi il n'y a pas vraiment de différence après tout ? Puis je n'aurais pas le temps de le mettre ce week-end vu que je vais faire un week-end entre amies chez moi. Je le trouve assez court comme chapitre en fait, j'hésite même à mettre le quatorze dès lundi mais après je respecterais pas le timing, enfin je ne sais pas à vous de me dire si vous le voulez lundi ou samedi prochain !_

_Aujourd'hui j'ai été à intermarché (elle est tellement belle ma vie) et j'ai acheté du DANAO, vous connaissez le DANAO ? C'est trop bon franchement, dite moi que je suis pas la seule à adoré !_

_Enfin le voilà quoi ! Je tiens à dire à Aya : je t'en pris bb me tue pas. Je sais tu comprend pas pourquoi je dis sa mais tu verra bien à la fin de ce chapitre, vous aussi cher lecteurs ne nous tué pas ! Sur ce bonne lecture !_

* * *

**chapter thirteen :**

Le Serpentard dévalait les escaliers, courait dans les couloirs peu remplie d'élèves. Après tout le repas du soir allait bientôt commencer et il avait un peu de chance de le trouver dans sa salle de classe. Drago pencha son oreille contre la porte et fut soulagé d'entendre des claquements de chaise et des pages de livre tourner violemment. Il ouvrit la porte sans prendre la peine de frapper et entra en trombe dans la salle de classe.

— **Professeur Lupin ! Je dois vous parler. **dit-il froidement.

— **Si cela à un rapport avec l'accidant de Hermione je n'en sais pas plus que vous Malefoy ! **répondit Remus sans prendre la peine de regarder Drago, gardant les yeux rivé sur son livre.

Tout cela énerva encore plus Drago. Mais il garda son calme, après tout Lupin était son professeur, mais surtout il était très aprécié de Hermione. Le jeune homme posa violemment le bouquin appartenant à la Gryffondor devant le professeur et ce dernier écarquilla les yeux. Comment avait-il pus oser fouiller dans les affaires de son élève ?

— **Comment avez vous...**

— **Si Granger ne veut pas m'expliquer vous, vous le ferez !**

— **En quel honneur ? **dit-il en se relevant de son bureau.

C'est vrai cela, pourquoi s'obstinait-il à savoir ? Pourquoi il désirait temps être au courant de l'étrange phénomène de la Gryffondor ? Pourquoi lui, Drago Malefoy, était soudainement intéressé par la vie de Hermione Granger ?

— **Remettez ce livre ou vous l'avez eu Malefoy, je ne pense pas que Hermione vous pardonneras quand elle saura que vous l'avez lu !**

— **Je ne l'ai pas lu !**

— **Vous pouvez vous mentir à vous même mais pas à moi, ni à elle.** dit-il sèchement.

Drago perdit son assurance ainsi que son équilibre. Il se rattrapa doucement au bureau du professeur. Ce dernier le dévisageait de haut en bas. Il cherchait à l'éloigner de toute cette histoire. Hermione ne lui pardonnerait pas si il disait une trop grosse chose à propos de sa nature. Mais elle le comprendrait surement si Lupin lui expliquait.

— **Vous devrez parler avec Hermione, Malefoy. **dit-il plus calmement.

— **Pour une raison qui nous concerne uniquement professeur. Je ne dois poser aucune questions à Granger, elle ne me dira rien.**

— **Dans ce cas la je ne peux pas vous aider.**

Le professeur contourna son bureau et rangea son livre dans l'étagère.

— **Professeur si vous me dite quoi que se soit. Granger n'en saura rien. **le Serpentard s'étonna lui-même du ton qu'il prenait.

Lupin esquissa un rapide rire et se retourna vers son élève.

— **Monsieur Malefoy. Hermione est une élève très intelligente, elle cherche juste à s'informer sur se qu'elle ne connait pas.**

— **Je ne vous crois pas ! Comment expliquer vous ses yeux qui virent au rouge ou au doré en quelque secondes ! Le fait qu'elle m'envoie à l'infirmerie rien qu'en me regardant !**

Le professeur lança un regard noir à Drago. Lupin était au courant que Hermione avait déjà eu des élans en compagnie de Malefoy mais il ne pensait pas que le jeune homme était si proche de savoir la réalité.

— **Sortez de mon bureau. Drago.**

Son ton définissait bien son agacement mais Drago n'avait nullement l'intention de bouger.

— **Je ne sortirais pas d'ici avant de savoir.**

— **Mais savoir quoi Malefoy ?! Je vous en pris dite moi !** s'énerva t-il.

— **Qui est réellement Granger ?**

Lupin leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant sous le regard noir de Drago. Le professeur en avait réellement plus que marre et il se retenait énormément de dire quoi que ce soit. Après tout si il avait lu le livre pourquoi lui demander ? Puis il avait fait une promesse. Remus Lupin n'avait qu'une parole.

— **Malefoy vous avez lu le livre je me trompe ?**

— **Quelque pages.**

— **Alors vous n'avez pas besoin de moi voilà tout.**

— **Granger est une sang pur avec des pouvoirs plus qu'étrange ?**

Lupin entreprit de sortir de la pièce. Cependant il détourna la tête vers le jeune blond.

— **Il temps pour vous d'aller manger Malefoy.**

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que se soit le professeur sortit rapidement en direction de la grande salle. Le Serpentard prit sa tête dans ses mains et soupira de rage. Veillant à ne pas oublier le livre qu'il avait déposé sur le bureau de Remus, Drago sortit à son tour de la pièce.

Les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent a la volée pour laisser apparaître un Drago Malefoy complètement furax. Hermione se remémora tout ce qu'elle avait fait ces derniers jours, après tout si Malefoy était là, c'était pour elle et pour personne d'autre. Le jeune homme avait les traits déformé par la colère, lui qui d'habitude était toujours maître de lui même et calme, voilà qui le changeait. Quand il arriva devant elle il avait encore du mal à décontracter sa mâchoire tellement la rage fusait dans tout son cœur.

— **Gran-ger.** réussit-il à peine a articuler.

Il jeta le livre sur le lit de Hermione et cette dernière crut à une crise cardiaque. Le regard rouge de haine elle leva ses yeux vers Drago. Il avait profité de son absence pour aller fouiller dans sa chambre, pour trouver quelque chose qui répondrait aux questions qu'elle avait refusé d'entendre de la bouche du Serpentard. Hermione tentait de retenir sa rage en elle et seulement la couleur de ses yeux et son visage contracté par la haine faisait comprendre qu'elle était en colère et sur le point de laisser s'échapper son double maléfique.

Elle ne se sentait pas trahie, non au contraire son cœur irradiait dans sa poitrine et battait a cent à l'heure, et pas a cause de la peur ou de la colère. La jeune fille se redressa et essaya de se mettre debout devant Malefoy. Elle du se mettre sur la pointe des pieds mais perdit l'équilibre, encore une fois Drago la rattrapa. La jeune fille posa ses mains sur les épaule du blond pour pouvoir tenir en équilibre et malgré la grande colère dans laquelle il était, il la laissa faire. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Elle ne savait pas si elle aurait du s'excuser ou bien se taire, finalement elle choisi la deuxième options, au moins en se taisant elle ne risquais pas de l'énerver encore plus.

— **Tu as perdu ta langue Granger ? **demandât-il le plus méchamment possible

— **Non.** grogna t-elle.

Drago cherchait ses mots. La douleur qui frappait son cœur était insupportable, trop intenable. Hermione Granger lui avait mentit, et il n'en revenait toujours pas. La jeune fille contracta un peu ses doigts sur les épaules musclé du blond.

— **Qu'est ce que tu sais ?**

A vrai dire il ne savait pas quoi répondre, il savait pas dire ce qu'il avait pus comprendre dans ce bouquin. Il baissa les yeux vers Granger et croisa son regard brillant rouge sang. Elle perdit l'équilibre et se rassit doucement sur le lit de l'infirmerie et prit son livre qu'elle sera contre elle.

— **Tu te sens trahi Malefoy, n'est ce pas ? **elle leva le regard vers lui et ce dernier hocha la tête. **Pourtant je t'avais prévenu, tu m'avais fais promettre de poser aucune questions. Alors dans cette histoire ça devrait plutôt être moi qui devrait me sentir trahi.**

La colère de Drago retomba soudainement. Elle avait raison. Il avait tellement été submergé par les événements qu'il n'avait pas même eu l'idée de savoir se qu'elle, elle en penserait. Il croisa son regard et vit rapidement la couleur noisette revenir, la colère de Hermione était retombé à son tour. Il devait lui mentir voilà tout simplement ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi mentir à chaque fois alors que rien ne jouait en sa faveur ? Après tout elle l'avait surpris entrain de l'espionner quand elle était en présence des centaures, elle était sur qu'il savait quelque chose. Puis il avait parcouru quelque pages du livres. Désormais c'était sur.

Drago voulait tout savoir, il voulait comprendre qui elle était. Tendis que Hermione chassait tout les pensées de sa tête, faisant comme si Drago ne comprenait rien.

— **Tu m'expliqueras un jour ? **dit-il sèchement.

Hermione esquissa un simple rire en guise de réponse. Finalement il ne savait rien, elle se laisserait croire cela pour réussir à le regarder en face. Mais il commençait à se rapprocher de la vérité. Il savait qu'elle était une sang pur, malgré qu'elle ne le lui dise pas. Il le savait.

Mme Pomfresh avait fait un excellent travail il fallait l'avouer. Les cicatrices de Hermione n'était plus aussi rouge qu'elle était, elles formaient désormais que de simple égratignure blanche et sa peau avait repris un peu de couleur. Ainsi la Gryffondor avait put remettre le jean et le pull qu'elle portait lors de l'incident. Sans crier garde il prit Hermione par le bras et la posa sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac. Hermione n'avait pas assez de force pour se débattre mais elle tentait de se défendre quand même.

Drago se retenait de lui hurler "Je t'en prie Granger tu me casse les oreilles !" mais elle criait déjà assez fort et si le Serpentard n'accélérait pas le pas quelqu'un finirait par les entendre. L'absence du blond au repas n'était surement pas passer inaperçu et il fallait vite monter dans leur salle commune. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, elle était plus lourde qu'elle laissait paraître et il manquerais pas de lui faire comprendre plus tard.

— **Malefoy maintenant qu'on est dans ma chambre repose moi ou je fais un malheur par Merlin !**

Elle avait presque hurler les derniers mots de sa phrase. Il la reposa au beau milieu de sa chambre et la jeune fille jeta son livre qu'elle avait eut le temps de prendre avant d'être emporter sur l'épaule de Drago. Elle le dévisagea et ses yeux redevinrent rouge en quelque secondes.

— **Tu te prend pour qui là ? Je ne te suis plus. Tout d'abord tu ose fouiller dans ma chambre, tu fouille dans mes secrets et deuxièmement tu me kidnappe ! Mais tu es pire qu'un psychopathe toi !**

— **Granger, tais-toi.. **soupira t-il

Elle le fusilla une nouvelle fois du regard et Drago leva les yeux au ciel en cachant son sourire naissant. Drago la prit par le bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre avant d'ouvrir en grand la fenêtre.

— **Malefoy j'ai horreur qu'on m'entraîne contre mon grès. D'ailleurs c'est une règle de politesse que je devrais t'apprendre.**

Toujours en ne répondant pas Drago s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille en tendant ses bras. Hermione recula en tremblant, ce qui faisait rire le Serpentard.

— **Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

— **Et bien … il me semble que nous avons une danse a terminer. **déclarât-il en souriant.

— **Une danse ?** Demandât Hermione.

— **Oui , tu ne te rappelle pas Granger ? Au bal **murmurât-il.

Soudain tout lui revint sous forme de flash qui lui donnèrent mal au cœur. Ils avaient commencés à danser, il l'avait embrasser pensant qu'elle était Pansy, elle était partit, et pour finir ils avaient tous les deux terminer à l'infirmerie. C'était donc de ça que Malefoy voulait parler ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi voulait-il danser avec elle en plus ?

— **T'es pas sérieux là Malefoy ?** Le questionnât-elle en rigolant.

— **J'ai l'air de rigoler ? **Demandât-il.

Malgré le noir de la pièce elle voyait bien l'expression de son visage. Non il n'avait pas l'air de rigoler. Et c'est ce qui embêtait le plus la jeune fille.

— **Si je ne veux pas ? **S'enquit-elle mis sérieuse mis amusée.

— **Personne ne refuse une danse a Drago Malefoy** déclarât-il en rigolant.

Sans lui demander quoi que ce sois il coupa la distance qui les séparait, la pris par la taille et posa ses deux mains dessus, la rouge et or se prit au jeu et entoura la nuque de Drago de ses frêles bras et ils se mirent a danser. Il faut avouer qu'ils avaient l'air assez stupide, ils dansaient sans musique et qui plus est en plein milieu de la chambre du Serpentard, mais ils se sentaient bien, et c'est ce qui comptaient. Soudainement un sourire vainqueur vint orner les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle avait gagner, elle faisait ressortir en lui une personnalité bonne que personne n'avait percer.

En effet le Drago Malefoy que tout le monde craignait celui qui martyrisait plus jeune que lui lorsqu'il était en sixième année. Celui qui haïssait la plupart des élèves de Poudlard en particulier notre trio. Non personne n'aurait imaginé que Hermione Granger aurait pus réussir à percer la carapace du grand Serpentard. Drago qui sentit bien le sourire de la Gryffondor baissa la tête vers elle. En effet son regard doré regardait dans le vide et un immense sourire ornait ses fines lèvres. Malheureusement la magnifique brillante couleur doré quitta les yeux de Hermione quand Drago l'interpella. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle le regarda dans les yeux.

— **Pourquoi tu souris comme cela ? Admet le, je te fais de l'effet.**

— **J'ai gagner.** répondit-elle à l'étonnement du jeune homme. **J'ai gagner notre pari, je t'ai rendu bon.**

Un léger rictus s'échappa des lèvres du Serpentard pour vite s'échappa dans l'air. Elle avait raison, mais il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'il l'admette.

— **Ne cris pas victoire trop vite Granger !**

Le sourire de la Gryffondor se rétracta. Elle releva doucement la tête vers Drago et sursauta quand elle vit deux iris azur à tout juste deux ou trois centimètres de son visage. Prise d'une soudaine frénésie le jeune homme posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille. Au début celle-ci parut surprise, mais ce qui lui fit encore plus bizarre c'est quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle répondait au baiser du Serpentard.

Elle avait beau l'avoir déjà embrasser une fois, même rapidement. Cette fois-ci il savait qu'il embrassait Hermione Granger. Mais pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Que se passait-il en elle ? Pourquoi était-elle en train d'embrasser l'homme qui lui avait pourri la vie pendant six ans ? Malgré leur récent rapprochement, elle n'avait pas oublié tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Serait-elle en train de .. Non. Non. Et Non. C'était tout bonnement impossible, elle ne pouvait l'aimer. Pas lui. Elle s'éloigna doucement de lui, sous son regard interrogateur.

En voyant son regard rouge vif, brillant dans la pièce Drago frissonna. Il s'avança vers elle mais d'un geste vif elle lui fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ne face rien. Ça aurait du être leur premier baiser. Si un abruti de première ne l'avait pas confondu avec la pouffiasse de service.

— **Désolé. **murmurât-elle.

Drago resserra sa mâchoire ainsi que ses poings. Son regard se voila d'un sentiment de haine et de dégoût. Malgré qu'il n'y ai personne autour d'eux, il se sentait humilié. Pourtant elle avait juste peur. Oui elle avait peur de tomber amoureuse de Drago Malefoy même si elle l'était depuis plus longtemps qu'elle le laissait croire, sans le savoir. Pour la première fois elle avait peur du regard des autres, des élèves, car toute l'école l'apprendrait cela était sur.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de lui lancer un dernier regard et s'engouffra dans sa chambre en veillant à claquer la porte de la chambre du Serpentard.

Hermione pleurait. Pourquoi ? Elle même n'en savait rien, mais pleurer lui faisait du bien. Elle s'était sentit tellement bien, elle s'était sentit en sécurité dans les bras du Serpentard. Elle s'était sentit heureuse, bien que Hermione Granger avait toujours été heureuse, mais depuis quelque temps il y avait un trou béant dans sa poitrine. Un trou comblé en la présence de Drago. Mais voilà tout cela était tout simplement impossible. La dur et triste réalité l'avait rapidement rattrapé, trop rapidement à son goût d'ailleurs, et voilà où en était Hermione, elle était perdue. Tout ce qu'elle espérait était que ce malentendu reste entre eux, mais surtout qu'il soit oublié.

* * *

_Aya je t'en pris me tue pas s'il te plait, laisse ma vie sauve ! Tu vas devoir attendre plus longtemps chérie._

_Donc voilà ils se sont embrassé mais pas dans les bonnes conditions n'est-ce pas. Il faudra donc attendre plus longtemps, nous en voulez pas ahah. BON WEEK-END A VOUS, pour ma part le mien va être génial._

Merci d'avoir lu.

unconscious-souls


	14. Ch14 Cinq jours

_Hey voila le chapitre 14 ! Je ne vous spoil pas l'histoire du tout, mais sachez que l'histoire commence réellement à la fin de leurs années. Qui est approximativement dans quatre ou cinq chapitre je dirais. L'histoire prend toute sa forme à partir de là, en fait les chapitre ou Hermione est encore à l'école c'est comme pour vous familiariser avec son histoire ! _

_Je vous en dis pas plus, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**chapitre fourteen :**

Cela faisait cinq jours. Cinq jours qu'ils ne s'adressaient pratiquement pas la parole. Cinq jours qu'ils se jetaient de vif regard l'un à l'autre, tournant la tête quand leurs yeux se croisaient. Il ne sortait pratiquement pas de son dortoir excepté pour les cours et l'heure du repas. Quand à elle, elle ne quittait plus la bibliothèque. Etant donné que le Serpentard ne l'aidait plus dans ses recherches sur la magie noir et les Mangemorts, il fallait bien qu'elle cherche elle même. Non ?

Selon Hermione leur pacte était tombé à l'eau et il ne lui fournirait aucun renseignements. Mais Drago l'aiderait, qu'importe quand est-ce qu'il l'aiderait. Il se laissait croire le contraire, non il ne voulait pas y croire alors il se faisait croire l'inverse. Mais au fond de lui il ferait tout pour elle. Il était tombé sous le charme de la jeune fille, comme elle était tombé sous le sien.

Non Drago ne voulait pas y croire. Pourtant cela se voyait comme le nez sur la figure et seuls ceux qui ne voyaient pas les regards que s'envoyait le Serpentard et la Gryffondor durant ces cinq jours pouvaient se laisser croire le contraire. Ron ne remarquait rien de tout cela, il pensait juste que Hermione était dans une phase de déprime et sans chercher à comprendre il tentait vainement de la réconforter. Mais n'apportant aucune attention, aucune importance à Malefoy. Il ne pouvait pas voir dans quel piteuse état il était lui aussi.

Harry qui voyait bien les traces de fatigue sur les yeux de Hermione, comme sur ceux de Drago. Le fait qu'elle ne parle à peine, le fait qu'il ne martyrise plus personne. Lui, il avait bien vu les regards qu'ils se lançaient, et lui il avait compris en peu de temps. Il était surement le seul qui y croyait. Bien sur qu'il n'approuvait pas, le fait de voir Drago embrasser sa meilleure amie lui donnait envie de vomir. Mais Harry en avait marre de voir la mine déconfis de Hermione.

Comme le blond, comme la brune. Il en avait plus que marre de ce stupide jeu.

Devant Harry s'offrait un spectacle bien douloureux. Hermione, les cheveux emmêlé, des cernes à faire fuir un troll, le teint blafard, le regard noir. De sa cuillère elle faisait des centaines de rond dans son chocolat chaud, sans pour autant le boire. La pomme qu'elle avait tout juste croquer à ses côtés. Elle n'y toucherait surement plus.

C'est ce moment là que Harry prit comme le moment opportun. Il n'y avait que très peu de gens dans la Grande Salle de bon matin. Drago n'était pas là, sachant que Hermione se levait tôt, il essayait d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner le plus tard possible. Ron dormait surement encore et tant mieux pour le brun. Il prit le courage d'aborder le sujet malgré le regard noir que lui lança Hermione quand il prononça ses mots.

— **Qu'est ce que tu attend pour aller le voir Hermione ?**

— **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle ...** **Harry**. dit-elle sur le même ton.

— **Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. **reprit-il calmement.** Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu dans quel état toi et Malefoy vous êtes ? Les regards que vous vous lançait sans cesse ? Tu m'avais parlé du défi que vous vous étiez lancé sans réfléchir Et je vois bien que c'est parti un peu trop loin.** il prit une grande inspiration. **Alors même si je déteste Malefoy et le simple fait de t'imaginer en sa présence me donne clairement envie de vomir. **il prit une nouvelle inspiration, puisant dans ses forces pour continuer. **Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir alors va lui dire que tu l'aime avant que je le fasse moi même.**

Hermione le dévisagea pendant de longue secondes avant de cesser ses insupportables coups de cuillière contre les parois de son bol. Au soulagement de Potter.

— **Je n'ai rien à lui dire, je n'éprouve aucun sentiments pour Malefoy.**

Harry soupira violemment. Signe qu'il en avait ras le bol des idioties de Hermione, elle se comportait comme une enfant. Elle reniait ce qui était évident. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et apporta son bol à sa bouche. Le liquide chaud coulant dans sa gorge lui réchauffa le corps et lui apporta une sensation de bien être.

— **Tu peux te laisser croire le contraire Hermione, mais je suis certain qu'au fond de toi tu en est certaine.**

Cacher derrière son bol, Hermione haussa un sourcil. Elle reposa le bol blanc et scruta tout les endroit de la grande salle. Évitant ainsi le regard lourd et accusateur que lui envoyait son meilleur ami. C'était presque si elle ressentait les éclairs qu'il lui lançait par un simple regard.

— **Je crois que .. tu as raison Harry.**

Le Gryffondor afficha un sourire vainqueur avant de croquer dans son pain beurré. Hermione se leva doucement de la table et plongea son regard dans celui de son ami.

— **Mais je t'interdis d'aller lui parler. **

Elle lui fit comprendre d'un signe de main qu'elle le ferais. Mais évidemment elle ne tiendrait pas parole. Elle se contenterait d'affronter le regard de Drago ainsi que les remarques cinglantes de Blaise Zabini. Ce dernier étant au courant du "pacte" entre Drago et Hermione, il avait, comme Harry, fait le rapprochement entre les deux sorciers. Leurs comportement, leurs attitudes, tout coïncidait. Tout était évident sauf pour les deux concerné.

Cette après-midi se déroulait un match de Quidditch qui opposait les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. Au mécontentement de l'équipe des serpents leur attrapeur avait vraiment une mine affreuse et il jouerait surement mal. Mais par peur d'affronter Drago, les joueurs ne faisait aucune remarques.

Tout le monde se précipitait vers le terrain et même Hermione assisterait au match. Harry l'ayant supplié des dizaines de fois, elle avait capitulé. Au tournant d'un couloir la tête baissé elle fonça dans un torse. La jeune fille pria Merlin pour tomber sur un ami. Malheureusement pour elle, elle tomba sur un Serpentard. Qui plus est Blaise Zabini.

— **Tiens tiens mais voilà Granger.**

— **Zabini laisse moi passer. **dit-elle froidement sans le regarder.

Blaise esquissa un rire froid. Un rire bien moins pire que celui de Malefoy mais un rire que n'aimait pas Hermione, cela est sur.

— **Si tu compte aller au match de Quidditch rêve toujours je te l'interdis. Rien que ta présence déconcentreras Drago et notre équipe va perdre. **répondit Zabini froidement.

— **Comme si tu allais m'enfermer dans un placard !**

— **Pourquoi pas en effet.**

De nouveau le rire froid du Serpentard s'échappa dans les airs. Hermione leva le regard vers lui, ce regard rouge sang. Avant elle serait tout simplement parti dans l'autre direction. Mais cela, c'était son comportement d'autrefois. Désormais elle n'avait plus l'intention d'être traité comme un vulgaire jouet par les serpentard.

Hermione poussa violemment Blaise qui manqua de s'écrouler sur le sol et en le fusillant de son regard noir elle couru vers le terrain de Quidditch. Le laissant là, perplexe par le comportement de Granger mais surtout bien plus énervé qu'il l'était déjà.

Le match venait de commencer et l'équipe des Serpentard menait déjà la route. Le temps froid et les nuages recouvraient le ciel et ce n'était pas de tout repos pour les joueurs, qui préféreraient surement jouer par un temps meilleur. De temps à autre elle jetait des coup d'œil vers les spectateurs Serpentard et elle voyait bien Zabini qui lui lançait des regards noir. C'était sur il allait se venger, par n'importe quoi mais il se vengerait. Hermione aperçu aussi son ami Damon parmi les Serdaigle. Il lui fit un signe auquel elle répondit d'un jolie sourire.

Plus haut dans les airs le jeune blond sentait la fatigue le ralentir. Il poursuivait Potter qui lui même poursuivait le vif d'or. Quelque fois il jetait un coup d'œil vers les rangés de Gryffondor et il voyait sa petite tête brune, aucun sourire sur le visage. Cela lui arrachait d'autant plus le cœur. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux le soir dans la foret il y a de ça cinq jours. Hermione était une sorte d'immense puzzle pour lui, il en avait fini un qu'elle venait tout juste de lui en infliger un autre. Hermione était une fille réellement difficile à cerner avec un caractère d'autant plus ténébreux depuis qu'elle cottoyait le blond.

Drago vit rapidement que Harry avait perdu le vif d'or des yeux et le blond en profita pour le chercher. C'est enfin que la petite balle or s'arrêta devant lui, faisant des petits cercles comme pour le provoquer et d'un coup elle fonça bien plus haut dans le ciel. Le Serpentard la suivit aussi rapide que le vent. Le vif d'or volait dans tout les sens, prenant de l'altitude ou redescendant vers le jeu. Soudain Drago ne vit pas le cogneur arriver sur lui et le prit en plein dans la poitrine. La respiration coupé et le manque d'énergie qu'il avait déjà lui fit perdre connaissance. Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba de son balais. Enfin à travers les nuages les spectateurs virent un corps inconscient chuter à toute vitesse.

Des cris d'effroi et de stupeur fusèrent parmi tout les élèves. Hermione se releva violemment de son banc en plaquant ses mains contre sa bouche. Elle respirait de plus en plus bruyamment. Elle se concentra vivement sur le corps de Drago, espérant de tout cœur que cela marche. Le professeur Dumbledore eut à peine le temps de se lever et de lancer un sort à Drago que le corps de se dernier fut retenu par la simple force de la pensée de Hermione à tout juste quelque centimètre du sol. Tout le monde penserait que se serait grâce au directeur, ainsi il n'y aurait pas de sous entendus.

N'écoutant pas ses meilleurs amis qui l'appelaient sans cesse, Hermione courait dans les couloirs cherchant vainement à atteindre l'infirmerie. Elle fonça violemment dans Neville et s'excusa au près de son bon ami. Ce dernier l'appela, cherchant à savoir pourquoi elle courait, le front transpirant. Mais elle lui adressa un simple sourire et d'un signe de main lui fit comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. Après Harry, Ron et Ginny, Hermione était très proche de Neville. Londubat cherchait toujours à aider Hermione quand elle en avait le besoin, et elle lui en était très reconnaissante.

Hermione poussa de ses deux bras les grandes portes de l'infirmerie et elle compris enfin à quel point Drago avait dut avoir peur quand Hermione était inconsciente durant deux longs jours. Il était là, endormi dans le dernier lit de l'infirmerie. Au dessus de lui, à ses côtés, Blaise Zabini ainsi que Pansy Parkinson. Cette dernière fusilla Hermione du regard et sortit de la pièce non sans donner un violent coup d'épaule à la Gryffondor.

Hermione s'approcha doucement du corps inconscient, fusillant du regard Blaise. Le blond souffla et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Sa vue était trouble il voyait tout juste deux têtes au dessus de lui, une noir et une blanche. Il reconnut de suite son ami Zabini, il tourna la tête vers la jeune fille.

Enfin il reconnut que c'était Hermione. Il reconnut ses longs cheveux brun qui tombait en boucle de par et d'autre de son visage. Son regard doré rempli d'inquiétude, toujours avec cette pointe de haine la possédant depuis cinq jours.

— **Zab' sort s'il te plait. **dit-il de sa voix faible, sans quitter Hermione du regard.

Blaise fusilla Hermione du regard, lui lançant un sourire sadique. Enfin il fit comprendre à Drago qu'il reviendrait quand l'insupportable Granger serait parti. Zabini veilla à claquer la porte et de nouveau la pièce fut plonger dans un effroyable silence. Les deux sorciers ne se quittaient pas du regard, comme si le simple fait de se regarder comme ils le faisaient mettait une réponse à chaque questions. Drago se redressa de son lit, grimaçant sous la douleur de ses membres.

Ne la quittant pas du regard Drago pouvait apercevoir les gouttes de transpiration qui perlaient sur le front de la Gryffondor. Sa respiration irrégulière. Les épaules tremblante quand son cœur ratait un battement pour cause de son essoufflement. Enfin Hermione décida à rompre le silence, en se redressant fièrement.

— **Tu vas mieux.**

— **Maintenant oui Granger.. **murmurât-il, un sourire malicieux collé aux lèvres.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

— **Pardon ?**

— **Je disais que oui. **se rattrapa t-il.

Hermione sourit et se redressa du lit du Serpentard. Ce dernier lui attrapa le poignet et lui lança un regard noir, lui faisant comprendre qu'il valait mieux pour elle, qu'elle ne bouge pas. Puis après tout, elle ne voulait pas vraiment bougé. Drago se releva de nouveau, cherchant à s'asseoir afin de faire face à la Gryffondor. Cette dernière recula de quelque centimètre.

— **Je crois que toi et moi, des aller retour à l'infirmerie nous en avons fait pas mal.**

La Gryffondor esquissa un petit rire. Ce rire qui faisait craquer Drago. Ce dernier souleva la manche de la jeune fille et passa son doigts sur les cicatrices encore voyante. Il fronça les sourcils, en entrouvrant quelque peu la bouche cherchant à dire quelque chose mais Hermione le coupa en le recouchant sur le lit.

— **Repose toi tu vas finir par dire n'importe quoi Malefoy !**

Mais le jeune homme se laissa pas faire et se redressa mais Hermione fut bien plus rapide et le plaqua de nouveau sur le lit. Ce qui fit sourire Drago. La fatigue lui faisait faire n'importe quoi, c'est ce que pensait Hermione. Mais le Serpentard profitait bien de son état second pour faire comprendre certaine chose à Hermione. Cette dernière le recouvra de la couette et passa une main sur son visage, dégagent les mèches blonde humide qui lui tombaient sur le visage.

Hermione se releva doucement du lit blanc ne quittant pas le jeune homme du regard. Drago ouvrit de nouveau les yeux pour plonger son regard dans celui noisette de Hermione. Elle tourna les talons le plus lentement possible, quittant doucement la pièce.

— **Un jour il faudra que tu t'affrontes Granger... **dit-il, d'un sourire malicieux.

La jeune fille se retourna vers Drago, fronçant les sourcils. Elle soupira doucement, esquissant un léger rire. Elle sautilla doucement jusqu'à la sortie, à la façon de Luna.

Drago était sorti de l'infirmerie peu de temps après le repas du soir. Il s'était reposé toute l'après-midi peut-être mais il avait encore le teint blafard et la fatigue se lisait toujours sur son visage. Dans les couloirs presque vide pour atteindre son dortoir il croisa une Hermione presser qui courait dans tout les sens. Elle ne l'avait même pas aperçu bien trop pressé de rejoindre son professeur afin de lui dévoiler le progrès qu'elle avait fait plus tôt dans la journée. Drago l'interpella mais elle n'entendit rien. Il la vit descendre en direction des salles de cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Ce qui l'étonnait légèrement, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire dans cette salle à cette heure-ci ? Sans un mot il continua son chemin vers sa chambre.

Hermione poussa la grosse porte en bois et d'une voix joyeuse, interpella son professeur.

— **Professeur Lupin !**

L'homme en question releva la tête de son bureau et s'avança vers Hermione et l'enlaça rapidement. Ça faisait quelque jours que le professeur et l'élève ne s'était pas revu dans cette salle et la Gryffondor était heureuse de pouvoir s'entraîner de nouveau.

— **Professeur j'aimerais que l'on mette la barre plus haut cette fois-ci !**

— **Je suis d'accord avec toi !**

Cela faisait assez longtemps que les cours de Hermione avait commencé et cette dernière ne supportait plus vraiment que le professeur utilise le pronom "vous" quand il lui parle. Elle lui avait donc gentiment demandé de la tutoyer. D'un coup de baguette Lupin déplaça tout les pupitre afin de faire comme une piste. Il demanda à Hermione si elle était prête et cette dernière acquiesça, toute souriante.

Même si ce matin elle aurait pus tuer chaque personne qui osait lui adresser la parole. Depuis qu'elle avait vu Drago à l'infirmerie elle se sentait revivre. D'ailleurs elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ce poser des questions sur le pourquoi du comment.

— **Concentre toi bien Hermione. Je sais que ce sera dur mais j'aimerais que tu garde Snix en toi, au plus profond de ton être. **

Hermione hocha positivement la tête et inspira et expira longuement.

— **Essaye de ne pas me blesser. **ria le professeur.

— **Comptez sur moi professeur.**

Lupin sourit et fit apparaître un Mangemort. La chose qui énervait le plus Hermione, qui réveille en elle la haine qu'elle éprouve pour les hommes encapuchonné de noir. La haine qu'elle éprouve contre ceux qui ont tué ses parents, ses géniteurs, rien que pour leus magie. Comme la première fois, l'illusion tournait autour d'elle, un sourire qui la narguait sous sa capuche noir.

La jeune fille sentait sa respiration s'accélérer. Son cœur ratait plusieurs battement. Elle sentait Snix monter en elle mais elle tentait vainement de le maintenir au plus profont d'elle même. Elle expirait violemment et ses poings se resserrèrent de plus en plus jusqu'à avoir la marque de ses ongles dans ses paumes. La lueur noisette de ses yeux s'échappa bien vite pour laisser place au rouge sanguinaire, si brillant que Lupin pouvait le voir derrière les cheveux brun de la jeune fille. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il fit disparaître l'illusion. Il fallait qu'elle s'entraîne à garder cette colère au plus profond d'elle-même.

La salle commença à trembler et les cheveux de Hermione s'entremêlait. Les livres de la bibliothèque de Lupin tombaient peu à peu. Hermione sentit son âme diabolique monter en elle et elle s'écria auprès de son professeur.

— **Stop ! Stop, stop, stop..**

Lupin fit disparaître l'illusion et se précipita vers Hermione qui s'était écroulé sur le sol.

— **Hermione tu as fait un magnifique travail crois-moi. Tu évolue de jour en jour !**

Hermione se redressa et Lupin lui donna un morceau de chocolat noir qu'elle croqua sans hésiter. Remus commença à ranger le dégât qu'avait engendré la brune au étagère. Il rangea les deux, trois livres qu'il venait de ramasser dans sa bibliothèque et mit fin au cours de la Gryffondor. Celle-ci le salua et sortit rapidement de la pièce, jusqu'à sa salle commune. Malheureusement pour elle quand elle entra Drago l'avait attendu, fixant les flammes.

Heureusement pour la jeune sorcière il ne l'avait pas entendu. Mais prise d'un élan de bonté Hermione s'avança timidement vers lui. Il était allongé sur le plus gros des fauteuils de la salle. Il avait une meilleure mine que cette après-midi et il avait surement repris ses esprits et la dernière phrase qu'il a dite à dut surement s'effacer de sa tête.

— **Tu vas mieux Malefoy ?**

Sans répondre Drago hocha positivement la tête, ne quittant pas du regard les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée. Hermione soupira et s'assit devant lui. Elle s'était fait un sang d'encre pour lui et tout se qu'il répondait, si on peut appelé ça une réponse, est un hochement de tête ?

— **Je me demandais, **commençât-elle en se grattant l'arrière du crane. **Comment tu as fait pour tomber de ton balais ?**

Drago tourna doucement la tête vers elle et plongea son regard dans celui de la Gryffondor. Les yeux de cette dernière prirent la couleur doré. Cette couleur que Drago ne savait définir, le rouge étant signe de sa haine, de sa rage. Mais le doré, que représentait-il lui ?

— **Un cognar..**

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément Drago avait bien retrouvé son caractère et leurs "discussion" de l'infirmerie était définitivement oublié. Le Serpentard qui avait bien vu la moue triste de la Gryffondor esquissa un petit rire qui s'évapora dans l'air, laissant de nouveau place à un silence inquiétant. Il était effroyablement lunatique, pensait Hermione.

— **Non contrairement à se que tu pense je suis bien le meilleur de l'équipe de Serpentard.**

— **Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! **répliqua t-elle.

— **Tu n'as jamais dis le contraire non plus..** dit-il, tout souriant.

La jeune fille soupira, décidément Drago était bien la personne la plus égocentrique qu'elle connaissait.

Hermione revit soudainement le visage du Serpentard à l'infirmerie, ce visage si doux et si angélique. Une moue du jeune homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir à faire face. Une expression qui vous fait perdre tout vos moyen d'un seul sourire. Puis cette phrase, cette phrase qui l'avait laissé perplexe toute la soirée._  
_

— **A quoi tu pense, Granger ?**

— **Rien ... **reprit-elle.

Drago haussa un sourcil, se qui incita Hermione à répondre la vérité.

— **Je repensais au moment ou je suis venu te voir à l'infirmerie.**

Drago retourna vivement le regard vers la cheminée. Il se souvenait de tout en effet, contrairement à se que pensait la Gryffondor il était maître de ses actes. Il profitait tout simplement qu'elle croit à son état second. Mais il se souvient bien de ce qu'il lui avait dit avant qu'elle quitte la pièce. Il avait espéré la faire réfléchir, il avait espéré qu'avec cela elle reviendrait vers lui. Mais au lieu de cela, son piège retombait sur lui.

— **Je ne me souviens plus vraiment. **mentit-il.

Hermione ravala le sanglot qui lui nouait la gorge et se releva rapidement de son fauteuil. Enfin elle tourna une dernière fois la tête vers son camarade.

— **Un jour il faudra que tu t'affrontes Malefoy.** dit-elle froidement..

Finalement elle reprenait son terme afin de lui rendre la pareil. Mais contrairement à lui, cela eut l'effet voulu. Car non seulement Drago retourna la tête vers la cheminée, complètement déboussolé mais aussi parce qu'il savait ce qu'il devrait faire prochainement.

* * *

_Finalement je commence à mettre les chapitres le vendredi ou samedi. En fait je suis soumise à maître Aya voyez-vous, et quand elle veut un chapitre je me sens obligé de la mettre. Donc voilà, il se passe pas vraiment grand chose dans ce chapitre même si ils se reparlent enfin. Vous voyez j'utilise tout les cliché d'une fiction Dramione, un bal, un match de Quidditch. _

_Je suis pressé de vous faire découvrir l'histoire après Poudlard, ou il y aura pas mal de chose qui sortent tout droit de notre imagination._

Merci d'avoir lu !

unconscious-souls


	15. Ch15 Le commencement

_Bonjouuuur mes chats ! Je vous fais une surprise en postant le chapitre 15 aujourd'hui, et je posterais le chapitre 16 samedi comme prévu. D'ailleurs samedi c'est mon anniversaire ! Don't forget mes chat. Donc voilà le chapitre 15, dans ce chapitre il se déroule plusieurs semaines. Donc ne soyez pas étonné de la rapidité des événements, vous allez voir !_

_Oh et je remercie fortement DramioneInLove pour m'avoir dit qu'une scène écrite ressemblait fortement à une autre fiction. Heureusement j'ai pus vite changer. Encore merci à toi ! :)_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**chapter fifteen :**

Ce matin, le réveil fut difficile pour la jeune Gryffondor. Hermione avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit là, dès qu'elle essayait de fermer les paupières le visage du blond venait s'incruster dans son esprits, alors elle avait beaucoup tourné dans son lit avant de s'endormir. Hermione avait mal à la tête et de vilaines cernes se logeaient sous ses beaux yeux noisettes.

Elle se décida enfin à se lever, faisant un effort sur-humain pour ne pas s'enfouir à nouveaux sous sa couette bien chaude. Avec un peu de chance si elle replongeait sous sa couette peut-être que tous ses problèmes disparaîtraient ? Non, bien sur que non mais Hermione pouvait toujours espérer.

Elle sortit de sa chambre en traînant des pieds, direction la salle de bain. Elle allait ouvrir la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Drago Malefoy torse-nu les cheveux encore mouillés, sa serviette autour du cou. Cette vision fit rougir Hermione et elle baissa la tête, le détournant pour pouvoir rentrer dans la salle d'eau. Le jeune homme sortit de la pièce sans même jeter un regard à la Gryffondor, bien qu'intérieurement il mourrait d'envie de plonger son regard dans le sien.

Hermione se lava rapidement et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse. Elle se contempla dans le miroir un long moment en soupirant avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Elle avait cours de potion toutes la matinée avec Rogue, ça promettait déjà d'être d'un ennuis monstre.

La Gryffondor sortit de la salle commune des préfets et rejoignit ses amis au petit déjeuné. Ron s'était déjà servie une gigantesque tasse de chocolat chaud tandis qu'Hermione saisissait une tasse de chocolat chaud elle aussi, elle pris une pâtisserie et la mordilla sans grande conviction. Harry n'arrêtait pas de la dévisager, et Ginny n'était pas encore présente. Finissant de boire sa tasse de chocolat Hermione regarda autour d'elle.

Elle le cherchait.

Ou plutôt elle espérait ne pas croiser son regard froid.

Drago était assis à sa table, il regardait son bol comme si celui-ci allait venir jusqu'à sa bouche tout seul. Hermione posa son regard sur lui et un léguer soupire s'échappa de sa bouche. Un raclement de gorge sortit Hermione de ses pensées et elle se retourna vers Harry qui la regardait avec de gros yeux. Elle baissa les yeux et pris une tranche de brioche qu'elle commença à émietter en la mangeant au fur et a mesure.

— **Hermione je t'en pris reprend toi !**

La jeune sorcière grimaça et replongea dans son déjeuner. Drago ne pouvait pas la quitter des yeux. Elle l'obsédait, jour et nuit. Nuit et jour. Il ne pensait plus qu'à elle. Ses cheveux. Ses yeux. Son nez. Ses lèvres si parfaitement dessiné. Un raclement de gorge le fit sortir de ses pensées. Zabini le regardait avec de gros yeux, comme sa mère le faisait quand il faisait une bêtises quand il était bien plus jeune.

— **Drac, t'es en train de mâter Granger **soufflât-il pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

— **Et ? **Lui demandât Drago , une lueur de défit dans les yeux.

— **Et il n'y a pas que moi qui l'a remarqué.** déclarât-il sérieusement en faisant un signe de tête vers plusieurs Serpentards qui le regardaient justement.

Drago soupira et pris son bol dans ses deux mains, le buvant d'une traite il le reposa sur la table. Zabini lui fit un léger signe de tête lui indiquant de se retourner, ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Hermione quittait la table des Gryffondors, un bouquin à la main pour ne pas changer ses habitudes. La belette et le balafré ne l'accompagnaient pas pour une fois.

— **Quand est-ce que tu va lui dire ce que tu ressens ? **l'interrogea alors Zabini.

— **De quoi veut-tu parler Zabini ?**

— **Ils sont peut-être aveugle. **dit-il en désignant les élèves aux alentours. **Mais pas moi, et Parkinson non plus.**

— **Pas pour l'instant .. **murmurât Drago.

Drago n'avait jamais réfléchie à « ça ». Comment allait-il lui dire qu'il ressentait des choses tout à fait inconnue, des ''choses'' qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant avec une fille. Des "choses" qui lui faisait peur. En fait, il savait ce qu'il allait faire. C'était très simple d'ailleurs. Il ne ferait rien. Rien du tout. Il attendrait que ce soit-elle qui craque la première.

— **Dépêche Drago, tu as un concurrent ! **le narguât-il.

Comme pour illustrer les propos de Zabini, Drago vit sortir Damon à la suite d'Hermione.

— **Je pense qu'il y en à un qui profite de ton absence.** chantonnât Zabini pour énerver le blond.

Celui-ci claqua sa paume contre la table et se leva brusquement, bousculant Pansy au passage. Il sortit prestement de la grande salle pour rejoindre sa chère Gryffondor. L'heure du petit-déjeuné n'étant pas encore terminée cela lui lasserait peut-être un petit peu plus de temps. Il l'espérait en tout cas. Il était hors de question que Damon l'approche. Malheureusement pour lui ce dernier discutait avec Hermione, celle-ci lui souriait étroitement. Le Serdaigle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la lionne, Drago serra ses points ainsi que sa mâchoire.

— **Granger !** hurlât-il dans le couloir.

Hermione reconnut de suite cette voix, cette voix au timbre grave. La jeune fille soupira violemment et s'excusa auprès de Damon. Le Serdaigle l'enlaça amicalement et fut heureux de voir qu'elle ne le repoussa pas. La jeune sorcière trottina rapidement à l'autre bout du couloir, évitant à tout pris la confrontation avec le Serpentard. Malheureusement pour elle, le jeune homme se planta juste devant elle et Hermione se cogna maladroitement contre son torse. Elle recula de quelque pas et il la prit par l'avant-bras et la ramena vers lui.

— **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** soupirât-elle lasse.

Le jeune homme posa doucement ses mains sur les hanches d'Hermione et il la rapprocha au maximum de lui. Hermione se débattit doucement mais sous l'emprise bien trop puissante du Serpentard.

— **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **Demandât-elle plutôt .. choqué et énervé.

—** A toi de me le dire. **déclarât-il sur un ton espiègle.

Sans attendre de réponse de la jeune fille, Drago plongeât sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Il s'attendait à ce que celle-ci le repousse, mais elle n'en fis rien. Plus étonnant encore, elle répondait à son baiser. Il se décollait doucement d'elle et ria intérieurement de la moue affreuse de la jeune fille. En effet elle était à la fois choqué, heureuse, pleine de haine et de peine, inquiète. Comment pouvait-elle ressentir autant de chose à la foie ? Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa de nouveau maladroitement Drago. Ce dernier parut autant choqué que elle.

Drago esquissa un sourire rempli de malice et de désir, Hermione y répondit timidement et maladroitement se dandinent de gauche à droite. Il venait de l'embrasser dans un couloir de Poudlard qui plus est un couloir pas complètement vide. Mais il s'en foutait, oh oui qu'il s'en foutait. Les préjugés n'avaient aucune importance désormais, il avait celle qu'il aimait pour lui tout seul. Mais est-ce que les pensées de Hermione sur ce sujet était les même que lui ? Est-ce que elle accepterait le regard de ses amis ou des Serpentards ? Cela restait à voir.

Hermione était recroquevillé dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune des préfets, enroulé dans une couverture, lisant son livre bordeaux pour la dixième fois surement. Les flammes dans la cheminée dansaient et dansaient encore, comme une danse frénétique entre deux personnes lors d'un bal. Le soleil s'était couché depuis quelque heures et le repas du soir venait de se terminer. Elle attendait patiemment une seule et même personne.

Hier il l'avait embrassé dans un couloir et aujourd'hui il ne l'avait pas quitter du regard et à chaque fois qu'elle était seule il ne perdait pas une seconde à la rejoindre rapidement. C'était comme une sorte de jeu de scène. Harry l'avait apprit par Hermione elle même, et malgré la mine pleine de haine qu'il tirait il lui avait dit qu'il était heureux pour elle. Ginny avait eu du mal à l'apprendre aussi, mais le bonheur de Hermione était plus important. Malheureusement c'était pas le cas de Ron, il ne supportait pas cette idée et il évitait douloureusement Hermione. Cette dernière en souffrait quelque peu mais ne disait rien, comme à son habitude elle intériorisait tout. Elle arrangerait tout cela elle même plus tard.

La porte de la salle grinça et une démarche rapide ce fit entendre. Hermione eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête derrière elle que jeune blond fonça sur elle et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et l'embrassa doucement. Il se pencha sur elle et plongea son visage dans son cou, Hermione esquissa un léger rire et se replongea dans sa lecture.

— **Comment s'est passé ta journée Malefoy ?**

— **Horrible si tu savais ! J'étais obligé de poursuivre une Gryffondor sans relâche ne serrais se que pour l'embrasser une seule fois. **soupira t-il en ricanant.

— **Elle doit vraiment être insupportable alors. **rit-elle.

Hermione sentit le sourire de Drago s'élargir dans son cou. Tout en respirant le parfum de la Gryffondor il se releva et plongea son regard dans celui de Hermione. Cette dernière rougit timidement, c'était bien la première fois qu'il la regardait ainsi. Ce regard à la fois séducteur et amoureux.

— **Tu crois pas qu'on devrais arrêter de s'appeler par nos noms de familles ?**

— **Pardon ? **s'étonna t-elle.

— **Ce que je veux dire c'est que les "Malefoy !" et "Granger !" à tue-tête c'était avant.**

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Drago soupira et quitta un dixième de seconde le regard de la Gryffondor avant de replonger dedans.

— **Hermione ..**

La jeune fille eut un raté. Elle n'avait jamais entendu son prénom de sa voix, et sa la rendait toute chose. Le Serpentard rigola de la tête de trois pied de long que tirait Hermione.

— **A ton tour. **rigola t-il.

— **Hum.. **elle prit une grande inspiration comme si se qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire allait lui brûler la gorge. **Drago..**

Et boum un nouveau choc électrique. Cela paraissait tellement facile de dire un quelconque prénoms. Pour eux sa le paraissait moins. Hermione secoua sa tête de gauche à droite et Drago esquissa un sourire malicieux. Un long silence parvint et c'est la brune qui se décidât à le rompre, sentant le regard du serpentard la transpercer.

— **C'est bizarre..**

Drago rigola et embrassa furtivement Hermione avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et de monter dans sa chambre. La jeune fille resta planter devant la cheminée plusieurs minutes, et c'est quand la chaleur du feu commença à lui brûler la peau qu'elle décida enfin de monter dans sa chambre.

Elle referma doucement la porte et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il neigeait énormément en ce mois de Décembre, dans tout juste une semaine se serait les vacances d'hiver. Elle resterait ici, après tout elle n'a nul part ou aller désormais. C'est vrai que cela elle n'y avait pas pensé, durant l'été, ou irait-elle ? A cette pensée une perle d'eau salée s'échappa de son œil et dévala sur ses joues qu'elle essuya d'un revers de son pull. Pas la peine de penser à ce malheur maintenant Hermione.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte de sa penderie et comme à son habitude cette dernière grinça doucement dans le silence lugubre de la chambre sombre. Hermione prit un pyjama, l'enfila rapidement et se glissa sous ses draps afin de vite tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

_Courir, toujours courir dans cette effroyable et immense plaine recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le sais pas. Elle a peur, horriblement peur, elle a l'impression qu'on la suit. Elle a beau courir une longue distance la chose qui la suit avale cette même distance sans un seul effort de sa part. Ses pieds nus qui entrait en contact avec la neige froide lui donnait une effroyable sensation mais elle s'en foutait. La cape rouge de la jeune femme s'envole dans le vent glacial. Du ciel elle n'est qu'une tache rouge qui court sur une étendu blanche. Plusieurs sort fusent de derrière elle, son corps chute à plusieurs reprise sous la douleurs mais sa crainte, sa peur de mourir l'oblige à se relever et à continuer sa course._

_Soudain le vent s'arrête de souffler, plus aucun bruit autour d'elle. Elle s'est arrêté et n'entend plus la neige craquer sous ses pas. Elle tourne brutalement sa tête de gauche à droite, la respiration saccadée des gouttes de transpiration coulant sur son beau visage. Il n'y a rien. Plus rien. Même la chose qui la poursuivait sans relâche avait l'air d'avoir disparue. _

_La neige commença à fondre rapidement pour laisser place à une étendu d'herbe verte et fraîche Un tapis de petite fleurs violette apparut sur l'étendu de la plaine. Sa cape rouge se matérialisa peu à peu en une immense robe noir, un simple bustier sans bretelle avec un anneau doré au milieu de sa poitrine, partant de cette anneau il y avait deux long voile noir qui laissa apparaître ses jambes dénudé ainsi que le jupon noir qui cachait le reste. _

_La cape rouge disparu entièrement pour laisser apparaître un doux visage crispé par la peur. Le visage de Hermione Granger._

La jeune fille se tortilla dans son lit, murmurant des phrases incompréhensible. Elle empoigna sa couette de sa main et la serra de toute ses forces. Elle devait se réveiller, sortir de cet horrible cauchemars. Mais elle pouvait y mettre toute sa volonté elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle s'épuisait dans son rêve et n'avait même pas la force de crier au secours. A sa fenêtre il y avait quelqu'un ou quelque chose, en tout cas il y avait une silhouette, une ombre froide et lugubre.

_Des dizaines de miroir sortirent du sol autour d'elle. Elle se retourna sans cesse, le souffle coupé. Ils formaient tous un rond autour d'elle, et à l'intérieur de chacun une femme. Grande, mince, brune, vêtu d'une immense robe de couleur beige, la longue robe flottait dans le vent comme ses long cheveux brun. Elle avait le regard doux, une moue sérieuse mais à la fois compatissante. Cette femme ressemblait étrangement à la jeune fille prise de panique au milieu des miroirs._

— _Il n'est plus là._

_Sa voix résonnait comme un échos dans la plaine, elle était belle, douce et rassurante, comme une nymphe. Elle ressemblait elle-même à une nymphe, sa beauté était sans pareille._

— _De qui parlez vous ? s'interrogea la jeune femme tout en regardant partout autour d'elle et en gardant son air effrayé._

— _Ne t'inquiète plus, la chose qui te suis s'est arrêté._

_La femme en robe noir sentit son cœur reprendre un battement cardiaque des plus normal. Mais elle restait toujours inquiété Qui était cette femme ? Que lui voulait-elle ? Ou était-elle ?_

— _Ou suis-je ? demandât la plus jeune._

— _L'important n'est pas de savoir ou tu es, mais qui tu es._

— _Je sais très bien qui je suis. esquissa t-elle avec un rire froid._

— _Alors qui es tu ?_

_La jeune fille quitta des yeux la femme enfermée dans le miroir et baissa les yeux vers ses pieds nus dans le sol vert et frais de la pleine. Elle n'avait plus froid désormais, la neige et le temps glacial avait disparu. La vent s'engouffrai dans les voiles noir de sa robe et ces derniers dansaient frénétiquement dans les airs._

— _Tu le découvriras Hermione._

_La femme recula dans le miroir et disparu définitivement La jeune femme se précipita contre la vitre mais la seule chose qu'elle vit était son reflet, avant que tout les miroirs n'explosent et se transforment en un millier de particules qui s'envolèrent autour d'elle._

D'un cri douloureux Hermione se releva brusquement de son lit et d'un coup de sa baguette, qui était posé sur la table de chevet à ses cotés, elle alluma les lumières de sa chambre. Elle s'accroupi automatiquement et engouffra sa tête dans ses genoux. Elle laissa couler quelque larmes. Cela faisait tellement de nuits qu'elle profitait d'un sommeil profond, sans cette effroyable cauchemars. Mais pourquoi diable était-il revenu ?

Mais cette fois-ci il n'était pas pareil, il y avait comme une suite. Oui voilà, il y avait un genre de suite. Cette fois-ci la neige avait disparu pour laisser place à une magnifique plaine. Mais ce qui intriguait Hermione c'était la femme qui était apparut dans les miroirs. Qui était-elle ? Elle ne pouvait pas être une simple femme de son rêve ? Non il y avait une raison, cette femme existait vraiment, la jeune fille en était sur. Mais par dessus tout elle avait enfin découvert le visage que cachait la cape rouge, son visage. Mais elle paraissait plus vieille, ses cheveux était bien plus long et un peu moins emmêlé, ses lèvres était quelque peu plus rouge et ses yeux donnait l'impression qu'elle avait vécu tellement de mésaventures.

Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'était que ces fichus cauchemars ne soit pas prémonitoire.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement. Laissant place à Malefoy, la mine d'autant plus déconfite que celle d'Hermione. Cette dernière releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui du Serpentard.

— **Je peux entrer ?**

Hermione hocha positivement la tête sans mot dire et Drago s'avança vers le lit de la rouge et or. Cette dernière se décala quelque peu pour lui laisser de la place, il s'accroupit à ses cotés et essuya sa joue humide.

— **Tes cauchemars recommence ?**

— **Trois semaines. **il afficha une moue interrogatrice. **Dans cinq jours ça aurait fait trois semaines que je ne fais plus ce cauchemars.**

Elle essuya rapidement ses joues et se leva de son lit, évitant le regard compatissant de Drago. Elle n'aimait pas ça, elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait pitié d'elle, surtout lui. Il avait littéralement changé depuis qu'il côtoyait la Gryffondor, et cela était une bonne chose à vrai dire.

Hermione regarda par sa fenêtre et frissonna à la vue de la neige. Avant elle adorait l'épais manteau blanc qui recouvrait la terre mais depuis peu elle en avait peur, elle était inquiète à la vue de ce paysage. Inquiète que son cauchemars soit prémonitoire. Elle se doutait que ce n'était pas de simple cauchemars. Le fait que Magorian lui ai révélé que ses ancêtres possédait une cape rouge, la même cape que dans son rêve. Cela ne pouvait pas être une simple coïncidence. Ainsi elle était certaine que quelqu'un prenait possession de ses pensée la nuit pour lui infliger ce terrible sort. Quelqu'un qui connait ses origines, ses ancêtres, quelqu'un qui lui veut du mal.

Mais qui ? Les seuls personnes au courante de ses origines sont Dumbledore et Remus Lupin. Même ses amis, eux ils connaissaient juste son statut de sang pur au pouvoir étrange. Il y avait aussi Drago Malefoy. Mais comme si l'homme qu'elle aimait pouvait lui infliger cela. En était-il capable ? Impossible, il pourrait donner sa vie pour elle c'était tout bonnement impossible. Alors qui ? Qui pouvait bien s'introduire en elle la nuit ? Il fallait qu'elle le découvre, qu'importe le temps que sa prendrait.

Finalement Drago s'était endormi dans le lit de Hermione, cette dernière étant resté devant la fenêtre une vingtaine de minutes, refusant de répondre à son regard insistant et à dire rien qu'un seul mot. La Gryffondor se glissa dans les draps et sourit quand elle sentit deux bras puissant la ramener contre le torse du blond.

Les vacances d'hiver étaient enfin arrivés. La plupart des élèves étaient rentrés chez eux passer les fêtes avec leurs familles. Ron et Ginny avaient proposés à Hermione et Harry de venir avec eux au terrier, Harry avait de suite accepté mais Hermione avait gentiment refusé l'invitation sautant sur l'occasion que le château sois presque vide pour pouvoir s'entraîner sans attirer l'attention des curieux.

Drago était resté lui aussi, en fait si il était resté c'est parce qu'il attendait une lettre de son Mangemort de père, et puis en restant à Poudlard il pourrait rester avec Hermione et la surveiller de ce stupide Damon. Drago n'éprouvait aucun respect et détestait tout bonnement le Serdaigle. Ce dernier ne lui donnait pas une bonne impression. Il ne savait comment l'expliquer mais il n'accordait aucune confiance en Damon. C'était surement de la pur jalousie et Hermione se fichait bien de toute les crises qu'il lui faisait. Damon était quelqu'un d'admirable et de respectable pour elle.

Hermione était assise dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune, le silence régnait et le seul bruit qu'elle pouvait percevoir était le crépitement des flammes dans la cheminée. Il était tard mais elle ne voulait pas se coucher, elle avait peur de recommencer ce cauchemar. Elle avait tellement peur que ce soit un de ces cauchemars prémonitoire qui finissait toujours par devenir réel. Pourtant elle accordait peut d'attention à la signification de ses visions. Comme si cela lui importait peu. Heureusement pour elle car quand elle y pensait trop elle ne prêtait attention à rien d'autre.

* * *

_Donc voilà a partir de là j'ai une question pour vous. Qui était l'ombre présente à la fenêtre de Hermione quand elle faisait son cauchemars ? A vous de trouver, vous connaissez cette personne il suffit juste d'assembler les quelques détails que vous verrez au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.__. kiss mes chats_

Merci d'avoir lu !

unconscious-souls


	16. Ch16 Rien est éternel

_Hello mes chats ! Désormais je vous pose des questions auquel j'aimerais bien que vous répondiez, je les laisse à la fin du chapitre. En espérant qu'elle vous éclairciront l'esprit. Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre 16, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**chapter sixteen :**

Un effroyable coup de vent vient brutalement ouvrir la fenêtre de la chambre de la jeune fille. Cette dernière se réveilla violemment et soupira de soulagement quand elle vit la simple raison du bruit qui venait de l'effrayer. Elle se leva et enfila rapidement un gros gilet de laine tout en s'avançant vers la fenêtre ouverte.

Hermione pencha sa tête par le rebord et respira longuement l'air froid. La mélodie qu'elle entendait, les rires des élèves qui s'amusaient dehors lui annonçait bien qu'aujourd'hui c'était Noël. Un jour chaleureux, un jour joyeux ou tout le monde est content et tout le monde s'aime. Pourtant Hermione ne pouvait pas se sentir pleinement heureuse, c'était la première fois qu'elle fêterait Noel sans une lettre ou un cadeau de ses parents, ou encore chez elle dans le monde moldu. Elle était orpheline maintenant, et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à l'admettre.

Elle se frotta rapidement les bras et sortit de la pièce. La Gryffondor se pencha sur la porte de Drago, il dormait toujours profondément. Elle dévala les escaliers et s'avança dans la salle commune vers l'immense sapin de Noel décoré aux couleurs des maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard. Quelques paquets était posé en dessous, ainsi qu'une lettre. Mais cette lettre ne lui était pas destiné, elle aurait elle aussi aimé recevoir une lettre de ses parents. Elle s'agenouilla sur le sol et prit le plus petit paquet. Une petite boite verte entouré un ruban argenté avec deux lettres calligraphiées "HG". Si ça ne lui était pas destiné, se pouvait être à qui d'autre ?

De ses fins doigts elle retira le ruban argenté et ouvrit la boite. A l'intérieur autour d'un petit coussin noir il y avait une chaîne de couleur doré, le pendentif était une sorte de clef. Cet même clef semblait vieille et sa rendait le bracelet d'autant plus joli. Hermione sourit et enfila le bijoux à son poignet. Elle releva son poignet devant ses yeux et contempla le petit pendentif.

Des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers et elle se retourna brusquement avant d'apercevoir Drago, le regard fatigué. Elle ne fit même pas attention à la mine qu'il tirait et s'avança vers lui tout en se réfugiant dans ses bras.

—** Joyeux noël Drago.**

Ce dernier esquissa un léguer rire et resserra la jeune fille contre lui en plongeant sa tête dans son cou.

—** Joyeux noël .. Hermione.** finit-il par dire.

Hermione se décolla du Serpentard et plongea son regard noisette dans celui de Drago, elle lui lança son plus beau sourire et le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Comment ne pas fondre devant une beauté pareille ? Hermione se redirigea vers les cadeaux restant mais elle sentit un pression s'exercer sur son poignet. Elle se retourna et trouva Drago entrain de contempler son poignet ornée du bracelet doré tout en souriant.

— **Tu l'aime j'espère ?**

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Alors c'était lui qui lui avait offert ? D'ou les couleurs de la boite et du rubans. Elle aurait dut s'en douter. Elle s'avança vers lui et, sur la pointe des pieds, elle déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres froides du blond.

—** Il est magnifique.**

Il releva la manche de son pull et montra son poignet à Hermione. Cette dernière sourit de toute ses dents de nouveau. Au poignet de Drago il y avait le même bracelet doré, mais le pendentif était un cadenas. Drago avait trouvé les deux bracelet dans une boutique chic du monde sorcier. Il y avait une signification à la clef et au cadenas mais Drago n'avait pas eu la patiente d'écouter le vendeur et il était partit sans mots dire. Pour lui s'était une sorte de preuve envers Hermione, la preuve qu'ils s'appartenait l'uns à l'autre.

Il lui sourit tendrement et la jeune fille se retourna vers les cadeaux. Elle s'agenouilla de nouveau devant les quelques paquets restant. La lettre blanche posé sur le sol au nom de Drago Malefoy attira de nouveau son attention, elle la prit doucement et la tendis vers le Serpentard. L'expression de ce dernier changea radicalement, il devint soudain froid et distant et il prit la lettre sans adressé un regard à Hermione.

Cette dernière n'en fit rien et pris un deuxième paquet qui lui était adressé. De la part de Harry et Ron, malgré qu'elle et ce dernier soit quelque peu en froid. Elle fut heureuse de recevoir un présent de leurs parts. Elle même avait acheté un pull à Ron et un livre à Harry. Elle ouvrit le paquet et y découvrit une magnifique chemise blanche ornée d'une ceinture beige, elle la trouvait tout simplement magnifique.

Drago n'ouvrit toujours pas la lettre. Il savait très bien de qui elle émanait : de son Mangemort de père. Surement une nouvelle invitation à rejoindre le Lord. Le première fois qu'il avait reçu ce genre de lettre était à la rentré de sa septième année. Il n'avait pas dit oui comme il n'avait pas dit non. Son père s'impatientait surement.

Hermione ouvrit les cadeaux restant, de la part de Hagrid. De la part du professeur Lupin elle reçu un livre sur l'histoire de chaque pays du monde. Elle fut heureuse de ce présent, elle s'était lié d'amitié avec ce professeur et elle en était contente. Remus Lupin était un homme admirable et respectable, et Drago en était un peu jaloux.

La jeune fille baissa la tête sous le sapin. Il restait un petit quelque chose, elle l'attrapa et le ramena à elle. C'était une lettre, l'enveloppe était jaunâtre et il n'y avait aucun destinataire dessus. Elle se retourna vers Drago et se dernier quitta des yeux son enveloppe quelque minutes.

— **Tu attend une deuxième lettre ?**

Drago hocha la tête négativement et rapporta son attention sur sa lettre. Hermione haussa les sourcils et baissa les yeux sur l'enveloppe jaunis. Elle la retourna et vit un dessin à l'arrière. Le dessin était simple et clair et Hermione comprit que la lettre lui était destiné. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit une demi feuille jaunâtre elle aussi, arracher dont on voyait juste le début des phrases.

_Snix semel occidit. Nullam est perfectum in_  
_Mundus ingens ubi qu_  
_Insula in loco des_  
_Magna cas_  
_Dies animal appetit_

Hermione s'interrogea elle-même, c'était du latin. Le seul mot qu'elle reconnaissait était "Snix", son double maléfique. Elle regarda rapidement derrière elle, Drago ne la regardait pas. Elle retourna la feuille mais il n'y avait rien d'autre. Elle la glissa rapidement dans la poche de son bas de pyjama et se leva sans un mot de plus.

Elle referma violemment la porte de sa chambre. Elle relu une nouvelle fois les débuts de phrases écrite en latin. Qu'est que diable cela pouvait bien signifier ? Hermione froissa le bout de papier jaunâtre et le rangea dans un des tiroirs de son bureau. Elle ne voulait pas le savoir maintenant, elle ne voulait pas connaitre la signification de ces phrases avant quelque temps, puis de toute manière elle n'en avait qu'un bout déchiré. Elle avait bien d'autre chose à faire pour l'instant.

La jeune fille se prépara rapidement et descendit de nouveau dans la salle ou elle trouva Drago toujours devant cette enveloppe. Elle s'avança vers lui et s'assit à ses cotés, elle posa sa main sur le genou du blond et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

— **Tu devrais la lire Drago.**

Sur ses mots elle se leva et descendit dans la salle commune. Heureusement pour elle, la personne qu'elle cherchait était bien là. Hermione trottinât jusqu'à la grande table des professeur et elle fut enlacer par deux bras puissant.

**— Joyeux noël Hermione.**  
**— Joyeux noël professeur Lupin !**

Le professeur relâcha son étreinte et sourit à la vue de la mine joyeuse de Hermione, pourtant cacher par une grande inquiétude dut au petit bout de papier. Mais cela elle le garderait pour elle même. Elle souhaita de joyeuse fête aux autres personnes présente avant que son professeur ne l'interpelle une deuxième fois.

—** Je vais me promener en dehors du château, veux-tu te joindre à moi Hermione ?**

Hermione réfléchi longuement. Après tout Remus était devenu bien plus qu'un professeur il était un ami désormais.

— **Avec plaisir, je vais chercher mes affaires et je vous rejoins dans la Grande Salle.**

Lupin acquiesça et Hermione s'empressa de courir jusqu'à sa chambre. En chemin elle salua quelque élèves. Harry, Ron et Ginny était absent et fêtaient noël tous ensemble, Neville lui aussi était rentré pour les vacances, ainsi que Luna et les autres personnes avec qui elle s'entendait bien. Il y avait bien Damon, qui sait il était peut-être encore là. Mais après les crises de jalousie de Drago, la brune n'osait même plus approcher le Serdaigle.

Elle rentra dans sa chambre et pris de grosse bottes, son manteau marron qui lui arrivait un peu en dessous de la taille mais qui il tenait bien chaud. Elle vissa son bonnet bordeaux sur sa tête ainsi que sa grosse écharpe en laine beige et ses gants de la même couleur.

Hermione sortit enfin bien couvert de sa chambre. Soudain elle crut entendre un bruit assez violent venant de la chambre du Serpentard. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers le bruit qui ressemblait fortement à un meuble dans lequel on frapperait de toute ses forces. Après cette pensée Hermione commença légèrement à s'inquiéter. Que diable pouvait bien t-il faire ?

Elle entrouvrit légèrement la porte et aperçu Drago rouge de colère entrain de marteler dans sa commode et de faire les cents pas dans sa chambre. Il semblait tellement énervé, c'était la première fois en sept années que la Gryffondor le voyait ainsi, perdre tout ses moyens et être impuissant à la réalité. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux autre chose que l'air froid ou l'air de dégoût qu'il avait, ses yeux était noir de haine.

D'un mouvement de sa main, Hermione ouvrit la porte un peu plus. Drago sursauta et se retourna violemment vers elle.

— **Sors.** grogna t-il.

Hermione hocha négativement la tête et s'avança un peu plus. Elle aperçu alors une lettre ouverte sur le lit argent et vert de Drago.

— **Je vais pas me répéter Hermione. Tu sors.** dit-il une nouvelle fois, sur le même ton colérique.  
—** Dit moi d'abord si tout va bien.**. dit-elle, plus calmement que le blond.  
—** Ne commence pas avec ta foutu de curiosité Hermione et laisse moi seul ! Tu peux le faire cela ou c'est trop demander ?**

Il lui avait hurlé dessus comme jamais il l'avait fait. Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé et s'était contenté de rentrer un peu plus sa tête dans ses épaules, comme à chaque fois qu'elle ne savait quoi dire de plus.

Alors Drago s'avança brutalement vers elle. Cette fois-ci elle sursauta et sans vraiment le vouloir, plutôt prise par une peur sans pareille face au Serpentard dans cette état de haine, elle créa une sorte de mur invisible et Drago se cogna dedans. Il la dévisagea et se retourna, cognant violemment dans sa commode au passage.

Hermione baissa les yeux vers le sol, honteuse du geste qu'elle venait de faire. Cela montrait bien qu'elle avait eu peur de lui. Qu'elle n'avait pas pleinement confiance en lui. Pourtant le mur qu'elle avait matérialisé, elle ne l'avait pas voulu. Elle devait définitivement s'entraîner afin de contrôler la magie qu'elle a en elle.

Après avoir entendu la porte se refermer et les pas de la Gryffondor s'éloigner. Drago s'avança vers son lit et prit un nouvelle fois la lettre, il la relit une deuxième fois comme pour se faire encore plus mal.

_Cher fils,_

_Si mes souvenirs sont bon, il me semble que le seigneur des ténèbres attend toujours ton affirmation afin de s'intégrer à ses rangs. Il commence à perdre patiente. Mais heureusement pour nous comme pour toi, il a appris une chose importante. Selon les bruits qui court tu serais en relation avec une personne, dont personne ne connait la vrai identité. Selon le seigneur des ténèbres elle est celle qu'il cherche depuis plusieurs années désormais. Maintenant j'aimerais te demander quelque faveurs. Le seigneur des ténèbres détient la vie de cette personne, si tu n'accepte pas ce marché fils. Elle mourra. Le marché est celui-ci : tu dois la faire souffrir. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Je n'en sais pas plus sur les plans du seigneur mais exécute les. Ainsi le seigneur aura fois et t'accordera surement une deuxième chance._

_Avec mes salutations._

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Comment ses parents pouvaient lui envoyé ce genre de lettre ? En temps normal ses parents aurait surement désapprouvé sa relation avec une fille. Ami ou autre. Encore moins Hermione Granger. Mais après tout à quoi bon s'opposer à une relation dont on peut briser aussi facilement le fil ?

Le message était clair malgré le peu d'informations. Il devait la quitter. Mais comment aillait-il le faire ? Cela faisait tout juste quelque semaines qu'ils étaient réellement en couple et il devait déjà mettre fin à un amour sans pareil. Mais il le ferait, il n'avait pas le choix. Il le ferait ou elle mourrait.

Hermione et le professeur Lupin marchait vers la foret qui entourait l'école. La Gryffondor reconnut l'endroit comme celui ou elle avait étudié l'hippogriffe Buck en troisième année. Elle tentait tant bien que mal d'oublier le comportement de Drago quelque minutes auparavant. Pourquoi lui avait-il hurlé dessus comme jamais il avait pus le faire ? Elle ne devait pas y accorder tellement d'importance, elle le verrait ce soir et s'expliquerais avec lui.

Remus s'arrêta en plein milieu du chemin, tout souriant. Hermione se retourna vers l'homme et lui rendit une sourire interrogateur.

— **Et si nous nous entraînions ici Hermione ? Je pense que c'est un meilleur paysage que ma salle de classe n'est-il pas ?**

Hermione regarda autour d'elle. En effet c'était un paysage magnifique. Le sol était recouvert d'un épais manteau de neige blanche, les gransd arbres était également recouvert de neige fraîche qui s'écroulait délicatement sur le sol au moindre coup de vent. Le ciel était clair, d'un bleu magnifique. On voyait le soleil tenter vainement de percer à travers les nuages.

La jeune sorcière acquiesça et se retourna vers son professeur. Elle lui lança un regard qui voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle était prête à recevoir les ordres de Lupin. Elle enfonça un peu plus ses pieds dans le neige, qui craqua sous son poids.

— **Montre moi ce que tu sais faire.**

La jeune fille lui répondit d'un rire et d'un regard interrogateur. Mais quand elle vit la mine sérieuse de son professeur elle se renfrogna sur elle même.

—** Voyons Hermione la dernière fois tu as déplacé toi-même les pupitres de la classe. Je ne te demande rien, tu as juste à m'épater comme tu la si souvent fais !**

Hermione sourit et vissa une nouvelle fois son bonnet sur sa tête. Elle examina chaque recoins de l'endroit ou elle était. Elle inspectait chaque brindilles congelé, de plus grosse branche morte tombées de leurs arbres. La jeune fille se concentra longuement, ses yeux devinrent doré et brillaient dans la paysage blanc.

Le professeur Lupin se mit soudainement à sourire. Une grosse branche morte se souleva dans les airs derrière lui et vint s'écraser à ses pieds. Il applaudit son élève et cette dernière rigola de son plein grès. Elle en avait pratiquement oublié le comportement du Serpentard.

—** J'aimerais essayer quelque chose ! Suivez moi professeur.**

Remus eut à peine le temps de répliquer que Hermione se précipita à travers les arbres de la foret afin d'arriver devant l'immense lac de Poudlard. Le professeur arriva derrière elle, quelque peu essoufflé. Le lac était gelé, elle s'en doutait. Mais se n'était pas un problème pour elle. Puis problème d'envergure égal solution d'envergure.

Hermione ferma les yeux et inspira longuement l'air glacial qui lui brûla les poumons. Elle releva ses mains vers le lac. La jeune fille se concentra de toute les forces qu'elle put, puis après deux ou trois minutes ou elle avait les yeux clos. Un immense mur d'eau se dressa devant eux.

— **Hermione !** hurla t-il.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit de toute ses dents à la vue de ce qu'elle venait de réussir. La glace se mit à craquer doucement ou ensuite faire place à un immense trou. Tout en créent un genre de parcours avec ses mains elle faisait danser l'eau comme elle le souhaitait. Enfin elle coupa ses pensées quand elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner et le mur d'eau s'écroula et le lac gelé redevint translucide et calme. Elle se retourna vers son professeur et ce dernier sautait de joie autant qu'elle.

— **Tu t'entraîne seule dans ta chambre ou je rêves ?**

Hermione acquiesça en rigolant. En effet elle s'entraînait quelque fois dans sa chambre à déplacer ses livres, ses parchemins. Ou encore quand elle rangeait sa penderie et sa commode, pour faire son lit.

**— Je suis fière de toi Hermione, bientôt tu n'aura plus besoin de moi. Uniquement pour contrôler ta colère.**

Oui c'était bien le dernier inconvénient, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle avait réellement anéanti la bête qui somnolait en elle. Car oui d'une façon ou d'une autre elle pouvait la vaincre, la tuer, s'en séparer à jamais. Elle en était capable, elle ne le savait pas mais elle allait y arriver. Mais se dont elle s'attendait encore moins c'est que ce moment arriverait plus vite qu'elle ne s'y attend.

Hagrig arriva vers Lupin et la jeune sorcière. Il demanda de l'aide au professeur contre les forces du mal et ce dernier accepta tout en s'excusant auprès de Hermione. Il la félicita une dernière fois et suivit le garde chassse.

Hermione entreprit alors de rentrer à l'intérieur. Elle déposa ses vêtements chauds dans sa chambre et s'empara d'un livre posé sur son bureau. Elle passa devant celle du Serpentard mais ce dernier avait mystérieusement disparut. Son comportement de ce matin remonta alors dans les pensées de la Gryffondor, il avait eu une réaction plus qu'étrange. Digne de l'ancien Malefoy, celui qui avait normalement disparut grâce à la jeune fille. Mais comment faire disparaître un être comme ce Malefoy là ? C'était impossible, un jour ou l'autre il ferait à nouveau surface.

Elle dévala les escaliers ainsi que les couloirs et pénétra dans la Grande Salle. Elle s'assit à la table presque vide des Gryffondors et entreprit rapidement la lecture de son bouquin. Elle n'entendit pas les pas d'une personne s'approcher d'elle, ni le fait qu'elle s'assoit en face de la brune. Un raclement de gorge la fit sortir de ses pensées et elle sursauta à la vue de Damon. Elle lui sourit et le Serdaigle lui rendit son sourire.

— **Prince Malefoy n'est pas dans les parages ? Je peux te parler sans risquer de me faire torturer ?** plaisanta-t-il.  
— **Non il est partit je ne sais ou..** elle referma son livre. **Je n'en reviens pas de la façon dont il m'a parlé ce matin.** dit-elle, le regard dans le vide.

Elle s'était perdu dans ses pensées, la scène se déroulait une nouvelle fois devant ses yeux. C'est avec un pincement au cœur qu'une larme dévala sur sa joue, larme qu'elle essuya d'un revers de manche. Pleurer, ce n'était plus pour elle.

**— Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé et je préfère pas le demander. Mais une chose est sur si il t'aime vraiment il reviendra.**  
**— Si il m'aimait vraiment, il se serrait excusé. Malefoy ou pas..**

Hermione soupira et se replongea dans la lecture de son livre. Damon sourit et posa ses mains sur celle de Hermione. Cette dernière releva la tête en haussant un sourcil. Il lui referma son livre et se leva.

—** Suis-moi.**

Hermione soupira en esquissant un petit rire. Elle se leva et suivit Damon. Il était très gentil ce garçon. Elle était souvent avec lui quand ses meilleurs amis étaient absent et que Drago était enfermé dans sa chambre ou qu'il ne la suivait pas à la trace pour justement vérifier si le Serdaigle n'était pas avec elle. Entre le Serdaigle et le Serpentard ce n'est pas l'amour fou.

Ils arrivèrent devant le grand escaliers qui conduisait jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie.

— **Premier arrivé ?**

Hermione acquiesça et sans perdre une secondes elle fonça dans les escaliers. Damon haussa les sourcils et fonça la rattraper. Malheureusement pour lui, Hermione était bien trop rapide. Elle faisait des bonds de lionne, c'est le cas de le dire, et arriva bien avant lui en haut de la tour. Elle s'avança et pencha sa tête dans le vide, sans aucune craintes. Le vent s'écrasa sur sa joue, dans son coup et emmêla ses cheveux. Des milliards de frisson s'emparèrent du corps de la jeune fille.

Damon s'approcha et déposa ses coudes sur le rebord. Il admira Hermione qui penchait sa tête dans le vide, les yeux fermé, respirant à plein poumons l'air frais de Décembre. Le Serdaigle en était certain, venir ici ferait du bien à la sorcière.

**— Tu n'est pas revenue ici depuis combien de temps ?**  
**— Depuis la dernière fois que nous y sommes allés ensemble.** répondit-elle, les yeux toujours fermé.

Elle oubliait tout, toutes les ondes négatives s'échappait d'elle. Cet endroit était magnifique et vraiment reposant. Elle était déjà venu mais juste un dixième de secondes avant de rapidement redescendre.

— **Je viens souvent ici quand il se passe de mauvaises choses dans ma vie. C'est presque thérapeutique comme endroit je dirais. Toutes mes craintes disparaissent.**

Hermione ouvrit doucement les yeux et tourna la tête vers Damon en lui souriant.

— **Comment un homme aussi que courageux que toi puisse avoir des craintes ?**

— **La crainte de ne pas réussir.** dit-il en souriant adroitement.

— **Tu réussira toujours Damon. Tu es quelqu'un d'admirable, d'intelligent, de respectable.**

**— Si seulement tu savais. **soupira t-il à nouveau.

Damon sembla inquiet tout d'un cou. Il se recula doucement du rebord et Hermione l'imita en lui lança un regard interrogateur. Le Serdaigle hocha la tête de gauche à droite et s'excusa auprès d'Hermione. Peu de temps plus tard, ils descendirent tout les deux et Hermione taquina Damon afin qu'il reprenne du poil de la bête. Ce qui marcha à merveille.

Hermione se leva doucement, réveillé par des bruits de claquements incessant. Elle sortit de son lit et enfila un gros gilet posé sur la chaise. Elle regarda rapidement par sa fenêtre, il faisait encore nuit mais le soleil ne tarderait pas à se lever.

La Gryffondor ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre et jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir. La porte de Drago était ouverte. Il y avait de la lumière à l'intérieur. Elle s'avança doucement en traînant des pieds et en se grattant le crane, elle tentait vainement d'ouvrir les yeux en grand. Heureusement pour elle le couloirs était plongé dans la pénombre et rien ne lui brûlerait les yeux.

Il était là, il était revenu. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il avait mystérieusement disparue. Deux jours ou Hermione s'était inquiété, il était parti sans mot dire après son comportement arrogant. Mais pourquoi était-il partit ?

Il faisait des centaines d'aller retour dans sa chambre. Hermione ouvrit un peu plus la porte et vit une grosse valise qui se remplissait peu à peu sur le lit du Serpentard. Pourquoi il faisait sa valise ?

Hermione s'avança un peu plus et à son plus grand regret Drago tourna violemment la tête vers la porte. Il aperçu deux yeux doré qui brillait dans le couloir sombre ainsi que son visage si bien dessiné. Il ne dit rien et se continua de remplir sa valise à l'aide de sa baguette. Hermione en conclu qu'il fallait peut-être qu'elle entre. Ce qu'elle fit malgré le regard noir du Serpentard. Pourquoi était-il devenu si froid comme avant ? Voir bien pire qu'avant..

Il était temps de lui dire, il allait obéir au désir du seigneur des ténèbres. Après tout avait-il le choix ? Il a toujours cru qu'il était le garçon qui faisait les mauvais choix. Mais il était seulement le garçon qui n'avait pas le choix. Il essuya ses yeux d'un revers de manche, même si il ne pleurait pas vraiment. Il se retourna vers Hermione, cette dernière sursauta à la vue du regard noir rempli de haine de Drago.

Elle était tellement mignonne comme cela. Elle avait qu'un simple bas de pyjama gris, un tee-shirt ample bleu marine et un épais gilet en laine noir qui paraissait légèrement trop grand pour elle. Ses cheveux était bien plus emmêlé que dans la journée, sa lui donnait son air sauvage qu'il aimait tant. Elle avait les joues rosies, et ses yeux, ses yeux était la seule chose qui pouvait inquiéter Drago. Il était doré, il brillait tellement. Il y avait une signification a cette couleur, mais le Serpentard n'en avait jamais trouvé la cause.

— **Est que tout vas bien Drago ?** demandât-elle de sa petite voix encore endormis.  
—** Retourne te coucher, s'il te plait.**  
**— Non..**

Drago soupira brutalement mais Hermione ne bougea pas pour autant.

— **Très bien, il faut que je te parle Granger.**

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi l'appeler "Granger" alors qu'ils étaient passé au dessus de ce cap ridicule. Il se passait quelque chose de mauvais, elle pouvait le sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde.

— **Comment te le dire sans..** il inspira longuement.** Je ne vais pas te mentir mais je voulais juste m'amuser avec toi..**

Les yeux de Hermione virèrent au rouge en un dixième de seconde, se qui n'échappa pas au blond. Comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille ? Il mentait se n'était pas possible. Il ne lui aurait pas offert ce bracelet il y a deux jours sinon.

— **Arrête de mentir..** supplia t-elle.  
—** Je ne mens pas.**

Il rigola mais pourtant le mensonge le trahissait dans sa voix.

—** Comment moi Drago Malefoy pourrait sortir avec quelqu'un comme toi Granger. Pauvre St-Nitouche, vulgaire ..**  
**— Je-ne-suis-pas-une-sang-de-bourbes-Malefoy !** s'énerva t-elle.  
— **Mais après tout qui le sais ? C'est vrai cela ? Tout le monde pense que tu es toujours la miss-je-sais-tout qui plus est sang-de-bourbes. Comment je peux être vu avec toi ?**

Hermione lui lança son regard le plus noir possible et Drago en frissonna. Après tout il la provoquait et il était le mieux placé pour savoir ce qu'elle était quand elle était énervé. Hermione prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux. Elle tremblait, ses jambes flageolait et elle ne tiendrait pas éternellement debout à cet allure.

—** Il faut que je sorte..** dit-elle en reculant.  
—** Fait moi confiance Granger. Toi et moi sa n'a jamais existé.**

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui. L'armoire du Serpentard se mit à trembler et tout ses vêtements s'écroulèrent sur le sol, ainsi que les livres de sa bibliothèque. La jeune sorcière se précipita en dehors de cette pièce avant de s'en prendre au blond sans le vouloirs. Elle courut dans le couloirs et pénétra dans sa chambre. La Gryffondor se jeta sur son lit et hurla de toutes ses forces sous la douleurs que lui provoqua ses membres.

Sa chambre se mit alors à trembler ainsi que tout les meubles. Son armoire s'ouvrit violemment et tout ses vêtements s'envolèrent dans la pièce. Les tiroirs de sa commode et de son bureau s'ouvrir uns à uns et se fracassèrent entre eux ou contre les murs. La fenêtre s'ouvrait et se fermait à répétition. Les rideaux de son lit s'envolèrent, manquant de se déchirer. La chaise de son bureau fut propulsé dans tout les recoins de la pièce.

Hermione se releva doucement, au bord de la crise. Elle tentait de lutter encore et encore. Mais comment tenter de se battre contre un diable aussi puissant que celui qui veille en elle ? Elle se releva de son lit et s'arrêta au beau milieu du champs de bataille qu'était sa chambre. Toutes ses affaires volaient encore dans la pièces et se cognait un peu partout. On avait l'impression qu'une tornade passait par là.

Drago frappait violemment de son poing dans le mur. Il venait de la faire souffrir au plus haut point, il s'en doutait. Mais c'était cela ou elle mourrait. Le Mage Noir en était bien capable. Mais pourquoi il lui demandait cela ? Pourquoi il voulait que le blond quitte la jeune fille ? Est-ce qu'il savait qu'elle était Hermione Granger ? C'était la raison de son violent départ chez lui et maintenant il rentrait chez lui pour la fin des vacances. Surement encore après, il ne savait pas réellement.

Il était d'autant plus énervé que tout à l'heure. Voir Hermione perdre tout ses moyens devant lui avait été tellement difficile à surmonter. Mais la suite l'était encore plus ! Il l'entendait, il l'entendait hurler dans sa chambre. C'était comme si elle appelait la mort pour lui éviter cette souffrance. Drago en eut encore plus mal au coeur. Ce coeur qui était vide de nouveau. Hermione l'avait aimé comme personne ne l'avait aimé, et voilà ce qu'elle en récoltait !

Hermione avait sa tête serré dans ses petites mains. Son corps tremblait de partout et elle s'écroula sur le sol. Elle se tortilla dans tout les sens, c'était une sensation horrible. Elle avait l'impression que des poignards s'enfonçaient lentement en elle, qu'un venin s'écoulait dans son sang. Quand lui arrachait les membres uns à uns. Par Merlin qui se passait-il ?

Soudain, quand elle était allongé sur le dos sur la moquette de sa chambre. Se fut comme si on lui arrachait le coeur. Sa poitrine se souleva sur sol et se bomba en avant, elle ouvrit grand ses yeux et ces derniers redevinrent tout d'un coup de couleur noisette. C'était quoi toute cette mascarade ? se demandât-elle.

Prudente, elle se releva le plus doucement possible. Ses jambes ne tremblait plus, la tornade dans sa chambre s'était arrêté. Mais elle sentait comme un vide en elle, et elle en était certaine, ce n'était pas entièrement la faute de Drago.

La Gryffondor s'avança doucement vers la fenêtre. Le soleil venait de se lever. Elle baissa les yeux et aperçu une tête blonde s'éloigner au loin.

—** Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de notre pari Malefoy. Mais j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que tu viens de le remporter.** murmurat-elle.

Elle s'éloigna de la fenêtre et entreprit de ranger toute ses affaires. Justement, par la simple force de sa pensée, tout redevint comme avant, à sa place, bien rangé.

Hermione repensa alors à la douleur qu'elle venait de subir et qui s'était arrêté d'une façon encore plus douloureuse. Elle avait eu réellement l'impression de mourir sur place. Mais oui ! s'écria t-elle. La jeune fille se précipita vers sa bibliothèque et en sortit son livre bordeaux. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil de son bureau et se dépêcha de trouver quelque chose de cohérent dans ce livre. A chaque fois qu'elle avait eut un problème avec son don héréditaire, elle en avait trouvé la réponse.

Voilà.

— **Par ... Merlin..** réussit-elle à articuler.

* * *

_Voilà, la fin d'une relation assez bizarre je ne vous le fais pas dire. Je ne suis pas fière de la lettre de Lucius pour Drago, mais il vous fallait bien un support pour comprendre la suite. J'aimerais savoir se que vous pensez de Damon ? La scène avec Hermione, quand soudain il perd tout ses moyens. Retenez bien cela mes chats. __Je me suis senti obligé d'écrire un moment dans l'histoire avec Noël, j'aime cette fête. A votre avis comment la lettre déchirée est arrivé sous les pieds du sapin ? Quelqu'un l'aurait déposé, mais qui ? Ou serait-elle apparut par magie ? A vous de trouver. Et enfin la fin, qu'est que vient de vivre Hermione ? La suite au prochain chapitre ahah !_

Merci d'avoir lu !

unconscious-souls


	17. Ch17 La guerre est déclarée

_Hey mes chats. Oui j'adore vous appeler "mes chats", je ne sais pas depuis quelque temps j'appel tout le monde "mon chat", j'adore ça ! _

_Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir mis le chapitre un peu plus tôt mais je ne pouvais pas. Ensuite je pars trois semaines en vacances, je tenterais de mettre les chapitres ! _

_Voilà le chapitre 17, j'aime bien ce chapitre car Drago et Hermione commence à se taquiner fortement et ça va devenir une vrai guerre pour la couronne du grand méchant entre les deux !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**chapter seventeen :**

Hermione courut dans les escaliers. Elle s'arrêta devant les immense portes de la Grande Salle. Il n'était pas là. Elle se mit alors à fouiller chaque recoins du château. Si il y a quelqu'un qui devait être au courant de cela c'était bien le professeur Lupin.

Les pensées se bousculèrent dans le cerveau de Hermione. Un peu trop d'ailleurs car elle s'arrêta de courir peu à peu et repensa à ce que Drago avait put lui dire. La Gryffondor s'arrêta net au beau milieu du couloirs et sans s'en rendre compte des perles d'eau salées dévalaient le long de ses joues. Alors c'était vrai ? Il l'avait réellement prise pour un jouet ? Pour s'amuser ? Imbécile.

Mais pourtant tout cela ne coïncidait pas. Il avait montrer un coté de sa personnalité qu'il ne lui aurait jamais montré si il voulait juste joué avec elle. Si il voulait lui faire du mal il aurait dit à tout le monde qu'elle n'est qu'une orpheline au sang pur. Non se n'était pas vrai, il ne pouvait que mentir.

—** Hermione ?**

La concerné se retourna pour apercevoir Lupin. Elle essuya rapidement ses joues et s'avança vers le professeur. Décidément, il ne pouvait pas mieux tomber.

**— Est-ce que tout vas bien Hermione ?**  
**— On ne peux mieux..**  
**— Ne dit pas n'im-**  
**— Je dois vous dire quelque chose professeur.** le coupa t-elle.

Remus acquiesça, intrigué par le comportement de son élève mais surtout par ses joues humides.

—** Je crois que j'ai tué Snix..** dit-elle toute tremblante.

Le professeur écarquilla les yeux. Comment pouvait-elle tué un démon comme celui-là ?

— **Que.. quoi ?**  
**— Je me suis vraiment énervé tout à l'heure et j'ai ressenti un effroyable douleur, je me sentais comme morte. Puis soudain, plus rien. J'ai chercher dans mon livre et je crois que tout coïncide parfaitement.**

Hermione tendit son livre au professeur. Ce dernier l'ouvrit et en lit rapidement les pages que la jeune fille lui avait montré. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et finalement il esquissa un large sourire.

—** Je crois que tu es débarrassé de cette bête Hermione.**  
**— Mais ..**  
**— Pas de mais ! Tout est bien désormais tu n'as plus aucun soucis à te faire.**

Le professeur plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille. Ce qu'il y vit l'effrayait. Les yeux de Hermione était rouge sang, pourtant elle ne paraissait pas énervé. Mais ce qui l'étonna encore plus c'est que quand il lui demanda si tout allait bien, elle ferma les yeux longuement en secouant sa tête et la couleur sang se dissipa.

Hermione sorti de sa chambre, l'esprit encore fatigué, elle passa devant la chambre du Serpentard. Elle était encore vide. Drago Malefoy l'avait transformé en une vrai chochotte qui pleure pour un rien, bien que cette fois le rien sois plutôt important.

Cela faisait depuis leur dispute qu'il était partit sans prévenir quiconque. Que diable pouvait-il bien faire ? Pourquoi Hermione se posait cette question après tout il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler d'elle. Une nouvelle fois Hermione se perdit dans ses pensées comme il y a de ça quelque jours ou elle avait parlé avec le professeur Lupin. Drago mentait et elle en était sur, mais comment le percer à jour ?

La Gryffondor soupira et enfila rapidement sa tenue de sorcière. Dans deux jours les cours reprenaient, il fallait qu'elle prenne l'air avant que tout les élèves soit au courant de la rupture entre le grand Serpentard et l'intelligente Gryffondor.

La plupart des élèves était au courant de leur relation, bien que Hermione n'appréciait pas de se donner un spectacle romantique en public. Toutes les filles la jalousaient presque, et les garçons qui haïssait déjà Malefoy, le détestait encore plus d'avoir choisi une proie comme elle.

Hermione entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'y était pas entré et ça faisait du bien de se retrouver parmi les siens. Elle ne fit pas attention aux filles qui l'appelaient et se contenta de leur répondre par un simple sourire. La seule Gryffondor avec qui elle s'entendait parfaitement n'était autre que Ginny, bien évidemment.

— **Hermione ! Je suis content de te voir !**

La concerné se retourna vers celui qui venait de l'interpeller. Deux grand bras l'enlacèrent et elle resserra l'étreinte un peu plus.

— **Oh Neville ! Comment tu vas ?**  
**— Parfaitement bien ! Viens !**

Hermione suivit son ami et s'assit à ses côtés sur un des fauteuils de la salle commune rouge et or. La jeune fille adorait Neville, il était drôle et vraiment maladroit. Tout le monde riait de lui et il en était conscient mais il ne le prenait pas mal au contraire. Puis il n'y avait rien de mal à ça.

Les deux amis furent vite rejoins par McLaggen, qui avait bien vu Hermione entrer dans la salle commune des lions puis Seamus et Dean, heureux de revoir leur Gryffondor adoré. Ils passèrent du temps ensemble, à discuter et à rire comme au bon vieux temps. Hermione se sentait tellement bien qu'elle en oublia presque Drago. Mais la réalité lui revint en pleine face, dans deux jours se serait la reprise des cours. Dans deux jours, le Serpentard reviendra et elle sera malheureusement contrainte de l'affronter.

Il était prévue que Ginny, Ron et Harry rentrent aujourd'hui et cela faisait maintenant une heure que Hermione attendait toujours dans la salle commune de sa maison. Soudain deux mains froides se posèrent sur ses yeux et la Gryffondor sursauta , elle posa ses mains par dessus celles déjà présente sur ses yeux et se retourna, avec un grand sourire collé au visage.

—** Ginny !**

La rousse se jeta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie et cette dernière resserra doucement l'étreinte. Elle aperçu rapidement ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle s'avança vers Ron prête à lui serrer la main, après tout entre eux s'était plus ou moins tendu. Mais Weasley ne se fit pas prier et tira la brune par le bras avant de l'enlacer.

Hermione sourit doucement collé contre le trose du roux, cela voulait surement dire que la "trève" entre eux deux était fini. Elle arriva enfin vers Harry et se jeta littéralement sur lui. Elle le serra si fort qu'il faillit s'étouffer.

Les trois arrivant déposèrent leurs valises dans leurs dortoir respectif et rejoignirent Hermione dans la salle commune. Ron suivit Neville, Dean et Seamus dans la Grande Salle tendis que Ginny rejoignit les filles de Gryffondor afin de commérer sur les potins des vacances. Hermione se retrouva seule avec Harry, et ce n'était pas plus mal.

— **Alors comment se sont passé tes vacances Mione ?**

Bim, un coup en pleine face. Hermione regarda dans le vide et c'était comme si elle n'entendait plus rien autour d'elle. La scène entre elle et le Serpentard se déroula de nouveau sous ses yeux, elle l'entendait rire, se moquer de la naïveté de la Gryffondor, elle s'entendait parler d'une faible voix, elle s'entendait hurler dans sa chambre.

Harry s'approcha un peu plus vers elle et posa une main sur la cuisse de la jeune fille. Cette dernière ferma longuement ses yeux et les rouvrit doucement, dirigeant son regard rouge sang vers Harry.

—** En effet c'est effrayant quand on y est confronté.** plaisanta t-il.

Hermione esquissa un petit rire. Harry aussi était au courant de la nature de Hermione mais il ne l'avait jamais vu en pleine action et à cette heure-ci il comprenait la crainte de Malefoy quand il était confronté aux yeux sang de la brune.

Cette dernière laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule du brun et pleura doucement afin que personne ne l'entende. Harry fut d'abord étonné mais il resserra un peu plus Hermione vers lui. Il prit tout juste quelque minutes avant de rapidement comprendre se qui avait dut se passer.

— **Rien est éternel Mione.**

Rien est éternel, sauf leur amour. Elle était sur qu'elle serait la seule à ne pas en sortir indem mais Drago comment se sentait-il lui ? A ce moment même était-il aussi dévaster que elle ? Il aurait put donner sa vie pour elle. Ce n'était pas se qu'elle lui avait appris après tout ? Quand on pourrait donner sa vie pour une personne cela veut dire qu'on l'aime jusqu'au bout du monde. C'est bien se que Drago éprouvait, il l'aimait plus que n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui.

—** Je t'en pris Hermione dépêche toi !**  
**— Oh Gin, ne me dit pas que sa te dérange que nous soyons en retard.**

Comment pouvait-elle dire une chose pareille ? Comment Hermione Granger ne pouvait pas s'inquiéter une seule seconde qu'elle était actuellement en retard pour le cours de décence contre les forces du mal ? Mais il y avait une bonne raison, après tout elle avait ce cours en commun avec les serpents, et elle le verrait. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis la reprise des cours, se n'était pas une mauvaise chose mais la elle serait contrainte de l'affronter lui et son regard glacial.

La rousse s'énerva un peu plus et prit brutalement Hermione par le bras avant de la tirer rapidement à travers les couloirs. Ginny n'en revenait pas, comment Hermione pouvait dire une chose pareille c'est contre nature voilà.

Ginny ouvrit la porte après avoir toqué trois fois. Par dessus l'épaule de la rousse, Hermione dévisagea chaque personnes dans la pièce et son regard vira au rouge quand elle le vit. Il paraissait tellement, comment dire ? Normal ? Il paraissant nullement atteint par leur rupture. Non au lieu de cela il ne la regarda même pas et préféra se concentrer sur son livre.

—** Miss Weasley et .. Miss Granger ?**  
**— Excusez nous professeur..** tenta Ginny.

Hermione releva la tête vers Lupin et quand ce dernier vit le regard qu'elle lui lança il ne dit rien de plus et les deux sorcières s'assirent à leur place respective. Hermione fit exprès de passer le plus près possible du Serpentard.

Ce dernier sentit sa respiration se couper quand la Gryffondor le frôla de sa cape de sorcière. Elle veut me pousser à bout ou je rêve ? s'enquit-il. La guerre est déclaré.

—** Je t'en pris Granger, ton odeur de lionne enragé me donne envie de vomir.** chuchota t-il.

La jeune fille se retourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard. Elle se concentra un peu plus en plongeant son regard dans celui du Serpentard. Ce dernier sentit comme un poignard pénétré dans son ventre mais il ne broncha pas, se contentant uniquement de grimacer.

— **Miss Granger, je ne vais pas attendre bien longtemps..**

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel sans que personnes ne le voit et elle s'essaya à son pupitre.

Elle n'écoutait nullement le professeur et se contentait de lancer des éclairs avec son regard vers le Serpentard. Elle s'amusait simplement à l'embêter en utilisant son don dont personne ne connaissait l'existence.

Il se doutait bien que les dizaines de pics qui transperçaient sa peau venait d'une seule et même personne après tout qui pourrait faire cela sans être vu par les personnes présente ? Hermione Granger, bien évidemment. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien dire ? "Professeur ! Granger s'amuse à me transpercer la peau.". Premièrement, il est interdit d'utiliser sa baguette en cours sans l'autorisation du professeur, deuxièmement comment était-il sur qu'il s'agissait bien de la Gryffondor ?

Avec ce désavantage, la mission qui lui avait été confié serait bien plus difficile à faire.

Après le repas du midi Hermione se décida à s'enfermer dans sa chambre et à ne plus en sortir avant le repas du soir. Prétextant un vulgaire maux de tête.

Comment avait-il osé lui parler sur ce ton ? Par Merlin, l'ancien Malefoy était-il de retour ? Celui qui haïssait Granger et les Gryffondors au plus haut point ? Celui qu'elle craignait énormément, auparavant. Mais Hermione ne se laissera plus marcher sur les pieds comme durant les années précédente, elle avait un immense avantage sur Drago et elle comptait bien l'utiliser.

Il la faisait souffrir en lui faisait croire qu'entre elle et lui ne n'était qu'un jeu et maintenant il se permettait de l'humilier en public, de l'insulter. Hermione fulminait de rage à cette heure-ci, elle allait lui en faire tout autant bavé. Elle allait le faire souffrir comme lui il à pus le faire. Sa sera comme un jeu sans fin.

La jeune fille s'amusa à faire danser ses livres dans les airs en traçant des cercles avec son index. C'était reposant de faire cette activité, cela la déstressait, la calmait pour un petit moment. Elle finit par s'endormir dans son lit et se réveilla de longue heure plus tard. Dommage, se dit-elle car elle aurait bien plus de mal à s'endormir se soir.

Elle marcha d'un pas nonchalant en dehors de la salle commune des préfets et quitta les dortoir, se dirigeant lentement vers la Grande Salle. Elle bouscula sans s'en rendre compte un élève de troisième année de la maison Poufssoufle.

—** Désolé.** grogna t-elle.** J'aurai dut pousser plus fort !**

Le Poufsouffle regarda Hermione avec une totale incompréhension. A Poudlard tout le monde connaissait Hermione Granger, l'intelligente et parfaite gentille amie du survivant. Le comportement de la Gryffondor laisse porter à croire le contraire en effet.

Hermione entra dans la Grande Salle et rejoignit ses amis à la table des Gryffondor, non sans jeter un regard noir à la table des Serpentard. Elle s'assit brutalement sur le banc et se servi rapidement. Harry la regardait avec ce regard compatissant qu'elle haïssait tant. Ginny se retenait de la prendre de nouveau dans ses bras comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait la brune énervé ou triste. Puis Ron, lui quand c'était l'heure de manger il ne remarquait jamais le monde qui l'entourait, il était seul avec son assiette.

La brune se sentait légèrement mieux en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis. Elle se sentait bien moins seule. Après tout mieux vos mieux être seul que mal accompagné et cela, Hermione en avait fait profit auprès du blond.

Hermione se réveilla le plus rapidement possible et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Elle y resta tout juste une vingtaine de minutes avant de descendre aussi vite que l'éclair dans la Grande Salle. Elle devait déjà supporter la présence du Serpentard dans les cours qu'elle avait en commun avec lui et au repas ou elle voyait son visage dans son champ de vision. Si elle pouvait l'éviter le matin et le soir dans la salle des préfets s'était un avantage en effet.

La Grande Salle était presque vide, il y avait tout juste une vingtaine d'élèves et elle vit bien que ses meilleurs amis dormaient encore. En même temps Hermione faisait tout pour se lever bien avant le Serpentard. Elle s'assit et se servi un bol de chocolat chaud ainsi que quelque pâtisseries.

—** Je peux m'asseoir ?**

Elle leva les yeux vers la voix qui venait de lui parler et fut étonné de voir Pansy qui se tenait devant elle. Hermione fronça les sourcils et la Serpentard se frotta timidement les mains et plongea son regard dans celui de la Gryffondor.

**— Ta table est plus loin Parkinson !**  
**— Je sais, mais je voulais te parler..**

Hermione nageait en parfaite perplexité. Pansy Parkinson l'avait toujours détesté et c'était parfaitement réciproque. Puis Hermione ne faisait aucun effort d'affection pour quelqu'un qui ne la portait pas dans son cœur, c'est tout a fait normal. Pansy finit par s'asseoir en face de Hermione, sous le regard noir de cette dernière.

**— Si tu es venue jusque ici pour te moquer de la pauvre petite Gryffondor que je suis. Tu peux repartir tout de suite Parkinson !**

Hermione déclara cela d'un ton sec , un ton qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'utiliser, mais elle ne voulait pas entendre la voix de Pansy qui lui était fortement désagréable.

—** Je ne suis pas venue ici pour cela.** déclarât gentiment Pansy.  
—** Pourquoi alors ?** demandât amèrement la lionne.** Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié non plus.**  
— **Je suis juste venue pour prendre de tes nouvelles et m'assurer que tu aille bien.** murmurât la brune.  
— **C'est une blague ?** s'enquit Hermione en la transperçant du regard. **Car si c'est le cas, elle est de très très très mauvais goût. Parkinson ! Tu me déteste depuis que Drago m'a adressé la parole, et c'était simplement pour m'insulter. Tu m'as fait des coups bas tout au long de notre scolarité et je pourrais être en train de brûler devant toi que tu ne m'aiderais pas. Alors franchement ne va pas me dire que tu veux savoir comment je vais.**

Pansy avait voulu se montrer gentille avec la brune, elle avait beau être son ennemie juré depuis de longues années, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir de la peine pour elle. Qui aurait cru que Pansy Parkinson, la peste de Serpentard pouvait avoir un cœur hein ? Mais voilà, Hermione n'arrêtait pas de la remballer et de l'envoyer voir ailleurs, Merlin sait à quel point Hermione pouvait être désagréable désormais. Mais cela ne faisait pas flancher Pansy qui était plus déterminé que jamais.

— **J'ai voulue être gentille avec toi, parce-que oui j'avais de la peine pour toi, et non je ne voulais pas t'enfoncer ni même te ridiculiser. Ça peut t'étonner venant de ma part mais moi aussi j'ai un cœur, moi aussi je ressens la compassion Granger et j'étais venue pour te remonter le moral. Je n'avais pas envie de t'enfoncer plus bas que terre ou même de te ridiculiser devant mes camarades de maisons. Non, j'étais venue avec des arrières pensées Granger !** s'énervât Pansy.

Hermione releva enfin la tête de sa tasse de chocolat chaud et dévisageât Pansy pendant plusieurs minutes. Plusieurs personnes présentes avaient les yeux posés sur les deux jeunes filles et Hermione leur lançât un regard noir qui leurs fit détourner le regard immédiatement. Hermione Granger devenait de plus en plus bizarre se dirent-ils.

La Gryffondor fut étonné de voir, dans le regard de la Serpentard, que cette dernière disait vrai. En effet elle venait vers Hermione pour faire une sorte de trêve à la guerre. Comme si elle avait voulu qu'elles deviennent amies. Hermione se tortillât sur le banc et chercha une quelconque aide dans la pièce. Mais aucun de ses amis n'étaient réveillé. Elle se dégoûtait de penser comme elle venait de le faire, elle aurait même aimé que McLaggen soit là afin de lui éviter tout cela.

—** Excuse moi, je.. je ne pensais pas que tu étais sincère..**  
**— Pourtant je le suis. Dans cette histoire crois moi, je suis de ton côté. Dray m'a fait tellement de coup bas que je comprend ce que tu dois ressentir. Même si dans ton cas c'est bien plus douloureux que dans le mien, Hermione..** dit-elle doucement.  
— **Merci ..** Pansy.

La Gryffondor plongea son regard dans celui de la brune et lui sourit. Pansy lui rendit le sourire et posa ses mains sur celle de Hermione. Il y avait définitivement une trêve entre les deux sorcière, et c'était loin d'être une mauvaise chose.

— **Je pense réellement que toi et moi on pourrait devenir amies..**  
**— J'en suis certaine aussi !** sourit Hermione.

Il était dure pour elle de l'avouer mais Pansy avait raison. La "guerre" entre les deux jeunes filles prenait fin, définitivement.

La Serpentard se leva et fit un léguer signe de main à Hermione avant de trottiner en dehors de la Salle Commune. Hermione esquissa un petit rire en baissant la tête vers son bol avant de rapidement le terminer. Qui aurait pensé un jour que Pansy Parkinson allait venir ainsi vers la Gryffondor ? Surement pas cette dernière. Mais il est vrai que Hermione n'avait rien contre la Serpentard, appart le fait qu'elle appartienne à la maison des Serpents. Après tout la brune n'appréciait pas Pansy car cette dernière ne la portait pas dans son cœur voilà tout.

Elle avait les yeux fixé vers le fond de la Grande Salle, vers la table des professeurs. Pendant un instant elle se revit lors de sa première année lorsqu'elle marchait vers le Choixpeau. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à tout cela. Tout les bon moments qu'elle avait passé avec ses meilleurs amis.

La jeune fille tourna violemment la tête quand elle sentit un présence juste à ses côtés.

— **Oh ! Doucement Hermione ! Moi qui pensait être discret..**  
**— En effet tu ne l'es pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux Cormac ?**  
**— Je venais te dire bonjour donc bonjour Hermione.**

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel et termina rapidement son bol de chocolat avant d'entreprendre de quitter la table, malheureusement McLaggen n'avait pas l'air d'accord avec elle car il lui retint le bras.

—** Je t'en pris juste deux minutes, s'il te plait..**

Hermione fronça les sourcils et s'assit de nouveau en face du jeune homme. Il paraissait plus mature que l'année dernière, Hermione ne savait se qui avait pus se passer dans la vie de Cormac McLaggen cette été mais c'était bon pour lui. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle allait être raide dingue de lui. Bien qu'il fallait l'avouer, il était loin même très loin d'être moche.

Drago marchait vers la Grande Salle et dévisageait chaque personnes qui osait poser le regard sur lui. Il en avait plus qu'assez de toute ces mèche basse à chaque fois que quelqu'un le voyait, c'était insupportable. Malgré qu'il en ait l'habitude. Il n'osait pas imaginer l'état de Hermione. Elle était complètement différente, elle était devenu arrogante et insupportable avec lui. Bien qu'avant lorsqu'il l'insultait elle ne répliquait pas et préférait suivre son chemin, désormais elle avait le dernier mot. Mais avait-il le choix ? Non, il était obligé d'agir comme cela.

Il entra dans la Grande Salle et recula directement de quelque pas quand il vit la brunette rire au côté de Cormac McLaggen. Oh déjà qu'il ne l'appréciait pas celui-là. Comment pouvait-elle s'amuser avec lui alors qu'elle était sensé être dégoutté de McLaggen ? Drago eut une grosse envie de vomir quand il la vit enlacer le brun et se diriger vers le sortie. Il se cacha rapidement derrière le mur et attendit patiemment que la Gryffondor passe devant lui.

Hermione enlaça rapidement Cormac et sortit de la Grande Salle. Finalement il était quelqu'un d'appréciable, malgré son égoïsme et sa grande confiance en lui. Elle avait bien rit en effet, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé une seule secondes avoir une conversation aussi longue avec Cormac McLaggen.

Une pression s'exerça sur son bras et elle fut violemment plaqué sur le mur. Elle secoua sa tête et reprit ses esprits, légèrement chamboulé par le choc de son crane contre le mur de pierre. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et son visage se crispa de colère quand elle vit qui l'empêchait de faire un seul mouvement. La couleur de ses yeux devint automatiquement rouge et elle se retint de cracher au visage de Drago.

—** Qu'est-ce tu veux ?** dit-t-elle, arrogante.

Il la tenant complètement collé contre le mur, il avait son coude sous sa gorge et c'est presque si elle ne touchait plus le sol. Elle le fusillait du regard avec une seule envie en tête le propulser à l'autre bout du couloir.

— **Tu ne t'approche plus de McLaggen.**

Hermione esquissa un rire froid et Drago resserra son bras sous sa gorge, se qui ne la fit pas flancher pour autant. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et lui sourit d'un sourire plus que sadique. Heureusement pour eux deux, il n'y avait personne dans les environ. Drago avait bien choisi l'endroit ou il l'avait plaqué en effet.

**— Han, on est jaloux ?**  
**— T'approche pas de lui c'est tout.**  
**— Tu pense sincèrement que je vais t'obéir ?**

Son sourire s'échappa vite et elle regarda si il n'y avait personne au bout du couloir. Elle dirigea à nouveau son regard vers le Serpentard et elle le propulsa contre le mur d'en face. Drago se releva douloureusement en se massant la nuque et il dévisagea la jeune fille qui elle riait aux éclats.

— **Après le pari que tu as gagné nous nous engageons dans un jeu violent Malefoy. Je sens que ça va être drôle !**

Elle lui lança un dernier regard sadique et sautilla en dehors du couloir. Elle s'arrêta au tournant et retourna une dernière fois la tête vers le blond. Il soupirait en se massant la nuque. Hermione tourna violemment la tête devant elle et essuya rageusement ses yeux. Mais par Merlin que faisait-elle ?

La jeune fille dévala les escaliers qui menait à la salle commune des serpends. Cela faisait deux jours depuis la petite mauvaise interaction entre elle et Malefoy. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis, appart durant les cours, et elle n'en avait nullement l'envie. Un jeu violent comme elle l'avait menacé deux jours plus tôt. Hermione commençait à prendre cette menace légèrement trop à cœur.

En effet depuis deux jours elle avait de brève discutions avec Pansy Parkinson, malgré que la Gryffondor ne puisse s'empêcher de lui jeter des foudres par pur instinct. Les deux jeunes filles avaient un point commun qui faisait qu'elles ne pouvaient que s'entendre. Le faire souffrir comme il les a faite souffrir.

Hermione arriva devant un grand tableau et respira longuement. Malheureusement quelqu'un fut plus rapide qu'elle car le tableau s'ouvrit et elle recula de quelque pas.

— **Tiens, tiens voilà Granger.**

Cette voix, elle ne l'avait peut-être pas entendu si souvent mais elle pouvait facilement la reconnaître. Elle plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme qui se tenait droit devant elle.

**— Blaise Zabini.** sourit-elle.  
— **Garde cet effroyable sourire pour un autre Serpentard Granger. Tu crois que je ne vois pas ton petit jeu ?**  
**— Mais de quel jeu tu parle ?**

Hermione esquissa un léguer sourire en s'avançant vers Blaise. Ce dernier bomba le torse et fusilla la Gryffondor.

—** Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? Une lionne ne s'aventure pas chez les serpents.**  
**— J'aimerais voir Parkinson. Ce n'est pas trop te demander d'aller me la chercher ?**

Blaise ne put que rire à l'entente de la demande de la brune. Comme si il allait lui obéir, bien que depuis peu il trouvait qu'elle changeait énormément et préférait son comportement récent que l'ancien. Il secoua sa tête, comment pouvait-il penser à des chose pareille ? Il n'avait jamais adresse la parole à Hermione avant qu'elle ne devienne, au plus grand malheur de la jeune fille, proche de Drago Malefoy.

— **Par-kin-son ?** articula t-il avant d'agiter son doigt et sa tête en direction de Hermione.** Vous êtes devenu les meilleures amies du monde en trois jours ?**  
— **Ne soyons pas fou non plus Zabini. Je suis une Gryffondor je te rappelle et elle une Serpentard.**  
**— Ainsi soit-il. Mais que ce passe t-il dans ta vie pour que tu t'aventure à devenir amie avec quelqu'un de la maison Serpentard Granger ?**  
**— Je ne cherche pas à devenir amie avec elle.** répliqua Hermione en souriant. **Pour l'instant.** finit-elle par souffler.

Zabini fronça les sourcils avant d'inspirer longuement.

—** Ah je vois enfin clair dans petit jeu.**  
**— Éclair moi Zabini.**  
—** Tu cherche à atteindre Malefoy je me trompe ?**

A l'entente de ce nom Hermione se redressa automatiquement. Son sourire sadique s'échappa pour laissé place à une grimace de haine mélangé à de la tristesse, elle lança son regard le plus noir possible à Blaise et ce dernier rigola de son plein grès.

— **Mauvaise piste Zabini, maintenant laisse moi voir Parkinson.**  
**— Je ne t'en empêche pas, Granger.** crachat-il. **Mais à ta place je ferais attention. Tu cherche à t'attirer les foudre de Malefoy en le provoquant comme tu le fais et se ne sera pas sans conséquences.**

Zabini entra de nouveau dans la salle commune des Serpentard et en ressortit quelque minutes plus tard avec Pansy. Il jeta un regard de défi à Hermione avant de se faufiler à l'autre bout du couloirs.

—** J'ai mes plans cher Zabini.**

Elle sourit à Pansy qui lui lança un regard sadique. Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers le parc du château et durant tout le trajet les brunes n'arrêtèrent pas de se lancer des piques. Mais pas de remarque hargneuses et méchantes, des remarques typique de la différence entre lions et serpents.

—** Tu compte faire comment Granger pour mettre en place ta vengeance ?** dit Pansy en imitant le signe des guillemets autour du mot "vengeance".

Hermione plongea son regard dans celui de la Serpentard et rigola doucement.

— **Ce n'est qu'une simple vengeance d'adolescent, je ne vais pas le tuer.**  
**— Je pense que cette idée arrangerait pas mal de monde tout de même.**  
**— Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu passe de femme en chaleur à femme qui n'a qu'une envie : achever cette homme ? **rigola Hermione.

Pansy rigola à son tour.

**— Tu sais j'étais consciente qu'il se servait de moi depuis assez longtemps. Mais je ne sais pas je ne pouvais pas me détacher de lui. J'ai ouvert les yeux sur Malefoy et crois moi je le hais vraiment désormais. Puis il t'a ajouté à ses conquêtes, c'était de trop..**  
**— Tu m'appréciait alors ? Tu t'inquiétait pour la petite Gryffondor que je suis ?** rigola Hermione.  
**— Hé !** répliqua Pansy en frappant l'épaule de la brune. **Je te détestait je te rappelle ! Mais en effet je n'aimais pas le fait que Le "Prince de Serpentard" jette son venin sur une Gryffondor, non mais sincèrement ? Ou avait-il la tête ?**  
—** C'est tout à fait gentil pour moi Parkinson !** grogna t-elle ironiquement.  
**— Comprend moi !**  
**— Je te comprend.**

Pansy sourit et Hermione lui rendit le sourire en posant sa main sur la cuisse de la brune.

— **Mais désormais, nous sommes dans une meilleure posture qu'auparavant ?**  
**— Je ne dirais pas que nous sommes amies mais tu as raison !**

Les deux brunes laissèrent s'échapper leurs deux rires stridents et quelque regards indiscrets se tournèrent vers elles. Un peu plus loin Ginny regardait Hermione avec un regard de dégoût, elle se releva rapidement et quitta l'endroit ou elle était assise ne supportant plus que Hermione passe plus de temps avec une vulgaire Serpentard.

**— Tiens voilà Nott. Théodore ?**

Le concerné se retourna vers Pansy et s'avança vers elle. Contrairement à se que pensait Hermione il ne la dévisagea pas au contraire. On ne peut pas dire qu'il lui sourit mais c'était tout comme.

—** Je ne t'ai pas encore présenté Granger ?**  
**— Je la connais Pansy !**  
**— Oui il est vrai, suis-je bête. Assis toi avec nous !**

Le Serpentard ne se fit pas prier et s'assit au côté de Hermione, ce qui l'étonna énormément. Les discutions fusèrent à nouveau jusqu'à l'heure du repas du soir.

Le comportement de Hermione Granger commençait à étonné la plupart des élèves du château. La jeune fille qui ne loupait aucun cours même si elle était malade, aujourd'hui elle en loupait sans aucun remord. La jeune fille qui était là pour tout le monde, n'avait confiance qu'en elle-même. La jeune fille admiré par les élèves de sa maison, se liait d'amitié avec les élèves de la maison enemie à la sienne. Il y avait une chose qui ne se déroulait pas dans la vie de Hermione Granger. Mais qu'était-ce ?

La jeune fille se réveilla doucement et grogna quand les rayons du soleil vinrent s'écraser sur sa joues et s'infiltrèrent de même sous ses paupières. Elle s'étira nonchalamment et se leva de son lit en se frottant longuement les yeux. Elle ne chercha même pas à savoir qu'elle heure il pouvait bien être et elle s'engouffra dans la salle de bain.

Elle se glissa dans l'eau chaude et y resta une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de sortir de la pièce, vêtu d'une simple serviette qui lui entourait le corps. Elle lui cachait juste le principal et on voyait ses fines et belles jambes.

— **Ce n'est pas dans ce genre de tenue qu'on se présente à un jeune homme Granger ! Surtout quand on a un corps comme le tien.**

La jeune fille sourit d'un rire sadique et se retourna vers le Serpentard qui la dévisagea de haut en bas.

— **Cormac n'avait pas l'air d'avoir le même point de vue que toi la dernière fois.**

Drago la fusilla du regard et elle explosa de rire en rentrant dans sa chambre. Elle avait touché un point sensible. C'était du grand n'importe quoi, un mensonge immense. Mais si cela pouvait mettre le blond en rogne, Hermione n'hésiterait pas à le faire une deuxième fois si le fallait.

—** Les cours on commencé depuis 5 minutes Granger, je ne voudrais pas te-**  
**— Vas t-en Malefoy !**

Elle entendit le blond grommeler et ses pas s'éloigner. La jeune fille afficha un sourire vainqueur et s'habilla rapidement avant de sortir de sa chambre, de débouler dans la salle commune et de sortir de cette dernière. Les cours n'avait pas encore commencé loin de là, ce qu'il pouvait être immature quand il le voulait. Hermione se dirigea alors vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle y entra rapidement mais quand elle vit trois paires de yeux se poser sur elle, elle hésita franchement à repartir en courant. Elle vint s'assoit en face de ses meilleures amis et baissa les yeux vers le sol. Sa promettait, se dit-elle.

—** J'aimerais savoir ou tu as la tête en ce moment Hermione ?**

La sorcière resserra ses mains autour des accoudoirs de la chaise sur laquellle elle était assise.

— **Cela fait une semaine que tu parle avec cette peste de Parkinson !**  
**— Ça te pose un problème Ginny ? Je parle avec qui j'en ai envie, je n'ai pas l'impression de vous avoir abandonner à se que je sache !** cracha-t-elle.

Ginny parut d'abord choqué du ton que prenait la jeune fille mais la rousse se ravisa de dire une quelquonque chose blessante. Hermione avait le regard rivé sur le sol et les mèches rebelles de ses cheveux cachait son visage, sa tête était recroquevillé dans ses épaules et ses amis se sentaient réellement mal pour elle.

— **Il n'y aucun problème à ce que tu parle à des .. Serpentards.** reprit Harry en soupirant.** La n'est pas le problème car tu es toujours présente avec nous le problème c'est que ..**  
**— Le problème c'est qu'on se demande bien ou es passé la vraie Hermione ? La gentille Hermione !** hurla Ron.

Hermione releva son regard et le plongea dans celui du roux. Un regard rempli de peine et de remord, elle paraissait si faible à cet instant. Elle releva timidement la tête et essuya d'un revers de manche la larme qui venait de s'écouler sur sa joue. En effet elle avait pris sa vengeance trop à coeur et c'était une parfaite erreur.

—** Je suis désolé mais si seulement vous pouvez vous mettre à ma place rien qu'une minutes vous comprendriez.** elle se releva et s'avança vers eux.** Je tacherais de faire un effort à partir de dorénavant les amis.**

En effet elle allait faire un effort pour eux. Juste pour eux. Malefoy avait beau faire à la perfection le rôle de l'ingrat qui l'insulte et l'humilie à chaque fois qu'il la croise, elle ferait un effort pour ne pas sombrer et avoir un comportement identique à le sien envers ses propre meilleurs amis.

Les quatre sorciers se rendirent rapidement à leurs cours de potions et Hermione soupira en sachant qu'elle avait se cours en commun avec la maison des Serpents.

La brune descendit les escaliers des cachot et s'avança vers la grande porte de la salle de classe du professeur Rogue. Elle enlaça rapidement Pansy qui venait droit vers elle et rendit le sourire à Théodore Nott. Cependant elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard de défi en direction de Malefoy qui était au côté de son acolyte : Zabini.

**— Elle commence sincèrement à me gonfler celle là.**  
**— Je t'en pris Malefoy, avoue qu'elle va te détrôner. Elle est digne d'être à Serpentard.**

Le blond fusilla du regard son ami et ce dernier se rattrapa de justesse.

—** Malgré son sang impur.** dit Blaise en se redressant.

Drago soupira brutalement. Il est là le problème, son sang est loin d'être impur.

Les portes de la salle s'ouvrir et Rogue, de sa voix froide, fit signe aux élèves d'entrer. Il partagea les élèves en plusieurs groupe. Comme par hasard il mit un Gryffondor et un Serpentard. Puis par un pur hasard dont Hermione, et elle en était plus que certaine, venait du sadisme de son professeur elle se retrouva malheureusement à collaborer avec : Drago Malefoy.

Il eut un sourire sadique lorsqu'il s'approcha du chaudron tendis qu'elle le fusillait du regard. Mais elle allait pouvoir s'amuser à le provoquer sans qu'il puisse dire quoi que se soit auprès du directeur de sa maison. Et rien que cela avait le don de faire sourire la jeune brune.

— **Granger tu peux me passer le ..**  
**— Tu as des jambes vas le chercher.** le coupa-t-elle sans quitter des yeux le grimoire.

Drago rigola et Hermione releva la tête vers lui en le fusillant du regard. Il avança sa main vers le visage de la jeune fille, cette dernière fixa la main du blond sans faire un seul mouvement. Elle redirigea doucement son regard vers celui du Serpentard en scrutant chaque coin de la pièce d'abord. Il enroula une mèche autour de son doigt et s'amusa avec cette dernière. Le jeune homme eut un sourire sadique quand Hermione retira violemment la main de ce dernier et le fusilla du regard à nouveau.

— **Dans quoi est ce qu'on s'embarque Granger ?**  
**— C'est toi qui as commencé en jouant avec moi. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas avoir ma part de plaisir aussi ?**

Le sourire niais du blond s'effaça aussitôt et ce fut au tour de Hermione d'en tirer satisfaction.

—** Allez va chercher l'ingrédient.** dit-elle en secouant ses mains vers Drago.

* * *

_La guerre est déclaré mes chats ! Je dois dire que pour la relation entre Drago et Hermione, je m'inspire moi même d'une histoire que j'ai eu. Au début je le détestais, je l'ai aimé, il m'a fait souffrir, je l'ai détesté puis je me suis vengé. Oui je me venge toujours ! Enfin je suis pas là pour vous parler de mes relations quelque peu défectueuse ahah._

_Je change un peu le caractère du personnage de J.K R, je sais que vous appréciez Hermione comme elle est. Mais une Hermione quelque peu méchante et hargneuse n'est pas de refus pour moi mais ne vous en fait pas elle ne sera pas non plus comme Bellatrix ahah !_

_Donc voilà Hermione s'est définitivement débarrassé de Snix, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'aura plus jamais les yeux de couleur rouge au contraire. Elle arrive simplement à être maîtresse d'elle même, elle est désormais certaine que son double démoniaque ne voudra pas prendre possession de son corps à chaque crise de rage. Car croyez moi des crises de rage elle en a ! Que pensez vous d'une future relation entre Pansy et Hermione ? Moi j'adore, après tout elle on un point commun. Leur haine (si l'ont peut dire) pour Drago. Puis McLaggen, dans ma fiction il est quelqu'un de bien croyez moi. J'ai adoré écrire le petit moment ou elle est en serviette et qu'elle fait enragé Drago en insinuant que Cormac et elle, enfin voilà. Que pensez vous de Blaise ? Cet imbécile commence presque à se ranger du côté de Hermione. A la prochaine mes chats !_

Merci d'avoir lu.

unconscious-souls


	18. Ch18 Remise en question

_Je m'excuse mes chats, car ce chapitre est légèrement court. Mais j'étais contrainte à vrai dire, je n'arrivais pas à former le chapitre sans finir comme cela. Car j'ai essayé de rallonger les chapitres précédent. Je tenterais de les faire de plus en plus long par la suite !_

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

**chapter eighteen :**

Aux yeux de tous Hermione Granger avait toujours été la petite élève studieuse, adorée par tous les professeurs sauf le professeur Rogue, celui-ci était un cas à part, puisqu'il n'aimait personne. Hermione était une élève sérieuse, le genre d'élève à tout de suite lever la main alors que je professeur venait juste de terminer de poser sa question, le genre d'élève qui n'arrivait jamais en retard, le genre d'élève qui rend cinq rouleaux de parchemin alors que les autres élèves n'arrivaient même pas à en faire un en entier.

Tous le monde connaissait Hermione Granger sous cet angle là, gentille, fragile, amicale et intelligente, personne n'aurait pu se douter qu'Hermione allait changer du tout au tout. Terminée la petite fille timide a la réputation de Sainte-ni-touche, terminée la simplicité et la gentillesse. Les seuls efforts qu'elle faisait pour rester cette fille là c'était en présence de ses vrais amis.

Lorsque Hermione pénétra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, tous les regards se braquèrent sur elles, ceux qui étaient en train de discuter se turent et tous la dévisagèrent. Un petit sorcier en première année la regardait avec ses grands yeux gris. Comme ceux de Drago pensât-elle .. bien sur que non ! Les yeux de Drago étaient bien plus beau, bien plus profonds, bien plus froids.

Elle secoua la tête s'interdisant de penser au Serpentard. Elle lança un regard noir à toute l'assemblée des Gryffondors avant de monter dans le dortoir où elle avait autrefois dormis. Comme elle le pensait, le dortoir était vide, tout les Gryffondors étant en train de s'amuser dans la salle commune ou bien dans le chateau.

Elle s'avança vers la petite fenêtre et posa ses mains contre le rebord. Une vague de souvenir la submergea : sa première rencontre avec Harry et Ron, le basilic qui l'avait pétrifié, le coup de poing qu'elle avait mis à Malefoy, Buck l'hyppogriphe, les détraqueurs, la coupe de feu, son premier baiser avec Drago. Hermione lâcha brutalement le rebord de la fenêtre, et ferma les yeux tout en secouant la tête pour chasser les dernières images de sa tête.

—** Félicitations Hermione , tu as bientôt touchée le fond.** déclarât une voix derrière-elle.

Hermione se retourna rapidement et baissa les yeux quelque instants devant la jeune fille en face d'elle. Ginny avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle était assise sur son lit. Comment se faisait-il que Hermione ne l'ai pas vu quand elle avait pénétré dans la pièce ?!

— **Je t'en pris Ginny, il y a bien qu'avec vous que je fais des efforts pour rester la gentille. Mais le problème c'est que je n'ai plus envie de jouer la gentille, j'en ai peut-être marre de ce rôle vois-tu** ? dit-elle en se retournant vers la fenêtre.  
— **Tu te fou de moi Her-mi-one ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pus se passer dans ta vie pour que tu sombre ainsi ?** Hurlât la rousse.

Ginny claqua rapidement ses deux mains contre sa bouche en écarquillant les yeux. Elle avait touché un point sensible, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas parler de cela. Ginny connaissait l'histoire de Hermione, l'histoire que Remus, Dumbledore ainsi que Harry et Ron puis malheureusement Drago, connaissaient aussi.

— **Pardon ? Tu ose me demander ça Ginny ? cracha t-elle en dévisageant la rousse. Je suis orpheline ! Je ne connaîtrais jamais mes parents ! Qui plus est je possède des don ingérable ! Je me suis fait entourloupé par un foutu Serpentard ! Alors ne me repose jamais une questions comme celle-ci, surtout si tu connais déjà la réponse.**

La jeune brune sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Laissant Ginny reprendre son souffle.

* * *

Le temps passait à Poudlard, il ne restait plus qu'un mois de cours avant que les septième années disent au revoir au château qui les a accueillit durant si longtemps. Hermione devenait de plus en plus lunatique et insupportable. L'image qu'elle laissait paraître désormais était celle d'une Gryffondor hargneuse qui pourrait bien devenir une vraie Serpentard.

Heureusement pour Harry, Ron et Ginny. Parfois en leurs présences elle redevenait celle qu'elle avait toujours été et elle s'excusait des dizaines de fois pour son comportement arrogant. Ginny en prenait conscience, elle le savait que Hermione faisait des efforts pour ses amis. Mais il y avait une chose qu'elle ne tolérait pas : Hermione et Pansy, ensemble.

* * *

—** Sa te fais quoi de voir que tu t'es fait la vedette du « grand méchant » par une Gryffondor Dray ? Par Granger qui plus est...** Interrogeât Blaise.

Drago et Blaise était tous les deux installés grossièrement sur leurs tables de cours attendant que le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal daigne enfin arriver. Drago fusilla son ami du regard à la seconde même ou celui-ci termina sa phrase.

—** Crois-moi Blaise, tu devrais sérieusement la fermer avant que je sois pris par une soudaine envie de t'arracher la langue.** lui répondit nonchalamment Drago.

Le noir leva les mains des deux cotés de son corps pour signifier qu'il s'excusait et qu'il faisait la paix. Drago avait beau être son ami, il ne prenait pas à la légère les menaces de celui-ci.

Drago n'avait qu'une envie en ce moment : quitter cette fichu école. Ce château le faisait bien trop souffrir, lui remémorant des souvenir en compagnie d'une certaine foutu Gryffondor.

Pourtant il préférait ça plutôt que de s'enfermer dans sa chambre toute la journée, puisque quand il était seul Drago ne faisait que penser. A quoi ? A tout. A rien. A elle. Et il se refusait de penser à la brune parce-qu'elle était son point faible, son talon d'Achille. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il eut été contraint de la quitter. Pour lui laisser la vie sauve ? Il n'en avait aucune idée si le Lord tiendrait parole. Il avait peur pour la vie de Hermione. Mais il avait aussi peur pour la vie de sa mère, car oui quand il était revenu chez lui après avoir reçu la lettre à Noël. Si il n'acceptait pas de mettre fin à leurs relation, sa mère mourrait.

Voilà surement pourquoi il eut été contraint.

Quelque minutes plus tard Remus Lupin pénétra enfin dans la salle, sa baguette dans la main, d'un petit geste du poignet il fit se fermer les grands rideaux noir et plongea la salle dans l'obscurité.

—** Aujourd'hui nous allons travailler sur les … vampires.** déclarât le professeur.

Une vague d'excitation gagna la classe rempli de Serdaigle et de Serpentard, bien évidemment on entendit que deux ou trois élève pousser un soupir de consternation et c'était sans aucun doute Drago ainsi que d'autre Serpentard.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait a savoir sur les vampires ? Franchement ? Pas grand chose. Il fallait juste savoir que c'était des créatures qui s 'abreuvaient de sang humains. Puis tout ces mythes moldus comme quoi l'ail était dangereux pour les vampires alors qu'en réalité il leur était innofenssif. Les vampires ne dormaient pas non plus dans un cercueil et par dessus tout, la pire connerie qu'on ai pu débiter à leurs sujet : ils n'étaient pas tous absolument magnifique avec un corps parfait, c'était juste un mythe pour les jeunes adolescentes moldus.

Ce fut sûrement le cours le plus long et le plus ennuyeux de tous les temps pour Drago. Non mais sérieusement a quoi ça allait leur servir de savoir ça ? A rien. Rien. Rien du tout ! A la minutes même ou Lupin déclara la fin du cours, Drago s'empressa de sortir de la salle de classe à toute vitesse. Il ne fit pas attention aux élèves qui se tenaient devant la porte. Le blond rentra de pleins fouet dans un corps, ce qui les envoya tous les deux aux sol.

Drago se releva rapidement la mâchoire contracté et le regard noir, il regarda la pauvre jeune fille qui était par terre encore, le visage caché par ses cheveux. La jeune fille se releva et il pu enfin voir son visage. A la seconde même où il la reconnu il cru qu'on venait de lui enfoncer un pieux dans le cœur, voilà même qu'il avait retenu quelque chose du cours de Lupin.

Hermione se tenait devant lui, un livre dans les mains, elle le serait si fort que ses jointures en devenaient blanches et elle le fusillait du regard.

— **Tu es devenu trop stupide pour regarder où tu vas Malefoy ?** L'interrogea t-elle hargneusement.

Que devait-il répondre a ça ? Il était clair qu'elle le provoquait et quand on cherchait Drago, on le trouvait. Mais cette fois c'était différent, il ne savait pas quoi répondre car c'était elle. Mais le pire de tout, Hermione Granger venait de l'humilier publiquement. Pour qui se prenait elle cette garce ? Elle avait beau être une sang pur doté de pouvoir très dangereux elle n'avait pas à … si elle pouvait faire la maline. Mais pas avec Drago Malefoy.

Hermione avait beau être sa dulcinée, et il avait beau l'aimée comme un fou, on n'humilie pas Malefoy sans conséquence. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour lui faire du mal, c'était la meilleure façon de se venger ? Réfléchis Malefoy , réfléchis bordel se disait-il. DING DING DING nous avons un gagnant, un sourire méchant vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

—** Le jour où tu mourras, tu passeras le bonjour à tes moldus de parents pour moi Granger**. lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de se retourner et de recommencer a marcher.

La jeune fille se redressa brutalement. Ses membres se contractèrent. Son regard vira au rouge sang, elle fulminait de rage.

— **Hermione !** cria Harry qui vu la lueur rouge dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie.

La jeune fille couru vers le jeune homme et lui sauta dessus. Malefoy était maintenant allongé au sol, sans vraiment savoir comment il était arrivé là, et Hermione était sur lui, le visage déformé par la haine, et la douleur, sa baguette pointé sous la gorge du Serpentard. Elle appuya un peu plus sa baguette contre la gorge du jeune homme tandis qu'autour d'eux c'était formé un cercle ou tous les élèves les plus curieux les épiaient voulant savoir ce qu'il se passait.

— **Le premier de nous deux qui mourra Malefoy se sera toi ! Tu sera mort de mes propres mains, je te le jure devant Merlin !** Réussit-elle à articuler malgré la rage qui bouillonnait en elle.

Elle lui envoya un sourire sadique avant d'être tiré en arrière. Le professeur Lupin ainsi que le professeur McGonagall venait d'arriver en trombe dans le couloirs. La vieille femme hurla à tout les élèves de sortir rapidement et ils obéirent. Elle aidait Drago à se relever et se dernier se releva brutalement sans pour autant remercier la professeur.

Hermione se tenait droit devant lui, entouré par les bras puissant de Remus. Son regard rouge sang ne la quittait pas, ainsi que son sourire sadique n'avait pas l'air de vouloir quitter ses magnifique lèvres non plus.

— **Tout les deux dans mon bureau.**

Le Serpentard et la Gryffondor était maintenant devant le bureau de McGonagall, raide comme des balais.

— **Comment osé vous jeune gens ! Devant les autres élèves qui plus est. Je devrais vous renvoyiez pour ce comportement, mais ce n'est pas mon devoir. Mais si sa l'était, je le ferais sans hésiter. Miss Granger comment osez vous vous comporter de la sorte ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu ainsi !**  
—** Je m'excuse professeur.** dit-elle, plus calmement.  
—** Je ne veux aucune excuse Mademoiselle ! Cela ne servirait à rien. Je ne veux en aucun cas savoir la raison de votre dispute mais qu'elle ne se reproduise plus ! Ce n'est pas un comportement digne de gens comme vous.**

Hermione hocha la tête et sortit du bureau, suivit de près par Drago.

— **"Ce n'est pas un comportement digne de gens comme vous."** imita Drago en rigolant.

Hermione tourna brutalement la tête vers le jeune homme et le propulsa contre le mur en pierre. Drago soupira violemment et dévisagea la jeune fille.

—** Tu ne me regarde plus jamais. Tu ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole. Toi et moi nous n'avons rien en commun, nous n'avons jamais rien eu en commun. Tu n'es qu'une personne sans intérêt et inférieure pour moi. Tu es plus que stupide et tu n'en vaut pas la peine.**

Sans mot dire Hermione s'éloigna sous le regard incompris du jeune homme. Ce dernier explosa de rage dans le couloir et jura des centaine de fois.

Au son de la voix colérique de l'homme qu'elle aimait autrefois. Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Hermione, elle les essuya rageusement et continua son chemin. Alors c'était comme ça que sa aillait se terminer ? Mais Merlin en avait décidé autrement.

* * *

_a long after_

Le train attendait que tout les élèves montent à l'intérieur et dans tout juste deux petites heures ils partiraient tous, de retour chez eux après une longue année. Une longue et parfaite années, pour certain oui pour d'autre non.

Hermione était assise sur son lit, toute ses valises étaient bouclé au beau milieu de la pièce. Elle ne voulait pas partir, elle ne savais pas ou aller à vrai dire. Elle n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi et là était le problème. La jeune fille ne pouvais plus rentré chez elle dans le monde moldus, mais qui avait-elle dans le monde sorcier ? Personne. Il fallait qu'elle trouve de l'aide au plus vite.

Elle pris ses valises et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le train. Elle avait une façon de marcher dans les immense couloirs pratiquement vide et froid désormais, une démarche faible. Pourtant elle était loin d'être faible maintenant. C'est vrai tout à changé en elle, son comportement, ses choix, sa personnalité. L'ancienne Hermione Granger était toujours là si on creusait bien, mais elle s'était construite une sorte de carapace indestructible.

— **Hermione !**

La jeune fille se retourna et aperçu Damon tout souriant qui s'avançait vers elle.

—** C'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit n'est ce pas ?** demanda t-elle doucement.  
— **Au contraire nos chemin se recroiseront j'en suis certain.**

Elle lui sourit et Damon s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Hermione prit le temps de resserrer l'étreinte un peu plus longuement. Damon allait vraiment lui manquer, il était quelqu'un de bien. Elle en était certaine. Puis elle continua ensuite son chemin avec le Serdaigle. Il était surement le dernier à qui elle devait dire au revoir. Harry, Ron ainsi que Ginny l'attendraient surement dans le train.

Drago était assit sur un des bancs du château. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rentrer chez lui et d'affronter toute les chose qu'il allait devoir être contraint de faire. Il en avait marre, il en avait tellement marre d'obéir.

Il releva la tête et aperçu une tête brune qui, malheureusement pour lui, lui était plus que familière. Hermione, aux côtés de cet insupportable Damon. Drago n'avait jamais aimé le Serdaigle, il y a peu être le fait que ce dernier était ami avec Hermione. Mais il y avait une chose en Damon qui n'inspirait pas confiance au Serpentard. Dans son regard, il avait l'impression de se sentir supérieur à tous. C'était surement cela que Drago n'aimait pas. Lors des cours Damon paraissait agacé du blabla des professeurs, comme si il savait déjà tout ce qu'ils enseignaient. Il était tout bonnement insupportable pour Drago.

Le Serdaigle enlaça une dernière fois la jeune fille et disparut au plus grand enchantement de Drago.

Hermione fit tout son possible pour ne pas aller voir le Serpentard et lui dire ses quatre vérités. Car après tout elle ne le reverrait plus jamais, cela elle en était certaine. Elle tourna la tête une dernière fois vers le blond, ce dernier plongea son regard dans celui de la Gryffondor. Pendant quelque secondes ils se regardèrent comme lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, ce regard quelque peu attendrissant. Mais Drago secoua rageusement sa tête et dévisagea Hermione comme si elle n'était qu'une simple erreur de la nature avant de se lever et de partir pour un long moment.

Hermione ouvrit grand la bouche, complètement étonné de ce comportement. Le cœur de la jeune femme venait de prendre un coup brutal. Elle laissa coulé une larme le long de sa joue. Une larme de tristesse ou de rage ? Elle était en colère contre lui, mais elle était aussi en colère contre elle-même. Comment cet homme pouvait-il avoir un coeur ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête et continua son chemin, mais elle sursauta quand elle vit Remus devant elle. Décidement cet homme avait le don d'apparaître n'importe ou et à n'importe quel moment. Comme à chaque fois ce dernier fit les gros yeux quand il vit la couleur rouge sang des pupilles de la Gryffondor. Il regarda au loin et aperçu très vite la tête blonde de ce stupide Serpentard, arrogant et insupportable.

— _**Pour se qu'on désire le plus au monde, il y a un prix qu'il faut payer à la fin. (1)**_

La jeune fille souffla et essuya rapidement ses joues. Elle ferma longuement les yeux et la couleur initial repris rapidement sa place.

— **Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis, mes amis ne me voit plus comme avant, j'ai des envies de meurtre envers ce stupide garçon et pour couronner le tout je n'ai nul part ou aller. Mes parents sont mort et je ne veux plus retourner dans le monde moldus et ici je n'ai personne..**

Remus se recula doucement et posa ses mains sur les deux épaules de la jeune fille.

— **Pourquoi ne pas venir vivre chez moi Hermione ?**  
**— Pardon ?** s'enquit-elle, choquée.** Je ne voudrais pas déranger.**  
**— Tu ne dérangera personne ! Puis je pense qu'une présence féminine en plus ne ferais pas de mal à Nymphadora, puis Ted t'aimerat j'en suis sur.**  
**— Je ne peux pas accepter...**

Le professeur esquissa un léguer rire.

— **Je t'en pris Hermione, sa me ferais plaisir de te rendre service. Puis je pense que tu as un gros devoir à faire désormais..**

Hermione fronça les sourcils. De quel "gros devoir" pouvait-il bien parler.

— **Ne me regarde pas comme cela, tu vois très bien de quoi je parle.**

La sorcière hocha la tête de gauche à droite en souriant. Remus soupira en rigolant de l'entêtement de son élève, enfin de son ancienne élève désormais. Puisque Remus ne penserait plus à revenir enseigner au château l'année prochaine, mais il avait encore tout l'été pour y réfléchir.

— **Tu es pas seule, il ne reste plus qu'à les trouver.**

Hermione entra dans le compartiment ou étaient déjà installés ses meilleurs amis. Elle les regarda uns par uns, le regard rempli de peine et qui contenait les excuses qu'elle n'arriveraient surement pas à exprimer. Harry se leva le premier et pris la main de la jeune fille.

— **Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire désormais Mione ?**  
**— Remus m'a accueillit chez lui.**  
**— C'est gentil de sa part**. sourit Ginny.

Hermione laissa s'échapper un sanglot et se laissa tomber dans les bras du survivant. Ce dernier fut d'abord surpris mais il resserra d'autant plus la Gryffondor dans ces bras. Ron se leva a son tour et s'avança timidement vers ses deux meilleurs amis, finalement il les prit dans ses bras. A son tour Ginny se joignit au câlin groupé.

— **Bon et bien je crois que je vais partir..**  
**— On se revoit très vite !** lança Harry.  
— **Promis.**

La jeune sorcière sortit à contrecœur du compartiment puis du train. Elle rejoint Remus qui l'attendait un peu plus loin, le regard compatissant envers la jeune fille. Il enroula son bras autour de son épaule et la serra un peu plus contre lui. Ce serait difficile mais pas insurmontable.

* * *

**_(1)_**_ Une réplique de Pirates des Caraïbes, mon petit coeur de rumrunner explose ! Je mettrais souvent des répliques tiré de film ou de livre en italique et gras !_

_Bon alors mes chats, voilà la fin d'une année à notre merveilleuse école. Le début du commencement pour Hermione et oui désormais tout vas changer pour elle. Elle va abandonner une grosse parti de sa vie. Cette fois je ne vous embête pas avec mes questions. kiss_

Merci d'avoir lu !

unconscious-souls


	19. Ch19 Le début du commencement

_****hey mes chats ! Voilà le chapitre 19, le commencement. Je n'en dis pas plus vous verrez bien. Vous passez de bonnes vacances ? Moi perfect, heureusement je n'oublie pas de vous mettre les chapitres, allez bonne lecture._

* * *

**chapter nineteen :**

_Premier mois._

Comme prévu, Hermione Granger avait emmenagé chez Remus et Tonks ainsi que leur fils, le petit Ted. Elle les avait remercié des centaines voir des milliers de fois pour leurs hospitalité. Ils leur avaient même attribué la chambre au dernier étage ou la fenêtre ronde avait vu sur l'immense plaine, ainsi que la forêt qui entouraient leur grande maison. C'était un peu à l'instar de la maison des Lovegood. Elle était grande, surtout en hauteur. Isolée dans une immense plaine entouré d'un lac et d'arbres aussi diverse les uns que les autres.

Mais Hermione se sentait vide tout de même. Ses deux meilleurs amis étaient partit à la recherche des horcruxes comme leur avaient demandé le directeur de Poudlard. Harry et Ron lui manquaient déjà atrocement, ils étaient parti une semaine après qu'elle ait emménagé chez Lupin. Les adieux avaient été bien trop difficile et Harry avait peur de laisser la brune seule. Il ne savait pas comment expliqué cette crainte de l'abandonné. Malgré la carapace qu'elle se forgeait peu à peu, elle restait sensible.

Elle passa le premier mois enfermé dans sa chambre à se morfondre sur sa solitude. Elle qui avait toujours eu l'habitude d'être entouré de charmantes personne, sa faisait un trou béant dans sa poitrine de se retrouver ainsi. Elle n'avait même pas le courage d'envoyer une lettre à sa meilleure amie pour savoir comme sa allait au Terrier, ni d'envoyer une lettre à Neville. Ou bien encore à Cormac pourquoi pas après tout. Puis Damon, que faisait-il ? Elle ne lui avait pas demandé ou se qu'il allait faire durant les vacances. Ce garçon était vraiment étonnant parfois.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était toujours introuvable. Personne ne savait se qu'il manigançait et il ne donnait aucun signe d'une probable guerre. Le monde sorcier était calme, et c'était une bonne chose pour Hermione. Après tout ils étaient peut-être à sa recherche. C'était surement l'une des principales chose pour lesquels elle ne voulait pas se montrer. Seuls ses amis connaissaient l'endroit ou elle logeait, et il valait mieux pour elle que le moins de gens aprenne l'endroit de sa cachette.

_Deuxième mois._

Elle avait toujours cette même allure froide, sans vie, seule. La brune prenait tout de même la peine de sortir de la pièce sombre ou elle était resté enfermé tout le premier mois de l'été. On aurait tout simplement pus croire qu'elle se sentait de trop chez Remus et qu'elle ne voulait pas prendre ses aises, mais c'était une toute autre histoire.

Elle passait son temps assise sur son lit, le regard vide dirigé vers le mur en face. Parfois elle se levait et s'asseyait sur le fauteuil devant la fenêtre et admirait les étoiles le soir. Sa l'apaisait réellement, comme ci toute ses douleurs s'échappaient le temps d'une soirée. Elle se souvenu alors d'une conversation qu'elle avait eut en présence de Luna. Hermione admirait vraiment ce petit bout de femme blonde, Luna était tellement détaché du monde. Elle ne montrait aucune émotions et la voir sourire était tellement beau.

C'était un soir, à la nuit tombé lorsque des milliards d'étoiles étincelaient dans le ciel. Elles étaient toutes les deux entrain de contempler le spectable qu'offrait le ciel noir rempli d'étoile. Sa ressemblait a une robe noir recouverte de paillettes.

—_ Tu savais que si une étoile brille plus que les autres quand tu la regardes. Sa veut dire qu'elle est une personne cher à tes yeux que tu as perdu. Je cherche souvent celle de ma mère chaque soir._

Hermione avait alors rigolé mais très vite elle avait trouvé son étoile se distinguant légèrement plus des autres. Elle ne savait mettre une personne dessus, elle avait perdu ses parents moldus, comme ses parents sorcier. Elle était orpheline.

Remus et Tonks venait la voir au moins une ou deux fois par jour afin de tenter de la convaincre de se bouger un peu. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle était impassible. Le regard vide d'une quelconque émotion.

Le monde sorcier n'avait subi aucune attaque durant ce dernier mois de l'été. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que le Ministère de la Magie ainsi que tout les aurors relâchaient leurs surveillances. Au contraire, ils étaient tous légèrement inquiets que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'ait encore donné aucune attaque. Des centaines d'aurors étaient chargé de trouver les Mangemorts. Qui sait ? Ils vivaient surement parmi eux et préparaient un mauvais coup. Le monde était calme, trop calme.

_Troisième mois._

Une nouvelle année commençait à Poudlard, et sa avait le don de rendre Hermione encore plus monotone. Car elle avait fini ses études à l'école, elle ne pouvait plus y revenir en tant qu'élève. En tant que professeur un jour peut-être. Mais pour l'instant Hermione Granger n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire de sa misérable, si c'est le cas de le dire, vie.

Elle ne pourrait pas s'engager comme professeur. Elle adorait toutes les matières et ne saurait en choisir une. Elle pourrait peut-être remplacé Mme Pince comme Bibliothécaire de Poudlard. Elle pourrait aussi suivre la route de Harry et Ron qui désireraient devenir aurors plus tard. Ils avaient tout fait à trois, ils mourraient à trois.

Remus Lupin avait accepté le poste de professeur mais il ne s'engagerait qu'à partir des vacances de Noël. Il ne voulait pas laisser les deux femmes seules à la maison. Surtout Hermione, elle avait besoin de soutien. Il avait aussi une idée derrière la tête et si la jeune femme ne se donnait pas un bon coup de fouet il le ferait.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit légèrement. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que Hermione se releva de son lit, elle avait toujours le regard rivé vers le plafond. Elle avait terminer tout les livres de la bibliothèque de la chambre et ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle devait définitivement changer d'air, sa ne devenait plus possible ainsi.

— **Hermione ?**

La jeune femme se tourna vers la voix féminine qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

— **Oui ? **dit-elle de sa voix monotone.

— **Se ne serait pas une mauvaise idée de prendre l'air non ?**

— **Pourquoi donc ? Je suis bien allongé dans mon lit.**

— **Oui d'ailleurs je me demande si tu n'aurais pas perdu l'usage de tes jambes.**

Hermione soupira en esquissant un léguer rire, ce qui fit sourire Tonks. Elle se releva doucement et se leva sur ses deux jambes, elle manqua de trébucher sous son poids et Tonks la rattrapa de justesse. Comment pouvait-elle être dans un état pareille ? Elle était tellement si souvent allongé sur son lit qu'elle ne saurait surement plus comment mettre un pied devant l'autre. C'était un spectacle désolant à voir, heureusement que ses amis ne voyaient pas son état ou ils s'inquiéteraient bien trop vite et Hermione détestait qu'on compatisse pour elle.

— **Je crois que tu as raison, un brin d'air me ferait surement du bien. **rit-elle doucement.

Elle lâcha les épaules de Tonks et cette dernière après avoir vérifié l'état de Hermione retourna à ses occupations. La jeune femme se dirigea vers la penderie et s'engouffra dans la salle d'eau. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard elle en ressorti, habillé chaudement pour une promenade dans la foret.

Elle dévala les grands escaliers et passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte de la cuisine. Elle y vit Tonks et Teddy.

— **Je reviens dans une bonne heure !**

— **Je serais surement partie alors on se voit plus tard !**

— **D'accord, à plus tard Tonks.**

La jeune femme marchait dans cette immense foret. Une foret bien moins lugubre que celle qu'elle avait connu quand elle était encore une sorcière étudiant à Poudlard. Les arbres étaient bien plus verre et le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse terre marron et parfois il y avait des tapis de fleur de toute les couleurs. C'était beau, pensait-elle.

Finalement Tonks avait eu raison de la forcer à sortir de son lit. Elle avait les jambes engourdi et une bonne marche lui faisait réellement du bien. L'air frais de l'automne s'infiltrait dans ses poumons, cette sensation lui avait manqué. Sa lui faisait oublié tout ces petit problème du quotidien, c'était vraiment parfait. Hermione réfléchis alors longuement. Sa ne servait à rien de s'apitoyer sur son pauvre sort, il fallait qu'elle réagisse, qu'elle comprenne que le monde ne s'ouvre à vous que si vous le chercher. Si elle ne vivait pas maintenant, elle ne vivrait jamais. Ce n'est pas se que ses parents aurait voulu, se dit-elle comme pour s'encourager un peu plus.

Après une trentaine de minutes de marche Hermione entendit au loin un bruit qu'elle reconnut comme le cri d'un aigle. Prise d'un mystérieux élan Hermione courut vers la source de ce bruit. Après une dizaine de saut qui l'avait vraiment fatigué elle s'arrêta brutalement et manqua de tomber en avant. Ses cheveux long vinrent lui fouetter les joues et elle secoua sa tête rapidement afin de les remettre en place.

Devant elle un grand aigle blanc qui frappait de ses serres sur le sol terreux. Hermione s'avança un peu plus et elle trouva un serpent coincé entre deux branches qui se faisait écorcher par l'aigle. Hermione sortit sa baguette de la poche arrière de son jean sans réfléchir et lança un sort vers l'aigle. Ce dernier hurla d'un cri aigu et s'envola, laissant sa victime agoniser sur le sol.

Hermione s'avança vers le serpent et fit léviter les deux branches plus loin. Le serpent ne sembla pas effrayé par Hermione, au contraire il se redressa sur lui même et hocha doucement la tête. La jeune femme lança un dernier regard au serpent et entreprit de rentrer chez Remus Lupin sans se préoccupé du bruit d'écrasement de feuilles derrière elle.

Après une vingtaine de minutes Hermione arriva devant la porte de la maison de Remus et Nymphadora. Elle entendit un sifflement derrière elle, elle se retourna et fixa le sol. Le même serpent de tout à l'heure, il l'avait suivit. Hermione haussa un sourcils et regarda autour d'elle. La maison avait beau être en plein milieu d'une plaine entouré d'arbres, pourquoi le serpent l'avait suivit ?

Elle comprit rapidement quand l'animal se redressa et lui montra le dos de son corps. Une immense entaille qui laissait s'échapper beaucoup de sang. Hermione fut étonné qu'il ait survécu tout le long du voyage. Elle se baissa vers lui et le serpent grimpa sur son bras, atteignant rapidement son épaule il s'entoura autour de sa nuque sans pour autant l'étouffer loin de là.

— **Remus ! Tonks ! Il y a quelqu'un ?**

Personne ne lui répondit. Tonks était surement parti là ou elle devait allé et Remus n'était toujours pas rentré de elle ne savait où.

Elle s'avança vers la cuisine et déposa un long chiffon sur la table en bois. La sorcière tendit son bras vers le table et le serpent glissa jusqu'à l'atteindre. Elle jeta un sort à la grande blessure et entreprit de recoudre l'immense entaille. Le serpent ne broncha même pas, c'était vraiment étrange pensait Hermione. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait envisager de soigner les gens plus tard. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, sauver des vie la rendrait surement heureuse. Mais le fait de voir les gens mourir lui prouverait aussi que la vie ne tient qu'à un fil. Un fil qu'on peut briser à n'importe qu'elle moment, surtout lorsqu'on s'en attend le moin.

La porte d'entré claqua et Remus fit son entré. Il sursauta quand il vit Hermione entrain de soigner un serpent. Il était à la fois heureux de voir que la jeune femme était sorti de son entre sombre, mais aussi inquiet de ce qu'elle était entrain de faire.

— **Hermione ! Mais que fais tu par Merlin ? Il va te blesser !**

D'un geste de sa main Hermione fit comprendre à Remus qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur.

— **Son venin est mortel, crois moi Remus si il avait voulu me tuer il l'aurais déjà fait.**

Hermione termina enfin de soigner l'animal et s'affala sur la chaise. Le serpent se tortilla et glissa jusqu'au bras de Hermione, il rampa jusqu'a son cou et se posa à la façon d'une écharpe. Il posa sa tête contre la joue de la jeune femme et se frotta contre elle.

— **Qu'est ce que tu as fait à se serpent pour qu'il se comporte de cette façon ? C'est un animal sauvage, je ne comprend pas..**

— **Il ne faisait attaquer par un aigle quand je l'ai aperçu. Je ne sais pas, c'est surement sa façon de me .. remercier.**

Remus hocha les épaules mais ne s'avança pas vers Hermione et l'animal pour autant. Hermione était toujours étonné par le comportement de cette animal, après tout il était sauvage et impossible à domestiquer. Mais pas celui là.

— **Je suis content que tu sois sorti de ta chambre. Je me faisais du soucis pour toi tu sais.**

— **Tonks m'as convaincu..**

— **Est-ce que tout vas bien ?**

Hermione soupira et quitta des yeux le serpent qui s'était endormi désormais.

— **Harry et Ron ne m'ont envoyé aucunes lettres.**

— **Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient vraiment l'occasion de le faire.**

— **Je m'inquiète pour eux.**

Remus répondit que lui aussi. Harry et Ron ne pouvait pas réellement envoyé de lettres à Hermione et des qu'ils pouvaient le faire, ils le feraient. Leurs quêtes aux horcruxes n'avaient pas vraiment avancé depuis ces trois mois, mais aucun des eux ne perdaient espoirs et il était certain que si Hermione était avec eux ils avanceraient bien plus vite. Ils lui manquaient affreusement, comme elle leur manquait affreusement. Elle avait peur qu'ils leur soient arrivé quelque chose, et espérait de tout cœur qu'ils reviennent vite.

Remus se releva brutalement et posa ses deux mains sur la table en bois. Hermione sursauta et l'animal se réveilla en sifflant.

— **Bon ! Maintenant que tu compte vivre de nouveau il est tant pour nous de commencer nos recherches !**

— **Nos recherches ?**

Remus soupira. Elle avait beau être l'une des plus intelligente, elle restait parfois très têtu. Il posa son sac sur la table et en sortit des dizaines de livres et de parchemins. Hermione comprit alors qu'il avait passé la journée à se procurer tout ça.

— **J'ai réussi à me procurer une grande carte du monde comme font les moldus. Tu dois connaitre je suppose ?**

Hermione hocha la tête devant le grand rouleau de la carte du monde que Remus déroula devant ses yeux.

— **J'ai aussi des livres sur les différent endroits sorciers..**

— **Excuse moi Remus, mais que compte tu me faire faire ?**

— **On va retrouver les sorciers comme toi Hermione, il est tout bonnement impossible que tu sois la seule !**

Hermione baissa le regard vers ses pieds. C'était ça alors son "devoirs". Pourtant elle n'avait pas vraiment d'espoir sur le fait qu'elle ne soit pas seul. C'est vrai, cette magie est pratiquement inconnue et si elle est inconnue c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison à cela. Elle est la seule à la détenir.

— **Si j'étais réellement la seule.**

— **Il n'y a aucun moyens de le savoir, pour cela il faut chercher Hermione !**

Sur ces mots Remus quitta la pièce avec tout ses livres et parchemins et monta les poser sur le bureau de la chambre de Hermione. Cette dernière tourna la tête vers le serpent à qui elle avait sauvé la vie. Il rampa sur son bras et vint se dresser devant elle.

— **Tu ne compte pas partir je me trompe ?**

Hermione rigola, comme si il pouvait lui répondre. Elle se faisait des films.

—** Je vais te baptiser ... Sanguini. Tu aime ?**

L'animal s'avança vers elle et vint s'enrouler autour de son coup et une nouvelle fois il frotta sa tête contre la joue de la jeune femme. Cette dernière esquissa un petit rire et se leva de la table afin de rejoindre sa chambre.

—** Je prend ça pour un oui.**

_Quatrième mois._

Cela faisait une bonne heure que Hermione était assise sur le fauteuil devant le pupitre de sa chambre. Son serpent, était comme à son habitude enroulé autour de son cou. Hermione était encore surprise qu'il ne soit pas parti, mais un animal de compagnie n'était pas de refus ! Sur le mur la géante carte du monde que s'était procuré Remus, il y avait quelque parchemins accroché à diverse endroit de la carte.

La jeune femme fulminait, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver un quelconque endroit probable ou elle pourrait chercher. Il allait falloir qu'elle fasse le tour du monde et qu'elle épluche chaque recoins de la planète. Autant dire que sa prendrait légèrement du temps. Voldemort pourrait autant engendrer trois guerres qu'elle n'aurait toujours pas trouvé.

Sans bougée de son fauteuil ou elle était confortablement installé. Elle fit léviter son livre bordeaux et le laissa tomber sur ses genoux. Sans toucher aucune feuilles mais par la simple force de sa pensée elle fit défiler les pages sous ses yeux. Soudain un petit bout de parchemins déchirée tomba du livres. Hermione le ramassa et le reconnu comme étant le papier qu'elle avait reçu à Noël.

L'évocation de ce moment lui serra le cœur mais la jeune femme secoua rapidement sa tête afin de chasser les mauvaises pensées de son crane. Elle s'avança jusqu'au pupitre et posa à plats la bout de parchemins. Il fallait qu'elle le traduise mais pour cela elle devait avoir l'autre morceaux.

Hermione soupira violemment. Autant dire que c'était peine perdu.

— **Hermione j'ai retrouvé ta robe de sorcier ! **rigola Tonks.

Hermione se retourna vers la jeune femme qui sortit l'ancienne robe de sorcier de la brune. Cette dernière se leva et s'avança vers Tonks en souriant.

— **Je ne l'ai pas sortit de cette armoire depuis bien longtemps.**

La jeune femme l'enfila à nouveau et tourna sur elle-même en souriant. Tonks rigola à son tour et sortit de la chambre quand elle entendit Remus l'appeler.

Soudain un bout de parchemins tomba de la poche de la robe quand Hermione la retira. La brune fronça les sourcils et se baissa afin de ramasser le petit bout de parchemins. Le coeur de la jeune femme rata un battement quand elle regarda rapidement les lignes écrites. Elle se précipita brutalement à son bureau et assembla le bout de parchemins qui venait de tomber de sa poche à l'autre qu'elle avait reçu.

Sa coïncidait parfaitement. Les phrases s'assemblaient une à une.

_Snix semel occidit. Nullam est perfectum in esse._

_Mundus ingens ubi quaeritur, invenitur._

_Insula in loco deserto solitudinis in magna._

_Magna castellum stabit. Magna castellum devastata._

_Dies animal appetit manum, ut auferant eam._

Malheureusement il était tout bonnement impossible pour la jeune femme de traduire ce foutu texte. Comment avait-il pu atterir dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier ? Etait-il apparut par magie ou quelqu'un l'avait-il mit à l'intérieur ? Aucune idée et Hermione n'y pensait pas vraiment à vrai dire. Elle avait trouvé un indice fondamental qui pourrait les faire avancé dans leurs recherches. Et ça, c'était primordiale à toute autre chose.

Comme elle avait l'habitude de faire elle transplana dans la cuisine avec le bout de parchemin. Comme elle l'avait prévu, Remus y était présent.

— **Je crois que je ne me ferais jamais à tes subit transplanages Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

— **Je crois que ceci est un indice fondamental !**

La jeune femme s'assit au côté de Remus et lui tendit le parchemin. Son ancien professeur entreprit la lecture de ce petit paragraphe. Il fronça les sourcils et rendit le parchemin à Hermione.

— **C'est du latin.**

— **Tu pense pouvoir traduire ? **demandât-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux.

— **Je pense que oui, je pourrais.**

_Cinquième mois._

Hermione venait de recevoir une lettre qui la rendait plus qu'heureuse. Une lettre de Harry et Ron. Ils lui disaient que tout allait pour le mieux, même si parfois Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de perdre espoir. Car en cinq mois ils avaient trouvé a peine trois horcruxes et n'en avait détruit aucun des deux. Hermione se demandait encore comment ils faisaient pour tenir aussi longtemps à chercher. Mais c'était comme pour elle, elle faisait la même chose. Elle cherchait sans relâche.

Harry n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'ils avanceraient bien plus vite dans leur quête si Hemione était à leurs côtés. Mais il préférait qu'elle s'occupe d'elle plutôt que de les aider, pour une fois ils pourraient bien s'en sortir sans elle. Ils voulaient vraiment qu'elle trouve se qu'elle avait à chercher. Comme elle espérait vraiment qu'ils trouvent tout ces foutu objets.

Malheureusement il y avait un problème que Hermione haïssait vraiment. Désormais pas mal de gens du monde sorcier la connaissait à la fois comme la meilleure amie du grand survivant, mais aussi comme une sorcière puissante et dangereuse. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir quelque part sans attirer sur elle les regards des sorciers curieux ou méfiant.

La brune et Remus avait réussi à traduire les deux première lignes du paragraphe latin, ainsi que le début de la troisième ligne. Sa donnait ceci :

_Une fois Snix tué. La magie est entièrement dévoué à l'être._

_Le monde est vaste, mais la ou nous cherchons, nous trouvons._

_Dans un endroit abandonné _

Le début ne pouvait en aucun cas donné d'indice à la jeune femme, mais la suite par contre, elle était certaine que l'endroit ou elle devait cherché était dit dans la suite de la troisième phrase.

Hermione se leva du fauteuil et Remus prit rapidement sa place avant qu'elle ne se rassoit. La jeune femme gardait les yeux fixé sur la carte en face d'elle, tendit que Remus continuait difficilement la traduction.

— **Dans un endroit abandonné ... dans une ... vaste ...**

— **Dans une vaste quoi ? **le coupa t-elle, en se retournant brutalement vers lui.

Remus leva la main pour faire comprendre à Hermione de ne rien dire et la jeune femme se redressa et contempla à nouveau la carte. Remus grommela une chose complètement incompréhensible et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en esquissant un petit rire.

— **Dans une vaste ... île ... retiré du ... monde..**

Hermione se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Remus et se pencha vers les deux parchemins, l'original et la traduction qu'ils étaient en train de faire depuis bien trop longtemps.

— **Sa ne nous aide pas du tout. **soupira Remus.

— **Au contraire ! Nous pouvons dors et déjà exclure l'hypothèse qu'ils soient sur un continent.**

Hermione prit alors sa plume, la trempa dans l'encre et entoura tout les regroupement d'île du monde. Elle recula un peu plus et regarda une dernière fois la carte, vérifiant si elle n'avait bien oublié aucun endroit ou même une minuscule île pouvant se cacher. Elle passa une main dans ses long cheveux et soupira.

La jeune femme ne prenait plus vraiment soin de ses cheveux, elle les avait laissé poussé et il lui arrivait dans le creux du dos et plusieurs longues mèche lui tombait devant le visage. Elle y jetait un sort chaque matin pour assombrir la couleur (1). Cette Hermione n'avait plus rien en commun avec l'ancienne Hermione.

— **Je pense qu'on se rapproche du but Remus ! **dit-elle en souriant.

_Sixième mois._

La jeune femme était encore en train de réfléchir devant le bout de parchemins maintenant entièrement traduit. Ils y avaient concacré un temps mais c'était une bonne chose de faite.

_Une fois Snix tué. La magie est entièrement dévoué à l'être._

_Le monde est vaste, mais la ou nous cherchons, nous trouvons._

_Dans un endroit abandonné dans une vaste ile retiré du monde._

_Un grand chateau se dresse. Un grand chateau dévasté._

_Le jour ou l'animal tend sa main, il faut s'en emparer._

Elle ne comprenait pas grande chose. Elle et Remus avait sélectionné plusieurs groupement d'île mais aucune de pouvait répondre à l'idée d'une "vaste ile". Il fallait que ce soit une île bien plus grande que les autres. Hermione était perdu, c'est le cas de le dire. A chaque fois qu'ils trouvaient un indice, malheureusement ils retournaient au point de départ.

— **Si on retire toute les îles proche d'un continent, il ne nous reste plus grand chose. **soupira Remus.

— **Une vaste île retiré du monde... Un endroit abandonné.. Sa doit être un endroit peu connue.**

Hermione se leva et s'avança vers la grande carte. Elle ne ressemblait plus à grand chose, recouvert de parchemins et de dizaines de phrases et de ronds.

— **Attend je crois avoir compris.. **murmurât Hermione.

Remus s'approcha d'elle en fronçant les sourcils. Décidément cette femme était bien trop intelligente en effet. Elle entoura de plusieurs ronds l'Australie et barra tout les regroupements d'île autour.

— **Je ne comprend pas Hermione, ceci est un continent.**

— **Non l'Australie plus les regroupements d'île forment le continent Océanie. Mais si l'ont retire les îles Il ne nous reste plus que cette "vaste île retiré du monde"..**

_Septième mois._

La nuit venait de tomber. Tonks s'occupait de Teddy à l'étage tandis que Hermione lisait un roman confortablement installé devant la cheminée et que Remus rangeait un peu.

Soudain ils entendirent des dizaines de coup contre la porte. Hermione se redressa et lança un regard inquiet à Remus. Ce dernier lui dit d'aller se cacher dans un endroit sur et Hermione lui obéit. L'homme se dirigea doucement vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit tout d'abord lentement, puis quand il vit qui se tenait devant lui il ouvrit brutalement la porte.

Siruis Black.

— **Par Merlin Sirius !**

— **Bonsoir mon vieil ami. **dit-il.

Son timbre de voix paraissait fatigué, comme si il revenait de loin. En effet il revenait de loin. A l'entente du prénom du parrain de son meilleur ami, Hermione sortit de sa cachette et s'avança vers les deux homme, maintenant dans la cuisine. Il avait disparu depuis si longtemps, Harry serait tellement heureux de le savoir en vie !

Siruis s'approcha de la jeune femme et l'enlaça.

— **Mais que faisais-tu depuis tout ce temps Sirius ? Harry est mort d'inquiétude, comme on l'es tous ! Tu devrais le voir, lui dire que tu es en vie, lui dire que tout vas bien pour toi. **enchaîna Remus, quelque peu furieux.

— **Je ne suis pas venu pour parler de moi Remus, je suis venu vous mettre en garde.**

— **Je me fou de ton charabia Sirius ! Ou était-tu ?**

— **J'espionnais les moindres faits et gestes de Voldemort.**

Hermione et Remus reculèrent d'un pas. Cela faisait depuis presque trois ans que Sirius Black avait disparut sans laisser de traces. Il avait l'air de se foutre de l'inquiétude de tout ses amis, de son neveu. Il voulait faire vite avant de repartir et il n'était pas là pour présenter d'excuse ou faire un discours sur le pourquoi du comment.

— **Je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter tes jérémiades Remus ! Voldemort a besoin de Hermione vivante pour se procurer quelque chose qu'elle a qui le rendrait invincible.**

La jeune femme posa alors ses doigts contre sa pierre. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbre cherchait quelque chose qu'elle avait en sa possession, cela ne pouvait être que le cristal de lunacorpus.

— **Il cherche à crée quelque chose d'indestructible avec l'aide d'un sorcier surpuissant. Je ne connais pas son nom mais il parait très jeune ! Les mangemorts sont présentement à la recherche de Hermione. Elle doit partir au plus vite.**

Avant de partir Sirius enlaça longuement son vieil ami et lui promit que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'ils se verraient. C'est a quatre pattes que Sirius disparu dans la nuit.

— **Il a raison Hermione, nous avons trouvé l'endroit tu dois partir.**

* * *

**(1)** _Je ne sais pas d'ou je sors ça, ahah. Mais je trouve qu'assombrir les cheveux de Hermione rentre dans sa phase qu'elle traverse en ce moment. Si vous n'aimez pas imaginez vous simplement qu'elle a les cheveux plus long et moins épais. J'ai un montage en tête mais je ne peux pas vous mettre la photo._

_Alors que pensez vous de la vie de Hermione chez Remus ? Sanguini le serpent? Oui Pattenrond n'existe pas ici. L'endroit ? J'adore l'Australie à vrai dire. Le retour et le départ précipité de Sirius ? La suite la semaine prochaine, ily_

Merci d'avoir lu !

unconscious-souls


	20. Ch20 Le début d'un enfer

_Hey mes chats ! Vous savez quoi ? Il y a pas longtemps j'ai fais tombé mon téléphone dans les toilettes je vous jure j'ai eu trop peur ! Mais aleluja il marche encore, il y a juste des taches dessus mais sa ne beug pas ! HEUREUSEMENT. Sinon vous allez bien ? Moi je meurs de chaud ou je suis. Bon je ne raconte pas plus sinon je vais m'emporter ! Voilà le chapitre 20, bonne lecture mes chats !_

* * *

**chapter twenty :**

_ Huitième mois._

Remus n'était en aucun cas d'accord avec Hermione mais elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sorte dehors alors que les Mangemorts la cherchaient sans relâche. Personne ne savait qu'elle logeait chez Remus et c'était une chose parfaite. Ginny lui avait envoyé une invitation à une petite soirée entre amis pour les vacances. Hermione ne voulait pas partir sans les voir une dernière fois. Elle ne leur dirait pas au revoir, mais les voir lui ferait le plus grand bien ! Car, en effet, elle avait décidé de partir le lendemain.

Elle allait profiter de la petite fête qu'organisait Ginny pour revoir tout ses amis. Elle ne savait pas si les anciens Serpentard serait présent après tout elle était une grande amie de Pansy et Théodore, et entre elle et Blaise le fil passait, avec un peu de mal tout de même.

Puis Damon ? Est-ce qu'il serait présent ? Elle en doutait fortement. Après tout elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de lui, comme elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de personnes. Mais est-ce qu'elle faisait un effort de son côté, elle ? Pas du moins.

Harry et Ron n'était toujours pas rentré de leur foutu expédition et Hermione n'arrêtait pas de cogiter. Elle aurait du mettre ses recherche pour un peu plus tard et aidé Harry et Ron à détruire les horcruxe afin de détruire Voldemort et évité la probabilité d'une effroyable guerre.

Hermione arriva devant la porte du Terrier et toqua troi fois. Elle entendit quelque chose derrière elle, la jeune femme se retourna brutalement. Mais il n'y avait rien. Tu deviens parano ma pauvre, se dit-elle. Quelque seconde plus tard elle entendit un "POP" et un elfe lui ouvrit la porte. Hermione fut étonné de voir un elfe de maison chez les Weasly mais n'en fit pas plus attention. Il lui prit son manteau en la dévisageant, connaissant bien l'identité de cette personne, et aussi pour l'animal qu'elle avait autour du cou. Mais elle ne le quitterait en aucun cas et le serpent s'éclipsa aussitôt en rentrant dans ses vêtements comme il avait l'habitude de faire pour se cacher.

— **Hermione Granger !**

La jeune femme releva la tête et s'avança afin de prendre Neville dans ses bras. Il avait beaucoup changé, comme tout le monde surement, comme elle aussi. Il était quelque peu plus grand qu'avant et plus musclé sans aucun doute.

— **Tu as énormément changé !**

— **Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi Neville.**

Une tête rousse apparut au bout du couloir et sauta dans les bras de Hermione. Ginny Weasley. La brune se recula après avoir serré contre elle son amie et rigola de la moue de trois pieds de long qu'avait Ginny. Il n'y avait personne de la famille Weasley, il avait laissé Ginny prendre les choses en mains.

— **Si Neville n'avait pas dit ton nom, je ne t'aurais surement pas reconnu. Mais par Merlin Mione qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ?**

— **J'ai plus vraiment le temps d'en prendre soin tu sais.**

La rousse lui sourit et Hermione lui rendit son sourire. Elle entra dans le salon et tout les regards se tournèrent vers elle. La jeune femme était la dernière arrivé et attirait donc l'attention de chaque personnes présentes.

Il y avait Luna qui vivait toujours dans un autre monde, Seamus, Dean, Cormac qui trouvait Hermione de plus en plus belle et qui ne manquerait pas de lui dire. Hermione sourit quand elle vit ses amis les anciens Serpentards.

Pansy Parkinson s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras en lui posant des dizaines de questions plus incompréhensible les unes que les autres. Elle enlaça ensuite chaque personnes et une fois arrivé devant Blaise elle se contenta de serrer la main qu'il lui tendait. Ce n'était pas l'amour fou entre eux, malgré que Blaise soit devenu amis avec les autres sous les conseils de Pansy. Il n'avait pas vu Hermione depuis Poudlard alors il n'avait eu aucune occasions de sympathiser avec elle. Malgré que durant leurs fin d'année il lui ai parlé plusieurs fois et qu'il l'ait admiré pour son courage face aux regards que les élèves lui donnaient, ceux qui la jugeaient de devenir la méchante. Oui, il l'appréciait tout de même.

La jeune femme sentit Sanguini remonter sur son dos et s'entourer autour de son cou, se qui provoqua un mouvement de recul pour chaque personnes.

— **Si je m'attendais à se que tu ai un animal de compagnie j'aurais plutôt pensé à un chat Hermione ! **rigola Dean.

— **Je vous présente Sanguini, il est inoffensif.** répondit-elle en souriant.

Une fois à table, les discutions sur tout ce qui avait pus se passer purent enfin commencer. Hermione était assise entre Neville et Ginny, en face d'elle il y avait Pansy aux côtés de Théodore et Blaise. Il y avait aussi Seamus et Dean l'un en face de l'autre, Luna a côté de Neville et Cormac au côté de Ginny.

— **Alors faite moi part de ce que j'ai manqué durant ces huit mois ! **demandât Hermione.

Pansy, en tant que professionnel du commérage s'empressa de répondre.

— **Neville et Luna sont enfin ensemble, **sourit-elle en regardant les deux concerné, **moi avec Blaise, **ce dernier la fusilla du regard mais Pansy ne pus s'empêcher de rire. **Théodore est en formation pour devenir professeur de potion. **Hermione applaudit Nott et ce dernier rougit. **Après la fin d'année nous avons tous mis nos différents de côté et on peut dire que nous sommes tous amis.**

— **Il ne faut pas en dire trop non plus Pansy. **rigola Ginny.

Hermione était heureuse que la rousse accepte enfin le fait qu'elle ait pu être amis avec les Serpentards auparavant. Les préjugés qu'ils avaient sur eux étaient en réalité faux. Elle pouvait enfin mettre tout ses problèmes de côté le temps d'une soirée, l'absence de ses deux meilleurs amis, les Mangemorts qui veillaient à chaque coins de rue, la disparition de se stupide homme.

La jeune femme se perdit dans ses pensée à l'évocation d'une tête blonde et heureusement pour elle Neville la sortit de ses pensées.

— **Mais assez entendu de nous, parle nous de toi Hermione. **

Hermione regarda derrière elle et aperçu la gazette du sorcier. Il y avait une photo d'elle et en gros titre on pouvait lire "Elle n'a jamais été celle qu'on pensait".

— **Je pense que vous avez entendu parler de moi dans la gazette.**

Le silence retomba et la jeune femme se dépêcha de le couper, se sentant légèrement mal à l'aise. C'est vrai qu'ils connaissaient tous qui elle était maintenant, tout le monde la connaissait. Tout le monde la trouvait étrange désormais.

— **Sa fera bientôt huit mois que j'organise des recherche afin de partir à la découverte de sorcier possédant les même don que moi. Remus est certain que je ne suis pas la seule, je ne lui donne pas beaucoup d'espoir. Mais c'est connu la ou nous cherchons nous trouvons. **Pansy allait parler mais Hermione la coupa en rigolant. **Et non je ne suis pas en couple Pansy, appart mes livres, Remus, Tonks et Ted je ne vois personne.**

Tout le monde se mit à rire et la gène qu'avait causé l'histoire de Hermione disparut rapidement. Malheureusement un nouveau sujet de conversation vint coupé court à la rigolade des amis.

— **Vous avez entendu parler de ce qu'il se passe au manoir Malefoy ?**

A l'évocation de ce foutu nom, la pression qu'elle exerça sur son verre fit qu'il explosa. Ginny sursauta et s'empressa de nettoyer le dégât à l'aide de sa baguette sous le regard désolé de la brune.

— **Excusez moi, vieux réflexe.**

— **Non c'est ma faute je n'aurais pas dut. **reprit Blaise.

Il y eu un silence durant quelque seconde avant que Ginny ne reviennent dans l'espoir de faire changer d'humeur tout ses convives.

— **Regardez ce que j'ai la !**

Elle brandit une bouteille de whisky pur feu et tout le monde applaudit, même Hermione fit un effort. Après tout elle s'était juré de mettre tout ses problèmes de côté ce soir. Malefoy est un problème, alors il va de côté. Bien qu'il n'est pas un problème pour elle, il est tout simplement une erreur de la nature, rien de plus.

La soirée passa rapidement, animé par les cris de joies, les fous rire et ... l'alcool. L'alcool coulait à flot ce soir et même Neville qui d'habitude était toujours très sérieux c'était laisser tenter par le plaisir fou que procurait l'alcool. Peut-être aurait-il du s'abstenir, car lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment bu d'alcool avait très vite vu qu'il n'y avait pas que des bons cotés et il avait de suite goutté au effet dévastateur de l'alcool.

Neville gisait maintenant sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain à proximité des toilettes sentant que l'alcool lui brûler le foie et qu'il ne tarderait surement pas à remonter. Luna elle n'avait jamais eu besoin d'alcool pour divaguer et elle était en train de raconter comment son père l'avait un jour pendu par les pieds pendant deux jours entier pour la débarrasser des narguoles qui vivaient dans les cheveux blond de la jeune fille.

Seamus était partis se coucher lui qui d'habitude était toujours prêt à faire la fête, il avait attraper la grippe " une putain de maladie de moldu" comme il aimait l'appeler. Puis bien sur il y avait Dean, Cormac, Pansy, Blaise, Ginny. Blaise et Pansy étaient en train de boire, boire et encore boire, comme ils avaient tout les deux l'habitude de faire. Cormac avait parié que les hommes tenaient mieux l'alcool que les filles. Mais pour l'instant, le trio de choc des deux anciennes Gryffondors et de la Serpentard étaient en train de ridiculiser ces pauvres petits qui osaient s'appeler des hommes.

Après tout Hermione avait passé un bon temps de son été enfermé dans la chambre que Remus lui avait donnée. Mais elle n'était pas si seule à l'intérieur, elle avait quelque bouteille d'alcool sorcier, mais aussi moldus.

Alors que Hermione venait de terminer son énième verre de whisky pur feu mélangé avec toutes les boissons alcoolisé qu'ils avaient pus trouver dans la maison. Dean s'effondra, le pauvre avait tellement bu qu'il ne tenait même plus pour ses jambes. Si ses amis avaient été sobres, ils seraient aller le voir et lui aurait demander s'il ne s'était pas fait mal, mais ils étaient tous tellement saoul et mort de rire que ceci les fit seulement s'esclaffer à nouveaux.

Dean, Seamus et Ginny finissèrent par monter se coucher. Pansy qui avaient tellement bus qu'elle ne pouvait même pas marcher décida de rester dormir sur le canapé et Cormac et Hermione montèrent ensemble quatre à quatre les escaliers.

Hermione n'avait pas réfléchis à ou allait-elle pouvoir dormir puisque presque toutes les chambres étaient occupés. Mais la question fut vite résolu quand Cormac la tira à sa suite dans une des dernière chambres libres chambre avant de claquer la porte et de la fermer à clé, toujours en rigolant comme un abruti fini.

Hermione était dos au mur, en train de se concentrer pour ne pas continuer à rire comme une débile elle aussi. Quand Cormac planta ses deux yeux dans les siens, ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux de rire avant que le jeune homme ne se jette sur Hermione et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. La jeune femme fut d'abord choqué mais répondit rapidement au baiser.

Hermione n'avait pas l'air de mesuré ses gestes. Était-elle sous l'emprise de l'alcool ou avait-elle tout simplement envie du beau brun ? Ce serait à tout jamais une question sans réponse. Elle entreprit d'enlever de tee-shirt de Cormac et bientôt celui-ci se retrouva au sol, suivis de la robe de la jeune femme. Cormac n'avait pas l'air brusque au contraire, il souleva la sorcière et cette dernière enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de McLaggen.

Elle sentit la pression de son soutien-gorge se défaire et bientôt il vint rejoindre les vêtements des deux jeunes gens éparpillé sur le sol. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de s'embrasser et on se demandait bien comment ils faisaient pour rester aussi longtemps sans respirer. Hermione essayait de agripper difficilement au dos du jeune homme et elle le griffait à plusieurs reprise. Cormac poussa un grognement de douleur, ce qui fit rire la jeune brune.

Le brun poussa Hermione jusqu'au lit où ses genoux entrèrent en contact avec le matelas et elle tomba a la renverse sur le lit , en rigolant, Cormac sur elle. Il se jeta a nouveau sur sa bouche, puis sur sa nuque et la jeune femme ne pu retenir un léger cris de surprise qui fit glousser Cormac à nouveau. Ils s'attaquèrent au dernier bout de tissus sur la peau de chacun. C'étaient bien les seuls de tous encore réveillé et en pleine parti de jambes en l'air.

Il venait tout juste d'être huit heure du matin quand Hermione sortit de son sommeil, elle avait encore la tête qui tournait en plus de son affreuse migraine. Mais elle ne voulait pas rester pour dire au revoir à ses amis. Car elle savait que Ginny lui demanderait de rester et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas refuser. Et la dernière chose que voulait Hermione c'était mettre ses amis en danger.

En tachant d'être la plus silencieuse possible Hermione retira les bras de Cormac qui était enroulé autour de sa taille. Le jeune homme grogna et se retourna. Elle ramassa ensuite ses affaires de la veille et les enfila rapidement.

Elle pris un petit bout de parchemins sur la commode de la chambre et s'empressa de griffonner un petit mot expliquant à l'ancien Gryffondor que la jeune fille s'en voulait de partir comme une voleuse mais qu'elle ne voulait pas d'au revoir tragique. Elle lui expliqua aussi qu'elle avait passé une excellente nuit, en se relisant, Hermione ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit rire. Elle signa rapidement le mot et sortit de la chambre en faisant bien attention à ne pas claquer la porte.

Elle dévala les escaliers dans le silence le plus complet et saisi son sac qui était resté vers la porte d'entrée. Sanguini qui s'était lui endormi sur le canapé pas loin de Pansy, siffla doucement. Hermione s'approcha doucement afin de ne pas réveiller son ami et lui tendit son bras, l'animal ne se fit pas prié et vint s'enrouler autour du cou de la jeune femme.

Hermione prit ensuite une plume et un parchemin et s'assit sur la grande table de la cuisine.

_Mes chers amis,_

_J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée comme je n'en avais pas passé depuis des mois et je ne vous remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir montrés que tout n'était pas tombé au plus bas et qu'il était temps pour moi de me relever et de recommencer a me battre. Mais malheureusement le soleil c'est levé et la réalité nous a rattrapé. Quand vous trouverez ce mot, je serais sûrement de retour dans ma cachette. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous dire au revoir en face , mais je sais que vous essayerez de me retenir et je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger. Les Mangemorts sont à ma recherche et je ne veux pas qu'ils s'en prennent a vous par ma faute. Ginny j'aimerais que au retour de Harry et Ron, tu leur dise à quel point je les aime, à quel point ils vont me manquer. Vous aussi vous allez me manquer. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, c'est mon devoir. Alors je part._

_Adieu ou au revoir. Qui sait ? Je reviendrais peut-être quand tout ceci prendras fin._

_Mione._

Alors qu'elle remettait la plume en place et qu'elle déposait son petit mot sur la table de la cuisine elle entendit les vieux plancher de la maison craquer. Non ! Non tout mais pas ça, quelqu'un était déjà réveillée, elle allait devoir lui dire au revoir, et c'est ce dont elle voulait le moins.

Elle se tourna vers la source de ce bruit. Zabini se tenait devant elle, les bras croisé l'air sérieux.

— **Alors tu t'en vas ?**

— **Blaise, s'il te plait..**

— **Non Hermione tu peux choisir ! **dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. **Tu as le choix tu n'es pas obligé de partir dans ta quête. Tu peux resté ici avec nous et si une guerre éclate tu seras là !**

Quelque larmes coulèrent le long des joues de la jeune femme et elle les essuya d'un revers de mains.

— **Je n'ai pas le choix. Mon destin a été tracé à l'avance, c'est ainsi.**

Hermione laissa à nouveau couler les larmes sur ses joues. Elle remonta son sac sur son épaule et elle cacha son visage à l'aide de son manteau. Elle s'apprêta à partir mais Zabini la retint et contre toute attente il la prit dans ses bras.

— **Promet moi de prendre soin de toi.**

La brune hocha la tête et sortit de la maison. Elle regarda à droite, puis à gauche. Il n'y avait personne, tant mieux pour elle. Au lieu de transplaner dans les secondes qui venaient, Hermione marcha un peu. Elle respirait l'air frais du matin de Mars.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre derrière elle. La jeune femme rabaissa un peu plus sa capuche sur sa tête et se retourna doucement. Un homme encapuchonné de noir, mais celui-ci paraissait différent des autres Mangemorts. Il se contentait de la regarder en trifouillant un genre de pendentif entre ses mains.

Elle n'arrivait pas a distinguer son visage mais il lui paraissait familier. Cette allure, elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce personnage quelque part. Hermione hocha sa tête de gauche à droite et transplana aussi vite que possible.

L'homme regarda la jeune femme disparaître et quelque seconde plus tard il arrêta de trifouiller son pendentif. Il retira alors sa capuche, ce visage Hermione aurait pus le reconnaître entre mille. Mais il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle ignore son indenté. Un sourire sadique vint orner les lèvres de l'homme et il transplana à son tour.

— **Te revoilà enfin Hermione !**

Tonks prit la jeune femme dans ses bras en souriant de toute ses dents. Cette femme était tout simplement extraoirdinaire, il n'y avait pas d'autre mots pour la décrire.

Elle laissa Hermione monter se laver et changer de vêtements. Une fois propre et vêtu d'un jean et d'un gros pull, la jeune femme redescendit. Elle avait la même mine que ce matin, la gaieté avait disparut de son visage. Mais comment être heureux quand on est contraint de quitter toutes les personnes chers à nos yeux ?

Hermione s'assit en face de Remus à la table de cuisine et elle souffla bruyamment. L'homme releva la tête de la gazette du sorcier et lança un regard interrogateur à Hermione. Cette dernière regarda la photo sur la première page du journal. C'était elle, son visage légèrement caché par un voile noir. On voyait son regard doré, elle paraissait inquiète. Hermione se souvenu de ce jour ou elle était sortit sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter elle ne sait plus quoi exactement. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas du sortir.

— **Je suis enfin déterminé à partir, c'est maintenant ou jamais.**

— **Il le faut Hermione ! Je suis certain que ce ne sera pas la dernière journée ou nous nous verrons.**

Hermione l'espérait au plus profond d'elle-même en effet.

— **J'ai vu un Mangemort tout à l'heure..**

— **Il t'a suivi ? **demanda Remus, inquiet.

— **Non, il ne paraissait pas comme les autres Mangemorts. Il n'avait pas la même cape et .. **Hermione grogna. **Sa m'énerve mais j'ai l'impression de connaitre cet homme.**

— **Les Mangemorts se ressemble tous quand ils ont leurs cape tu sais.**

Hermione souffla, c'était définitif elle devait partir. Cet endroit lui rappelait tellement de bon moments, comment tout les mauvais malheureusement. Si elle partait, elle serait définitivement une autre personne. C'était certain.

Hermione posa sa petite sacoche en bandoulière sur son lit et y jeta un sort d'agrandissement. Il fallait mieux si elle voulait y faire entrer tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour partir d'ici à la recherche de sorciers comme elle. Elle y engouffra tout ses vêtements, après tout si elle les trouvait est-ce qu'elle reviendrait ? La jeune femme n'y pensait pas vraiment.

Elle s'avança vers son petit bureau rempli de parchemin et de livres sorciers comme livres moldus. Sur le mur il y avait l'immense carte du monde recouvert d'une dizaines de petits parchemins accroché à diverse endroit de la carte. Hermione rangea correctement tout les parchemins qui pouvait lui être utile dans son livre sur la magie interdite qu'elle a toujours avec elle depuis Poudlard et elle le mit dans son sac.

Son serpent dormait enroulé sur l'oreiller. Elle le réveilla doucement et l'animal se redressa. Comme à son habitude elle lui tendit son bras et il vint se faufiler à l'intérieur de son pull. Cela ne la dérangeait pas d'avoir un corps enrouler autour de son ventre, elle en avait pris l'habitude. Ainsi il ne sortirait pas d'ici avant un long moment.

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes elle avait presque vidé la chambre qu'elle utilisait chez Remus. Elle prit sa petite sacoche bien remplie et descendit dans la cuisine ou elle y trouva toute la petite famille attablé devant un bon repas, qui n'attendaient plus qu'elle. Hermione ne saurait comment les remercier pour leur soutien, leur hospitalité. Remus et Tonks font parti des plus belles personnes qu'elle eut rencontré dans sa vie.

— **Viens prendre des forces Hermione, j'ai préparer une bonne soupe. **sourit Tonks.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire et déposa sa sacoche sur le recoin de la table et s'assit au coté du petit Teddy, non sans passer sa main sur la tête du petit qui lui rigola comme à chaque fois.

— **Tu es prête Hermione ? **demandât Remus.

— **Parfaitement prête. **soupira t-elle.

Remus lui sourit et Hermione lui rendit son sourire. En effet elle s'était enfin mis en tête qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle se sauve. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici sans faire courir le risque d'être en danger aux personnes qu'elle aime.

Soudain une explosion retentit à l'extérieur de la maison. Remus fronça les sourcils et se leva de la table. Il prit sa baguette et ouvrit la porte d'entrée afin de voir d'ou provenait ce bruit. Hermione se tourna vers Tonks et cette dernière haussa des épaules avant de ce concentrer à nouveau sur le repas de son fils.

— **Par Merlin ! Sortez vite d'ici !**

Remus revint en courant dans la pièce et les deux jeunes femmes se relevèrent soudainement. L'homme prit brutalement la sacoche de Hermione et lui jeta à la poitrine.

— **Mais Remus que ce passe t-il ? **hurla Tonks.

— **Les Mangemorts ! Ils viennent pour Hermione !**

Cette dernière empoigna sauvagement sa baguette et s'avança vers Remus, malheureusement pour elle ce dernier lui empêcha de faire un seul mouvement. Elle devait l'aider, il le fallait. Elle ne devait pas les laisser faire.

Une deuxième explosion retentit et des dizaines de gravas et de poussières s'infiltrèrent dans la pièce. Hermione entendit un rire démoniaque bien familier, pourtant elle ne pouvait pas y mettre un nom dessus.

Hermione regardait partout dans la pièce. Son serpent venait de sortir de sa cachette favorite et avait sauté sur l'un des Mangemorts. Tonks avait pris Teddy dans ses bras et était vite sortit se réfugier autre part sous les hurlement de Remus. Deux mains lui empoignèrent les épaules et Hermione plongea son regard dans le regard inquiet de l'ancien professeur.

— **Hermione .. Hermione regarde moi ! Tu vas te sauver tout de suite. **elle hocha la tête de gauche à droite. **Je ne te laisse pas le choix sort d'ici !**

Il la poussa en dehors de la pièce et Hermione fut malheureusement contrainte d'obéir. Remus se retourna vers un des Mangemorts présent et lui lança un sort. Hermione sursauta quand elle le vit en difficulté.

— **STUPEFIX ! **hurla t-elle.

Le sort toucha de plein fouet le Mangemort qui allait attaquer Remus par derrière et il s'écroula lourdement sur le sol. L'homme se retourna vers la jeune femme et lui cria une dernière fois de s'enfuir. Elle cria le nom de son animal et se dernier sauta rapidement vers le bras qu'elle lui tendait.

— **Elle est là ! **

Hermione esquiva de justesse le rayon lumineux qui se dirigea vers elle. Deux Mangemorts se présentèrent devant elle et d'un geste de la main et les envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de s'enfuir à l'extérieur de la maison et de courir à en perdre haleine.

Elle arriva rapidement au grand chêne à tout juste quelque mètres de la maison. Elle se laissa tomber violemment et tenta vainement de reprendre son souffle. Comment avait-ils put savoir qu'elle était chez Lupin ? Comment ? Elle n'était pas sorti durant tout ces foutu mois, elle n'avait éveillé aucun soupçons sur sa cachette.

Par Merlin ! Elle n'avait pas vu ou était parti Tonks et son fils ! Hermione se releva brutalement et retourna vers la maison en courant. Même si Remus lui avait répété des centaines de fois de s'enfuir, elle n'était pas lâche et abandonnerait pas la famille dont l'homme qui ont tellement fait pour elle.

Une énième explosion retentit et les fenêtres explosèrent unes à unes. Le corps de la jeune femme fut violemment projeté en arrière et Hermione grogna sous la douleur que lui provoqua cette chute. Après quelque secondes elle se releva doucement et aperçu Remus à travers la fenêtre. Rapidement elle se redressa et rampa vers la fenêtre. Malheureusement pour elle, il était prisonnier de deux Mangemorts et malgré sa force il ne pouvait s'échapper.

— **Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu nous dise ou cette foutu sorcière s'est enfui !**

Lupin ne broncha pas du moindre au contraire, il bomba le torse et fusilla du regard le Mangemort qui se tenait devant lui. Hermione vit de long cheveux blond venir vers elle, rapidement elle se coucha dans les herbes et passa inaperçu au yeux de Lucius Malefoy. La vue de cet insupportable homme ne fit qu'augmenter sa haine et sa douleur.

Elle se redressa et s'avança vers la fenêtre. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, elle ferait quelque chose ! Son regard croisa celui de Remus, et ce dernier hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

— **Tu vas te décider à parler ou je te tuerais !**

Hermione sursauta à l'entente de cette phrase et Remus la défi du regard de faire un seul mouvement. Le quatrième Mangemort, ou plutôt la quatrième Mangemort s'avança vers l'homme et pointa sa baguette vers lui.

Hermione se crispa soudainement, de la ou elle était il était impossible que les Mangemorts la voient même si Lupin la voyait bien. Mais elle pouvait voir toute l'effroyable scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Et elle ne faisait rien.

— **Avada Kedavra.**

Et c'est avec un dernier regard adressé à Hermione que Remus Lupin s'écroula sur le sol, mort.

La jeune femme hurla douloureusement et se laissa tomber sous la fenêtre quand elle vit les Mangemorts se retourner vers elle. Les larmes s'écoulèrent par dizaines sur ses joues. Il est mort. Non elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Par Merlin ils étaient venu pour elle ! Pas pour lui ! Ils n'avaient aucune raison de le tuer. Mais ce qui est fait est fait. Remus Lupin, l'homme qui avait tout fait pour aider Hermione venait de perdre la vie.

— **Je la tiens !**

Hermione se releva rapidement et vit les quatre Mangemorts sortir rapidement de la maison. Elle les fusilla du regard et esquiva d'un geste rapide tout les sorts qui fusèrent vers elle. A son tour elle en jeta un sur un des deux Mangemorts qui tenait Remus et il s'écroula inconscient sur le sol. Elle se concentra sur les trois restant et il s'écroulèrent uns à uns sous la douleur que leurs provoquait la sorcière différente de tous. Malheureusement le dernier se releva rapidement et en voyant ses compagnon en danger il se jeta sur Hermione. D'un geste de la main elle le projeta en arrière et avec un dernier regard vers le corps mort de Remus, Hermione transplana.

Elle atterrit au beau milieu de la foret, la ou elle avait découvert son serpent se faisant attaqué par l'aigle. Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de se relever et éclata en sanglot allongé sur le sol terreux et froid de la foret. Elle hurla une énième fois en se recroquevillant sur elle-même.

Alors c'est ça que l'on ressentait après avoir perdu un être cher ? Hermione connaissait cette douleur, cette douleur insupportable que l'on ressent au plus profond de son cœur. Cette impression que l'on a de se faire arracher le cœur à mains nues. Que votre cerveau ne fonctionne plus, qu'on vous compresse le crane. Cette envie de tout abandonner soudainement, de tout lâcher. Sa faisait tellement mal, c'était tellement horrible. Cette sensation qu'elle ressentait une deuxième fois. Cette sensation d'être seule au monde.

Hermione s'accroupit doucement sur le sol terreux de la foret lugubre. Elle se promit de retrouver ces foutus Mangemorts et de leurs offrir une mort lente et douloureuse uns à uns. C'était le sort qui devait leur être réservé, mourir par les mains de Hermione Granger. Elle n'avait encore tuée personne, car nous ne sommes pas en temps de guerre. Mais ceci était bien une preuve du futur règne de Lord Voldemort et Hermione n'hésiterait pas à tuer.

Après de longues heures à pleurer et à hurler sur le mauvais sort qui s'abattait sur elle. Hermione essuya rageusement ses joues et se releva doucement. Son corps tremblait et elle aurait beaucoup de mal à marcher sans prendre le risque de trébucher. La jeune femme releva la tête vers le ciel noir. Il devait faire nuit depuis quelque heures en effet.

Hermione refusait pertinemment de retourner au domicile de Remus. Ou ce qui en restait, en effet la maison était surement encore entrain de brûler. Cette vision d'horreur lui fit échappé un sanglot et Hermione faillit s'écrouler à nouveau sur le sol.

Finalement elle sortit sa baguette.

— **Lumos. **murmurât-elle entre deux sanglots.

Grace à la faible lumière de la lune et à la lumière de sa baguette Hermione y vit un peu plus dans le noir de la nuit.

— **Sanguini ? Ou es tu ?**

Elle entendit un sifflement derrière elle et fut quelque put rassuré de trouver son animal. Hermione s'accroupit vers Sanguini et ce dernier rampa sur son bras afin de s'installer à son endroit favoris : son cou, ou il s'installa à la façon d'une écharpe.

Hermione se mit à marcher droit devant elle. Elle ne savait vraiment pas dans quelle direction aller. En transplanant elle avait penser à l'endroit ou elle avait sauvé Sanguini des griffes de l'aigle. Ainsi elle avait reconnu la direction qu'elle avait pris pour y venir mais elle se refusait de retourner dans l'endroit ou le corps de Remus devait encore reposer. Entre les flammes.

Alors elle était parti dans l'autre direction. Elle n'avait presque plus la force de transplaner, et elle n'en avait même pas l'envie. On aurait pu croire qu'elle était une sorte de morte-vivante errant dans les bois. Elle n'avait aucunement peur des bruits autour d'elle, des probables bêtes ou monstres qui pourraient lui sauter dessus n'importe ou, n'importe quand. Plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre désormais.

Prise par un élan soudain. Hemione s'arrêta net sur place. Sanguini releva la tête et plongea son regard brillant dans les yeux rouge sang de sa maîtresse. Hermione se mit à sangloter à nouveau. Elle puisa dans ses dernière forces et finalement elle réussi à transplaner au domicile de Remus.

— **Aguamenti ! **fit-elle en pointant sa baguette sur les dernières flammes qui entourait la maison.

La jeune femme entra dans la maison et pleura toute les larmes qui pouvait lui rester. Elle entra dans la cuisine et s'écroula devant le corps sans vie de Remus. Heureusement les flammes n'avaient pas englouti le corps, il était toujours intact. Hermione agrippa le pull de l'homme et le secoua de ses faibles forces.

— **Non ! Remus tu n'es pas partis ! Ce n'est pas toi qu'ils voulaient c'est moi ! Je t'en pris Merlin, il n'est pas mort ! **hurla t-elle à tort et à travers.

La jeune femme laissa tomber sa tête sur le torse froid de Remus. Il ne pouvait pas, il avait pas le droit de partir ainsi. C'était un homme d'honneur qui ne méritait par de mourir de la sorte, il ne méritait pas de mourir tout simplement.

Elle aurait du l'aider. Mais elle était bien trop tétanisé par la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. La jeune femme n'était pas encore prête, elle n'arrivait pas à agir rapidement en cas de besoin. Elle n'était pas courageuse, pensait-elle. Elle aurait pus faire souffrir les Mangemorts d'un seul regard pourtant elle ne l'a pas fait. Elle a obéis à Remus et cela lui a couté la vie.

Après une trentaine de minutes à sangloter la tête sur le corps de l'homme. Hermione se releva doucement, elle fulminait de rage. Son visage était crispé par la colère, la crainte, la peur. La couleurs de ses yeux qui ne la quittait pas depuis la mort de Remus. Elle ne pouvait pas se calmer, il lui en était impossible, il lui en serait impossible.

Mais elle le devait, elle devait faire taire sa tristesse. Elle devait réussir à transformer cette peine en une rage irréversible sinon se serait tout simplement insupportable pour elle. Il lui était tout bonnement impossible de faire le deuil d'une personne comme Remus Lupin. Même en vingt ans elle ne pourrait y arriver.

La jeune femme ferma longuement les yeux. Elle inspira et expira fortement durant de longues minutes. Enfin elle rouvrit les yeux, ses deux pupiles brillaient d'une rouge sang. Sanguini se redressa droit devant elle et baissa sa tête comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était désolé. C'est fou, il n'avait rien d'un animal sauvage. Hermione lui caressa doucement la tête et Sanguini rentra dans la manche de son pull et vint se loger autour de sa taille.

Soudain elle entendit comme un craquement de verre derrière elle. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner qu'elle fut violemment frapper au crane. Hermione s'écroula sur le sol, inconsciente.

* * *

_NE ME TUEZ PAS ! Je vous avoue que j'ai pleuré des litres d'eau en écrivant la scène de la mort de Lupin. J'arrivais pas à le tuer, c'était tout bonnement impossible parce que c'est l'un de mes personnages préférés. Alors je peux vous dire que durant le film j'ai pleuré encore deux ou trois heure après ahah ! Vous vous attendez pas à une scène entre Hermione et attention roulement de tambour CORMAC ? Ensuite je termine ce chapitre sur une touche de suspence j'adore ça ! A la prochaine mes chats._

Merci d'avoir lu !

unconscious-souls


	21. Ch21 Nouveau chez-soi

_Hello mes chats ! Je suis rentré de vacances et je déprime profondément. On aura surement du mal à vous mettre les chapitres tout les vendredi comme prévu et tant donné qu'on a pris pas mal de retard mais on fera de notre mieux, promis ! _

_Voilà le chapitre 21, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture mes chats !_

* * *

**chapter twenty one :**

Hermione se réveilla douloureusement, son corps crispé par la douleurs. Elle avait les jambes engourdis et son dos lui faisait un mal effroyable. C'est quand elle voulu se redresser qu'elle comprit qu'elle avait les mains liées dans le dos. Un à un elle ouvrit doucement ses yeux pour faire face à un sol gris froid et dur.

La jeune femme grogna mais malgré le mal physique elle arriva à se redresser. Elle se décala doucement vers le mur le plus proche. Enfin elle pus s'y adosser, elle souffla doucement. Son corps était encore bien trop douloureux pour qu'elle puisse faire le moindre mouvement brusque, tenter quoi que ce soit pour s'enfuir de cette endroit.

Enfin Hermione prit conscience de la place ou elle était. L'endroit était froid et sans vie, le plafond était bas. Il y avait des genres de poteaux qui maintenaient le plafond. Aucun doute, elle devait être dans un cachot. Mais comment était-elle arrivé ici ? Elle se souvenu alors avoir pleurer sur le corps mort de Remus et après le trous noir. Quelqu'un était venus la chercher, aucune doute la dessus.

Hermione siffla doucement afin d'appeler Sanguini. Elle fut soulagé de sentir un corps se resserrer autour de sa taille. Elle ne sait pas comment mais il n'avait pas bougé, cela la rassurait. Elle tenta alors de voir comment ses mains pouvaient être liées, elle reconnu une corde basique. Hermione ferma les yeux en ce concentrant et elle défi les liens qui lui serraient les poignets. Elle souffla et se massa légèrement les poignets ainsi que les épaules.

Soudain elle entendit comme des voix, des sanglots. Elle se redressa malgré son corps engourdis et marcha dans les fins fonds du cachot.

— **Oh oh !** chuchota t-elle doucement.

Aucune réponses, pourtant les sanglots paraissaient plus proche.

—** Il y a quelqu'un ?** fit une voix.

Hermione reconnu de suite ce timbre de voix féminin, cette voix inquiète. Elle avança un peu plus vite et découvrit une jeune femme assise sur le sol ainsi qu'un vieillard.

—** Par Merlin ! Tonks !**

Hermione s'accroupi devant la femme aux cheveux d'un orange terne cette fois-ci et la serra de toute ses forces dans ses bras. Malheureusement il manquait ce petit bout de personne.

— **Ou est Teddy ?**  
— **J'ai réussi à le déposer chez Andromeda pendant l'attaque puis quand je suis revenu tu avais disparu et .. et** elle commençât à pleurer,** Remus..**

Hermione essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Nymphadora. Elle la prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. La brune n'avait plus aucune goutte d'eau salée à déverser, elle avait épuisé ses réserves.

— **On le vengera Tonks, je te le promet et je n'ai qu'une parole.**

Tonks acquiesça, elle avait le regard rempli de haine comme Hermione. La couleur des yeux de cette dernière était rouge sang, et la couleur noisette n'était pas prête de reprendre sa place.

Soudain ils entendirent des pas dans les escaliers. Tonks chuchota à Hermione de s'éloigner d'elle. La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et courut à l'endroit ou elle était endormi il y a de cela quelque secondes. Elle s'adossa contre le mur et mit ses mains derrière son dos, faisant mine de dormir à nouveau.

Un jeune homme pénétra dans les cachots et ne fit même pas attention à la jeune femme adossé contre le mur, c'est à peine si il lui jeta un regard. Pourtant il aurait du la reconnaître. Il aurait du deviné qui elle était malgré le changement qu'elle avait subi. Il prit le vieillard par le bras et entreprit de ressortir.

C'est alors qu'il vit enfin le visage de la jeune femme adossé contre le mur. Cette dernière ouvrit doucement les yeux et c'est alors que la personne qu'elle vit était celle dont elle s'attendait le moins à voir. Il avait changé, il ressemblait bien plus à un homme désormais, plus grand, plus carré.

Il la détailla de haut en bas, et la femme qui se tenait devant lui était bien plus différente que celle qu'il avait connu. Ses cheveux avait énormément poussé, des mèches lui tombaient devant le visage. Ils étaient aussi plus foncé et moins emmêlé qu'auparavant, le sort qu'elle leurs lançait tout les matins afin de les rendre plus foncé était vraiment efficace. Elle avait prit des formes se qui montrait bien qu'elle n'était plus une adolescente. Elle était tellement belle.

Il croisa ensuite son regard. C'était bien la seule chose qu'il pouvait reconnaître à coup sur. Ce regard rouge sang qu'elle avait ci souvent depuis ces longs mois et depuis cette nuit-là, cette couleurs avait pris sa place dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

Devant lui se tenait Hermione Granger. Devant elle se tenait Drago Malefoy.

La porte du cachot claqua et s'ouvrit brutalement à nouveau. Les murs du cachot se mirent à trembler. Hermione ferma longuement les yeux mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver son calme. Malgré tout elle stoppa son élan et tourna la tête vers la porte afin de ne plus voir l'homme qui la faite souffrir.

Drago se mordit la joue et sortit du cachot. Pourtant il ne referma pas la porte à clef. Il regarda une dernière fois Hermione et cette dernière plongea son regard sang dans celui de Drago. Comme si leurs regards pouvaient mettre les choses au clairs. Elle regarda la porte entrouverte et regarda à nouveau le jeune homme, ce dernier pencha doucement sa tête et disparu en montant les escaliers.

Hermione se précipita alors vers Tonks.

— **Vient avec moi Tonks, on peut sortir !**

Tonks lui sourit doucement et hocha négativement la tête.

— **Ne m'abandonne pas s'il te plait. N'abandonne pas Teddy..**

Tonks se crispa de douleur, elle releva le bas de son pantalon et Hermione découvrit alors une immense entaille rouge, par endroit le sang était séché.

— **On peut soigner ça, ça va aller...** s'affola t-elle, la voix encore tremblante.  
— **Hermione, laisse moi faire. Je vais m'en sortir, mais** elle inspira, **tu dois partir sans moi. C'est ton devoir pas le miens.**

La femme sortit alors un grimoire vieux et hors d'usage de sa poche.

— **Ceci est un portoloin, il t'emmènera à l'endroit que vous aviez trouvé toi et ..** elle inspira doucement. **Remus.**

Hermione remercia Tonks et l'enlaça longuement.

—** Mais toi, qu'est que tu vas-**  
**— Je vais m'en sortir Hermione, je m'en sors toujours.**

Hermione hocha doucement la tête et l'enlaça une deuxième fois avant de lui promettre qu'elle s'en sortirait. Elle se dirigea doucement vers la porte. Elle tata alors ses poches de jean, sa baguette était introuvable. Ces foutus Mangemorts lui avait pris sa baguette. Il fallait qu'elle la retrouve avant de s'enfuir. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait toujours sa sacoche dissimulé sous sa veste.

Elle monta doucement les escaliers qui la menèrent à une petite pièce bien présenté. Elle sortit rapidement de cette dite pièce et tomba dans une sorte de grand salon sombre, un grand lustre était accroché à l'immense plafond. Une grande cheminée poussiéreuse, un grand portrait ornais cette dernière, un portait d'une grande famille. La famille Malefoy. Le cœur de Hermione se mit à cogner violemment dans sa poitrine, ainsi que sa respiration se faisant plus brutale. Un grognement propre à elle-même s'éleva dans le grand salon. Elle s'avança doucement au milieu de la pièce, cherchant un quelconque moyen de sortir.

Malheureusement pour elle, Hermione entendit des dizaines de bruits de pas venir vers elle. Elle était pris au piège. Devant elle, arriva Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy ainsi que Bellatrix. Elle regarda derrière elle mais il n'y avait aucun moyens de s'échapper. Uniquement la porte par laquelle ils venaient tous d'entrer. Hermione dévisagea Bellatrix qui s'avançait dangereusement vers elle. Enfin elle vit sa baguette dans la main de la Mangemort.

—** Comment se fait-elle qu'elle soit sorti celle-là ?** demanda Bellatrix, enchaînant les mots aussi rapidement qu'une tornade.

La sorcière se précipita vers Hermione et lui fourra son couteau sous la gorge. Hermione se débat violemment mais l'entré d'une autre personne la stoppa net. Bellatrix rigola de son rire sadique. Ce rire que Hermione avait entendu lors de l'attaque chez Remus, alors c'était elle. La brune se débattu violemment à nouveau et propulsa Bellatrix sur le mur derrière elle. Elle s'avança doucement vers la Mangemort et cette dernière se recroquevilla sur elle-même, se tordant de douleurs.

Bella grogna à plusieurs reprises en serrant son crane entre ses mains aux doigts long et fin et jeta un regard à son cher neveu. Hermione souffla violemment et recula afin de voir toute les personnes qui l'entouraient.

— **Tu l'as appelé ?** dit-elle à l'égard de Drago, en se redressant brutalement.

Ce dernier regarda Hermione d'un regard rempli d'excuse qu'il ne saurait lui dire.

— **Tu l'as appelé ?!** hurla Bellatrix une nouvelle fois.

Drago ferma longuement les yeux et acquiesça. Soudain on entendit comme une explosion dans la pièce à côté. Un fumée noir s'engouffra dans la pièce et disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparut.

Lord Voldemort fit son entré dans le salon.

La vision de cet être démoniaque refroidis de suite Hermione. Elle ne se l'était jamais imaginé, mais le voir ainsi devant elle. C'était vraiment une vision d'horreur. Mais la personne qu'elle vit derrière lui était un spectacle encore plus affligeant. Cet homme à qui elle avait fait confiance, cet homme qu'elle avait considéré comme son ami. Cet homme qui l'avait épaulé à une époque. Elle refusait de dire son nom, elle se sentait désormais bien trop trahi. Elle n'aura pas vu le Lord longtemps.

Hermione propulsa d'un geste de la main toutes les personnes présentes, excepté Voldemort qui se tenait toujours aussi droit et qui adressa un sourire sadique à Hermione. Elle se jeta sur Bellatrix afin de récupérer sa baguette. Elle sortit alors le portoloin et le brandit droit devant elle.

— **Drago que fait-tu ?** hurla la voix de son père.

Trop tard. Le portoloin emmena Hermione ainsi que Drago, qui lui avait sauté dessus. A vrai dire il n'avait pas réfléchis à deux fois avant d'agir, il ne voulait pas la voir partir. Il était tout bonnement impossible pour lui de l'abandonner une deuxième fois sans lui dire tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

Elle l'avait à peine vu arriver sur elle et désormais elle priait pour qu'il soit propulser bien plus loin qu'a l'endroit ou elle devait atterrir.

Hermione se releva doucement et senti de l'herbe humide et fraîche sous elle. Elle grogna sous la douleur que lui avait provoqué l'atterrissage. Décidément elle souffrait physiquement un peu trop souvent en ce moment. Elle se releva doucement et admira le paysage qui se tenait devant elle.

Un magnifique paysage, une forêt au loin, ainsi que d'immense montagne derrière d'un autre côté. D'immenses montagnes qui se terminaient dans les nuages. C'était un paysage magnifiques, mélangeant les teintes vertes ainsi que les teintes marrons. Des parterre de fleurs violette sous ses pieds. Des fleurs familière pour Hermione.

La jeune femme réalisa alors qu'elle était seule dans cette immense étendue. Elle en conclut alors que son passager clandestin avait atterrit autre part. Hermione se laissa alors tomber à genoux sur le sol. Si elle aurait pus le revoir dans d'autre circonstance, elle n'aurait pas refuser. Il était devenu un monstre, il était devenu un Mangemort. Les personnes qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde, il le savait. Mais il y avait bien une personne qu'elle détestait encore plus que les Mangemorts, cette personne c'était Drago Malefoy. Mais peut-être qu'elle se faisait croire cela pour éviter que ses sentiments ne refasse surface.

Hermione se releva brutalement. Elle ne devait pas éprouver une quelconque émotion. La seule chose qu'elle s'autorisait à ressentir était la haine. Alors tant mieux si il avait disparu elle ne sais ou. Tant mieux si il était mort ou non. Bon débarra.

La jeune femme se sentit soudain attiré par quelque chose, ou quelqu'un qui sait. Elle se releva doucement et marcha droit devant elle. Ses jambes ne répondait plus à son cerveau. Elle était attirée par une force psychique inconnue.

—** Vous allez bien Monsieur ?**

Le jeune homme se releva doucement et grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il regarda l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Un homme qui devait avoir la quarantaine tout juste, de petite taille un peu enrobé.

— **Ou suis-je ?** demandât Drago.  
— **Vous êtes en Australie Monsieur, à Thundelarra !**

Drago dépoussiéra ses vêtements et dévisagea l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Comment avait-il pus atterrir à cet endroit ? Et ou était Granger, elle avait tout bonnement disparut de la circulation. Mais c'était impossible, le portoloin aurait dut les emmené au même endroit tout les deux. Ils auraient surement atterri à quelque mètres l'un de l'autre, mais au mois ils seraient au même endroit.

Ou bien elle s'était relevé avant lui et avait de suite transplané quelque part. Mais comment ? Hermione Granger ne peut pas connaître un endroit ou elle n'a jamais mis les pieds. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens pour le jeune homme.

— **Est-ce que tout vas bien ?** demandât a nouveau l'homme.  
— **Oui. Je dois partir.**

C'est sans un mots de plus à l'égard du quarantenaire que Drago changea de direction. Il ne savait pas ou il était, il ne savait pas ou avait atterrit cette foutu Granger. Drago s'arrêta net. Hermione Granger. Un sourire sadique vint ornée ses lèvres. Finalement il connaissait le moyen de savoir ou elle était.

—** Me voilà parti dans une traque cher Granger.** dit-il en souriant sadiquement.

Hermione s'arrêta net devant un grand chêne blanc. Elle regarda derrière elle, toujours rien. Pourtant elle avait l'impression de connaitre cet endroit. Elle avait l'impression que se paysage cachait quelque chose. Elle sortit alors le bout de parchemins qu'elle avait traduit elle et Remus. Son cœur se resserra en pensant à cet homme désormais mort, mais Hermione ne pouvait pas se permettre de ressentir quoi que se soit d'autre que la haine.

— **Quand l'animal tend sa main, il faut s'en emparer. C'est pas clair tout çà, il y a de quoi devenir fou.**

Sanguini sortit de sa cachette et glissa le long du bras de la jeune femme. Il tourna la tête vers elle et Hermione rit doucement.

— **Qu'est-ce que tu en pense mon petit Sanguini ? Ah si je pouvais parler fourchelangue, on en aurait des choses à se raconter toi et moi.**

Voilà qu'elle devenait totalement folle, se dit-elle. Il est vrai que si elle avait de le même don que Harry Potter, elle passerait tellement de temps à parler avec Sanguini. La vision d'elle et son animal à table entrain d'avoir un sujet de conversation on ne peut plus intelligent la fit rire. Elle sortit alors le parchemins non traduit, celui en latin.

— **Dies animal appetit manum, ut auferant eam.**

Hermione s'étonna elle-même de la façon dont elle avait lu, aucune difficulté. Comme ci elle parlait cette langue morte. N'importe quoi, elle secoua sa tête. Soudain Sanguini se mit à siffler pour attirer l'attention de la jeune femme. Cette dernière baissa le regard vers son animal qui lui regardait la cime du grand chêne blanc.

Les branches se mirent à bouger et quelque feuilles tombèrent sur Hermione et Sanguini. Elle se recula un peu et fut ébahi par le spectacle qui se déroulait devant elle. Un magnifique et immense aigle blanc comme neige atterrit gracieusement devant elle. La jeune femme failli trébucher en arrière mais elle ne rattrapa aussitôt.

Le grand aigle abaissa sa tête comme pour signifier une sorte de respect pour la jeune femme. Sans vraiment comprendre, Hermione finit par faire la même chose. L'aigle s'avança alors doucement vers elle. Elle n'avait jamais vu d'aigle de ce genre aussi immense. Il était magnifique, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Il était d'un blanc éclatant et juste les bout de ses ailes étaient ornés de noir. Ses yeux était d'un rouge brillant, ressemblant étrangement au yeux de la jeune femme.

Soudain il déploya doucement son aile vers Hermione. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils et s'avança un peu plus vers le gigantesque oiseau malgré les sifflements incessants de Sanguini. Après tout l'animal c'était déjà fait attaqué par un oiseau de ce genre. Bien moins gracieux et beaucoup plus petit, mais un aigle tout de même.

— **Quand l'animal tend sa main, il faut s'en emparer...** murmurât Hermione.

Alors, elle releva les yeux vers l'aigle et tendit sa main vers l'aile de l'animal. C'est à peine elle déposa ses doigts fins sur les plumes qu'elle sentit comme des milliards de frissons parcourir son corps. L'oiseau ferma ses yeux et Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Des bourrasques de vent s'infiltrèrent dans la forêt, les arbres s'entrechoquait entre eux. Les nuages dans le ciel se multipliaient uns à uns. Les branches ainsi que les feuilles volèrent dans tout les sens.

Hermione regarda à nouveau l'aigle, qui ouvrit ses yeux. Il rétracta son aile et Hermione fit de même. Alors le vent se calma rapidement et les nuages disparaissaient, laissant place à un immense ciel bleu et aux rayons du soleil. Le gigantesque oiseau tourna sa tête vers les plaines et Hermione suivit son regard.

—** Par Merlin..** souffla t-elle en riant de satisfaction.

Devant elle se dressait un immense et majestueux château qui avait parcouru les décennies. Ainsi que des arbres et des fleurs plus colorés les uns que les autres. Il y avait aussi un lac dont l'eau était parfaitement translucide qui entourait la demeure. Soudain l'endroit immense et vide ou elle avait atterrit paraissait bien plus petit comparé à ce paysage là.

Elle vit alors l'aigle prendre son envol et se diriger vers le château. Hermione se redressa doucement et contempla une dernière fois le paysage avant de suivre la trace de l'oiseau. Plus elle s'approchait du château plus son cœur battait à la chamade. A l'intérieur de cette immense demeure il devait y avoir des gens comme elle. Mais si il n'y en avait pas ? C'était impossible, si il n'y avait personne, l'animal ailé ne lui serait pas apparut.

Finalement après une dizaine de minute elle arriva devant le lac qui la séparait de l'immense entrée dans la cour du château. Hermione soupira rageusement. Voilà qu'elle était coincé désormais. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et vit quelque rochers dispersé un peu partout. Elle sortit alors sa baguette et lança un sort de lévitation.

Rien.

Elle le lançât une deuxième fois. Toujours Rien. Hermione fronça les sourcils et rangea sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean. Enfin elle tenta sa deuxième magie. Elle ferma longuement les yeux en ce concentrant. Après cela, elle ne sut si c'était un pur hasard ou non mais les rochers se suivirent uns à uns pour former un pont de pierre.

Hermione satisfaite d'elle riait aux éclats. Elle traversa le pont, suivit par Sanguini qui pour une fois prenait la peine de ramper derrière elle. Enfin elle arriva devant une gigantesque porte en bois, de couleur assez foncé. Maintenant qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? Toqué ? Ouvrir la porte ?

Elle eut à peine le temps d'effleurer la porte du bout de ses doigts que cette dernière s'ouvrit lentement. A nouveau devant elle se tenait un magnifique paysage, un parc rempli d'arbres et de fleurs tout autant coloré que ceux à l'extérieur du château. Hermione avait l'impression de vivre dans un rêve.

Un vieil homme recouvert d'une cape rouge s'avança vers elle. Il se tenait droit, les mains liées entre elles. Il avait de long cheveux gris parfaitement lisse qui était relâche en arrière, tombant de par et d'autre dans son dos. Hermione le regarda et sursauta légèrement. Elle avait l'impression d'être devant un vieil homme à qui on devait le respect. Ce dernier inclina légèrement la tête en guise de salut et Hermione fit de même.

Sans mot dire il lui tendit son bras. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, mais valait mieux pour elle qu'elle ne dise rien. Qui sait se qui pourrait se passer ? Elle tendit son bras à Sanguini et se dernier vint se faufiler à l'intérieur de son pull. Puis elle posa son bras sur celui du vieillard. Elle eut à peine le temps d'admirer une dernière fois le paysage qu'ils transplanèrent dans une grande pièce.

Le plafond était haut, voir très haut. C'est à peine si on pouvait en distinguer l'existence. La pièce était immense et pouvait contenir une centaine de personne. A la gauche comme à la droite il y avait d'immenses escaliers qui menaient surement dans d'autres magnifiques pièces. Le sol était froid et dur, c'était comme de la pierre grise. Au milieu de la pièce il y avait un immense tapis de velours doré qui conduisait à une sorte d'estrade ou était posé trois sièges, ressemblant fortement à des fauteuils royaux, poussiéreux. Ils n'avaient surement pas servi depuis longtemps. Il y avait aussi un immense lustre qui semblait flotter dans la pièce. Hermione aperçu des dizaines d'oiseaux de toutes les couleurs voler un peu partout dans la hauteur de la pièce. Il y avait aussi deux statues aux extrémité des fauteuils. L'une d'elle représentait un majestueux aigle l'autre représentait un gigantesque vautour.

— **Mon nom est Weatherby Mullroy.**  
**— Je su-**  
**— Hermione Granger.** dit-il en penchant sa tête.  
— **Pardonnez moi mais comment savez vous qui je suis ?**  
**— Tu vient d'une grande famille, laisse moi t'expliquer.**

Le vieil homme siffla et tout les oiseaux qui volaient bien au dessus de leurs têtes descendirent rapidement vers eux. Hermione s'abaissa, évitant ainsi de se prendre un volatile en plein visage.

—** Ire adepto eos.** murmurât-il doucement.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et reconnu parfaitement cette langue, ou plutôt cette langue morte. En tout juste quelque secondes les oiseaux s'envolèrent chacun de leurs côtés. Mullroy joignit ses mains l'une dans l'autre et marcha jusqu'au vieux fauteuil, Hermione le suivit rapidement.

—** Je te souhaite la bienvenue chez nous Hermione, chez toi.**  
**— Chez moi ?**  
**— Cet endroit ne t'as pas été montré pour rien, nous sommes tous comme toi ici.**

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait réussi, elle se doutait que ce château était celui évoqué dans le parchemin en latin. Mais qu'on le lui prouve était encore bien meilleure. Elle se sentait fière, elle avait réussi. Remus serait si fier d'elle.

—** Alors je ne suis pas seule.**  
**— Il est vrai que nous sommes bien moins nombreux mais nous sommes encore en vie.**

Mullroy se tourna alors vers le fond de la salle et Hermione l'imita. Elle fut stupéfaite et à la fois tellement heureuse de voir que devant elle se tenait un troupeau de sorciers recouvert de cape rouge. Ils n'étaient peut-être qu'une vingtaine, mais ils étaient là. Elle ne serait pas seule.

Tous sourire à la vue de Hermione Granger. Ils avait trouvé la dernière des sorciers comme eux encore en vie.

— **Mes frères, mes sœurs. Voici Hermione Granger.** dit le vieillard.

Uns à uns ils s'agenouillèrent devant la jeune femme. Cette dernière haussa les sourcils mais les remercie de leur accueil quelque peu spécial qui la mettait très mal à l'aise.

—** Je t'en pris, suis moi.**

Elle posa sa main sur celle que le vieil homme lui tendit et ils transplanèrent. Ils arrivèrent alors dans une autre pièce qui ressemblait fortement à une chambre. La pièce était vieille et poussiéreuse comme le restant du château à vrai dire. Au milieu de la pièce contre le mur il y avait un immense lit rempli de coussins. Il y avait aussi un grand tapis au beau milieu de la pièce. Un bureau complètement vide. Dans un autre coin de la pièce il y avait un sofa très classe ainsi que deux fauteuil. Juste a côté il y avait une espèce de table de chevet en cristal assez haute, dessus un coussin de velours noir était posé. Les teintes de la pièce était surtout le marron, le beige, le doré et le violet foncé.

Mais le plus beau était surement la vue qu'on avait. Il y avait d'immenses portes ouverte qui donnaient sur tout le reste du château, le parc, ainsi que l'extérieur de la gigantesque demeure. Hermione conclu rapidement qu'ils étaient dans l'une des pièces les plus hautes du château.

Mullroy s'avança alors vers le balcon et fit signe à Hermione de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit rapidement. Sanguini se redressa un peu plus sur l'épaule de Hermione mais quand il vit le vide il se cacha vite à l'intérieur du pull de la jeune femme.

— **Il y a de cela deux siècles nous vivons en paix avec les autres sorciers différent de nous.** commençât alors le vieil homme. **Nous avons nos coutumes ils avaient les leurs. Croient le Hermione nous somme un peuple très différents des autres sorciers. Nos dons nous rendaient bien plus puissants et certains avait peur de nous, d'autre désirait obtenir nos pouvoirs par n'importe quel moyens. Les forces du mal se sont retourné contre nous, le cristal de lunacorpus fut détruit. La pierre que tu porte autour du cou est le dernier fragment d'une humanité entière.**  
— **Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial ce cristal ?**  
**— Il est l'existence d'une autre magie que la magie blanche ou la magie noir. La magie or. Cette magie devenu rare est inconnue aux yeux de tous désormais.**

Hermione se retourna vers l'horizon que le vieillard fixait. Elle buvait ses paroles, elle en apprenait plus sur ses origines sur la magie or comme il disait. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, d'être une autre personne.

— **Comment a t-elle put devenir quasi inexistence si auparavant vous viviez parmi nous ?**  
**— Après la guerre nous nous sommes réfugier dans des châteaux comme celui-ci. Nous vivons entre nous dans plusieurs endroit du monde, cacher aux yeux de tous. Mais il y a de cela une trentaine d'année un monstre ainsi que des centaines d'homme en noir nous pourchassèrent et nous exterminèrent comme de simple bête..**  
—** Lord Voldemort..** murmurât la jeune femme sans que Mullroy ne l'entende.

Un petit oiseau bleu vint se poser juste devant le vieil homme. Ce dernier gratta le crane du volatile avant que le petit oiseau s'envole à nouveau. Hermione écoutait sans relâche Mullroy, il répondait à tout ses questions et elle en prenait note dans son cerveau.

— **Comment se fait-il que je n'ai pas vu cet endroit ?**  
**— Une sorte de bouclier empêche aux sorciers normaux de nous voir, il ne peuvent pas non plus venir par ici. Ils pensent tout simplement que c'est une forêt rempli de bête plus dangereuse les unes que les autres. En d'autre par un sorcier or sera attiré vers un magnifique chêne blanc et l'aigle royal lui montrera le chemin.**

Mullroy rentra à nouveau dans la grande chambre, les mains liées dans le dos. Cet homme se tenait toujours parfaitement droit et ses mains toujours entrelacée devant ou derrière lui. Hermione se retourna et le suivit rapidement.

— **Comme tu vois cette chambre n'a pas été utilisé depuis un long moment. Comme la plus part des pièces du château. C'était un très ancien château appartenant aux sorciers or de ce pays. Mais quand nous avons été victime de la guerre plusieurs d'entre nous s'y sont réfugié des années après. Ce château ne fut pas découvert lors de l'extermination par ce monstre vêtu de noir. Cette chambre est l'une des chambre principal. C'est notre dynastie, il y a des familles de sorciers or plus importante que les autres. Ta famille était l'une d'elle, tu es la dernière descendante, cette pièce te revient de droit. Tu a le choix de partir maintenant que tu sais que tu n'es pas seule.**  
**— Je souhaiterais vivre ici Weatherby.**  
**— J'en serais ravi.**

Hermione baissa la tête en guise de remerciement. Mullroy se retourna alors vers un mur quelque peu spécial. Il leva la main et d'un rapide geste du poignet le mur s'ouvrit. Comme une pièce caché. Il en ressortit quelque secondes plus tard avec une cape rouge identique à toute les autres. Il la dépoussiéra rapidement et la tendit à Hermione.

— **Je ne sais pas à quel membre de ta famille cette cape appartenait, mais désormais elle est tienne.**

La jeune femme remercie le vieillard et déposa la cape sur le lit.

— **Tu es ici chez toi désormais Hermione. J'aimerais que tu sois présente au coucher du soleil dans la Grande Salle, ils seront heureux d'accueillir une personne de la famille Granger comme il se doit. Je te laisse à ta guise.**

Hermione acquiesça et Mullroy disparut à l'extérieur de la pièce. La jeune femme souffla un bon coup en souriant de toutes ses dents. Elle allait enfin être parmi les siens si l'ont puis dire. Elle était triste de quitter ses amis, oui peut-être. Mais elle n'aurait pas supporter les mettre en danger par sa faute. Désormais ils étaient en sécurité comme elle était en sécurité dans ce somptueux château.

Hermione sortit alors sa baguette et nettoya toute la pièce de font en comble. Une fois fini elle put déposer sa petite sacoche sur le grand lit. Sur la gauche de ce dernier il y avait une porte en bois clair. Hermione l'ouvrit et découvrit une magnifique et tout aussi immense salle d'eau. Elle prendrait un bon bain après avoir inspecté le reste de la pièce.

Elle s'avança vers une sorte d'immense penderie. C'était une armoire très haute et assez large. Hermione posa alors ses mains sur les poignets et elle l'ouvrit d'un coup sec. Elle failli s'étrangler avec toute la poussière qui en sortit. Tout en agitant sa main devant son visage elle dépoussiéra d'un coup de baguette. La jeune femme découvrit alors des dizaines de robes plus magnifique les unes que les autres.

Mais l'une d'elle attira plus l'attention de Hermione. La jeune femme pris la robe entre ses mains et la déplia devant elle. Elle était d'un noir ébène magnifique. Il n'y avait pas de bretelle et par endroit le bustier laissait entrevoir la peau de celle qui la portait. A partir de la taille un immense voile noir retombait. Hermione sourit devant une beauté pareille. Alors elle s'engouffra dans la salle d'eau et en ressortit une trentaine de minutes plus tard habillé de cette même robe. Ses cheveux tombaient de par et d'autre sur ses épaules ainsi que dans le creux de son dos. Elle enfila ensuite la cape et fit une belle boucle avec les cordages, elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et les rejeta en arrière.

Hermione s'approcha ensuite de Sanguini qui attendait sur l'un des fauteuils de la pièce et lui tendit son bras. Il s'enroula autour de ce dernier, passa à l'intérieur de la grande manche rouge et ressorti autour du cou de Hermione.

Elle sortit alors de la pièce et descendit le gigantesque escaliers. Il était tout en rond et elle commencerait à avoir le tournis avant d'arriver en bas. A chaque étage elle y trouvait une porte, porte qui cachait d'autres chambres aussi somptueuse que la sienne tout en haut du donjon. Oui cet endroit devait être considéré comme un donjon. Après de longues minutes à se fatiguer dans les labyrinthe du château, Hermione arriva enfin en haut d'un des escaliers qui menaient à la Grande Salle.

—** Je vois que vous avez puisez dans la garde robe des demoiselles.**

Hermione se tourna alors vers l'homme qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Il était lui aussi habillé d'une cape rouge, comme la plupart des sorciers ici après tout. Il était légèrement plus grand qu'elle. Il avait l'air d'avoir le même age qu'elle voir une ou deux années de plus. Il avait les cheveux brun un peu en pétard relevé en arrière. Mais la chose qui attira plus le regard de Hermione c'était ses yeux, cette couleur bleu ciel qui brillait comme les pupilles d'un serpent. Hermione plongea son regard rouge sang dans le sien et répondit au splendide sourire qu'il lui donna.

—** Oh pardon je ne me suis pas présenté je m'appel Nils Thenguel.**  
**— Enchanté je suis Hermione Granger.** sourit-elle.  
—** Je le sais, je suis heureux de vous rencontrer. Avant vous j'étais le dernier à avoir trouvé se refuge.** il lui tendit son bras. **Je vous en prie.**

Hermione hésita et finalement elle enroula son bras autour de celui de Nils. Ils descendirent alors lentement l'immense escaliers en pierre.

— **Qu'est-ce que la garde robe des demoiselles ?**  
**— C'est l'immense penderie qu'il y a dans chacune des chambres des demoiselles, elles sont toute reliées entre elles et offres les même robes. Par exemple celle que vous avez choisi et maintenant indisponible pour les autres femmes.** expliqua le jeune homme.

Hermione haussa les sourcils, cet endroit était définitivement à la fois étrange et sublime. Elle aperçu alors la Grande Salle qui avait bien changé par rapport aux heures précédentes. Elle semblait bien moins vieilles et avait surement été nettoyer. Il y avait une gigantesque table recouvert d'une nappe doré placé parallèlement aux fauteuils sur l'estrade. Elle était recouverte de toutes sortes de nourriture et Hermione salivait rien qu'à cette vision. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait rien avalé depuis qu'elle était endormi dans ce cachot froid.

L'immense lustre était allumé, il formait des dizaines de cercle dans le plafond qui semblait ne pas avoir de fin. Ce plafond lui faisait étrangement pensé au plafond de Poudlard. Son coeur se serra mais elle échappa vite à la nostalgie. Il y avait toujours ces étranges oiseaux qui volaient n'importe ou. Mais cette fois-ci ils n'étaient pas les seuls animaux présents.

Aux côtés des fauteuils il y avait un sublime tigre qui avait l'air de se reposer ainsi qu'un puma au pelage aussi noir que la nuit qui semblait à l'affût du moindre geste. Il y avait aussi quelque chats qui trottinaient gracieusement autour de la table. Il y avait aussi des rongeurs tel que les écureuils qui sautaient un peu partout. Elle aperçu aussi un petit singe aux poils marron et au torse blanc qui était sur l'épaule d'un sorcier. Mais ce qu'on voyait le plus c'était toute les sortes d'oiseaux.

Soudain le silence retomba et tout les regards se retournèrent vers Hermione accroché au bras du jeune Nils, ainsi que les regards des animaux. Ce qu'elle trouva très étrange. Elle s'attarda un peu vers le regard du tigre, elle avait la sensation qu'il aurait pus lui sauter dessus à n'importe qu'elle moment. Elle vit aussi le puma se redresser un peu plus et prendre cet air fier. Hermione resserra automatiquement le bras de Nils, ce qui fit rire ce dernier. Comprenant très vite l'incompréhension de la jeune femme il lui expliqua rapidement.

— **Nous vivons en communion avec la nature Mademoiselle Granger. Ainsi les animaux éprouve un respect immense envers nous et on les considère comme des êtres vivants capable d'éprouver de quelconques sentiments. Nous somme en harmonie avec eux si vous préférez.** rigola le sorcier.

Ils arrivèrent alors en bout de table et tous les sorciers chacun vêtu d'une cape rouge se levèrent. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir quelque peu à la vue de toute cette admiration envers elle. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à un accueil comme celui-ci, elle qui pensait être une simple sorcière or comme eux. Mais leur peuple était définitivement unique, c'est comme si les plus anciennes familles ayant le don de cette magie unique étaient considéré comme des familles royale. Et après ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, Hermione faisait parti d'une très grande famille.

Puis à l'autre bout de la table Hermione vit le vieil homme qui venait de transplaner à son siège. Tout les sorciers se retournèrent vers lui, Mullroy hocha la tête et tous reprirent place. Hermione hésita à s'asseoir mais Nils répondit à sa questions en lui interdisant de s'installer pour l'instant. Il prit ensuite place à sa droite en face d'une femme aux longs cheveux blond aux reflets doré.

D'un geste de la main Mullroy rempli alors son verre en argent d'un liquide rouge virant sur le bordeaux. Hermione regardait attentivement le vieil homme agir, il ne touchait à rien et se contentait de faire à l'aide de sa pensée. La jeune brune se demandait bien quel age il pouvait avoir. Il paraissait être un mage respecté de tous ici. Cet homme lui faisait effroyablement penser à Albus Dumbledore.

— **Lors de la guerre qui a séparer nos deux nations, nous avons perdu le respect et la confiance des sorciers différents de nous. Ils nous haïssaient pour la crainte qu'on leur provoquait nous et nos dons étrange comme ils disaient. Ils pensaient nous avoir tous tuée mais ils se trompaient. Nous vivions en harmonie belle et bien caché de ces infernales sorciers qui nous ont chassé jusqu'aux derniers. Mais nos peur n'étaient guerre finis car un mage noir nous a exterminé et nous a réduit à une race inconnue et quasi inexistante...**

Hermione écoutait une nouvelle fois cette histoire passionnante que racontait le vieil homme. Elle était toujours debout et ne s'assoirait qu'une fois que Mullroy lui dira. Ce dernier après avoir terminé son discours plongea son regard vert émeraude dans celui de Hermione.

— **Contre toute attente nous accueillons désormais Hermione Granger l'une des dernière descendantes de la plus ancienne famille. La dernière à avoir trouvé refuge dans ce château.** il brandit son verre en l'air. **Mademoiselle je suis heureuse de voir quelqu'un issu de la plus belle et la plus respectable des familles vivre parmi nous.**  
—** A Hermione Granger !** dirent-ils tous en chœur.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'au oreille et de virer à un teint rouge écarlate qui se confondait presque avec sa cape. Elle se sentait ici chez elle, il n'y avait aucun doute. Mullroy lui fit signe de s'asseoir, se qu'elle fit. Le banquet commença et le brouhaha revint à nouveau.

Hermione vit alors les carafes de boisson se déplacer et servir chacun volant se déshydrater. Les plats de nourriture volaient vers ceux qui les attiraient vers eux. Le petit singe sautait d'épaules en épaules et la jeune femme ne put retenir un petit rire. Sanguini glissa alors de son bras et s'infiltra entre les récipient d'argent. Nils se tourna vers Hermione et lui sourit.

**— J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas trop mis mal à l'aise. Mais il est vrai qu'on ne s'attendait pas à voir un descendant de votre famille. Ils ont tous disparus, je suis navré de vous l'apprendre Mademoiselle Granger.**  
— **N'oublie pas de dire qu'elle ressemble tellement à Véronica.** rigola la blonde assit à la gauche de Hermione.  
— **Véronica ... ma mère ?**  
**— Tes parents n'ont pas vécu longtemps dans ce château. Ta mère s'appelait Angelica et ton père Williams. Je les ai connu quelque temps, ils étaient admirable et je n'arrive toujours pas à croire à leurs mort.**  
—** Alors qui est Véronica ?** demandât Hermione, heureuse d'en apprendre plus sur sa vrai famille.  
—** Ta grand-mère. Tu lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau c'est incroyable.**  
**— Nous pourrions vous montrer les tableaux de votre famille Mademoiselle Ganger.** sourit Nils.

Hermione rougit et regarda Nils en souriant. Son regard bleu était tellement captivant c'était fou, cette couleur qu'elle avait déjà vu mais ce regard bien plus différent.

—** Je t'en pris, tutoie-moi Nils.** demandât timidement Hermione.  
—** Excuse le il est le petit dernier avant toi désormais. Il a un respect immense envers Mullroy et envers les familles anciennes comme la tienne. J'ai oublié je me présente je suis Amanda.** dit la blonde.

Elle aussi avait les yeux bleu, mais un peu plus sombre que ceux de Nils. Elle avait un visage rond et les joues rosies. Ses lèvres était fine et virait beaucoup sur le rouge, se qui faisait ressortir sa peau blanche. Nils baissa le regard en rougissant à son tour.

Le banquet continua pendant de longues heures et Hermione répondait à chaque questions qu'on lui posait. Elle en apprenait beaucoup sur sa famille et sur la façon dont vivaient les sorciers ici. Ils possédaient tous des baguettes comme celle de Hermione mais ils s'en servaient très peu. Ils passaient aussi beaucoup de temps à l'extérieur du château, ils prenaient soin de la nature qui les entourait et vivaient en parfaite harmonie avec cette dernière. Ce château était l'uns des plus anciens, il était construit depuis deux cents ans selon Amanda. Il était entouré d'un genre de champ de force qui empêchait aux sorciers normaux de distinguer cette endroit. Comme l'avait dit Mullroy un peu plus tôt seuls les sorciers tel qu'eux étaient attiré par cet endroit magique.

Hermione expliqua alors que dans le monde sorciers il y avait toujours cette haine qu'éprouvait les sang purs pour les née moldus. Ici il n'y avait pas ce problème car ils étaient tous de sang purs, mais ils avaient tous cette haine envers les autres sorciers qui les avaient banni auparavant. Surtout Mullroy.

Elle en apprit aussi sur Mullroy et connut enfin son age. Il vivait depuis plus de deux cent ans et grâce à un secret de sa famille il allait vivre encore une bonne centaine d'année surement. Il n'avait pas combattue à la guerre car il était encore jeune mais il avait connu l'après guerre et toutes les souffrances qu'avaient enduré les sorciers de sa race. Ainsi la seule crainte qu'il avait était que cela se reproduise. Pour cela il entraînait chaque nouveau résident qui trouvait le château. La magie n'était pas la seule source pour combattre, la force l'est aussi selon lui.

La famille de Hermione remontait à plusieurs générations. Ce qui était vraiment étonnant pour la jeune femme s'était le fait que ses vrai parents eux-même du nom de "Granger" eut la chance de trouvé des moldus portant le même nom. Comme ci tout ceci était planifié.

La jeune femme se sentait heureuse parmi eux, elle se sentait à sa place. Bien qu'elle était assez mal à l'aise du titre qu'elle avait. Mais qui ne se sentirait pas mal à l'aise quand tout le monde connait votre nom et votre histoire autant que vous ? Elle compris alors comment devait se sentir Harry quand il était plus jeune.

Mais une chose était sur désormais, elle ne quitterait pas cet endroit avant longtemps.

* * *

_Premier retour de Drago. Vous l'attendiez celui-là hein ? Bon je l'admet il est pas apparut longtemps mais il reviendra aussi vite qu'il est venu. Oh et Hermione à bien changé en effet surtout physiquement, je veux dire pour ses cheveux ! _

_Que pensez vous du château ? Quand j'ai écris la description j'étais presque ébahi ahah. L'accueil de Hermione ? A elle ne s'attendait pas à sa hein !_


	22. Ch22 Grand retour

_Hey mes chats ! Désolé de ne pas avoir mis le chapitre hier je n'avais pas le temps. Je viens d'arriver en Bretagne et ALELUJA j'ai la wifi, j'avais eu peur de ne pas pouvoir mettre les chapitres mais vous les aurez même si nous prenons un peu de retard en ce moment._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**chapter twenty-two :**

Le soleil s'infiltra doucement dans la chambre et vint chatouiller le visage de la jeune femme. Cette dernière ferma un peu plus les yeux et serra la couverture un peu plus. C'est quand elle sentit la matière du tissus sous ses doigts qui n'était autre que de la soie, que Hermione comprit qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Tout ceci était que la pure réalité.

Elle ouvrit alors doucement les yeux et s'assit sur le lit et étirant le plus haut possible ses bras. C'est alors qu'elle failli s'évanouir sur place, elle se redressa brutalement et se cogna l'arrière du crane contre la tête de lit. Devant elle se tenait un splendide tigre confortablement installé sur l'un des sofa. Il la regardait de son regard persan. Il n'avait pas l'air de craindre la jeune femme au contraire il ne faisait que de la fixer intensément.

Hermione retira doucement la couverture qui recouvrait son corps et se leva le plus lentement possible du lit. L'animal n'émit même pas un seul mouvement d'attaque et se contenta de tourner la tête vers l'immense porte ouverte qui donnait vu sur l'extérieur. La jeune femme ne fit aucun mouvement de plus et jeta de rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce à la recherche de Sanguini. Ne l'apercevant pas elle amena son pouce et son index à sa bouche et siffla une douce mélodie.

Le tigre redressa rapidement sa tête et la tourna vers l'entrebâillement de la porte qui s'ouvrit un peu plus pour laisser entrer Sanguini. Ce dernier ne fit même pas attention au gros chat allongé sur le sofa et s'avança vers Hermione. C'est quand il entendit un petit ronflement que le serpent tourna sa tête, il se redressa violemment en sifflant. Le gros tigre regarda le pauvre serpent essayant de lui faire peur et soupira. Il descendit du sofa et Sanguini se précipita entre les jambe de la jeune femme, se qui la fit légèrement rire. Le tigre se contenta de jeter un dernier regard à la brune et sortit de la pièce en agitant sa queue dans tout les sens.

Hermione haussa les sourcils et n'y fit pas plus attention. Selon Nils le comportement des animaux présent ici est tout à fait normal. Elle retrouva sa sacoche qu'elle avait déposé sur l'un des fauteuils. Elle ne l'avait pas encore rangé toutes ses affaires, alors d'un coup de baguette Hermione rangea ses vêtements dans une commode plus petite que la grande penderies qui était relié à toute les autres. Les livres qu'elle avait emporté se déposèrent sur le bureau.

La jeune femme s'engouffra dans la salle de bain et en ressortit rapidement vêtu d'un jean délavé et d'un pull ample marron foncé. Elle se vêtu de sa cape et avança alors vers le balcon. Elle respira l'air frais du matin et regarda dehors si il y avait un quelconque sorciers. Elle reconnut Nils lui faisait des grands signes, deux seconde après il avait disparut avant de réapparaître juste devant elle. Hermione sursauta et le brun rigola d'un rire enfantin.

— **Désolé de t'avoir fais peur. **rigola Nils.

Hermione esquissa un petit rire et pris Sanguini sur son épaule car il n'arrêtait pas de tirer sur sa cape.

— **Est-ce que le tigre à un lien avec ma famille ?**

— **Tu as fait la connaissance de Arvey ! Sincèrement je n'en sais pas plus que toi il y a tout juste huit mois que je suis là. Mais Mullroy doit le savoir, il sait tout sur tout.**

— **Ce tig.. Arvey il était comment avant que j'arrive ?**

— **En un mot ? Introuvable. **rigola le jeune homme. **Il était pratiquement invisible les seuls fois ou on le voyait il dormait comme un pacha aux côtes des sièges de la grande salle.**

La jeune femme lui sourit et rentra dans la chambre, Nils la suivit rapidement et se précipita au bureau quand il vit le petit bout de bois posé sur la pile de livre. Il prit la baguette de Hermione et l'admira longuement.

— **Il y a tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas utiliser ma baguette, j'en avais une du même genre. Mais je n'en ai plus vraiment besoin, je l'ai posé sur le socle à cet effet.**

— **Le .. socle ?**

— **Oui ! Regarde c'est ceci !**

Nils s'avança alors vers la haute table en cristal avec le coussin en velours. Il tendit alors le petit bout de bois à Hermione et cette dernière s'avança vers lui et pris sa baguette.

— **Déposa ta baguette sur le coussin et murmure "hic requiescit".**

Hermione fronça les sourcils, puis elle déposa sa baguette sur le coussin en velours. Puis elle murmura les mots. Soudain la baguette se souleva doucement dans les airs et une espèce de grosse coque en verre se matérialisa autour de la baguette et du coussin. La jeune femme sourit et regarda Nils qui lui aussi souriait de toute ses dents. Il était heureux de ne plus être le petit dernier désormais.

Nils se laissa tomber sur le sofa et fit signe à Hermione de s'asseoir en face de lui.

— **Tu ne m'as pas raconter comment tu es arrivé ici ? Comment tu as su pour tes origines, ton don..**

Hermione se dendinat sur son fauteuil et entreprit un long discours expliquant le pourquoi du comment à Nils. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait découvert son don lorsqu'elle était encore à Poudlard. Nils ne connaissait pas cette école, il avait vécu . Elle lui raconta chaque détails dont elle se souvenait ainsi que les cauchemars qu'elle avait vécu mais qui désormais ne lui faisait plus réellement d'effet. Le parchemins en latin. Les recherches qu'elle avait faite au côté de Remus, la mort de ce dernier. Nils lui sourit timidement en éprouvant ses condoléances à la jeune femme. Son emprisonnement au cachot, la vision du Lord et la vision du traitre.

— **Je n'arrive pas à croire à quel point il a pus me berner ainsi, je croyais qu'il était mon amis.**

— **Tu pense connaitre certaine personnes puis un jour ils te surprenne.**

La jeune femme rendit le sourire à Nils.

— **Comment s'appelait-il ?**

Hermione se leva et alla s'adosser contre la grande porte. Elle croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine et regarda l'horizon. Elle prit une grande inspiration comme si le nom qu'elle apprêtait à dire allait lui brûler les poumons.

— **Damon Williams. **murmurant-elle du bout de ses lèvres.

Elle fulminait de rage rien qu'à prononcé ce nom. Dès qu'elle l'avait vu aux côtés du mage noir elle n'avait eu qu'une envie : sa mort. Elle s'était donc rapidement enfui. C'est alors que tout les bout du puzzle s'assemblèrent soudainement. Les morceaux du parchemins déchiré, c'est lui qui l'avait déposé sous le sapin, c'est lui qui l'avait glissé dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier le dernier jours. Ces cauchemars était surement le travail de Damon, de la legilimancie. Oui il n'y avait plus de doute, il était un monstre depuis le début.

Elle se retourna alors vers Nils et secoua rapidement sa tête afin d'expulser ses mauvais souvenirs. Le jeune homme se leva et lui tendis sa main.

— **Je devais rejoindre Amanda, nous nous occupions des plantes. Tu veux venir ?**

La jeune femme acquiesça toute souriante et pris la main que lui tendit Nils. Ils transplanèrent et réapparurent dans l'immense cour verte et fleuri du château. Décidément ces sorciers là se contentait de transplaner pour aller d'une distance à une autre. Heureusement que Hermione avait l'habitude du transplanage sinon elle aurait rendu son repas plusieurs fois.

Autour d'eux ils y avait des arbres ainsi que des fleurs dispersés n'importe comment. Il y avait toutes sortes d'oiseaux qui volaient dans tout les sens. Des grenouilles, des petits poissons dans le petit lac à la droite du parc. Il y avait aussi le petit singe marron qui sautait de branche en branche en se grattant le crane à plusieurs reprise. Il sauta alors sur la tête de Hermione et s'amusa à lui chatouiller le cou. La jeune femme se débattu en rigolant à s'en arracher les poumons. Nils au lieu de lui venir en aide se moquait bien d'elle.

— **Raggeti ! Raggeti lâche cette demoiselle de suite ! **fit une voix féminine.

Hermione sentit alors le singe lâcher ses cheveux et descendre de sa tête pour sauter dans les bras d'une jeune femme. Hermione reçu un choc en plein visage. Cette femme avait les cheveux relevé en un chignon un peu décoiffé à cause de la course folle qu'elle venait de faire. Son visage ressemblait étrangement à celui du traître. Hermione n'osait plus dire son prénom elle avait tellement honte de s'être faire avoir en beauté. Et ce regard si identique à l'ancien Serdaigle. Mais Hermione ne savait pas par quoi son regard était le plus attiré, la ressemblance frappante ou l'immense cicatrice qui traversait la joue de la jeune femme.

La jeune femme reprit rapidement ses esprits en saluant la sorcière qui venait de la sauver du supplice des chatouilles du petit singe.

— **Ra.. ravi de .. de vous voir Ma.. mademoiselle Hermione. **dit-elle en voyant le visage de cette dernière. **Je suis désolé pour Raggeti il est si fou.**

— **Ce n'est rien.**

— **Je m'appelle Kira Williams. **dit-elle en se penchant sur le côté.

Le coeur de Hermione failli s'arrêter. Sans le vouloirs elle dévisagea Kira qui venait de partir dans une autre direction.

— **Qui est cette fille ? **demandât-elle.

— **On n'entend pas beaucoup parler de Kira, tout se qu'on sait d'elle c'est son nom je dois dire.**

Hermione soupira du peu d'information qu'elle venait de tirer grâce à Nils. Mais elle ne perdit pas espoir, Mullroy devrait surement savoir quelque chose. Si elle pouvait apprendre pourquoi Damon avait agis comme cela elle aurait au moins un poids en moins sur la conscience.

Nils la tira de ses pensées en lui empoignant le bras et il l'emmena vers le lac de moyenne taille. Il tendit son bras et dessina des rond avec son index. Un grand tourbillon d'eau jaillit alors du lac et vint vers Nils. Ce dernier envoya l'eau vers les plantes et répéta ce mouvement plusieurs fois.

— **Il pleut si rarement ici qu'il faut bien faire quelque chose pour prendre soin de ces plantes. **dit-il.

Il sourit à Hermione et lança le jet d'eau vers de grandes fleurs bleu. Il invita Hermione à l'imiter et cette dernière toute joyeuse s'empressa de terminer le travail. Ils terminèrent très rapidement et Nils satisfait de leurs travail n'arrêtait pas de se complimenter lui-même auprès de la jeune femme. Cette dernière se moquait intérieurement du brun, et elle en oublia presque la confusion que la jeune Kira lui procurait.

Elle vit alors au loin une masse rayée se déplacer gracieusement à travers les immenses herbes et les fleurs. La tête du tigre surgit d'un buisson et Nils sursauta se rattrapant de peu au bras de Hermione. Le tigre sortit doucement du buisson et s'assit devant Hermione, la fixant intensément de ses yeux noir.

— **Bonjour Arvey. **finit-elle par dire.

L'animal hocha doucement la tête et vint tourner autour des jambes de la jeune femme, comme un simple chat, malgré sa gigantesque taille. Il arrivait presque à la taille de Hermione et cette dernière lui grattait la tête sous les grognement rauque de Arvey. Sanguini siffla et demanda un peu d'attention à Hermione. La brune rigola et caressa les deux animaux qui se battait presque pour elle.

La jeune femme pénétra dans une grande pièce d'ou le plafond était en réalité un immense étendue étoilé ou jaillissait un grosse lune grise qui tournoyait à la vitesse d'un escargot. Sur le mur de droite ainsi que celui de gauche il y avait des étagères remplient de grimoires aussi vieux et poussiéreux les uns que les autres. Sur la branche d'un petit arbre qui poussait dans un sorte de trou à l'intérieur du sol, l'immense aigle blanc qui avait ouvert la voix à Hermione somnolait. Sa tête tombait en avant et il essayait tant bien que mal de rester éveillé.

Deux grand canapé de couleurs bordeaux assez foncé était au beau milieu de la pièce. Entre les deux un tapis marron dont on voyait bien les années qu'il avait grâce aux trous un peu partout. Hermione vit enfin assit sur le bureau sur une estrade un peu plus haut, Mullroy qui se tenait toujours aussi droit, lisant un de ces innombrables livres.

— **Je vous pris dite moi ce qui vous tracasse Hermione. **fit le vieil homme sans quitter des yeux son livre.

La jeune femme s'avança un peu plus et l'aigle qui s'était pratiquement endormi se redressa d'un coup sec et la salua en inclinant sa tête en avant. Hermione fit de même et l'aigle ébouriffa ses ailes avant de bien s'installer pour s'endormir une bonne fois pour toute.

Mullroy quitta son bureau et descendit lentement les quelques escaliers. Il vint s'asseoir sur l'un des canapé et fit signe à Hermione en tapotant ce dernier de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Hermione le fit et soupira bruyamment, elle passa une main dans ses long cheveux afin de dégager son visage puis elle tourna la tête vers le vieil homme qui lui regardait l'oiseau.

— **Connaissez vous Kira Williams ?**

Mullroy sourit, et c'est la première fois qu'elle vit un grand sourire sur les lèvres du vieil homme.

— **J'ai moi-même été à la rencontre de Kira afin de la sauver des crocs de son frère jumeaux, Damon. Celui qui vous a trahi Hermione.**

Hermione sentit son corps se rétracter à l'entente de se nom. Elle compris alors pourquoi le visage de Kira lui avait sembler si familier.

— **Je vais vous raconter un mythe Hermione, mais vous ne croyez surement pas aux histoires de ce genre ?**

— **Oh si j'ai déjà vu une chose ou deux. **dit-elle en aspirant les derniers mots et en hochant la tête.

— **Je ne saurais vous dire si c'est une malédiction ou non car pour moi se sont les simples gestes de la nature envers nous, sorciers ors. Lorsqu'une sorcière de notre race donne naissance à des jumeaux, un seul d'entre eux obtient le don. L'autre en revanche n'obtient peut-être pas notre pouvoir mais il obtient une puissance sans pareille. Des son plus jeune age il devient un puissant sorcier. Mais son âme devint sombre et il agit pour le mal. Dans le cas de Kira et Damon Williams, vous comprenez qui à obtint les don et qui à obtint l'autre cadeau de la nature.**

Hermione acquiesça ne quittant pas de son regard rouge les yeux du vieillard. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, elle pensait pourtant que Damon était fils unique, voir même un sang-mêlé.

— **Damon a éprouvé une haine sans pareille pour sa soeur. Il était jaloux qu'elle ai obtenu le don et lui non. Sa jalousie à décuplé à cause de sa puissance et il a tenté de tuer sa soeur à plusieurs reprises. Un jour je me promenais pas loin de sa maison et je l'ai découverte, errante, un gros sac en mains et sa joue était entaillé et beaucoup de sang s'en échappait.**

Hermione sursauta sans s'en rendre compte, d'ailleurs Mullroy non plus ne le remarqua pas. Elle commençait à comprendre peu à peu pourquoi Damon l'avait trahi. Il n'en était surement pas conscient, soumis à sa puissance. Les séquelles chez Kira était toujours présentes, tout d'abord sa cicatrice, ainsi que sa timidité maladive ou son renfermement presque obsessionnel.

— **Enfin c'est seulement si nous y croyons. **

Le vieillard se releva lentement et joignit ses mains l'une à l'autre. Il s'avança doucement et en silence vers l'oiseau blanc. Ce dernier entendit les pas, pourtant insonore, du vieil homme. Il se redressa tout en bombant son poitrail. Mullroy leva sa main vers le bec de l'aigle et l'animal pencha sa tête et mendia quelque caresse.

— **Dans quelque jours je vais sortir à l'extérieur du chateau prendre soin du chêne blanc. Auriez vous la gentilesse de m'accompagner ?**

— **Avec plaisir..**

— **Bien, à plus tard Mademoiselle.**

Sans un mot de plus Mullroy quitta la pièce. Hermione en conclut qu'elle ne le verrait plus avant quelque jours comme il eut dit. Cet homme était vraiment imprévisible.

Quelque jours plus tard Hermione fut de nouveau réveillé par Arvey le tigre. Mais cette fois-ci il dormait affalé sur le bout du grand lit de la gigantesque chambre de la jeune femme. Il avait grogné gentiment à plusieurs reprises et Hermione l'avait câliné pendant de longue minutes malgré les sifflements du jaloux petit Sanguini. Nils n'était pas apparut à son insu dans la pièce mais en revanche il l'avait attendu dans la grande Salle accompagné d'Amanda cette fois-ci.

Elle avait trouvé une nouvelle magnifique robe dans la grande penderie. Une longue robe de couleurs beige. Le col en v était assez échancré mais l'écart était relié par une petite ficelle. La jupe tombait de par et d'autre comme si elle avait mis un drap sur elle. On pouvait à peine percevoir ses pieds, chaussé de petites bottines noir qu'elle avait emporté avec elle. Elle était toujours revêtu de sa cape rouge comme tout les autres après tout.

Pour la première fois depuis le jours ou elle l'avait sauvé, Sanguini quittait les épaules d'Hermione ou encore sa taille ou il était si souvent enroulé, afin de rejoindre d'autres serpents vivant au chateau. Hermione en était heureuse, contente que son animal ai trouvé de nouveaux compagnons plutôt qu'elle comme seule amie.

— **Brandi là comme ceci ! **s'écria Nils.

Le jeune homme leva alors sa main équipé d'un long sabre. Arvey, qui était assis entre Nils et Hermione, regardait la scène d'un oeil attentif, comme si il attendait que Nils se jette sur la brune. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils en soupirant doucement.

— **Nous somme vraiment obligé Nils ? Je suis assez forte pour combattre sans arme. **rigola t-elle.

— **Je suis désolé Hermione mais j'avais hate de vous apprendre cette pratique. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Mullroy s'obstine à nous faire faire cela, surement une histoire lors de la longue vie de cet homme. **

D'un signe de tête, Nils fit comprendre à Hermione que le combat commençait. Arvey sursauta quand le jeune homme fonça tête baissé sur Hermione. Cette dernière prit enfin conscience du geste du jeune homme et brandit son épée devant son visage empêchant ainsi celle de Nils de s'abattre au beau milieu de son visage.

Sous la force du jeune homme Hermione se pencha peu à peu en arrière. Évitant d'avoir recours à sa magie et d'infliger une souffrance sans pareil à Nils bien qu'il pouvait le faire aussi. Elle inspira longuement et le repoussa d'une force violente. Il tomba sur l'herbe fraîche et rigola doucement. Il se releva et évita de très peu le sabre de Hermione qui s'enfonça dans l'herbe. Arvey se mordit la patte avant, le regard rempli de terreur. Plusieurs sorciers s'attroupait autour du combat, certain pariait sur Nils mais la plupart pariait sur la force de Hermione.

Après plusieurs coup de sabre par ici et par là, Nils profita d'un minute de déconcentration d'Hermione pour lui sauter dessus. Le corps de la jeune femme retomba violemment sur le sol, Nils sur elle. L'épée du jeune homme était en travers de la gorge de Hermione, cette dernière la retenait à l'aide de son arme ainsi que sa main enroulé autour de la lame. Un filet de sang s'écoula de la paume de Hermione et coulait sur son poignet. Nils souriant de toute ses dents, heureux de vaincre la descendante.

Hermione plongea son regard sang dans les yeux bleu du jeune homme. C'est alors qu'elle y vit une lueur si familière. Elle ne saurait dire quel sentiments contenait ce regard, mais il lui était familier. Malheureusement. Un visage blond lui apparut doucement. D'une force sans pareille elle releva Nils et retomba sur lui en souriant. Le jeune homme fut désarmé et Hermione, assise à califourchon sur lui, souriait à son tour sous les applaudissements des quelques gens présent.

— **Je .. t'ai .. eu ! **dit-elle, son visage à quelque centimètres de celui de Nils.

Nils passa un bras au dessus du visage de Hermione et il la poussa. Elle retomba prise d'un léger rire puis elle prit la main que Nils lui tendait. Sanguini revint alors d'un endroit inconnu et se glissa à l'intérieur de la robe de Hermione afin d'atteindre ses épaules. Cette dernière frissonna au contact du corps long et froid de l'animal sur sa peau.

Les sorciers repartaient peu à peu à leurs occupations. Nils fit un dernier clin d'œil à Hermione et il se dirigea vers Amanda et un autre sorcier plutôt petit au cheveux long et bouclé d'un noir ébène.

— **Magnifique combat je dois dire. **dit une voix au timbre grave mais à la fois doux.

Hermione se tourna vers Mullroy et le remerci d'un sourire timide.

— **Accompagnez moi Mrs Hermione. Il temps de rendre visite à ce vieux chêne.**

Hermione sourit et marcha auprès du vieil homme, suivit de près par Arvey qui trottinait lentement à ses côtés. Ils se dirigèrent tout trois, ou plutôt tout les quatre, Sanguini étant caché à l'intérieur des vêtements de la jeune femme, vers l'immense porte en bois toujours fermé. Mullroy tendit sa main et d'un furtif coup de poignet il ouvrit la gigantesque porte.

La grande plaine s'offrit à eux. Le ciel était d'un bleu magnifique sans aucun nuages se qui dévoilait le beau soleil qui chatouillait les joues de la jeune femme. Elle ferma les yeux longuement et accourut vers Mullroy qui était déjà proche du chêne. Il contempla quelque minutes l'immense arbres. Il sortit de sa cape une petite fiole qu'il ouvrit en un petit "pop" et puis il déversa son contenu sur les grosse racines de l'arbre.

— **Qu'est-ce ? **demanda alors Hermione.

— **Ce liquide permet à ce chêne d'attirer les sorciers vers lui. Tout les mois je viens le nourrir en quelque sorte. J'ai parfois l'espoir que de nouveaux sorciers s'offre à nous mais nous devons faire face à l'évidence nous sommes désormais bien seule.**

— **Vous pensez que je suis la dernière à avoir trouvé ce refuge ?**

— **Je le pense en effet et c'est très regrettable. **dit-il en rangeant la petite fiole dans sa cape.

Il se tourna vers Hermione et adressa un petit sourire au tigre assit au côté d'elle. Hermione gratta doucement le crane de Arvey qui n'arrêtait pas de frotter sa tête contre les jambes de la jeune femme.

— **Venez nous allons marcher, sans nous aventurez à l'extérieur de notre protection bien entendu.**

Hermione acquiesça et suivit Mullroy en gardant un main posé sur la nuque du tigre marchant avec eux. Il y eut un long silence durant lequel Hermione suivait le vieil homme, il avait l'air de marcher en décrivant une sorte de limite. Il tendit son bras et soudain l'un de ses doigts s'engouffra dans un sorte de mur invisible et dessina un trait lumineux et brillant. Hermione en conclut qu'il s'agissait de la protection entourant le château.

Il se ravisa et le long trait disparut.

— **Comment pouvez vous cacher ce château aux yeux de tous ?**

— **Un puissant sortilège inventé par nos ancêtres, seuls nous pouvons l'accomplir.**

Soudain des bruits se firent entendre à travers la forêt. Hermione sursauta et se retourna vers les arbres. Elle plissa doucement les yeux malgré Mullroy qui lui indiquait de ne pas s'inquiéter. Car cela devait être un animal, ou si s'était un moldu ou un sorcier il ne pouvait pas les voir.

Malheureusement une silhouette sortit en trombe de la forêt à tout juste une dizaine de mètre d'eux. Hermione se figea net sur place et elle sentit son corps frémir à plusieurs reprise. Drago Malefoy venait de surgir devant elle, pourtant il ne se rendit pas compte de sa présence et s'avança vers eux.

— **Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne peut pas vous voir.**

Malgré cela Hermione ne put s'empêcher de trembler de tout ses membres. La rage ? La peur ? Ou les deux ? Elle ne saurait dire. Mais pourtant elle se posait une question. Voulait-elle de lui ? Ou non ? Elle ne pouvait faire aucun mouvements, son corps lui refusait tout ordres. Quand Drago passa devant elle, sa respiration s'arrêta net et elle entendit Arvey rugir alors que Mullroy lui ordonnait de se taire puis il conseilla à Hermione de ne faire aucun mouvements. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, elle ne pouvait pas bouger de toute manière.

Soudain Hermione se rétracta encore plus sur elle-même. Drago venait de faire marche arrière et il s'était arrêté juste devant elle. Son visage à tout juste quelque centimètres du sien, elle sentait sa respiration saccadée et elle s'empêchait de respirer un peu trop fort. Il avait les cheveux ébouriffé et des gouttes de transpiration perlaient sur son front.

— **Il n'y a aucune raison qu'il vous voit Mrs Hermione. Calmez vous. **dit-alors la voix douce de Mullroy.

Mais Hermione tremblait de plus en plus c'est comme si son corps ne répondait plus à son cerveau. Drago posa alors sa tête sur le mur invisible, il ferma longuement les yeux et traversa le mur. Hermione eut un raté quand la main du jeune homme attrapa l'une de ses mèches et l'enroula autour de son doigt en souriant.

— **C'est impossible. **murmura Mullroy.

* * *

_Voilà mes chats. Le grand retour de Drago. A votre avis comment se fait-il que Drago ait pus voir Hermione ? Comment vous trouvez Nils ? Moi je l'adore ahah. Bref a la semaine prochaine !_

Merci d'avoir lu !

unconscious-souls


	23. Ch23 Désastreuses nouvelles

_Hey mes chats ! Désolé du retard mais mon ordinateur m'a laché toute la semaine et je n'ai pas pus finir le chapitre 23, qui plus est nous avons beaucoup de retard sur la fiction et c'est très énervant je dois dire. Bref je ne m'attarde pas !_

_Bonne lecture !:_

* * *

**chapter twenty-three**

Hermione recula d'un pas lorsque Drago avança lui aussi d'un pas. Et il la vit devant lui. Dans cette magnifique robe dont Drago avait du mal à quitter des yeux le décolté. Recouvert de cette cape qui était également rabattu sur son visage. Doucement Drago la retira et plongea son regard dans les yeux rouge sang de la jeune femme.

— **On arrête de jouer à cache à cache Granger. **dit-il d'une voix sereine.

Malheureusement Drago s'écroula alors sur le sol en serrant son crane de ses mains. Hermione se recula doucement et ne quitta pas le corps tremblotant de Drago des yeux. Mullroy baissa à son tour les yeux vers l'immonde personnage qui se tenait sur le sol. Le vieil homme semblait profondément dégouté par Drago Malefoy, néanmoins il s'approcha de Hermione et déposa sa main ornée de long doigts fins sir son épaule

— **Mrs Hermione .. je vous en prie .. mettez vos différents de côté .. Bien que la mort d'un quelquonque sorcier de ce genre ne me déplaise pas.. je vous en prie .. gardez votre calme. **dit le vieil homme de son éternel voix douce.

Hermione soupira et ferma les yeux, évitant à Drago de souffrir un peu plus. Ce dernier se releva et dévisagea le vieil homme qui se tenait droit comme un i derrière la jeune femme. Ainsi que Arvey qui rugissait à n'en plus finir depuis que le blond avait pénétré la protection.

Drago et Hermione n'arrivait pas à se quitter du regard. Elle le regardait avec un regard rempli de haine tendit que lui il la regardait d'une façon qu'il ne saurait définir. Mullroy s'interposa entre eux et fusilla Drago du regard. Les yeux du vieil homme était devenu rouge en tout juste quelque seconde, c'est un phénomène que Hermione n'avait encore jamais vu chez lui. Elle qui le pensait si calme et serein, il pouvait finalement éprouvé lui aussi la haine et la colère.

— **Veuillez me suivre Mr...**

— **Malefoy. **fit-il.

— **Bien, veuillez me suivre Mr Malefoy.**

Drago ne se fit pas prier et suivit le vieillard malgré les jérémiades de Hermione qui hurlait à n'en plus finir derrière eux, le fauve qui grognait et rugissait à plusieurs reprises. Il faisait tout pour se contenir et ne pas sauter sur le jeune homme et lui arracher un bras ou une jambe, ou encore la tête.

Le blond fut autant émerveillé que Hermione quand ils entrèrent dans l'enceinte du château Mais il ne le montrait pas, il était ici pour autre chose. Un chose bien plus importante que tout ceci. Il s'attardait quelque secondes sur le puma allongé aux côtés des fauteuils. L'animal se tenait droit comme toujours et il dévisageait Drago en montrant ses canines bien aiguisé. Les oiseaux s'étaient soudain arrêté de voler et étaient perché sur l'immense lustre et regardait le blond comme si il était un être venu d'ailleur.

Soudain ils entendirent de nouveau Hermione hurler dans tout les sens et pénétrer dans la Grande Salle. Mais cette fois-ci elle n'était pas seule. Il y avait aussi Nils, Amanda, Kira, le sorcier au long cheveux noir ainsi que deux ou trois autres. Tous autant qu'ils étaient semblaient choqué de la présence de Drago Malefoy. Ils le dévisageaient et des dizaines de murmures à son sujet parvinrent jusqu'à ses oreilles.

— **Qu'est-ce que quelqu'un comme lui fait ici ? **fit Nils.

— **On devrait le tuer pour nous avoir trouvé. **chuchota Amanda à l'oreille d'un autre sorcier.

— **Si vous le voulez bien Mrs Granger je me chargerais de cette tache.**

— **Je serais la seule et l'unique à tuer cet homme.**

Elle fusilla du regard Drago et ce dernier fit de même. Il ne flancha en aucun cas devant le regard noir de la jeune femme si différente qui se tenait devant lui. Mullroy s'avança alors vers ses camarades et dit d'une voix calme comme toujours.

— **Mes frères, mes soeurs. Aucun de vous ne le tueras.**

— **Mais comment se fait-il qu'il soit parvenu à nous ? C'est tout bonnement impossible Mullroy ! **s'écria le sorcier aux long cheveux noir ébène.

Le vieil homme tourna alors sa tête vers une Hermione qui tremblait et fulminait de rage. Des murmures de stupéfaction se firent entendre et le sorcier qui venait de s'exprimer dévisagea la jeune femme, malgré son rang haut placé ici.

— **A moins que .. Mais comment est-ce possible ? Elle vient elle-même de dire qu'elle pourrait le tuer !**

— **Ce sont des simples mots dit sous le ton de la colère. Mrs Hermione n'en ferait rien, sinon Mr Malefoy ne l'aurait pas vu et aurait continuer son chemin dans l'autre direction.**

— **Mais elle ne peut pas .. c'est .. c'est ..**

— **Si cela ne vous dérange pas je suis encore parmi vous. **fit alors Hermione.

D'un signe de tête Mullroy fit comprendre aux sorciers qu'ils devaient partir et qu'il réglera cela lui-même. Nils jeta un regard à Hermione, différent des autres regard noirs que lui lançaient les sorciers les plus anciens. Peut-être bien que lui aussi ne comprenait pas pourquoi Drago avait pus percevoir Hermione à travers la protection.

Mullroy s'approcha de Hermione et lui prit doucement la main. Il tendit alors son bras à Drago et malgré sa reticence ce dernier le prit. Ils transplanèrent et atterrir dans la pièce ou le vieil homme avait raconter l'histoire de Kira et Damon à la brune. L'aigle se redressa aussitôt et dévisagea Drago, d'un cri strident il s'envola et manqua de peu d'attraper Drago pas les épaules et de le propulser contre le mur. L'aigle blanc finit par s'enfuir de la pièce en criant une nouvelle fois.

Le vieil homme ordonna sur un ton glacial à Drago de s'asseoir ce qu'il fit. Hermione le dévisageait toujours autant, elle se précipita vers Mullroy et lui supplia de s'expliquer. Ce dernier soupira et la fit s'asseoir à son tour, juste en face du blond.

— **A chaque sortilège il y a une faille. Cette protection empêche aux autres de nous dévoiler au grand jours. Mais par concéquent lorsque qu'un sorcier tel que vous Mrs Hermione pourrait donner sa vie pour un sorcier on ne peut plus normal tel que Mr Malefoy. **Drago se redressa et lança un regard noir au vieillard. Mullroy n'y prêta pas attention et continua. **Et que en retour ce soit réciproque, le sorcier peut alors voir l'endroit comme nous le voyons.**

— **C'est tout bonnement impossible, je hais cet homme.**

— **Vous prétendez l'hair Mrs Hermione, mais au fond de vous il y a ce petit quelque chose. Ce petit quelque chose qui nous empêche de le tuer d'ailleurs.**

Hermione soupira violemment et dévisagea Drago de haut en bas une énième fois.

— **Que faisons nous désormais ? **demanda t-elle d'une voix calme.

— **Nous le laissons faire se qu'il a à faire, car Mr Malefoy voudrait vous dire quelque chose.**

La jeune femme plongea son regard rouge sang dans celui de Drago et après l'hochement de tête de ce dernier, elle finit par accepter d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Mais en aucun cas elle s'attendait à ce que Mullroy propose quelque chose que jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait pus approuver. Mais cela ne lui était pas destiné alors elle se contenterait de lançer un regard rempli de haine à Drago une nouvelle fois et de déchener sa rage sur quiconque voudrait lui parler.

— **Néanmoins, je n'accepte pas le fait qu'un sorcier descendant d'horrible personnages qui ont battue ma famille puisse repartir en sachant l'existence de ce chateau. Alors j'accepte qu'il cohabite avec nous quelque temps.**

— **Pardon ? **hurla la jeune femme.

Mullroy ne prêta guère attention au jérémiades de Hermione qui marchait de par et d'autres dans la pièces en hurlant toute sorte d'insanité qui lui passait par la tête. Malefoy la regardait faire, un sourire malicieux qui ornait ses fines lèvres.

— **Mrs Hermione je vous demanderais d'amener Mr Malefoy a votre chambre. Après tout je vois que vous avez un passé commun assez turbulent.**

Hermione ecquarquilla les yeux et, bouche bée, elle regarda le vieil homme lui sourire et son regard qui vacillait entre elle et Malefoy. Elle soupira brutalement et pris Malefoy pars la main avant de transplaner pour sa chambre.

Quelque secondes plus tard ils réapparurent dans la grande pièce. Arvey était affalé sur le lit comme à son habitude, il se redressa en voyant Hermione et grogna hargneusement en voyant le blond apparaître derrière elle. La jeune femme lâcha rapidement l'emprise de la main de Malefoy serré entre la sienne et se précipita le plus loin possible de lui avant de, pourtant, revenir violemment vers lui.

— **Je ne sais pas pour quel raison tu me hante sans cesse Malefoy ! Mais dis-moi se que tu as à me dire et vite avant que j'explose !**

— **Granger, boucle là.**

Elle dévisagea Drago, lui lançant ce regard noir qu'elle savait si bien faire. Le blond fit de même, il se redressa et pris un air autain comme si ce qu'il allait annoncer n'avait rien de bien important. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon, elle ne pipa mot, se contentant de le regarder pour l'inciter a continuer.

— **Albus Dumbledore est mort. **lâchât-il d'une traite.

Hermione ne réagit pas, pensant que c'était une mauvaise blague, rien d'autre qu'une plaisanterie infantile. Mais aucun sourire amusé n'apparut sur son visage si bien dessiné, aucun rictus pour lui affirmer « je blaguais ».

— **Et ce n'est pas tout … Tu-Sais-Qui et ses partisans contrôle maintenant le monde des sorciers.**

La jeune femme recula jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente ses genoux taper contre le lit, elle se laissa tomber dessus et pris sa tête dans ses mains et un cris déchirant s'échappa de sa bouche. Elle se releva et Drago pu apercevoir cette lueur meurtrière qui avait autrefois habité la jeune fille, seulement Snix était mort, ce qui était d'autant plus effrayant.

La penderie se mit à trembler, ainsi que tout les autres meubles de la pièce. A l'extérieur le vent soufflait d'énorme bourrasque, déchaînant les arbres et les plantes. Ses jambes se dérobèrent et Hermione s'écroula sur le sol. D'une certaine manière la haine qu'elle éprouvait déjà se décupla d'une façon extraordinaire Pendant quelque instant elle sembla se calmer car les meubles qui avaient volé dans tout les sens s'étaient stopper, elle saisi sa baguette et se dirigea vers la porte.

Drago sembla pris au dépourvu car son visage se crispa en une grimace de colère. Il s'interposa entre Hermione et la porte et placarda son bras contre cette dernière, dévisageant la jeune femme.

— **Tu compte aller ou comme ça ? **dit-il froidement.

— **Mes amis.. Ils sont encore là bas .. Ils ont besoin de moi.** lui dit-elle en se débâtant brutalement, le souffle coupé.

On entendit quelques craquement bruyant et soudain Mullroy accompagné de Amanda, Nils ainsi que le sorcier au cheveux long et brun nommé Armando Wilkes. Hermione ne fit même pas attention à eux et Drago non plus qui plus est.

— **Tu n'iras nul part Granger, crois-tu sérieusement que je vais te laisser retourner en la-bas alors que tous les Mangemorts te recherchent jours et nuits ?**

Hermione essaya de passer quand même mais le jeune homme la pris dans ses bras et bien qu'Hermione se débatte comme une furie, Drago ne la lâcha pas. Ce dernier la repoussa brutalement et elle s'écroula sur le sol. Elle put enfin apercevoir les trois paires d'yeux inquiet braqué sur elle ainsi que le regard doux du vieil homme.

— **Mrs Hermione, je vous en prie cessez ce bouquant et calmez vous. **fit Mullroy de sa voix douce et sereine.

Hermione n'écouta pas du moindre et son regard rouge sang se dirigea sur Drago et la porte. Elle lui sourit d'un sourire hypocrite et sadique et d'un geste de la main elle propulsa son corps à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle se précipita alors vers la porte mais malheureusement une force physique l'envoya s'étaler sur le lit.

Mullroy s'avança vers elle, la main tendu et le regard dur et froid.

— **Ce que vous venez de faire et contraire à nos lois. Ayez un peu de pitié pour ce jeune homme et donnez lui une chance de se battre à la loyal Mrs Hermione. **

Hermione, les yeux exorbité n'arrêtait pas de dévié son regard vers les trois sorciers, Mullroy et Drago. Elle s'arrêta un peu plus sur ce dernier, il se releva douloureusement et s'avança vers elle en massant l'arrière de son crane.

— **Ecoute je ne te laisserais pas quitter cet endroit alors que dehors les Mangemorts te traque. **répéta-t-il toujours aussi froid.

— **Mr Malefoy à raison, vous resterez ici que vous le vouliez ou non.**

— **Pardon ? J'ai le droit de choisir je ne laisserais pas mes amis mourir !**

Drago soupira d'exagération. Mullroy sembla relâcher la pression sur le corps de Hermione car cette dernière se redressa lentement.

— **Mais boucle là Granger ! Tu bougeras pas, c'est clair net et précis. **

Hermione le fusilla du regard mais elle sembla approuver car elle se releva du lit et posa sa baguette sur le petit coussin en velour, le bout de bois se redressa et s'immobilisa dans les airs.

— **Il est clair que je n'ai pas le choix.**

— **Bien. **approuva Mullroy. **Mr Malefoy résidera avec vous Hermione car il semble être le seul à pouvoir vous garder ici. **

La jeune femme écarquilla ses yeux rempli de rage et elle eut à peine le temps de dire quoi que se soit que Mullroy avait disparut dans un craquement sonore. Armando l'imita ainsi que Amanda qui accorda un regard de compassion à Hermione. Cependant Nils s'avança vers elle malgré le regard noir que lui lançait Drago. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la brune et la prit dans ses bras, elle resserra l'étreinte puis Nils transplana.

Elle tourna la tête vers Drago et entreprit de faire ces petites affaires comme si il n'était pas présent dans la pièce. Le blond recula et s'adossa contre le mur, la regardant faire de son regard froid. Il détaillait chaque parti de son corps, tout se qui avait énormément changé, pour une fois qu'il pouvait le faire pleinement sans que personne ne le voit.

— **Si tu pouvais poser tes yeux autre part que sur moi Malefoy, se ne serait pas une mauvaise chose. **dit-elle froidement.

Drago sursauta, il n'avait pas vu que Hermione le regardait désormais. Hermione ferma longuement les yeux et fit un geste grossier de la main vers le blond avant de s'avancer vers la grande fenêtre et de regarder tout les sorciers se hâter de rentré à l'intérieur du château, après tout le nuit commençait à tomber.

— **Tu le savais..**

— **Pardon ?**

— **Tu le savais que Damon était dans l'autre camps, après tout tu en fais parti.**

Malefoy soupira et passa une main sur son bras gauche recouvert de sa veste, le bras marqué. Il s'avança vers elle. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils se regardaient d'une autre façon que celle du regard noir et pesant.

— **Je n'ai jamais aimé ce type. D'une certaine manière j'étais presque jaloux de lui parce que tu l'appréciait à sa juste valeur, tu lui accordais ton attention.**

— **Arrête..**

— **Admet que j'ai raison Granger. Tu accordait bien plus d'importance à Damon qu'à moi après ce que je t'ai fais comprendre.**

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Drago fixait la jeune femme mais cette dernière avait le regard rivé sur le soleil couchant. Le ciel de plusieurs teinte rosé à rouge, les derniers rayons du soleil qui s'écrasait sur son visage. Enfin elle se tourna vers lui et planta son regard rouge sang dans les iris du blond.

— **Mes sentiments pour toi se sont transformé en une haine incontrôlable Malefoy. **dit-elle tout simplement et sur ses mots elle se dirigea une nouvelle fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, Drago à ses trousse.

— **L'amour, la haine .. Quelle différence ? C'est la même chose. **répondit-il. Hermione tourna doucement la tête vers lui et se retourna complètement en souriant sarcastiquement.

— **Ah bon ? Pour toi quand je te frappe c'est comme si je t'embrassais ?**

Drago soupira et abandonna la partie, trop peu enthousiaste à affronter la brune. Il fouilla dans les armoires de la chambre sous le regard interrogateur de Hermione et sortit une couverture chaude d'un tiroir. Il s'installa sur le sofa et s'engouffra sous la couverture. Il leva le regard vers Hermione qui le regardait avec ce regard transperçant qui lui donnait froid dans le dos.

— **Je ne pense pas que tu m'accepte dans ton lit alors je m'installe.**

Hermione acquiesça en esquissant un sourire sadique comme à son habitude et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Mais à peine eut-elle posé la main sur la poignet dorée qu'une douleur frappante se fit ressentir dans tout son corps et un cri déchira la pièce. Elle sentait son cerveau battre de toute ses forces, elle sentait des lames brûlante pénétrer dans sa peau, elle sentait ses os se briser uns à uns.

Le jeune homme se releva et se précipita aux chevets de la jeune femme. Il tenta de la redresser mais elle le repoussa violemment. Puis comme si rien ne s'était passé, sa respiration saccadée redevint normal et elle regarda partout autour d'elle avant de poser ses yeux sur Drago, la mine inquiète.

— **C'était quoi sa ? **demanda t-il brutalement.

— **Une migraine. **répondit-elle, le plus simplement du monde.

Il allait parler mais Hermione se précipita dans la salle de bain et s'enferma à double tour. Elle se laissa tomber contre le mur et inspira longuement, la main collé contre son front dégoulinant de sueur. Que s'était-il passé non de Dieu ? C'était le genre de douleur qu'elle pouvait infliger aux autres mais qui ne pouvait pas s'infliger à elle. Puis en aucun cas cela pouvait être un sorcier or, car appart Drago et Hermione il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce.

Elle se releva doucement et tituba jusqu'à une petite fenêtre incrusté dans la pierre. La lune était à son point culminant, elle était pleine, et on pouvait apercevoir une légère couleur rouge. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Une couleur rouge ? Sur la lune ? Quelque chose clochait et ce quelque chose n'avait surement rien de positif.

Drago regardait la jeune brune dormir à point fermé, assit sur un des gros fauteuil. Il ne trouvait pas le sommeil dans cet endroit rempli de sorciers désireux de le voir mourir dans d'atroce souffrance. Il regardait Hermione, ses cheveux emmêlé son visage serein, sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Il profita de cet instant d'opportunité, cet instant de faiblesse ou tout nos sens sont endormis. Il se concentra et en plissant légèrement les yeux puis il pénétra l'esprit de la jeune femme. C'est insensé et elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Mais une mystérieuse envie en lui l'obligeait a le faire. Il sentit d'abord qu'elle bloquait son esprit mais étant endormis et dans un état second il réussit plus facilement qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu a voir cela.

_Une jeune femme affalé dans un lit, le regard rouge sang rivé sur le plafond. Elle avait l'air si triste et faible. Elle ne rayonnait plus, elle semblait éteinte. Cet halo de lumière qu'elle dégageait n'était plus présent. La première fois ou elle se releva et qu'elle failli s'écrouler, elle était si faible comme cela que sa faisait peine à voir. Sa détermination retrouvé grâce au Professeur Lupin. Ses intense recherche qui durait jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Le sourire qu'elle retrouvait peu à peu malgré tout. Ses pensées qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de contrôler, ses pensées dirigé vers une seule et même personne. Deux corps entrelacé contre un mur, deux bouches qui n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir se quitter.._

Drago s'écroula de son fauteuil et reprit difficilement sa respiration. La scène ou plutôt l'horrible scène qu'il venait de voir lui avait coupé le souffle. Hermione Granger avait couché avec Cormac McLaggen.

—** Tu as découvert se que tu voulais en épiant mes pensées ?**

Le blond sursauta et plaque sa main contre sa gorge, tentant vainement de reprendre sa respiration Il fusilla Hermione du regard, debout devant lui. Il se releva et se précipita vers elle, il la plaqua contre le mur ayant son coude sous sa gorge. Hermione ne parut même pas effrayé malgré le regard de Drago au contraire elle souriait, se doutant parfaitement de ce qu'il avait pus voir a l'intérieur de son cerveau.

— **Comment .. as .. tu .. pus coucher avec cet abruti ?** il grimaçât et relâcha son emprise.

Hermione retoucha la terre ferme. Elle se massa doucement l'arrière du crane.

— **Tu es déçu de ne pas avoir été le premier ? Crois moi il n'était pas le premier non plus. **

Le regard de Drago parut s'adoucir mais il paraissait tout autant énervé. Hermione soupira et le poussa doucement avant d'aller rasseoir sur son lit.

**— Je reformule ma question, as-tu vu ce que tu voulais voir ?** demandât-elle plus froidement.

Drago amena ses mains à ses tempes et massa ces dernières Pour lui il était impossible que cette femme sois la Hermione Granger qu'il eut connu, non loin de la.

**— Elle est ou ? **

**— Qui ? **interrogea Hermione, surprise.

—** La Hermione Granger de Poudlard. Celle qui souriait toujours, celle qui aidait les autres, qui faisait passer le bonheur des autres avant le sien. Celle que .. celle que j'ai aimé.** finit-il plus doucement.

**— Morte. Toutes mes condoléances tu veux un mouchoir ? **

Hermione s'approcha de Drago, un sourire hypocrite sur les lèvres Drago soupira et repartit s'asseoir sur le plus gros fauteuil des trois. Soudain Hermione parut comprendre ce qu'il avait dit car elle se redressa et tourna tout juste la tête afin qu'il puisse voir son profil.

— **Tu ne m'as jamais aimé.** fit-elle froidement.

— **Toi aussi tu devrais pratiquer la legilimencie Granger. **

Cette dernière fronca les sourcils et se glissa sous ses couvertures de soie, perplexe.

* * *

_Je suis désolé de la longueur assez pathétique de ce chapitre je dois dire, mais l'inspiration n'était vraiment pas présente. Alors je me dépêche d'avancer car quand se sera le grand retour très peu attendu des cours j'aurais de plus en plus de mal à boucler mes chapitres rapidement. _

_A la prochaine mes chats._


End file.
